


Darkling, I Listen (Русский перевод)

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Creepy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто из тех, кто заходит на территорию Старого Лондона, не возвращается обратно. Говорят, их пожирает Зверь. Когда пропадает его сестра, Джон отправляется в скрытую стеной тумана мертвую зону и находит гениального человека, находящегося под действием ужасного проклятия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. До мглы.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkling, I Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396130) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> Illustrations made by perfect http://wolfcharm.tumblr.com/

**Часть 1. До мглы**

— Мгла наступает! — кричит один из солдат. Но вопль тонет в какофонии пальбы, его заглушает эхо только что отзвучавших взрывов и поднявшиеся после них в воздух тучи песка и пыли.

Джону едва видно дальше собственных рук и кровавой прорехи в боку товарища, на которую он пытается наложить швы. Кровь сочится из глубокой, темной раны на его пальцы, пропитывает одежду — эти пятна невозможно будет отмыть. Игла скользит в судорожно сжатых пальцах. Джон чертыхается, когда ветер бросает песок в лицо — больнее, чем в самый злой мороз. Он заставляет себя не слышать звуки сражения.

Соберись, Уотсон, не раскисай. Он снова продевает иглу через кожу (это не то же самое, что зашивать одежду: плоть куда мягче, уязвимей. Человеческие ткани снятся ему, стоит только заснуть — а засыпает он, стоит присесть хоть ненадолго. Поэтому ему приходится непрерывно двигаться, сражаться, не давать себе помнить.) Еще чуть-чуть, и рана будет закрыта, он сможет перетащить рядового Филлипса к ближайшему грузовику и двинуться к следующему солдату.

Но он чувствует внезапную перемену в воздухе, когда суровый жар пустыни тонет в долгожданной ночной прохладе. Он видит, как его дыхание вырывается изо рта облачками пара, на коже его пациента появляются мурашки. С каждой секундой туман сгущается, плечо начинает неметь, словно кто-то медленно выкачивает из него энергию…

— Мгла наступает! — кричит его друг Мюррей, вскидывая штурмовую винтовку («L85A2, — всплывает в памяти цитата из учебника, — патроны калибра 5.56, эффективна в ближнем бою, минусы — неудобна в перезарядке»). Он возвышается над Уотсоном, перекрывая слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь облака пыли. Он почему-то трясет Джона, пытаясь оттащить его от пациента. — Бросай его, тут уже все!

Но Джон отказывается уходить. Осталось лишь несколько стежков, неужели Мюррей не видит? Еще лишь парочка, и тогда Джон сможет использовать свой дар.

— Выиграй мне время, Билл, — невнятно бормочет он. Его череп раскалывается от эха автоматных очередей, и он не может вспомнить, куда подевалась аптечка. Никак нельзя сдаваться, нужно спасти рядового Филлипса. Ведь тот — отличный малый, только что закончил колледж, встречается с девушкой, хочет на ней жениться, когда вернется домой. Джону нужно вернуть его домой. — Все в порядке. Все в порядке, я могу спасти его!

— Джон, нам нужно уходить, — говорит Мюррей. Небо темнеет, и Джон уже может различить стену густого черного тумана, которая медленно наползает на их позиции от расположения противников. Их взвод отступает. Пули бесполезны против мглы.

— Погоди, мой пациент…

— Уже поздно. Беги, Джон!

Мюррей хватает его за руку, отдергивает от пациента. Джон выворачивается из захвата и делает последний рывок, стараясь зашить рану остатком нити. Снаряды грохочут громче, падают ближе, в лицо летит еще больше песка и осколков камней, но Джон этого не чувствует. Мюррей кричит, и перчатки Джона почти соскальзывают, но вот рана закрыта, Джон чувствует облегчение.

— Еще секунду… — говорит он Мюррею.

Но тот орет:  
— Ни одной гребаной секундой больше!

Джон закрывает глаза, кладет ладонь на неровный шов, стянувший рану, отбрасывает все раздражители и вызывает в себе спокойствие, вынуждая его волной стечь с плеча, через руку, к кончикам пальцев и дальше, в израненную обнажившуюся плоть.

Когда врач открывает глаза, от раны не осталось и следа, а рядовой Филлипс удивленно таращится на него. Джон чувствует головокружение, перед глазами все плывет, но обращать на это внимание некогда, потому что…

— Ложись!

Еще один взрыв. Джон чувствует, как кто-то толкает его в песок. Песчинки режут глаза под веками, наждачкой трут язык. Обжигают щеки. Джон пытается откашляться, напрягает мышцы в попытке встать, и понимает, что Мюррей прикрыл его и Райана своим телом.

— Билл… — пытается проговорить он.

Мюррей поднимается, заодно подхватив и Джона:  
— Не сейчас… это…

— Что это? — вопит с земли рядовой Филлипс, в ужасе уставившись на темнеющее небо (оно, конечно, всегда темное, но не такой темнотой; сейчас кажется, словно Бог раскрашивает весь мир в черный цвет, а люди — вкрапления несовершенства на пути Его кисти). Они читали об этом феномене, но прежде никому из них не выпадал шанс на самом деле его увидеть.

Пустынный жар стремительно превращается в ночную прохладу — такого холода им в этом туре чувствовать еще не приходилось.

Снова выстрелы. Джон одним прыжком оказывается перед Мюрреем, перекрывая линию огня. Он слышит, как все они зовут его по имени, а мгла подступает ближе. Что-то хватает его плечо, он велит им бросать, но руки, тем не менее, тянут, потому что его сослуживцы — преданные идиоты («Своих не оставляем»). Но Мюррей и Филлипс, в отличие от Джона, не видят, насколько близко подступает мгла.

— Сдохнуть захотел?! — слышит он чей-то крик. — Оставь, нет времени!

— Мюррея подстрелили, — заикается Филлипс.

«Нет, — думает Джон, — только не Мюррея». 

Ему нужно пойти к нему, зашить раны, а потом исцелить своим даром, главное — пошевелиться…

— Где Уотсон? Пусть лечит…

— Нет времени, придурок…

— Уотсон груз триста!

— Дерьмо! Хватай его, мертвых бросай. Бегом марш!

«Нет, нет, возьмите Билла вместо меня, — хочет сказать он, — мой дар еще при мне. Я еще могу лечить». 

Но они не слушают. Они бегут.

Он слышит стрельбу, исступленный топот и вопли. Он отстраненно смотрит на стену тумана, что вот-вот накроет их — лишь порывы ветра выдают, насколько она близко. Кто-то шепчет ему на ухо. «Заклинания, — решает он, — это заклинания ведьм (голос мглы)».

«На тебе проклятие», — шепчет мгла.

А потом наступает тьма.

В этом судьба каждого человеческого существа, благословение и проклятие одновременно — нести в себе какой-то особенный дар, неважно, насколько тот велик или мал.

Такое положение дел сложилось с рубежа столетий, когда ведьмы и демоны вышли из укрытий и спровоцировали две (три, если учитывать Холодную) великие войны, окатившие планету кровью и оставившие заплаты зон отчуждения.

С тех пор небеса навечно стали серыми. Достигающего земли слабого солнечного света едва хватало для жизни растений. Температурный режим стал холоднее, да и людей теперь больше интересуют не прогнозы перемещения воздушных масс, а информация о распространяющейся мгле. Ведь мгла означает волну проклятий, иногда — предвестие новой зоны отчуждения, еще одного места, куда смогут заходить лишь демоны и проклятые.

Едва ли хоть кто-то помнит, как выглядит солнце, хотя Джон и слышал рассказы от старших офицеров, описывавших, на что оно похоже — прикосновение тепла к лицу.

(Он помнит, как однажды, еще совсем малышом, спросил маму после совместного прочтения книги: «Что такое солнечный свет?». А потом наблюдал ее беспомощные попытки подыскать ответ. Он больше никогда не спрашивал.)

Человечество сражалось в войнах друг против друга, против ведьм и демонов так долго, что забыло, что такое тепло. Везде лишь бесконечная серость и бесконечный холод. Джон Уотсон знает лишь, как исцелять, как убивать и как выживать.

У людей бывают самые разные способности. Некоторые горько называют их наказаниями за преступления прошлых жизней. Другие считают их проклятьями (вроде тех, которые могут наложить ведьмы). Джон встречал человека, способного выдыхать огонь изо рта. Этот бедняга не смог бы никого поцеловать, не спалив партнеру все лицо. По мнению Джона, это очень полезная способность в бою или если нужно согреться. Однако Джон также понимает, как такая сила может обернуться скорее проклятием, чем даром.

У его матери была способность эмпатии. Она могла сказать, что чувствуют другие люди, но у нее никогда не получалось разобраться с собственными эмоциями. Под конец она сошла с ума и нашла избавление в пьянстве — пример, которому Гарри следует последние годы. Отца Джона сломало то, что стало с его женой. Его даром было его сердце — буквально. Отдав его одному человеку, он больше не мог заставить себя полюбить кого-то еще. Не в силах наблюдать, как угасает Xелен Уотсон, Гордон Уотсон с головой ушел в работу в госпитале и однажды, увлекшись, не услышал пожарную тревогу и погиб в огне.

Гарри — это совершенно другой случай. Ее дар психологического плана. Стоит человеку один раз взглянуть в ее глаза, и она сможет убедить его сделать все, что ей угодно (если только у него нет иммунитет, коим обладает Джон — к его большому счастью и к не меньшему разочарованию Гарри). Но это только подкидывает Гарри все больше вопросов. Окружают ли ее люди потому, что она им действительно нравится, или потому, что она принудила их к этому? Полюбила ли ее Клара за то, какая она есть, или Гарри ей это внушила? Однажды Джон спросил Гарри, почему она просто не завяжет себе глаза, чтобы узнать, что получится. Но по взгляду Гарри Джон догадался, что она слишком боялась, не хотела потерять Клару.

Есть определенная ирония в том, что именно этот страх довел Клару до ухода. Но Гарри все равно обвинила свой так называемый дар, запила и отгородилась от общества. Поступив на службу в армию, Джон редко получал от нее письма. А те, которые получал — рождественские открытки, посланные на три месяца позже и подписанные неразборчивыми каракулями — выдавали, насколько она была пьяна, когда выводила эти строки.

Дар некоторых кажется безвредным. Ребенок, способный изменить раскраску цветка (дар забавный, даже очаровательный, ровно до тех пор, пока Джон не стал свидетелем случая, когда тот же ребенок изменил цвет талибской униформы, из-за чего они напоминали скорее союзников, чем врагов, и Джон потерял нескольких товарищей…), или старушка, чьи блюда, независимо от их состава, были одинаково божественны на вкус (однако позже Джон обнаружил куда менее аппетитный аспект — когда встретил еще одного человека с такой способностью, и тот рассказал, что применял этот дар к просто отвратительным ингредиентам, вроде жуков или мочи, когда голодал в тюрьме).

Дар Джона — исцеление.

Несколько швов и одно прикосновение — и раны как не бывало, но истощается и энергия Джона. Чем серьезнее повреждение, тем больше Джон отдает взамен жизненной силы, как называли это его учителя. Он чуточку умирает каждый раз, когда спасает жизнь, но не имеет ничего против. А еще он не может исцелить свои травмы. Никогда не мог. Но потерпеть несколько порезов и синяков ничего не стоит, пока есть силы спасать других. Что значит его жизнь по сравнению с жизнью многих?

Он никогда не называл свой дар ни проклятием, ни благословением. Дар просто был. В этом мире бесконечной тьмы нужно мириться с обстоятельствами, или сомнения поглотят тебя с головой.

И вот он ловит пулю.

Его мир становится таким же серым и блеклым, как тот, в котором он жил с тех самых пор, как мгла поглотила мир реальный.

Ему говорят, что отправляют его обратно домой, в Англию. Ему говорят, что он был ранен в плечо, что у него тремор левой руки (той, которой он сшивает раны, не то чтобы это было особо важно, он вполне может все излечить одним лишь своим даром, но это отнимает у него больше энергии). Он охромел, но не был ранен в ногу. Хромота началась, когда Джон увидел тело Мюррея, перед тем как его самого забрали в ближайший госпиталь. Тело было без головы, все в порезах и ссадинах и без одной ноги.

Мгла забрала части его тела. Невозможно предугадать, что после себя оставит наступающая мгла. Иногда она отступает бесследно. Иногда чудовища и демоны, обитающие в ней, пожирают все, оставляя за собой сор и опустошение. До этой миссии Джон никогда не бывал так близок к мгле.

Она забрала его друга… и забрала его собственный дух.

Теперь он бесполезен. Каждый раз, стоит ему попытаться лечить, ничего не выходит. Необходимое ему спокойствие ушло: когда он пытается вызвать знакомую теплую волну, то слышит только эхо голосов своих медсестер и старших офицеров. «Вы освобождаетесь от обязанностей». Так они перефразировали «теперь ты бесполезен».

Сны приносят крики: его люди кричат, прося об исцелении, но тьма поглощает их, и они замолкают. Он видит их осуждающие взгляды: белки глаз в сетке алых лопнувших сосудов, их слезы, падающие на его руки, похожи на кровь. В таких снах всегда есть мгла, и во мгле Джон слышит шепот множества голосов. Мгла, кажется, тянется к нему, зовет его…

«На тебе проклятье, — говорит она. — На тебе проклятье, пока не вернешься…»

Говорят, он кричит, бьется во сне, а когда просыпается, то выглядит так, словно ищет что-то, чего там нет, просит мглу прийти и забрать и его. Говорят, он выкрикивает имя, которого никто не узнает (пока не узнает), но так невнятно, что ему не могут даже назвать этого имени.

Неудивительно, что его отсылают в Новый Лондон на неделю раньше, чем планировалось, и что первым же увиденным им там человеком становится назначенный ему психотерапевт.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь о себе, доктор Уотсон, — отрывистым профессиональным тоном говорит Элла. Ее дар позволяет ей абстрагироваться от эмоциональных ситуаций. На армию часто работают психотерапевты, обладающие такой способностью. — Что бы вас ни беспокоило, любые тревоги, ночные кошмары, нога, война.

— Мне нечего сказать.

Джон смотрит в окно на (всегда) пасмурное небо, на стройки, где возводят новые многоэтажки для потерявших дома людей. Новый Лондон непрерывно строится с тех самых пор, как несколько лет назад мертвая зона появилась в районе, который раньше был центром Лондона. Теперь большинство называет его Старым Лондоном… или Мертвым Лондоном. Это огромный купол черной мглы, царство теней.

Никто из тех, кто осмеливается войти в мертвую зону, не возвращается. А если возвращаются, то обычно в виде ошметков плоти. Однако до Джона долетали слухи о могущественном человеке из правительства, который выкладывает миллионы фунтов на финансирование экспедиций в Мертвый Лондон. Мужчины и женщины, принявшие это предложение, никогда не возвращались живыми.

Терапевт неустанно бомбардирует его вопросами, пытаясь получить нужные ей ответы. Все оставшееся от сеанса время она читает ему лекции, пока Джон разглядывает идущую за окном стройку. Он отстраненно думает, стоит ли еще Старый Лондон за окружающей его непроницаемой черной мглой. Он всегда хотел жить в Лондоне — до того как большая часть города стала мертвой зоной.

А теперь и здешняя мгла, кажется, шепчет ему. Она проползает к нему в голову, подкидывая изображения плохо освещенных улиц, Биг Бена и зданий Парламента, крыш и жуткой луны, свету которой все еще удается пробиться сквозь туман. Она показывает ему тени скрывающихся внутри чудовищ, силуэт стоящего в самом центре человека, зовущего его по имени.

«Войди во мглу, Джон Уотсон».

— …сообщите мне о любом необычном… Джон? Вас что-то беспокоит? Кажется, ваше внимание где-то не здесь, — в том же монотонном ключе говорит Элла.

«Думаю, я схожу с ума, — подумывает сказать он. — Думаю, я схожу с ума, и мгла разговаривает со мной».

— Я в порядке, — лжет Джон, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица.

Он ничего не говорит своему психотерапевту.

Гарри живет в одном из самых захудалых районов Нового Лондона, из тех, что ближе всего к стене черной мглы. Стоимость аренды там настолько смехотворно мала, что Джон, наверное, смог бы купить себе три квартиры и все равно не беспокоиться о пенсии. Никто не хочет жить так близко к границам мертвой зоны, куда вполне можно нечаянно забрести, будучи под мухой. Есть что-то жуткое в том, чтобы проснувшись утром, выглянуть в окно и увидеть мертвую зону. Это пугает.

Естественно, Джон чуть ли не расцветает в таком окружении.

Поначалу он упорно не хотел выбирать квартиру так близко к сестре. Нельзя было сказать, что это помещение содержалось в хорошем состоянии. Пожелтевшие от возраста обои со следами царапин и каракулями намекали, что раньше тут проживала семья с детьми. Мебель была накрыта полиэтиленом под толстым слоем пыли. Несмотря на поспешную уборку, паутина еще висела по углам.

Но когда он взглянул в окно и увидел мглу совсем близко, услышал шепот, рокочущий подобно автоматным очередям из его снов, Джон почувствовал, как что-то вскипело в его венах, и ответил, что возьмет квартиру. Владелица, миссис Тернер, преисполнилась восторгом и тут же пригласила его вниз выпить чаю.

(Ее дар в том, чтобы создавать идеальную одежду для кого бы то ни было, о ком она заботилась. Когда на следующий день Джон заселился, миссис Тернер подарила ему три новеньких трикотажных свитера, настолько удобных, что он старается носить их как можно чаще.)

Целыми днями он блуждает вдоль границ Нового Лондона, всматриваясь в мглу и воображая, что может быть скрыто за ней. Иногда шепот мглы затихает, словно сбоящий радиосигнал. Иногда по ту сторону Джон слышит рычание и стоны.

По ночам, стоит ему уснуть в своей скрипучей кровати, он слышит крики, приносимые ветром. Миссис Тернер говорит, что они слышны из мглы каждую ночь. Когда она хоть что-то говорит о мертвой зоне, в ее глазах неизменно сквозит обреченность, словно она ждет, что Джон опустит руки и съедет с квартиры. 

Он не съезжает. В конце концов миссис Тернер избавляется от смирения во взгляде и начинает болтать обо всех странностях мглы. Она находит нездоровый интерес Джона к этому скорее милым, чем внушающим опасения, и не возражает против того, чтобы убираться у него в квартире. 

— Дайте ноге отдохнуть, дорогой, я сегодня позабочусь о пыли, — отвечает она на протесты Джона.

Когда Джон отваживается зайти дальше вглубь Нового Лондона в поисках работы, то ощущает опустошение. Все кажется более скучным и бессмысленным вдали от мглы. Те же смурные небеса, те же улицы и размеренный распорядок. С Джоном не происходит ничего за исключением его странных снов. Ему не о чем говорить ни с одним из старых друзей (не то чтобы их у него много осталось после гибели Билла, и он не может вынести взглядов сослуживцев). Он работает в клинике, исцеляя все, что может, и пытаясь противодействовать любым наложенным ведьмами проклятьям (но это сложно, потому что в душе у него нет покоя, нужного для использования его дара, и он лечит старомодными способами).

Новый Лондон — это город лжи. Современные дома сияют новизной. Люди улыбаются, приветствуют друг друга на работе и гримасничают, едва миновав друг друга в толпе. Они изо всех сил игнорируют черный купол мглы, заслоняющий горизонт. Притворяются, что его там нет. Игнорируют серые облака, закрывающие солнце. Словно нет никаких демонов и проклятий. Словно люди не воюют по всему миру, ставя заслон против надвигающейся тьмы. 

Они не знают мглу. Не так, как знает ее теперь Джон.

«Войди во мглу, Джон Уотсон».

Иногда он задается вопросом, действительно ли живет или просто блуждает в каком-то извращенном кошмаре.

Сестра не отвечает ни на один из его звонков. Прошло уже три дня, и хотя Гарри говорила Джону прекратить печься о ней, он не может справиться с беспокойством за старшую сестру. Да, она безответственная и дремучая алкоголичка, но при этом всегда отвечает на его сообщения в течение суток, будь то жесткое «отвали» или вежливое «да, я в порядке, а теперь отвали».

Ему кажется, будто по спине что-то скользит, и Джон просто знает — что-то пошло не так.

Он сбегает по лестнице и говорит миссис Тернер не ждать его. Трость стучит сбоку, ударяя колено, но сейчас это меньше всего беспокоит Джона. Все его существо вопит: «Не забирай Гарри, не дай этому забрать Гарри, пожалуйста, нет, не будь идиоткой, Гарри!»

В редкие периоды здравомыслия мать шептала ему, что дар — это что-то вроде раковой опухоли, которая в конце концов выдавливает саму жизнь, нечто, привнесенное мглой в каждую живую душу.

Видя судьбу родителей, Джон Уотсон не может не согласиться.

Но невзирая на все неприятности, которые доставила ему Гарри, он не смог бы потерять и сестру.

«Тебе не забрать ее у меня», — мысленно говорит он мгле, спеша к квартире Гарри, и начинает допрашивать бедного скрюченного домовладельца, словно тот какой-то террорист.

Он может поклясться, что слышит глубокий смешок низкого баритона. Он думает, что мгла и в самом деле оглядывается на него, но не видит ничего, кроме все того же черного тумана, который поднимается вверх до самых туч.

(Но это невозможно… и все же…)

Домовладелец Гарри кидает на него робкий взгляд, когда Джон делает паузу в беспощадной череде вопросов.

— Что-то не так, парень? — глаза старика лучатся добротой. — Не извиняйся. Уверен, твоя сестра скоро вернется. Она обычно… в разное время приходит домой… в нетрезвом виде.

Джон отрывается от пристального рассматривания мглы и выдавливает неуверенную улыбку.

— Да… Конечно, так и есть.

Джону кажется, что призрачный смех мглы преследует его на всем пути вверх по главной улице Нового Лондона.

«Приди и найди ее, если пожелаешь. Приди ко мне, Джон Уотсон», — говорит мгла.

«Приветствую, это страховая компания «Роджерс и Дэвис», чем мы можем вам помочь… а, ясно. Подождите, я проверю в картотеке компании».

Неторопливый перестук клавиш. Пауза.

— Сожалею, сэр, но мисс Гарриет Уотсон не была на службе в офисе уже несколько дней. Вы являетесь родственником?..

Долгие гудки в трубке.

«Привет, вы дозвонились до автоответчика Джона Уотсона. Оставьте сообщение, и я вам перезвоню. Наверное».

Бип.

«Джон, это я. Клара. Гарри была здесь прошлой ночью. Она была… она была пьяна, сильнее обычного. Она все пыталась войти в дом, бормотала что-то о голосах в голове. Я испугалась. Она хотела, чтобы я вместе с ней пошла во мглу, что бы это ни означало, а когда я не открыла дверь, кинула бутылку в окно и попыталась вломиться внутрь! Я вызвала полицию, но к тому времени как они прибыли, ее уже не было. Я просто подумала, что ты, возможно, хотел бы знать…»

Шорох бумаг (контактная информация, список знакомых, с которыми, по его мнению, Гарри могла бы связаться, список мест, куда она могла бы пойти). Кружка разлетается на куски, выскользнув из его пальцев. Он хватает телефон и прижимает его к уху.

— Джон? — шепчет его бывшая невестка с другого конца линии. 

Ее голос напоминает призрак, снова преследующий его, призрак времен, когда у него еще была надежда, когда он думал, что Гарри могла бы быть счастлива, преодолев свои недостатки.

Она не смогла. И милой, доброй Кларе пришлось расплачиваться вместе с ним.

Он изо всех сил борется, чтобы сохранять твердость в дрожащих руках.  
— Расскажи мне все, что знаешь, Клара. Гарри действительно пошла во мглу?

Несколько затрудненных вдохов. Сложно сказать, кто из них в большем ужасе от этого разговора и по каким причинам. Дар Клары позволяет ей знать, где когда-либо встреченные ею люди находятся в любое время любого дня. Она может дать точные координаты, лучше любого следящего устройства или спутника (но те никогда не работают во мгле, и Джон не особо уверен, способен ли на это дар Клары).

— …я не знаю, Джон, — выдыхает она, и ему кажется, будто он прямо сейчас прекратит существовать. — Но я думаю, что пошла.

Телефон падает. Джон опускается на колени, игнорируя болезненный спазм, предвестник хромоты. Он слышит, как высокий голос Клары эхом разносится по пустоте его квартиры, неистово спрашивая, все ли с ним в порядке, но это же глупо, потому что с ним как угодно, только не в порядке, и…

Он смотрит в окно, сейчас стекло покрыто конденсатом, но тот не способен скрыть вид черной мглы над зданиями в конце улицы.

«Тебе не забрать у меня еще и сестру», — думает он.

Кажется, мгла становится еще темнее на фоне серого неба.

«Тогда войди, Джон».

Он берет с собой пистолет, положив его в сохранившуюся еще с армейских дней кожаную кобуру, несколько пайков еды, аптечку, пару свитеров для тепла, спальный мешок, веревку, нож, компас (вряд ли от него будет какая-то польза в мертвой зоне, но ведь никто не возвращался живым, чтобы об этом рассказать) и телефон. Его рюкзак очень прочен и все предметы в нем уложены насколько возможно компактно.

Преодолев уже половину лестницы, по дороге проклиная свою продолжающую бить по колену трость, он практически врезается в миссис Тернер. Едва взглянув на него, домовладелица заводит его в гостиную, где уже готов чай на двоих. Прежде чем он успевает запротестовать, миссис Тернер всучивает ему несколько бисквитов, и у него не получается придумать вежливый повод для отказа.

Но миссис Тернер железной хваткой держит его запястье, и в ее движениях есть какая-то беспокойная настойчивость.

— Вы уходите, да?

Джон не уверен, что сказать.

— Во мглу, — уточняет домовладелица. — В конце концов они все уходят туда, люди, достаточно сумасшедшие, чтобы жить близко к границам мертвой зоны. Она разговаривает с ними, пока они не сходят с ума или не уступают и идут в черный туман.

Печенье в его пальцах крошится на мелкие кусочки.

— Я никогда раньше об этом не слышал.

Миссис Тернер смотрит многозначительно.

— Это потому что они не хотят, чтобы ты знал.

Он морщит лоб.

— Они? Кто?..

— Правительство. Сильные мира сего. Ведьмы. Они все одно, — шепчет миссис Тернер.

Джон не знает, почему спрашивает ее дальше, возможно, потому, что потерял связь с реальностью, или потому, что история домовладелицы кажется правдой в свете его кошмаров и странной одержимости мглой. Знания нужны ему больше, чем воздух.

— Мгла и вам шепчет?

Ее губы изгибаются в призрачном подобии улыбки.

— Она не хочет меня… пока не хочет. Я недостаточно интересна для нее… и тогда не была, — она еще не притронулась к своему чаю, но все равно болтает ложкой в жидкости. — Я была там, в Старом Лондоне, когда мгла пришла впервые. Она погрузила город в полную темноту. Люди кричали, но я не смогла бы сказать, были они в десяти футах или дюймах от меня. Не было света. Электрическое освещение просто не работало. Я не видела собственных рук перед глазами, а потом… потом я оказалась тут, на другой стороне мглы, вместе с сотнями остальных. Мгла не захотела нас. Она сказала, что мы слишком скучны для ее игры, и за последние несколько лет это не изменилось.

Дернувшись, ее руки крепко сжали его.

— Вы хороший мальчик, Джон Уотсон. Но будьте уверены: если мгла вас хочет, и вы войдете, обратно выхода нет.

На улицах ни единого признака живого существа. Только Джон, его трость и его рюкзак на самой границе, где дорога встречается с дымчатыми недрами великой стены тумана. Он оглядывается назад, лишь единожды, чтобы посмотреть на грязные окна и разрушенные крыши, представляя, как мог выглядеть этот район до появления мертвой зоны. Вероятно, он бурлил людьми и машинами, снующими туда-сюда такси, словно клетки в кровяном потоке. Теперь это призрачный город (мгла забрала из него всю жизнь).

Джон снова обращается взглядом ко мгле.  
— Ну ладно, — непринужденно говорит он, — полагаю, мне не нужно ждать особого приглашения. Только загляну, найду мою сестру Гарри, а потом уйду, к вашему сведению.

Это какое-то сумасшествие — разговаривать с черным туманом, как с человеком, но он чувствует, что должен. Он не может избавиться от странного ощущения, что, возможно, мгла пристально смотрит на него в ответ, что она наблюдает за ним.

Прямо сейчас ему стоило бы дрожать, трястись и чувствовать хоть что-то. Но разум Джона ясен. Джон движется на автомате, словно вернувшись в Афганистан и следуя полученным приказам или инстинктивно реагируя при потребности спасти свою жизнь.

Не существует четкой границы, где начинается «стена», где Новый Лондон становится Мертвым Лондоном. Каждый сделанный шаг кажется обычным, словно Джон просто идет сквозь обычный воздух. Но его не одурачить. Он видит, что пространство вокруг него постепенно темнеет. Туман медленно становится все плотнее, все больше затрудняя обзор. Шепот в его голове звучит громче и бессвязнее. Иногда Джону кажется, что мгла нежно касается его.

Двадцать шагов вглубь, а Джон все еще может различить Новый Лондон за спиной.

Еще один шаг, и он погружается в полную темноту.

Там все именно так, как описала миссис Тернер. Он не может ничего видеть, только чернота, куда ни взгляни. Чернота поглотила его целиком, и единственным доказательством того, что он не умер, остается звук его собственного дыхания и тяжесть все еще висящего за спиной рюкзака.

«Дыши, Уотсон».

Он идет, вытянув руку перед собой, чтобы ни во что не врезаться, и ступает недлинными шагами, эхом отдающимися вокруг. В кои-то веки мгла хранит молчание, но он думает, что, возможно, ощущает, как она движется вперед и назад, словно подстраиваясь под его дыхание. Другой рукой он крепко сжимает трость.

Он идет довольно долго. Ему кажется, что это длится часами, или вечность. Он не уверен. Спустя какое-то время ему кажется, что он готов задрать голову вверх и закричать, чтобы что-нибудь произошло, потому что уже устал вслепую брести в черноте.

— Это становится нелепо, — произносит Джон. Он еще не устал. Он привык преодолевать огромные расстояния, если встанет автоколонна, просто чтобы добраться до штаб-квартиры или объекта миссии. — Я слышал, что люди возвращались из Старого Лондона по кусочкам. Не думаю, что ты их утомлял до смерти. Я ждал, что на меня набросятся демоны, или чего-то вроде того.

Джон не ждет, что ему ответят, и поэтому удивляется, когда чернота, кажется, слегка слабеет, и он начинает видеть очертания своих рук на сером фоне. В отдалении можно различить что-то вроде силуэтов стоящих на расстоянии друг от друга деревьев. Мгла почти вибрирует вокруг него, словно рой пчел, сердито стремящихся прочь от своего разрушенного улья.

Джон свободной рукой вынимает пистолет и нацеливает его прямо перед собой, просто на всякий случай.

Мгла насмехается над ним, слова кружатся вокруг него («тогда давай начнем игру, Джон»), а потом он видит их.

К нему спешат тени, похожие на торопливые мазки чернил в китайской живописи. Они похожи на чудовищ, громаднее любых волков, что Джон видел раньше. Их рык леденит кровь: дикие звери, которых он встречал на войне, и в сравнение не идут.

Он машинально стреляет в первый же расплывчатый силуэт, быстро всаживая в голову несколько пуль.

Существа испускают наполненный болью вой, который звучит ужаснее, чем вопли его пациентов во время полевых операций. Джон не задерживается на этой мысли, лишь стреляет, ощущая знакомую отдачу оружия, выстреливающего патроны в его руке. Его левая рука дрожит, он мог бы держать пистолет обеими, но ему нужна другая, чтобы держать трость, и все же...

Существа подбираются ближе, и Джон видит, что они чуть ли не выше него. Он неправильно оценил их размеры. Каждое из них, наверное, могло бы за раз откусить половину Джона: в конце концов, он не отличается высоким ростом. 

Вопреки этому знанию Джон ощущает лишь прилив адреналина. Он поднимает вторую руку к пистолету, чтобы удерживать прицел ровно, и делает еще несколько выстрелов. Каждый выстрел поражает голову одного монстра, и тени сплетаются друг с другом, перетекая всеми оттенками серого.

Но, хотя Джон ясно видит, что у рвущихся к нему силуэтов отсутствуют головы и конечности, существа все так же продолжают наступать.

— Демоны, — шепчет Джон.

Мгла смеется.

Они продвигаются вперед. Джон слышит их тяжелую поступь, рычание и голодный скрежет зубов. Он слышит громкий вой, словно волчий, но более нестройный и сверхъестественный. Он не уверен, в каком направлении идет и правильный ли это путь, но ему нужно убраться из этого места, хотя бы ради разработки нового плана.

В отдалении виднеется очертание высокого дерева с опавшей листвой. Ветви симметрично тянутся вниз, словно громоздкая приставная лестница, разделенная надвое и разведенная в разные стороны. Идеально. Джон припускает быстрее, стук его сердца отбивает шаги.

Мгла все еще смеется, а существа подбираются все ближе, ближе, ближе... он думает, что все возвращается к полной черноте, когда тень дерева начинает сливаться с окружающей местностью и...

Джон спотыкается обо что-то огромное и тяжелое. Он практически падает плашмя лицом вперед, но умудряется, задыхаясь, снова встать на ноги. Он дико осматривается по сторонам, видит лишь тени и слышит что-то позади себя.

— Кто там? — спрашивает Джон, хотя и знает, что не стоит этого делать. 

Его голос лишь привлечет внимание, направит этих сумрачных созданий в его сторону.

Он слышит болезненный вой возле своих ног. Тут же падает на колени, хотя инстинкт самосохранения вопит ему продолжать бежать, вопит, что те существа сожрут его живьем, если он остановится.

Но он не может бросить то, обо что споткнулся, что бы это ни было. Оно живое. И ему больно.

Джон на ощупь шарит по земле, пока его рука не натыкается на что-то влажное. Он сразу же понимает, что это кровь, и встревоженно подвигается ближе. Он понимает, что кровь делает липкой меховую шкуру, а когда шарит руками дальше, ощущает очертания пушистых, ровных и остроконечных ушей, влажного бархатистого носа, острых клыков...

Встретившись с существом взглядом, он видит горящие глаза. Умные, серо-голубые глаза, неотрывно смотрящие на него.

Это волк, огромный черный волк, такого вида и размеров, каких Джон никогда раньше не видел. Он достаточно велик, чтобы Джон мог ехать на его спине, будь волк здоров. Но еще он достаточно велик, чтобы при желании перекусить Джона напополам.

— Какой ты красивый, — шепчет Джон, несмотря на свое положение.

Волк коротко скулит, но Джон чувствует, как зверь льнет к его прикосновению.

Он снова ищет рану, чтобы исцелить ее своим даром. Как только он пытается сосредоточиться, прежнее рычание звучит громче, чем раньше. Джон подпрыгивает. Он держит одну руку на голове волка и направляет пистолет перед собой.

Мурашки колко бегут по спине. Джону и без света ясно, что они окружены. В темноте он видит жуткие глаза, пристально смотрящие на него со всех сторон. Кровь кипит в венах; он понимает, что не сможет защитить себя от десятка этих штуковин разом. Они разорвут его на части.

Он инстинктивно загораживает собой волка, надеясь защитить его от чудовищ. Он чувствует взгляд волка, словно тот пожирает его глазами. Джон сопротивляется дрожи. Раз уж он сейчас умрет, то умрет, пытаясь защитить это животное, он умрет, сражаясь.

— Ну? — бросает Джон окружившим их туманным существам. — Давайте уж. Нападайте.

Настает тишина: на секунду мгла прекращает смеяться над ним.

Они прыгают со всех сторон одновременно, целясь в горло. Джон бросается на неподвижное тело волка, пытается излечить раны от клыков, несмотря на тот факт, что его дар никогда не работал, когда он пребывал в панике (но, пожалуйста, господи, пусть сработает, пусть это существо выживет) и вслепую палит в черноту.

— Что такое демоны? — он вспоминает, как однажды спросил своего отца, потому что мать провалилась в очередной приступ безумия.

Гордону Уотсону было безразлично все, кроме его жены. Джон пытался игнорировать боль от равнодушия на лице отца при взгляде на него. Во всем был виноват дар. Он знал это.

Гордон отвечал бесстрастно: все его внимание было приковано к кровати, где лежала его накачанная лекарствами жена.

— Создания тьмы. Они пришли вместе с мглой. Их часто связывают с феноменом мглы. Предполагают, что мгла является их естественной средой обитания. Кто-то выдвигает гипотезы, что ведьмы создают мертвые зоны, чтобы легче было призвать демонов для исполнения их воли.

— О, — ответил Джон, довольный тем, что смог понять большую часть объяснения его отца. — А зачем ведьмам призывать демонов?

— Чтобы проклинать людей, чтобы причинять страдания.

— Но зачем? — Джон наморщил нос. Он не мог понять, зачем кому-то специально делать такое.

— Это в их природе. Им не нужна причина.

Он кричит, чувствуя, как существа, некоторые из них, когтями впиваются в него спереди. Словно пули снова и снова ранят его, только по всему телу, и вместе с кожей от него ускользает сознание. Но прежде чем он успевает хоть что-то сделать, его скатывают на землю, кровь затопляет его раны и вытекает наружу.

Слышатся наполненные болью рычание и сопение. Что-то (или кто-то) выпрыгивает перед ним. Джон слышит звук множества падающих на землю тел, безошибочно распознает звуки разрываемой плоти и хлюпанье крови. Он лежит неподвижно, щурясь на тени, и осознает, что осталась всего одна тень.

Волка, что лежал у его ног, больше там нет. Он перед ним, глаза неотрывно следят за реакцией Джона. Очевидно, его дар сработал. Волк совершенно здоров, если судить по его уверенным шагам. Он кажется свирепым, точно как на изображениях демонов из книг, которые Джон читал, пока его родители соскальзывали в безумие.

Он выдыхает и начинает смеяться, почти истерически, но не совсем. (Его дар снова работает. Прямо перед ним стоит чудовище, которое могло бы за секунды разорвать его на части.) Он с трудом может поверить в это, и еще он не может отвести взгляд от серо-голубых глаз волка.

— Ты спас меня.

Теперь волк наклоняет голову, словно Джон сделал что-то очень интересное. Потом он подскакивает к Джону, оскалив зубы в низком рыке. Тот осознает, что волк зализывает его раны, а когда пытается сдвинуться, зверь резко облаивает его, словно делает выговор. 

Джон плюхается назад, хрипло кашляя и раздумывая, не умрет ли все-таки здесь, во мгле. Она сейчас молчит, словно группа плакальщиц после закапывания гроба. Он даже не понимал, насколько был взвинчен, захваченный всплеском адреналина и мыслями «защититьзащититьзащитить»… Он медленно поднимает руку и касается ушей волка.

— Спасибо… — слабо говорит он.

И вырубается.


	2. Безумец

**Часть 2. Безумец.**

В его снах всегда темно, да и не смог бы Джон теперь назвать их снами. Они приходят так часто, что он уже даже не помнит, какие они — нормальные сны. Лишь кошмары о черноте, мгле и криках.

Каждый раз он снова оказывается в Афганистане, бежит, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы исцелить раненого, а иногда — взять у Мюррея еще патронов. Но конечный итог всегда один. Мюррей погибает, а Джон, не в силах вновь подняться, теряется в завихрении.

Они смотрят на него.

Он видит, как их лица струйками дыма растворяются в воздухе. Его родители, товарищи, Мюррей, Гарри — все они с обвинением смотрят на него из темноты. У них отсутствуют глазные яблоки и недостает кусков тела, они стали едины с мглой и тянутся оттуда, скелетообразными пальцами цепляются за его руки, увлекая в чернеющее ничто.

«Ты мог бы спасти нас с помощью своего дара, почему ты не спас нас, Джон?» — обвиняют они отслаивающимися губами, выпадающими зубами.

Джон может лишь умолять, бесконечно просить прощения, но этого никогда не бывает достаточно. 

Они начинают раздирать его на куски, и он не сопротивляется, лишь кричит настолько резко, что голосовые связки, кажется, истекают кровью, заливая ею легкие. Он видит одну черноту, и дым, и ненависть, ненависть настолько заслуженную…

Вой в ночи.

Последним, что видит Джон, становится пара серо-голубых глаз, сияющих ярче любого света.

«Сирадж», — зовет Джон.

Раздаются крики, но исходят они не от него. Крики долгие, приправленные злобным рычанием. Когда все стихает, Джон ощущает прижатый к нему мех и начинает соскальзывать в беспамятство, а мягкость сменяется длинными пальцами…

Его тело задеревенело на холодном твердом дорожном покрытии. Джон перекатывается на бок, утешаясь тем, что хотя бы голова покоится на рюкзаке, а не на цементе, и мысленно оценивает ущерб. Он не открывает глаз, используя свой дар для наблюдения за болью. Пусть он не способен исцелить себя, но может хотя бы отследить, насколько все плохо.

Джон с удивлением понимает, что глубокие раны на груди зашиты. Тогда он открывает глаза и задается вопросом, кто (или что) могло спасти его. Мышцы противятся любому движению, но Джон садится и осматривается по сторонам. Мгла никуда не делась (и она все еще шепчет — теперь ласкает — ему в уши). Но она стала чуть светлее. Джону удается разглядеть смутные очертания строений по обе стороны от себя. Он лежит на тротуаре.

В отдалении висит жуткий шар, излучающий мягкий свет, которого хватает, чтобы подсветить мглу до приемлемых оттенков серого, но не хватает, чтобы Джон смог различить детали улицы. Джон понимает, что этот шар, должно быть, — то самое подобие луны, упомянутое миссис Тернер.

Остальная улица полускрыта в тенях из-за неработающих фонарей. Единственным источником света служит не-луна, которая, похоже, парит над центром того, что должно быть Старым Лондоном. Город по-прежнему поглощен тенями. Джон размышляет, не сможет ли один шаг в темноту аллеи привести его обратно туда, где он уже был, на территорию черной мглы и демонов, километров сплошного ничто и нескольких одиноких отважных деревьев в тумане.

Волк, должно быть, притащил его тело в Старый Лондон, поскольку этих жилых домов не было, когда Джон последний раз осматривался. Прежде он бежал в рассеянной пустоте черной мглы, спасая свою жизнь от демонов тени. Или, возможно, мертвая зона сменила ландшафт с голого цемента на знакомые городские здания. Он не уверен. Ведьмовская магия — хитрая штука, и Джон никогда не пытался понять ее.

«Где волк?» — вдруг понимает он.

Джон медленно встает и оглядывается по сторонам. Ни единого признака спасшего его животного. На цементированных дорогах не остаются следы. Но Джон видит волоски меха на своей одежде и, стоит ему наклониться поближе, земле. Мгла не позволяет увидеть больше. Даже попытайся он отыскать волка, это будет пустой тратой драгоценного времени.

Ему нужно найти Гарри.

Джон мысленно произносит слова благодарности. И надеется что, волк, которого он решил назвать Сираджем, знает об этом, где бы ни находился.

Джон быстро надевает рюкзак и на ощупь пытается найти свою трость. А когда находит, то начинает как можно быстрее ковылять по размытой улице. Он проверяет пистолет и успокаивается, обнаружив, что тот все так же в кобуре.

Проходя мимо зданий, Джон замечает, что ему нужно лишь встать в метре от ближайшего магазина, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть мутную дверь и неразборчивую табличку. Он в торговом районе, ряды магазинчиков идут параллельно друг другу. Они пусты, и Джон не может сказать, покрыла ли их пыль за годы простоя. Туман затеняет слишком много.

Джон минует угол, но не сразу это понимает. Только когда несколько долгих секунд больше не видит очертаний зданий по правую руку, он возвращается обратно и, повинуясь инстинктам, решает повернуть налево (зловещий путь, если верить сказкам), потому что именно там он, скорее всего, наткнется на демонов, у которых, возможно, будет Гарри (если ее не разорвали на части, но прямо сейчас Джон не может об этом думать).

«Быстро», — поторапливает он себя и идет дальше в серость, пытаясь игнорировать ощущение, что за ним наблюдают со всех сторон.

Он напоминает себе, что, вероятно, так и есть, но не позволяет этим мыслям тревожить его (слишком).

Мгла здесь немного отличается от той, какой была, когда Джон только вошел. Она кажется практически деликатной и даже осторожной с ним. Шепот теперь приглушен, словно едва различимые потоки ветра.

Он постоянно чувствует наблюдение. Это все инстинкт, до хрипоты вопящий, побуждающий трижды все проверять. Но каждый раз, когда Джон бросает небрежный взгляд в сторону, то видит лишь серость и ничего, что подтвердило бы истинность его подозрений.

Джон проходит мимо седьмого поворота. Ощущения подсказывают, насколько далеко он должен быть от изначального местоположения. Он направляется к едва светящемуся в воздухе шару. Туман не спадает, хотя Джон и подходит все ближе. Шар кажется висящим на все том же расстоянии, будто Джон так и не сдвинулся с исходной точки.

Чуть не врезавшись в очередной стоп-знак, Джон бормочет себе под нос череду ругательств. Ему хочется позвать сестру, но это было бы глупо. Не только потому, что притянуло бы внимание к его местоположению, но еще Джон мог бы привлечь что-нибудь похуже демонов… ведьму.

Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — быть проклятым на слепоту или неподвижность в мертвой зоне.

Так что он пробирается вперед, совершенно потерявшись в городе, который больше не знает.

В отдалении виднеются тени, движущиеся друг к другу. Джон напрягается и вытаскивает пистолет, направляя его вперед, но не стреляет… Пока нет. Силуэты даже близко не настолько огромны, как монстры, пытавшиеся сожрать его раньше. На самом деле, на вид они размером с человека. 

«Да… — прищурившись, Джон различает то, что невозможно спутать ни с чем — человеческую голову и туловище. — Это люди». — Здесь, в мертвой зоне, каким-то чудом все еще живые и (следует надеяться) достаточно вменяемые, чтобы помочь ему.

Джон устремляется к ним, а потом сбавляет скорость, засомневавшись. Эти люди могут оказаться ведьмами, а не дружественными жертвами. Но ему нужно рискнуть. Брожение в темноте не поможет ему найти Гарри. Если он не будет действовать, то застрянет здесь, пока демоны не вернутся за ним.

— Привет? — зовет Джон.

Слово эхом проносится по улице подобно призрачному воплю. Джон запоминает звук на случай, если снова услышит что-то подобное. Это может оказаться человеческим криком о помощи.

Туманные очертания двух мужчин не пропадают. Они стоят на другой стороне улицы, где должен быть тротуар, словно просто… беседуют.

Джон чувствует себя настолько сбитым с толку таким предположением, что чуть не роняет трость. Она в отместку сильно бьет его по колену, но едва ли Джона это беспокоит.

Он спешит к двум силуэтам и, когда оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы различить что-то сквозь туман, с удивлением узнает одного из них.

— Майк, — выпаливает Джон, осознавая увиденное.

С трудом удается рассмотреть, что Майк одет буднично, словно вышел на прогулку. Он располнел со времени их пребывания в Бартсе и отрастил второй подбородок. Руки в карманах, клетчатая рубашка аккуратно заправлена в темные брюки (точный цвет Джон определить не может, проклятая мгла). Его собеседник (Джон его не знает) — тоже мужчина, ростом ниже Майка, с длинной бородой. На нем лабораторный халат, различить который в темноте легче. Возможно, профессор или ученый. 

Оба беззаботно улыбаются друг другу, словно мглы тут нет и ничего странного не произошло.

— Майк? — Джон взмахивает рукой и подходит ближе. — Привет?

Старый приятель продолжает расспрашивать собеседника, профессора Дойла, о его делах.  
— Прелестная погода, не правда ли? — говорит Майк, заставляя Джона сомневаться в его вменяемости.

— О да, — отвечает профессор, — почти солнечно.

Это выражение употребляют при описании серых дней, которые настолько светлее обычных, что их можно назвать солнечными. Джон никогда его не использовал. Его мать обычно кидалась чем-нибудь в своих детей, если они пытались сказать нечто подобное, так что эти слова всегда были для него под запретом. Он совершенно не понимает, почему профессор говорит их в такое время.

В конце концов, в городе почти беспросветный мрак.

— Привет? — предпринимает новую попытку Джон, вставая практически между ними. — Вы меня слышите или как?

— Вы слышали об этих серийных самоубийствах? Ужасно, не правда ли? Вот так покончить с собой и впустую потратить всеобщее время, — продолжает Майк.

— О да… У меня с собой газета, — профессор вытаскивает издание из подмышки, показывая Майку (и Джону) заголовки.

«Пять смертей. Никакой видимой связи. Полиция заявляет о серийных самоубийствах?»

В газете напечатаны тошнотворные изображения пяти различных тел, с изувеченными туловищами и запястьями. Джон подавляет дрожь, а Дойл убирает газету. Что бы там ни было изображено на фотографиях, это не самоубийства. Внимательный доктор мог бы сказать. 

На какой-то момент он решает, что причиной могут быть демоны. Это Мертвый Лондон. Кроме живущих в нем (если они вообще живы) никто не знает, что здесь происходит.

Но прежде чем он успевает получше обдумать эту идею, Майк и Дойл уходят, сказав что-то насчет обеда. Джон идет следом и машет руками у них перед глазами. К его ужасу они продолжают идти, будто он — призрак, вторгшийся в их реальность.

(И, возможно, так и есть.)

— Вы правда меня не видите… — выдыхает он с нарастающим страхом, наблюдая, как они усаживаются в свободном кафе и начинают возить столовыми приборами по тарелке с… пустотой.

Джон испытывает нестерпимое желание проблеваться, на какую-то секунду его одолевают панические мысли: «Я мертв или жив? Это сон или реальность? Я стал призраком или я реален?»

Но, приблизившись, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Майка и Дойла, забыв о личном пространстве, он кое-что видит.

Хотя выражения их лиц и движения являют собой пример обыденности и благополучия, глаза их расширены, а взгляды то и дело умоляюще перескакивают на Джона. Их глаза все еще живы, и на Джона накатывает шокирующее осознание: эти люди пойманы в ловушку каждодневной рутины собственных тел, они неспособны сказать или сделать что-то еще.

Он вспоминает слова миссис Тернер.

_(…А потом я оказалась тут, по другую стороны мглы, вместе с сотнями остальных. Мгла не захотела нас. Она сказала, что мы слишком скучны для ее игры…)_

Что произошло с людьми, оставшимися во мгле?

Джон смотрит на ответ.

Они застряли. Снова и снова повторяя один и тот же день, они пребывали в полном сознании, хотя и не имели возможности заставить свои тела сделать что-то еще…

— О боже, Майк… — Джон кладет руку на плечо старого приятеля и сдерживает рыдание. — Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. Хотел бы я сделать больше.

Он уходит, и это убивает его изнутри.

Джон вспоминает, как впервые увидел проклятого.

Мать была в достаточно ясном сознании, чтобы отвести его в клинику на обследование. Джону всегда нравилось разговаривать с работавшими там врачами, особенно доктором Xардвиком, который всегда пояснял свои действия так, чтобы Джону было легко понять.

Он читал медицинский журнал, одолженный ему одним из секретарей, и проговаривал слова, с произнесением которых не мог сразу справиться. Матери других детей ворковали над ним, приговаривая, что он прелестен, а он просто хотел узнать, как произносится «диарея» и «остеопороз». Его мама лишь вежливо улыбалась, пытаясь игнорировать чужие эмоции.

А потом дверь чуть не слетела с петель, впуская мужчину с ребенком на руках. Он мучительно кричал:  
— Кто-нибудь, помогите мне! Моего сына прокляли ведьмы, пожалуйста, вылечите его!

Все остальные родители в зале ожидания отпрянули от него. Секретарь схватила телефон, чтобы вызвать полицию. Охранники (они нужны всем клиникам на случай таких ситуаций) появились из дверей и коридоров, чтобы задержать мужчину, умоляющего, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь помог его сыну.

Джон попытался заговорить, попросить послушать безутешного отца: разве никто не видел, насколько тому было больно? И разве никто не знал, что страдания мужчины причиняли боль и матери Джона?

Но мама, призвав весь свой самоконтроль, обхватила его руками:  
— Нет, милый, мы не можем помочь. Врачи не могут помочь проклятым… только ведьмы могут…

— Тогда найдите другую ведьму! Попросите кого-то из них вылечить ребенка! — воскликнул Джон среди хаоса и криков.

Один из охранников выхватил малыша и чуть не уронил его от шока, как только пеленка сползла с лица мальчика.

У ребенка не было кожи, лишь сырые красные мышцы защищали его маленькие органы от бактерий и воздуха. Джон помнит, что еще хуже было смотреть на глаза малыша… их не было. Лишь пустые воспаленные красные впадины, которые, казалось, пристально разглядывали всех и вся с опустошенным обвинением.

Xелен Уотсон закрыла Джону глаза и крепче обняла его.

— Ведьмы не забирают обратно свои проклятия, пока не будут исполнены надлежащие условия. Пока не будет заключена сделка.

В Афганистане всякий раз, когда Джону доставляют очередного пациента, проклятого, он все равно пытается их исцелить.

Его энергия, его жизненная сила, истощается.

Но у него никогда не получается помочь.

Джон теперь почти не понимает, куда идет. В переулке он опустошил содержимое желудка (не то чтобы он ел, он просто _не может_ , когда думает о Майке и Дойле, поедающих… ничто). На нем множество синяков от попавшихся на пути почтовых ящиков и телефонных будок. Он едва ли знает, что думать или делать. Ему мерещатся лишь глаза Майка и Дойла, с мольбой взирающих на него из тюрьмы собственных тел, просящих _сделать хоть что-нибудь_ … а единственное, что он мог сделать — уйти.

«Я найду эту ведьму…» — думает Джон, но тут же отказывается от этой мысли. Даже если найдет ведьму, что он сможет сделать против него или нее? Его проклянут, как и весь остальной город, и он потеряет возможность спасти Гарри.

(Но, ох, как же он этого хочет…)

Теперь, оказавшись в сердце города, он натыкается на других людей. Все идут по своим делам — за покупками или на свидания, — все смотрят на него умоляющими глазами, а Джон не способен ничего сделать. Ему хочется стыдливо опустить голову, но это оскорбило бы их страдания. Поэтому он идет с поднятой головой и заставляет себя смотреть в глаза всем и каждому, запоминать их лица.

(Он никогда не забудет.)

Джон ощущает прохладу шеей и щеками и осознает, что по ним текли слезы с тех самых пор, как он оставил Майка и Дойла в темноте.

(А когда Джон поворачивает голову, то не видит глаз, которые, как ему казалось, мерцали в темноте, глаз, которые не оставляли его с самого момента пробуждения.

«Джон», — ему кажется, иногда снова слышится шепот.

Ему больше нет дела до того, кто, или что, разговаривает с ним. Ему лишь хочется кричать.)

«Господи, где же ты, Гарриет Эмили Уотсон? Ответь мне, черт побери!» — хочется завопить.

Но Джон этого не делает.

Он продолжает идти.

Шар в небе все на том же месте, что и раньше, а Джон продолжает идти.

В конце концов он все же оступается: нога соскальзывает на чем-то мягком, трость вылетает из рук и, падая, бьет его в живот. Джон стонет, слепо пытается нашарить трость. И вместо нее касается чего-то холодного и костлявого… чего-то, на ощупь точь-в-точь как человеческие пальцы… только вот у руки, к которой они прикреплены, отсутствует тело.

Джон делает то, что сделал бы любой нормальный человек: вскрикивает от шока, но не выпускает из рук конечность. Вместо этого он пристально ее рассматривает с молчаливой увлеченностью и мечущимися мыслями. Попытавшись подняться, он нащупывает другой недостающий кусок, на этот раз ногу человека.

И только потому, что его уже один раз стошнило, теперь он обходится без рвоты.

Рядом с его бедром какая-то жидкость, и Джон понимает, что это, должно быть, кровь.

Джона отправили воевать на следующий день после того, как мертвая зона впервые появилась в Лондоне. Он наблюдал последствия этого бедствия по телевизору, неустанно изумляясь, как и остальные его коллеги в госпитале. В то время весь опыт Джона в отношении мглы ограничивался рассказанными вполголоса историями и предупреждениями его покойных родителей.

Это было невероятно чуждое и потустороннее зрелище: черный купол поглотил единственный город, в котором Джон мечтал жить с самого детства. Он смотрел интервью с теми, кого изгнали из-под купола, названного Мертвым Лондоном.

Даже находясь в Афганистане, Джон внимательно слушал все новости о Старом Лондоне, которые мог предоставить офицерский состав. Покупал газеты и слушал радио, с нетерпением ожидая очередных сведений о странной мгле, пожравшей части мира.

От солдата к солдату передавались слухи.

Говорили, что те, кто попался в ловушку Старого Лондона, превратились в каннибалов, монстров. А еще говорили, что те, кто попался в ловушку Старого Лондона, были прокляты чем-то настолько ужасным, что озвучить это означало тоже подставиться под проклятие.

И все же одна история упорно выделялась среди остальных.

Говорили, что в Старом Лондоне бродит чудовище. 

И это чудовище — хуже любого демона, которого могли бы наколдовать ведьмы, — пожирает всех на своем пути.

— …нужно собрать все части вместе… теперь нужно их соединить… похоронить их снова и снова… — слышит Джон бормотание.

Он поднимает взгляд и в чернеющем тумане замечает белый халат. Слышит еще какие-то неразборчивые слова, а потом появляется женщина. Ее рыжевато-коричневые волосы легко различить. Они собраны в конский хвост, и Джон видит, что на незнакомке лабораторный халат, а ее руки в перчатках заняты большими полиэтиленовыми мешками.

Она застывает, когда видит его на земле.  
— Ты… ты посторонний, — вот, что она ему говорит.

Джон смотрит на нее, широко разинув рот.  
— Ты… ты можешь двигаться? — Потом, осознав, насколько глупо это прозвучало, он поправляется: — Прости… я хотел сказать… ты не… застряла в повторяющихся действиях, как все остальные?

Женщина, кажется, вздрагивает, стоит ему заговорить, и замирает, не подходит к Джону, словно он может напасть на нее, сделай она какое-нибудь резкое движение.

— Я избранная, — говорит она. — Избранные… могут передвигаться настолько свободно, насколько пожелают, но только в пределах своих ролей.

Он хмурится в замешательстве.

Но она не поясняет, вместо этого выхватывая ногу и руку, найденные Джоном. Она засовывает их в мешок и расслабляет плечи, как только конечности оказываются в ее нераздельном владении.

— Это твой дар? — размышляет вслух Джон. — Собирать части тела и соединять их в верном порядке? — У него был приятель, еще в университете, обладавший той же способностью. Джон помнит, что тот парень пошел работать в морг, но с тех пор ничего о нем не слышал.

И снова она отшатывается, прежде чем застенчиво кивнуть.  
— Да.

— Гм, слушай, — Джон неуютно подвигается, — ты тут не видела других… посторонних? Женщину, возможно? Она на дюйм выше меня, у нее длинные светлые волосы ниже плеч… и, полагаю, лицо посимпатичнее моего? Любит носить мужские брюки и узкие рубашки? Нет?

Вдалеке раздается громкий звон, словно от колокола часов, и женщина чуть не роняет мешок. Колокол звонит один, два, три раза и дальше, когда женщина хватает Джона за запястье и шепчет:  
— Сожалею. Я не могу тебе этого сказать. Это не моя роль.

«Бом! Бом!» — звонит колокол. Отсчитывает шесть, семь.

— Что? — хочется спросить Джону.

Но женщина продолжает:  
— Я посланник, предупреждение. Не более того. Не могу сказать больше. Но _послушай меня_ , посторонний. Если хочешь жить, то будешь прятаться, как делают остальные посторонние. Не выходи после полуночи. Просто оставайся в укрытии, если не хочешь, чтобы зверь настиг тебя…

«Бом!» — Уже восьмой раз.

— …так он настоящий, зверь? Господи… Я…

— …и не разговаривай с Шерлоком Холмсом, если хочешь сохранить свободу. 

«Бом!» — Девятый.

Слышится другой звук — шаги. Мужчина с высоким голосом певуче зовет:  
— …о, Молли? Молли, моя дорогая, где ты, крошка?

Женщина, Молли, взвизгивает и тянет Джона на ноги.

«Бом!» — Десять.

— Беги, — приказывает она, когда Джон пытается выпытать у нее больше информации. Он замирает, поднимает трость и почти хочет остаться и помочь этой запуганной девушке, но взгляд у нее жесткий. Она толкает его в тень переулка. — _Беги!_ И помни, что я сказала! Не позволяй зверю найти тебя!

«Бом!» — Одиннадцать часов.

Молли бежит в другую сторону, неся мешок с частями тела так, словно он совсем ничего не весит.

Джон стоит, прижавшись к стене и игнорируя инстинкты, вопящие, что укрытие в темном переулке доведет его до смерти.

Снова слышатся шаги.

На какой-то момент Джон думает, что человек, от которого бежит Молли, может обернуться и найти его.

Но шаги звучат уже дальше, и Джон облегченно выдыхает.

— Афганистан или Ирак? — раздается вопрос за спиной.

Джон тут же вскакивает на ноги, направляя пистолет на незваного гостя. К собственному удивлению он видит худого мужчину в длинном черном плаще, значительно выше себя. Удается различить, что у незнакомца черная кудрявая шевелюра и бледное лицо. Синий шарф едва выделяется в серой мгле, но все равно привлекает внимание Джона.

Встретить двоих вменяемых людей во мгле — должно быть, у него сегодня счастливый день.

Или несчастливый, это как посмотреть. 

— Это единственное, относительно чего в тебе я еще не определился, а ведь следовал за тобой часами. — На этом признании Джон захлебывается, размышляя, то ли незнакомец — маньяк, то ли ведьма, колдун, _нечто_ , потому что Джон заметил бы, если бы кто-то следовал за ним. Он солдат, черт подери. — Или, возможно, ты побывал на другой войне, о которой я не слышал за те годы, что у меня записаны.

— Кто ты? — требует ответа Джон.

Мужчина подходит ближе, так что дуло браунинга упирается ему в грудь. Джон открывает рот, чтобы выругаться или послать незнакомца, но тот просто наклоняется к нему, пока они не оказываются нос к носу, и внимательно его изучает. Джон удивленно отступает назад, но незнакомец лишь делает шаг вперед.

— Хм… нет, определенно, Афганистан или Ирак, где-то еще ты бы не заработал такой оттенок кожи, — бормочет как-там-его-имя.

— О чем ты говоришь? Да и кто ты вообще такой? — хмурится Джон. Он достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть острые скулы человека… и повязку, закрывающую его глаза.

Джон снова отступает назад, раздумывая, не наткнулся ли на одного из бедных дурачков, сошедших с ума во мгле, не слеп ли незнакомец (с другой стороны, зачем прикрывать глаза?). У Джона возникает внезапное (и тревожное) желание пробежаться пальцами по ткани, чтобы проверить, на месте ли глазные яблоки человека.

Мужчина с повязкой на глазах громко смеется, совсем не неприятно.  
— Не разыгрывай скромность. У тебя _должны_ быть какие-то идеи относительно того, кто я такой. Мой брат послал тебя сюда, не так ли?

Джон начинает раздражаться.  
— О чем ты? Я не знаю твоего брата… — разве что мужчина приходится родственником Мюррею, который, насколько знал Джон, был единственным ребенком, — …и я, определенно, не знаю тебя.

— Конечно же, знаешь! Все записанные мною идиоты, приходившие сюда, были либо наемниками Майкрофтом, либо мелкими депрессивными душонками, желавшими уйти с лица земли!

— Что? Ты рехнулся! Я же _сказал тебе_ , что совершенно не знаю, кто ты!

Незнакомец замирает, его губы складываются в большое "О".

— Погоди, ты действительно совсем _не_ знаешь, кто я такой, да? Об этом говорит твоя мимика. Не существует человека, чье выражение лица смогло бы убедительно мне солгать. Нет, ты пришел во мглу по собственной воле, но не ради денег. Ты военный, судя по тому, как упакованы твои вещи. Систематически. Предельно организованно. Только необходимое. Плюс жетоны и то, что ты нацелил на меня пистолет в ту же секунду, как услышал потенциальную угрозу — все это выдает род твоего прошлого занятия.  
— Ты следуешь приказам; не преследуешь алчных целей, так что Майкрофт не смог бы отправить тебя сюда, не заручившись благородной причиной. Твоя реакция на Стэмфорда, Дойла и Молли скорее говорила о сострадании. И все же Майкрофт вовсе не обращался к тебе с трагической историей, которая воззвала бы к твоей нравственности. Почему нет? А, теперь понимаю.  
— Твоя хромота, психосоматическая, и иногда ты забываешься. Она с легкостью излечилась адреналином. Майкрофт не подумал бы, что инвалид сможет успешно проникнуть во мглу и вернуться живым. Кстати, у тебя, должно быть, есть психотерапевт — из-за твоей хромоты. Уволь ее. Она хуже чем некомпетентна, собака смогла бы диагностировать твою ногу лучше, чем ее жалкие на то попытки.

Джон разевает рот. Мимика? Как этот как-его-имя может видеть ее через повязку? Это его дар?

Мужчина продолжает, так широко размахивая руками, что чуть не бьет Джона по лицу.  
— Ты ищешь кого-то, но точно не меня. Возможно, подружку или парня (скорее всего так, учитывая твое безразличие к первому и румянец на последнем). Родственник? Ах, да, на твоем лице явно все написано. Брат? Сестра? Вот оно. Вероятно, вы с ней не в самых хороших отношениях, потому она и предпочла скрыться во мгле, а не искать помощи у близких родственников.  
— Но ты в высшей степени предан или готов на самоубийство, раз пошел за ней. Возможно, комплекс мученика. У тебя руки хирурга. Это догадка, которая соответствует данным и твоему профилю, доктор Уотсон… 

— Мое имя, как ты?..

— Жетоны, — живо отвечает незнакомец. — Я осмотрел их, прежде чем подлатать тебя, хороший врач…

— Погоди, так это ты наложил мне швы? Тогда спасибо тебе за…

— …И все же мне любопытно узнать, что означают инициалы Дж. Х.. Ты, несомненно, меня просветишь.

— Э… Джон, — запинается он. — Джон Хэмиш Уотсон… а ты?..

Но человек с повязкой на глазах продолжает озвучивать различные детали о жизни Джона, основываясь на его имуществе и манере держать себя. Он словно не замечает, что Джон рядом, и говорит, только чтобы заполнить тишину.  
— …очевидно, как ты выжил в первой стене мглы. Ты солдат, отстреливался, и когда пули не оказали на демонов никакого эффекта, нашел укрытие. Но я задаюсь вопросом, как ты пережил _зверя_ ; уверен, он должен был найти тебя. Следы когтей указывают на это. Он всегда находит посторонних. Но ты не разодран на куски, так что в тебе, должно быть, прячется своего рода скрытый талант, что-то _интересное_ … — бормочет незнакомец в странно располагающей манере.

— …абсолютно чокнутый… — Джон качает головой, неспособный побороть детскую улыбку, — …но совершенно гениальный.

Мужчина прекращает говорить и резко разворачивается к Джону.  
— Правда?

— Потрясающе. Просто… потрясающе. И все это лишь из наблюдений за мной. Ты гений!

— Ну, конечно, — гордо отвечает незнакомец, а потом его плечи опускаются, — …но люди обычно не так говорят.

— А что они обычно говорят?

Он хмурится.  
— В последнее время? Не могу припомнить. Но, как правило, это что-то в духе «отвали».

Джон не может справиться со смешком.  
— Ну, они идиоты.

Незнакомец бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, словно на нечто совершенно уникальное, прежде чем произнести тихое:  
— Спасибо.

Они улыбаются друг другу на протяжении еще нескольких ударов сердца, а потом Джон откашливается, чтобы нарушить молчание. Незнакомец следует за ним, когда Джон выходит на улицу, оглядываясь в поисках хоть каких-то зацепок, которые могли бы привести его к Гарри. Это странно, но Джон чувствует себя совершенно свободно в обществе этого мужчины, как если бы они уже где-то встречались, мимолетно, но все же каким-то образом важно для него. В этом человеке есть что-то действительно знакомое. Но Джон не уверен, что именно, словно ему это приснилось, а потом забылось, когда он проснулся в своей другой жизни.

— Итак, значит, у тебя тут тоже есть роль? Мисс Молли говорила что-то насчет ролей… Я не совсем понял… — Джон умолкает. — Раз уж на то пошло, ты не видел тут другую женщину?..

— Я бы не вспомнил, — прерывает мужчина. — Бесполезные данные удаляются из моей памяти и никогда не оказываются в моих заметках, так что они меня не волнуют. И да, полагаю, можно сказать, что у меня есть роль в этой игре, но мне не позволено распространяться об этом. Есть правила, — на последней фразе он морщит нос, и если бы Джон мог видеть его глаза, то представил бы их светящимися недовольством.

Джон поникает.  
— Так значит, ты не видел мою сестру… и, догадываюсь, что не можешь рассказать мне побольше об этой мертвой зоне.

Мужчина открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и застывает.

Именно в этот момент Джон замечает, что мгла вокруг них изменилась… стала темнее, как прежде, и началось это в тот момент, когда часы пробили одиннадцать. Шепот теперь тоже другой, превращается в крики с другими интонациями, во что-то смятенное и незнакомое Джону. Один бог знает, сколько времени прошло, темнота и возвращение чернеющих теней становятся заметнее… и быстрее.

Он слышит вой в отдалении… и зарождение мучительного крика.

— Оно снова начинается, пришествие часа ведьм, — шепчет незнакомец.

Внезапно Джон ощущает, что его тащат по улице. Ему не удается подстроиться под широкие шаги мужчины, а ноги постоянно спотыкаются о трость.

Незнакомец нетерпеливо фыркает, а потом поднимает Джона на руки, подхватывая под спину и колени. Джон бормочет:  
— Ты что делаешь?

Но мужчина бежит, бежит с Джоном на руках, и громко озвучивает свои мысли:  
— Так быстрее. Нужно доставить тебя на Бейкер-стрит, _сейчас же_ , прежде чем демоны учуют тебя… или, хуже того, выйдет зверь. Я _не_ позволю, чтобы тебя сожрали, не теперь, когда я только нашел тебя…

— …Что?

— _Час ведьм_ , Джон! Час перед полуночью, перед приходом зверя. Демоны раздирают всех посторонних, которые попадаются им на пути, и я _не_ позволю им добраться до тебя, пока нет, ведь ты такой _интересный_ и _полезный_ , и…

Рычание становится громче. Джон едва видит хоть что-то: мир снова становится раскрашенным в черный, хотя этот человек с повязкой явно чувствует наступление темноты. Каким-то образом он точно знает, куда идти и когда повернуть, и это настолько великолепно, что Джон забывает дышать.

Колокола снова начинают звонить. Неумолимо, зловеще. Джон принимается мысленно отсчитывать перезвон. Один.

Он видит лишь черноту, и единственным доказательством, что этот сумасшедший все еще с ним, являются держащие его теплые руки.

«Бом!» — Два.

Джон слышит звук распахнувшейся двери. Незнакомец кричит в темноту:  
— Миссис Хадсон! Возьмите Джона и заприте внутри, вырубите, если придется удерживать его в доме! Мне крайне важно встретиться с ним завтра, _он посторонний_!

«Бом! Бом!» — Три, четыре.

Тихий вздох, шаги, а потом другие руки, более хрупкие и мягкие, принимающие его от незнакомца.  
— Все будет хорошо, дорогой, — шепчет владелица этих рук.

— Что происходит? — требовательно спрашивает Джон.

«Бом!» — Пять, шесть.

— Оставайся внутри, — слышит он возле уха, — и не обижайся, если я не вспомню тебя утром. Вот, возьми это.

В его руку ложится клочок бумаги, и Джон ненавидит мглу за невозможность прочесть, что там написано.

«Бом!» — Семь, восемь.

— Покажи мне это утром, — в последний раз говорит незнакомец ему на ухо.

Когда тепло тела мужчины пропадает, Джон снова кричит:  
— Погоди! Куда ты? Я даже не знаю, кто ты!

«Бом!» — Девять, десять.

Другие руки притягивают его внутрь. Он слышит звук закрывающейся двери и приглушенный ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Шерлок Холмс, — говорит незнакомец.

«Бом!» — Одиннадцать, двенадцать.

Час ведьм.

Дверь захлопывается, а потом запирается. Он слышит крики снаружи, человеческие крики, крики _Шерлока_ , в сопровождении ансамбля из рычания и звуков раздираемой плоти.

Джон устремляется к двери и пытается открыть ее.

Но за его спиной раздается бормотание:  
— Я извиняюсь, дорогой, но это приказ Шерлока.

Он чувствует удар по шее, точно в болевую точку, а потом проваливается в забытье.

**Интерлюдия: Шерлок.**

Он занят своими выводами. Мысли и различные наблюдения слагаются воедино, когда он озвучивает их вслух. Он отринул глупый принцип держать свои заключения при себе. Теперь он всегда говорит — ему это необходимо, потому что окружающие его глупые люди больше не слушают его, а те, кто слушает, устали от него, хотят, чтобы он исчез.

Уотсон — интересная головоломка, новая.

Шерлок нашел его на улице истекающим кровью, возле одного из прорывающих мглу входов-источников демонов в Старом Лондоне. Как вышло, что солдат вроде Уотсона был ранен демонами? Конечно, он мог бы спрятаться от них и обнаружить вход в город? Была ли старая травма ответственна за задержку? И если так, то как он выжил? Стоит демонам (или зверю) ранить человека, и они чувствуют его кровь.

Тогда побег становится невозможным.

И все же Уотсон жив, а это означает, что в нем есть что-то скрытое, какая-то тайна прячется под заурядной оболочкой, и Шерлоку нужно раскопать и вытащить это на свет.

Он следует за Уотсоном, наблюдает, как бывший солдат и военный врач бродит и спотыкается в темноте. Это ужасающе вульгарно и нормально. Уотсон обладает бесполезной привычкой _беспокоиться_ о каждой встречной несчастной душе, и это должно бы заставить Шерлока отказаться от слежки, просто оставить человека демонам на растерзание, но он идет как привязанный.

Он говорит себе: это все потому, что редко удается найти человека настолько искренне нравственного и что это завораживает. Шерлок игнорирует иной голос в чертогах разума, который протестует, раздирает на куски его осторожно разложенные мысли, чтобы быть услышанным. Он пытается заглушить растущее подозрение (и надежду), поднимавшееся с тех самых пор, как он нашел доктора истекающим кровью (выживающим) при таких сомнительных обстоятельствах.

«Что ты скрываешь, Уотсон?»

Потом Молли заговаривает с Уотсоном, предупреждает его, и Шерлок чувствует укол: «моймоймоймой, я нашел его первым, ты не можешь говорить с ним, моймоймоймой», который заставляет его явить себя постороннему.

Перечисляя свои выводы, он думает, что это станет концом интриги Уотсона (Джона): поняв, кем Шерлок на самом деле является, доктор почувствует отвращение (как, должно быть, происходило с другими посторонними, Шерлок не помнит точно, но _знает_ ).

Но потом Уотсон (Джон) говорит:  
— Сумасшедший и гениальный.

Джон говорит:  
— Потрясающе.

Прежде чем воспоминания сметаются прочь во время часа ведьм, Шерлок понимает, что этот человек (невозможно) тот самый.


	3. Избранные души

**Часть 3. Избранные души.**

Первым человеком, которого исцеляет Джон, становится его умирающая мама.

Ему всего восемь. Все происходит спустя несколько недель после того, как он впервые увидел проклятого в клинике. Хелен Уотсон ведет машину. Они только что приобрели новую одежду для Гарри и для него. Он наслаждается уютным молчанием между ним и мамой. Хелен напевает красивую мелодию, легкую и плавную, что-то из творчества Дебюсси. К ней часто привязывается то, что она слышит в эмоциях других людей, в их аурах.

Его матери больше всего нравится шум ауры Джона, потому что там спокойствие. Нередко в периоды ясного сознания она описывает его как приятный звук фортепианного соло с мотивом, льющимся подобно спокойному ручью. Это мило, хотя Джон не верит, что такая нежная музыка может исходить от него. Он трет нос и, покраснев, отводит взгляд, не желая перечить. Джону нравится, когда она напевает, ведь это значит, что с ним снова его мама.

Тишина — вот что пугает.

— …мамочка…? — шепчет Джон, когда его настигает монотонное отсутствие шума.

Мама больше не напевает, с низко болтающейся головой внезапно повисает на ремне безопасности, словно стала просто мясным мешком.

Это — один из первых признаков возвращения безумия… Тишина насмехается над ним. Оглушает.

— …нет… — Мальчик вжимается в спинку сидения. Он лихорадочно осматривается вокруг, выискивая, выискивая, что же переполнило чашу эмпатии Хелен. Возможно, ему под силу это прекратить, заставить эмоции как-то умолкнуть или увезти маму прочь, но как он поведет машину…?

Они уже практически съезжают с дороги. День будний, обед, и поблизости всего несколько машин. А потом Джон видит.

Виляющий грузовик, проехавший перекресток на красный свет. Джону не нужно видеть водителя, чтобы понять: человек за рулем грузовика наверняка пьян (точно такой становится его мама, погружаясь в молчание, одними губами говоря слова, которые он не понимает; по крайней мере, будучи трезвой, она периодически выкрикивает бессмысленные ругательства, хоть так напоминая, что жива). Опьянение другого водителя, его эмоции, кровью просачиваются в разум матери.

Ему восемь, и есть что-то тревожащее (что-то неправильное, ненормальное) в его способности так бесстрастно анализировать ситуацию, но уже слишком поздно об этом думать, потому что потом…

Сталкиваются два автомобиля. Переворачиваются. Джон кричит матери, но она без сознания, она больше не слышит его…

Огонь, огонь везде, и Джон, малыш Джон, вытаскивает тяжелое тело своей матери из обломков.

Кровь, кровь везде: пятнает ее красивое белое платье и белую рубашку Джона. Взяв мать за руку, Джон понимает, что она умирает. Откуда-то он точно знает, где травма (туловище, средний отдел, сильное кровотечение, смертельное ранение) и чем она вызвана (воздействие вонзившихся в кожу кусков металла). Потом приходит умиротворение, волной накрывает спокойствие, спокойствие, спокойствие…

«Исцели ее», — говорит что-то, какой-то инстинкт внутри него.

И он исцеляет.

Позже Хелен печально посмотрит на него, очнувшись в больнице после физического истощения. Полностью исцеленная здоровая Хелен. Но вместо того, чтобы с гордостью взглянуть на него, она сдерживает слезы.

— О, Джон, — она гладит его по голове, — мне так жаль, что тебе достался этот дар.

Ему кажется, что за ним наблюдают.

Кто-то что-то готовит. Запах масла и теплого хлеба наполняет воздух, щекочет нос. Это напоминает Джону те далекие времена, когда он был еще маленьким, а мама, желая сделать сюрприз, пекла печенье. Она говорила, что это старый рецепт Уотсонов еще с тех времен, когда ее прабабушка была девчонкой. Джон почти ощущает вкус тоста на языке.

Он настороженно садится и обнаруживает, что лежал в роскошной огромной кровати с шелковым (из настоящего шелка!) синим постельным бельем. Подушки идеально мягки, словно никто и никогда раньше не спал в этой кровати. Комната выглядит безупречно: ни следа пыли, ни единого признака обжитости, лишь комод для одежды да забитый костюмами шкаф.

И все же есть в комнате что-то жуткое: ощущение присутствия. Он параноидально оглядывается вокруг и не видит ничего.

Джон поднимает взгляд к потолку и видит плакат с периодической таблицей. Есть там и другие постеры — брызги крови, места преступлений с трупами, обведенными белой меловой линией. Он думает, что ему следовало бы насторожиться и забеспокоиться при виде этих отвратительных изображений, особенно если вспомнить части тела, найденные вчера на улице. Но в нем, напротив, поднимается нездоровое любопытство относительно того, кто наклеил эти плакаты и зачем.

Потом он вспоминает прошлый вечер, демонов, проклятых лондонцев, эхом отдающиеся в ушах предупреждения Молли, встречу с безумцем и тупую боль, пульсирующую в задней части черепа.

— …Шерлок…! — вскакивает Джон.

Он оказывается у двери прежде, чем понимает это, радуется, что его рюкзак поставили в изножье кровати и что пистолет все так же лежит в кобуре. Возле двери стоит трость, и, прихватив ее, Джон выходит из комнаты.

В голове все еще стучит, когда он устремляется в узкий коридор и сбегает вниз по незнакомой лестнице. Рука дергается к боку, касаясь браунинга. Спустившись на полпролета, он осматривает территорию, подмечая два пути для побега: через окно или через комнату, похожую на гостиную. Входная дверь, наверное, справа.

Его взгляд блуждает по комнатам, оценивая, сколько там места, какие объекты преграждают путь к бегству. Кухня, везде валяются предметы: бумаги, мерные стаканы, маленькие стеклышки для микроскопа, чашки петри, а также забытые тарелки и обертки. Комната похожа на свалку, только без тошнотворного запаха, хотя Джону кажется, что он видит признаки плесени, зеленые пятна на кое-чем из барахла.

Стены улеплены газетами, картами и заметками. Джон видит ряд линий (День номер 981, 982, 983 и так далее) и газетные статьи. Чернильные надписи покрывают все свободное от страниц пространство, связывая между собой разные листы. Слова вроде «серийный убийца» и «розовый» набросаны поперек линии из десяти документов. Еще Джон видит другие слова: «помни» и «Мориарти». Но его внимание привлекает одна фраза, размашисто нарисованная от самого потолка до половиц поверх всех остальных замысловатых заметок.

«Ты проклят… Нет Ничего» — Прописная «Н» словно пожирает стену своей громадностью. — «Ты можешь».

Джон читает, рассматривая зловещие буквы с плохим предчувствием. Кажется, будто они пристально смотрят на него: жуткие и печальные, _шепчущие_ , точно как мгла. Он выравнивает дыхание, пытаясь уловить, что именно они говорят, когда…

Сухие руки хватают его за правое плечо. Джон вздрагивает и оборачивается, его пистолет, готовый выстрелить, упирается в лоб атакующему, но…

Его пистолета нет.

Джон видит пожилую женщину, улыбающуюся ему с незаслуженным расположением. Она высокая и стройная, светлые седеющие завитки волос доходят до шеи, а взгляд напоминает о старой домовладелице, миссис Тернер.

А еще она аккуратно держит его пистолет большим и указательным пальцами, прямо за рукоятку, и Джон тянется к нему.

— О, нет, молодой человек. Сначала вы спуститесь и позавтракаете, а потом я верну вам оружие. Мы же не хотим расстраивать квартиру случайными выстрелами. Она и так достаточно встревожена вашим неудобством, — говорит женщина, поднимая браунинг высоко над его головой.

В нормальной ситуации первым порывом Джона стало бы ослабить врага наиболее эффективным способом из возможных (в данном случае вырубить, ударив в болевую точку на шее), а потом забрать пистолет, но лицо миссис Тернер проглядывается в облике этой леди, и Джон просто не в состоянии причинить ей боль. Вместо этого он резко проговаривает:  
— Кто вы и где Шерлок?

— О, я домовладелица, Эмма Хадсон, — она берет его обмякшую руку и с энтузиазмом трясет. — Ох, погодите, полагаю, на самом деле я больше не домовладелица. — Она морщит нос. — Скорее экономка.

Домовладелица? И она нормально с ним говорит, как и Молли тогда, во мгле. Она тоже избрана? А что насчет Шерлока? Он остался снаружи, вынужденный отражать атаки демонов в темноте. Джону необходимо узнать, что произошло с Шерлоком, необходимо просто заполучить обратно свой пистолет… 

Стоит ему попятиться, как, кажется, все основание здания издает скрипучий стон, чудовищно качаясь под ним.

Сбитый с толку Джон рассматривает стены и половицы, словно те могут взорваться под его ногами (и ведь могут, он помнит, как много хороших мужчин и женщин унесли мины в Афганистане).

— О, дорогая. — Миссис Хадсон прикрывает рот рукой. — Мы тебя расстроили? Так дело не пойдет, совсем не пойдет, нет… — бормочет она, а потом ведет шокированного Джона вниз по лестнице и дальше в кухню. Половина стола занята наполненными синей и зеленой жидкостью стеклянными штуковинами, а другую, похоже, расчистили под тарелку с тостом и яичницей.

— А теперь присаживайтесь, дорогой, я приготовлю вам чаю. — Миссис Хадсон подталкивает Джона в кресло (которому на самом деле место в гостиной, с несколькими глубокими отметинами от когтей, раздирающими поверхность, словно несчастную мебель выплюнуло из лесопилки).

— Нет, погодите, _где_ Шерлок? — Джон вновь пытается встать. Но у Миссис Хадсон оказывается на удивление сильная для ее возраста хватка, и она толкает его обратно на спинку мягкого кресла. Джон не желает сидеть, он жаждет ответов и хочет обратно свой пистолет. Есть что-то странное в этом месте, и он не может избавиться от нездорового чувства, будто что-то наблюдает за ним…

Здание снова начинает дрожать, а кресло внезапно обмякает под спиной Джона, настойчиво поглаживая. Он вскакивает на ноги, вертится волчком, нацеливая фантомный пистолет, уже ему не принадлежащий. А посмотрев на кресло, он замечает, как на столе тарелка с едой внезапно подается вперед, и что рядом с ней держится металлический чайник, который, и Джон может в этом поклясться, никто еще не трогал.

— О боже. Я бы села обратно, молодой человек. Дому не нравится, когда вы напуганы, ему вы пришлись по душе. Он пытается подбодрить вас, — живо говорит ему миссис Хадсон, вернувшись с чайной чашкой и блюдцем. 

— Подбо… _подбодрить меня_? — Джон думает, что ему нужна минутка, чтобы все устаканилось. Подавляющее ощущение постоянного наблюдения внезапно приобретает жуткий смысл, потому что если его мысли верны, тогда…

— Разумеется, дорогой. В конце концов, _вы наш гость_. — Домовладелица улыбается, точно той же улыбкой — довольной и ласковой, — которая всегда появлялась на лице миссис Тернер, когда Джон хвалил ее свитеры.

Но, вместо того чтобы расслабиться, Джон чувствует легкое беспокойство. Он напряжен, ноги так и подзуживают добраться до двери, чтобы выследить Шерлока (и Гарри, он не может забыть про Гарри, сестру, бродящую в темноте, она…? Нет, не думай, просто беги, просто продолжай искать…). Джон сжимает пальцы, приготовившись, если понадобится, выхватить у женщины пистолет, но пол снова начинает стонать скрипучими и низкими гортанными звуками движущихся труб.

Это похоже на далекие, наполненные болью вопли выброшенных на берег китов. Дом словно _плачет_ , и Джон замечает, как ножка кресла, будто пытаясь удержать его на месте, наступает ему на штанину.

Он снова утопает в сиденье, ощущая, как оно счастливо дрожит, в то время как стол медленно подбирается к нему, а тарелка с едой подвигается насколько близко, что чуть не падает с края.

Эта квартира живая.

У Джона уходит всего несколько секунд, чтобы усвоить это.

По правде говоря, он чувствует себя так, словно, следуя во мглу за пьяной сестрой, вошел в своего рода искривленную страну чудес («Я опаздываю, я опаздываю, на очень важную встречу!» Но какую встречу? По какому случаю?), обнаруживая тревожащие проклятья, демонов и ожившие квартиры. Нельзя сказать, что он совсем незнаком с перевернутой с ног на голову природой проклятий или с ведьмовством в целом. Есть слухи, всегда есть слухи, но столкнуться лицом к лицу с разумным зданием — это уже нечто совершенно новое.

Но Джон может лишь принять за данность здешнюю жизнь, как и все остальное в Мертвом Лондоне. Это больше не «настоящий» мир, если «настоящий» мир вообще существует, раз уж на то пошло.

Потом он задается вопросом: если он в этой извращенной метафоре Алиса, то кто же тогда Красная Королева?

(«Мы красим розы в красный цвет…» — навязчивая песенка фальцетом звучит в ушах Джона, доводя его до ручки.)

— Ну, — Джон сглатывает и нерешительно кладет руку на стол, — это… это очень мило. Гм, благодарю, за завтрак… но я не… совсем… голоден сейчас.

Квартира попросту снова стонет, Джон чувствует, как плитки кухонного пола настойчиво смещаются, а тарелка подталкивается ближе к нему.

— Послушай, — говорит Джон. — Знаю, ты хочешь… накормить меня… позаботиться обо мне, и я очень благодарен, но больше беспокоюсь о Шерлоке… и сестре. Мне нужно найти их, так что не могла бы ты сказать миссис Хадсон, чтобы она вернула мне пистолет?

Джон не уверен, таков ли дар домовладелицы — общаться с домами и квартирами. Но он предполагает, что в этом может быть все дело, учитывая умиротворенные кивки и хмурость на лице миссис Хадсон, когда живое здание издает свои гортанные жалобы.

Все вокруг спокойно, настолько спокойно, что Джон боится: квартира отклонила его просьбу, и, быть может, он заключен здесь этим ужасающим гостеприимством до конца своей жизни, но потом поднос подается назад и Джон слышит, как где-то внизу мягко гудит отопление.

Миссис Хадсон задумчиво хмыкает и кладет браунинг Джона ему на колено. В ответ на скептическую гримасу она лучезарно улыбается и шутливо подталкивает его локтем.  
— 221Б по Бейкер-стрит очень любит вас, молодой человек. Я так рада, что она нашла еще одного человека, кроме Шерлока, себе по нраву. Большинство людей в конечном итоге либо выметаются трубочистом, либо тонут в ванной.

Джон понятия не имеет, что на это ответить, и, к счастью, ему не приходится ничего комментировать, потому что внезапно дверь в гостиную распахивается. Квартира начинает гудеть, низко свистеть, словно флейта. Миссис Хадсон вместе с Джоном отходят в угол, и в следующую секунду в комнату врывается Шерлок, его одежда, от которой мало что осталось, лоскутами прикрывает кожу, в то время как пальто чудесным образом не повреждено.

А еще он с головы до ног залит темной багровой жидкостью.

Счастливое посвистывание квартиры тут же задыхается, и окна начинают открываться и закрываться с жесткими хлопками.

Джон оказывается рядом с Шерлоком еще до того, как успевает подумать об этом, но Шерлок вовсе не смотрит на него, не заговаривает с ним. Гений, кажется, разглагольствует о такси, где отказываются брать его деньги, и нестерпимом метро с этими потными и скучными пассажирами. Шерлок ходит кругами по гостиной, скидывая на пол несколько завалявшихся одеял и грубую одежду, которая, должно быть, используется в качестве тряпки для мытья.

— …и Лестрейд, болван, все еще не пришел ко мне по поводу дела. Клянусь, миссис Хадсон, эти вредители в Скотланд-Ярде испортят все улики к тому времени, как меня попросят взглянуть на тела. Господи, чем убийцы в этом городе _занимаются_ весь день? Перекусывают? Это так _скучно_ , — разглагольствует Шерлок, не задерживаясь на одном месте. — Вот только вчера разве меня не попросили найти, подумать только, какого-то домашнего _кролика_ , это что, шутка? Я не провожу мелкие детские расследования, не для…

— Да, дорогой, конечно, — миссис Хадсон рассеянно кивает на протяжении всей речи. Она убирает со стола и бросает на Джона суровый взгляд за то, что не притронулся к еде.

А Джон слишком обеспокоен из-за крови.  
— Мистер Холмс… — пытается он сказать.

Но Шерлок проскальзывает мимо него, стаскивая пальто и кидая его на стол, загроможденный банками с консервированными глазными яблоками (Джон задумывается, как пропустил эту коллекцию отделенных частей тела, прежде чем вернуться к более насущной проблеме).

— Мистер Холмс, — предпринимает он новую попытку.

— …проинформировал Майка насчет моих поисков соседа по квартире. Если повезет, я должен буду переехать в 221Б в течение недели, миссис Хадсон, а теперь… — Шерлок останавливается и замечает стену, покрытую разнообразными бумагами и огромной надписью «ты проклят». Он застывает на секунду, наполовину подняв руку, чтобы коснуться чернеющих букв.

— Миссис Хадсон, что это? — резко требует он ответа.

Домовладелица лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Именно то, чем кажется, Шерлок. Ты _сам_ написал это несколько лет назад, когда все началось.

— Не глупите, — огрызается Шерлок, — я бы не… но тогда…

Он замолкает, изучая все доступные документы.

Джон, все еще стоящий возле безумца, не понимает, что происходит. Он снова пытается привлечь внимание Шерлока, заговорить, когда тот разворачивается к нему, и из-за черной повязки кажется, словно все его напряжение сконцентрировано только на Джоне. (И вероятно — Джон вздрагивает — так и есть.)

(Квартира не издала ни звука с тех самых пор, как вошел Шерлок. Воздух спертый.)

— _Ты_ , — зловеще цедит Шерлок, отчего Джона так и тянет схватиться за пистолет, — _кто_ ты такой, и _что_ делаешь в моей квартире?

У Джона отпадает челюсть.  
— Но я… мы встретились вчера!

— Тогда клиент? Нет, конечно же, нет… никто из клиентов не допускается внутрь 221Б из-за проклятия… только если не… но это невозможно… _Кто ты на самом деле?_

— Я же _сказал_ , мы встретились вчера…

Шерлок усмехается, наступая, пока Джон не упирается спиной в стену, и тот может лишь смотреть вверх в пугающую (завораживающую) черноту повязки.

— О, я уверен, это интересная история, способ заманить меня в ловушку, _Мориарти_. Очень умно с твоей стороны, но если эта игра продолжается так долго, как мне думается, если это игра, о которой я думаю, тогда я _точно_ найду способ завершить ее, даже без недостающих деталей! — искривленная улыбка пересекает лицо Шерлока, и Джон думает, что в ней, должно быть, сквозит безумие. Гений наклоняется, оставляя между их носами всего несколько дюймов. — Я выиграю.

Медленно дыша, Джон едва ли может говорить, а тем более думать.

Когда к нему возвращается способность мыслить, он понимает, что расстроен и (нелогично) уязвлен.

Он выпрямляется и хмуро смотрит на Шерлока.  
— _Ты_ — закинул меня сюда и приказал домовладелице вырубить меня! Кстати, спасибо тебе огромное: нет ничего приятнее, чем быть избитым, запертым в темноте, в то время как твоего нового друга _раздирают на куски демоны_ во мгле! А теперь ты утверждаешь, что совершенно меня не помнишь! Я доктор Джон Уотсон, тебе для записи, мистер Холмс, и, определенно, _не_ являюсь этим парнем Мориарти, с которым ты меня путаешь!

Уголки рта Шерлока изгибаются. Если бы только Джон мог видеть его глаза. Он думает, что они (зеленые? голубые? серые?) пылают.  
— Доктор? Ты хороший актер, прямо как и говорится в моих записях, но ты же не можешь ожидать, что я поверю тебе…

— …это безумие, — перебивает его Джон. — Ты не мог забыть меня… это не…

Разве нет?

Джон замолкает на полуфразе, вспоминая, что Шерлок сказал ему, прежде чем втолкнуть в 221Б.

_(…не обижайся, если я не вспомню тебя утром…)_

Шерлок поднимает руку, возможно, чтобы приподнять подбородок Джона или обездвижить его, прижав к стене.

В любом случае, рефлексы Джона действуют за него: он перехватывает запястье Шерлока, не позволяя прикоснуться ( _ох, как он кричал в операционной, кричал, если кто-нибудь пытался приблизиться к нему, пока ему не вкололи успокоительное_ ), и собирается скрутить Шерлока, попытайся тот атаковать.

Его пальцы соприкасаются с бледной кожей Шерлока, и он уже готов при необходимости ударить, когда Шерлок застывает, кривая усмешка тает в растерянности.  
— …Джон…?

Он чувствует, как плечи расслабляются от знакомых интонаций («Это Шерлок, — поет что-то внутри, — это Шерлок, это снова его Шерлок…» — нет, не думать). Хватка подсознательно ослабляется, практически соскальзывает, но Шерлок поднимает другую руку, чтобы удержать, вцепившись настолько крепко, что Джон не чувствует кончиков пальцев.

— …Джон… — снова шепчет Шерлок, уже с уверенностью.

У Джона сжимается горло. Хотя уже не совсем понимает, что происходит в данный момент (да и поймет ли когда-нибудь), он просто издает сдавленный смешок. Шерлок заливается лихорадочным смехом вместе с ним, пока обоих не подводят колени. И вот они уже на полу, а Джон ни разу за всю свою жизнь так не хохотал.

В его кармане лежит незабытая смятая бумажка, которую Шерлок дал ему, втолкнув в 221Б. Бумажка, которую Шерлок говорил показать ему.

Там сказано: «Помни этого человека, Джона Уотсона. Он имеет огромное значение. — Ш.X.».

Она больше не нужна.

— У тебя есть вопросы, — вот, что говорит Шерлок, как только они устраиваются в гостиной. Из-за покрывающей глаза черной ткани трудно определить, смотрит ли Шерлок на него. Джон думает, что смотрит. Но ощущение наблюдения вполне может быть связано с разумной квартирой, ни разу не пикнувшей, с тех пор как Джон с Шерлоком снова «познакомились».

Это невероятно — то, как они сидят в подобии нормальности (насколько, так или иначе, вообще возможна нормальность во мгле). И тем не менее, по ощущениям это так же естественно, как дышать, даже уютно. 

Миссис Хадсон оставила их на несколько минут, но потом вернулась с двумя подносами яичницы и тостов. На этот раз она одарила обоих «ее мальчиков» тяжелым взглядом, вынудив Джона поковырять свою порцию. Он не чувствует голода, не может вспомнить, ел ли хоть что-то вчера. Но собственный дар призывает его есть и заботиться о себе, поэтому он через силу глотает еду.

Шерлок, похоже, мгновенно приканчивает всю порцию: когда Джон в следующий раз поднимает взгляд, то видит на тарелке лишь крошки. Забирая посуду, миссис Хадсон выглядит довольной и радостно хлопает Шерлока по плечу, хмуро посмотрев на Джона из-за едва тронутой яичницы. 

— Вам стоит больше есть, дорогой, — говорит она Джону. — Видит Бог, я долго приучала Шерлока кушать, до проклятия и даже после. Могу сказать, вы уже оказываете хорошее влияние. Но вам правда стоит поесть.

— Да, — Джон пытается побороть румянец, вызванный материнской заботой миссис Хадсон, — стоит.

— Что ж, тогда, миссис Хадсон, вам в равной степени стоит присесть. — Шерлок жестом показывает на диван. — Есть кое-что, о чем я рассказать не смогу.

— Конечно же, — лучезарно улыбается она, располагаясь на подушках и старых газетах.

Джон ерзает, пытаясь устроиться на своем месте. Он чувствует, как кресло под ним подвигается поудобнее, и шепчет тихое «спасибо» в адрес 221Б, прежде чем спросить:  
— Так что случилось? Почему ты не помнил меня и почему теперь узнал?

Если уж на то пошло, почему, за исключением Джона, Шерлок, миссис Хадсон и Молли — единственные человеческие существа, способные свободно передвигаться во мгле?

Шерлок открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Он хмурится и скрещивает руки.  
— Я не могу сказать.

— …Проклятие? Или правила? — Джон отрывочно припоминает, о чем Шерлок пытался рассказать ему до наступления часа ведьм.

— И то, и другое. — Оба поворачиваются к миссис Хадсон, аккуратно сложившей руки на коленях. Ее спина чуть сгорбилась под невидимым грузом, а морщины проступили сильнее, чем прежде.

Джону хочется подойти к ней и обнять, удержать ее улыбку и беззаботность, но он остается на месте, потому что сейчас не время. Все еще нужно найти Гарри и прояснить представление об искаженном городе.

— Вы имеете в виду, что вы все прокляты? — спрашивает Джон.

— Очевидно, — ворчит Шерлок, и Джон лишь одаривает его раздраженным взглядом, получая в ответ обычную ухмылку.

— Да, — говорит миссис Хадсон. — Все это — Мертвый Лондон, люди, избранные, _зверь_ и Шерлок — результат могущественного проклятия ведьмы.

— Ведьмы? — шепчет Джон. Он никогда не встречал ни одной. Но истории он помнит ясно. Человеческие существа без сердца, погрязшие в искусстве призывания демонов. — Кто она? Или он? — Джон хмурится, недавняя стычка с Шерлоком еще свежа в его памяти. — …Мориарти?

Ему не отвечают, да это и не обязательно.

Шерлок вновь сильно кривит губы, сжимает так плотно, что Джону представляется, как эта гримаса могла бы застыть на его лице навсегда. Глаза миссис Хадсон словно стекленеют, будто ее уже нет рядом, будто ее душа бродит как можно дальше от мглы.

— Насколько мне известно, — в итоге отвечает Шерлок, а миссис Хадсон кивает.

— Расскажите мне о нем… или о ней, — требует Джон. Если Мориарти несет ответственность за мглу, заманивает людей в ловушку… или оставляет на растерзание демонам, то ему _нужно_ знать.

— Правила. — Шерлок снова хмурится.

Миссис Хадсон качает головой, когда Джон оборачивается к ней.  
— Сожалею. Я также не могу сказать. Правила гласят, что я не могу таким способом помогать посторонним. Ни один избранный не может рассказать вам о Мориарти подробно. Мы можем только поведать самые крохи и мелочи об игре, о проклятии.

— Избранные?

— Нас трое, — говорит миссис Хадсон, — а еще есть Шерлок. — Прежде чем Джон успевает спросить, в чем отличие Шерлока, миссис Хадсон сначала поясняет роль избранных: — Я не знаю точно, почему нас выбрали, но мы — единственные люди, способные дать вам подсказки и предупредить о том, что грядет. Как только посторонний входит во мглу, он становится игроком в игре.

— …Игре, — сухо повторяет Джон. Он украдкой смотрит на Шерлока, но тот спокоен, повязка скрывает все. — То есть Молли… она сказала, что является предупреждением.

— Да, кажется, это ее роль. Она будет отговаривать и называть недостатки любых шагов, которые вы могли бы предпринять, — говорит миссис Хадсон. — Я — хранитель домашней базы, так сказать. 221Б — единственное место в Мертвом Лондоне, свободное от мглы и влияния Мориарти. Демоны не могут попасть сюда.

Джон морщит лоб:  
— Тогда почему другие посторонние не приходят сюда?

Домовладелица улыбается:  
— Потому что они должны быть приглашены сыграть.

Джон молчит, по его венам бежит что-то, не поддающееся идентификации, и он не осознает, насколько крепко вцепился в подлокотник кресла, пока тот не подталкивает его, словно успокаивая. Джон ослабляет хватку, мысленно извиняясь перед квартирой.

— Итак, значит, меня пригласили, — ровно говорит он. — Но кто? И почему? И сыграть во что именно?

Миссис Хадсон качает головой:  
— Я не могу ответить. Могу лишь подтвердить то, что вы обнаружите в дальнейшем, и пояснить эту информацию. В этом моя роль. Предполагается, что вы _выиграете игру_ самостоятельно, дорогой. Сожалею.

Джон чувствует, как после этих слов по спине пробегает дрожь. 221Б, кажется, скрипит в унисон с его ужасом.

— … Игру… — медленно произносит он, вспоминая новостные выпуски, где показывали окровавленные ступни и оторванные головы, иногда остававшиеся после мглы, вспоминая интервью с обезумевшими родственниками, оплакивающими своих пропавших (и наверняка мертвых) любимых, вспоминая Гарри. — Играть со всеми этими жизнями… это проклятие… Неужели для него это все — игра? Да каким же больным надо быть?

— Все — игра, Джон, — внезапно произносит Шерлок. Голос холоден, как в тот момент, когда Шерлок, окровавленный, вошел в дом этим утром. — Жизнь — это видимость и серия повторяющихся однообразных действий, бесполезной деятельности транспорта. Люди пробираются через свои ограниченные годы, совершая одни и те же предсказуемые ошибки, застряв в однообразной рутине и ненадежности. Это единственное, что делает жизнь _интересной_.

Джону кажется, будто из его тела вымыло все тепло.

— …Что? — Джон встает, не веря своим ушам. — Убивать людей, подвергать их таким пыткам… это интересно? Это смешно?

— Нет, — огрызается Шерлок, и, боже, хотел бы Джон увидеть глаза этого человека, чтобы узнать, что он чувствует. — Игры, Джон. Игры, головоломки — вот что делает жизнь интересной. Мориарти посылает сообщение. Он забавляется с нами, показывает, насколько он умен.

— А мне плевать! — выкрикивает Джон, прежде чем успевает это понять. — Все это — моя жизнь, жизнь моей сестры, — «и твоя», — мысленно добавляет он, — не фигурки, которыми можно пренебречь, выбросить прочь с шахматной доски ради развлечения какой-то ведьмы. Я не буду играть. Как только найду Гарри, мы сами сбежим из мглы.

Вытащив пистолет, он направляется к двери. Раздается треск: Шерлок опрокинул столик, на котором мостилось множество пробирок с зеленой и красной жидкостями, стеклянные контейнеры с консервированными кончиками пальцев.

— Нет. Джон, куда ты? Стой, _не уходи_!

Но Джон продолжает идти, рука уже на дверной ручке.

Дверь не поддается, и Джон сурово смотрит на потолок.  
— Выпусти меня, — говорит он квартире. — Я не буду здесь заключенным.

Шерлок, схватив Джона за плечо — травмированное, — с удивительной силой прижимает его к двери. Джон уже готов ударить Шерлока или сбить с ног, когда тот шипит:

— Разве ты не понимаешь? Ты должен сыграть в игру, Джон…

— С чего бы? Почему я должен придерживаться его правил, когда мы могли бы разрушить проклятье другим путем…?

— Нет другого пути!

Повисает тишина, лишь тяжелое дыхание и Джон, уставившийся на черную ткань.  
— …Дело в тебе, да? Ты почему-то в центре этого проклятья, и он, Мориарти, вовлек в него весь город. Вот почему ты день за днем забываешь произошедшее и все же способен свободно передвигаться. Вот почему ты делаешь заметки на стенах… чтобы _помнить_ как можно больше деталей, чтобы сломать проклятье… — Джон умолкает.

Шерлок резко вдыхает, всем телом нависая над Джоном, чтобы предотвратить любую попытку к бегству. Его губы складываются в самоуничижительную усмешку, совершенно ему не подходящую.  
— …Я не могу сказать…

«Правила», — вспоминает Джон, и от этого все внутри заходится болью. От этой беспомощности.

— Шерлок, — он поднимает утомленную руку к лицу безумца, неуверенно и нерешительно кладет ладонь ему на щеку. Это должно бы казаться неловким, странным, но Джон лишь чувствует, как все в груди сжимается под напором всепоглощающего чувства.  
— Шерлок, — повторяет Джон, сам не зная зачем. Он думает, что Шерлок смотрит на него, но из-за черной повязки не может быть в этом уверен. — Я помогу тебе, клянусь, помогу. — Оставить тут его, этого блестящего человека… немыслимо, и Джон не может трезво подумать о том, почему это причиняет такую сильную боль. — Но моя сестра… пожалуйста, сперва ты должен помочь мне найти сестру.

Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок медленно сглатывает, как его адамово яблоко неровно подскакивает и опускается. А потом тихое «Хорошо, помогу» сбегает с губ Шерлока.

Хранительница квартиры тянет Джона в сторону, когда тот, прихрамывая, спускается на первый этаж. Шерлок все еще в гостиной наверху — роется в поисках собственных зашифрованных заметок и чисел. (Когда Джон спрашивает, можно ли ему просмотреть их и, возможно, выудить немного информации о проклятии, руки Шерлока застывают, а сам гений вынужденно выдавливает, что ему не позволено давать Джону какие-либо подсказки, устно или письменно. Джон больше не спрашивает.)

— В чем дело, миссис Хадсон? 

В ее руках какой-то пакет, который она потом осторожно протягивает Джону, и морщинки вокруг ее глаз выделяются сильнее.  
— Это для вас, дорогой, вдруг понадобится.

Джон заглядывает в пакет и с удивлением обнаруживает там десяток патронов для его пистолета, все в идеальном состоянии.

— Где вы это достали?

Миссис Хадсон касается губ пальцем.

— 221Б делает все, что в ее силах, чтобы обеспечить все возможные потребности своих любимцев. Вы ей нравитесь… и, позвольте сказать, дорогой, ей впервые приглянулся кто-то еще кроме бедняжки Шерлока.

Джон не знает, что сказать. В итоге он благодарит квартиру и миссис Хадсон, понимая, что этого недостаточно, чтобы выразить всю степень его признательности.

Но миссис Хадсон, кажется, понимает. Она обнимает Джона и шепчет:  
— Будьте осторожны с тем, кому доверять, Джон. Я не знаю точно, кто третий избранный, но вам стоит опасаться любых посторонних и их замыслов. И берегите себя, ради Шерлока.

Он чувствует, как в горле пузырится смех, запутавшийся в мыслях:  
— Ради Шерлока?

Она отступает и шутливо касается его носа.  
— Его сердце при нем, когда вы с ним, Джон Уотсон. Он вспоминает, кем был раньше.

И прежде чем Джон успевает попросить объяснений, Шерлок ураганом слетает с лестницы и, подойдя к Джону, собственнически кладет руку ему на спину.

— Идем, Джон, мгла ждет, — провозглашает Шерлок.

Джон бросает последний взгляд на хранительницу 221Б, и миссис Хадсон целует в щеку «обоих своих мальчиков». Когда Шерлок тащит Джона наружу, она с симпатией гладит его по голове и бормочет:  
— Я буду здесь во время часа ведьм, дорогой.

Квартира стонет, дверь отворяется с упрямым скрипом.

«Возвращайся, — говорит она. — Возвращайся».

Шерлок толкает его через что-то похожее на закоулок, там так же темно, как в неизведанной глубине кошмаров Джона. Еще там холоднее. Куртки уже не достаточно, чтобы сохранять тепло. Джон чувствует, как начинает неметь лицо. Он собирается уже потереть руки друг о друга в попытке согреть их, когда Шерлок молча протягивает ему пару теплых перчаток.

Джон принимает их, странно тронутый, и говорит:  
— Спасибо.

Шерлок лишь отворачивается и берет Джона за запястье.

Мгла сдвигается вокруг них, словно плетеный занавес, опасно проводя по коже.

«С возвращением, — слышит Джон. — С возвращением, не желаешь поиграть?»

— Держись возле меня, — быстро говорит Шерлок, хотя Джон полагает, что озвучивать этот приказ нет необходимости. Пальцы Шерлока так тесно обхватывают его, что Джон задается вопросом, сможет ли пошевелить рукой поутру, если от такого давления кости станут болезненно хрупкими. 

Он позволяет вести себя: направо и налево, налево и направо. Его вопросы относительно местоназначения остаются без ответа. Это должно бы раздражать — такое игнорирование. Но не раздражает.

Шерлок идет прогулочным шагом и указывает на различные достопримечательности. Сначала у Джона не получается их увидеть, но по мере того, как пояснения Шерлока становятся более наполненными деталями, он начинает различать разнообразные формы и представлять их в своем воображении. Тем не менее, речь его гида беспорядочна: то затихает, то слышится вновь. Иногда Шерлок несколько минут говорит непрерывно. А потом становится молчалив, настолько молчалив, что кажется, будто проходят часы.

Шерлок движется через тени, словно является их частью. Каждый шаг делается уверенно. Шерлок тащит Джона через самые темные пути, не вздрагивая от перспективы вероятной встречи с канавами или демонами. Будто у него карта Лондона прямо в голове. Они прошли уже больше десяти кварталов от 221Б, и Джон точно запомнил количество изгибов и поворотов, нужных для возвращения.

— Куда мы идем? — снова спрашивает Джон, лишь бы услышать что-то еще, кроме напева мглы, подзывающей подойти ближе, глубже в город.

Его спутник не отвечает. И Джон замирает, ожидая от Шерлока того же.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джон на молчание. — Как так выходит, что ты знаешь, куда мы идем? Без обид, но твоя повязка…

— У меня есть глаза повсюду, Джон. — Он практически слышит язвительную улыбку на лице Шерлока.

Джон задается вопросом, что безумец имел в виду под этими словами, но понимает: повязка и способность видеть, не используя физическое зрение, должно быть, являются частью дара Шерлока. Он решает не выпытывать. Эту загадку ему хочется решить самостоятельно.

Кроме того, он не думает, что справится с еще одним ответом в стиле «Я не могу сказать».

Люди.

Они передвигаются по улицам — по двое, по трое, группами или в одиночку — и болтают на одни и те же незначительные темы. Джон с Шерлоком проскальзывают мимо них, Шерлок — не говоря ни слова, а Джон — громко извиняясь, лишь бы дать этим людям понять, что он _знает_. Знает, что они в ловушке заклинания.

Забавно, что вчера Джон не мог набраться сил, чтобы сказать им хоть что-нибудь, мог только смотреть им в глаза и перебирать бесформенные слова, которые вертелись на языке. Однако с Шерлоком фразы, извинения, искренние чувства сплетаются воедино, словно идеально вытканный шелк, где Шерлок — инструмент, а Джон — мастер-ткач.

— Там, видишь?

Джон оказывается совершенно не подготовлен к горячему дыханию возле собственного уха, как и к собственнически подталкивающей его в спину руке. Они с Шерлоком, тесно прижатые друг к другу, застыли на оживленной улице, и Джон чувствует беспокойство, оттого что не заметил этого раньше.

— Господи, Шерлок, — бормочет он, но и не пытается отодвинуться, — не подкрадывайся так, я мог бы поранить тебя!

Фырканье.  
— Нет, не мог бы, — и прежде чем Джон успевает оспорить это заявление, Шерлок продолжает: — _Ты видишь это?_

— Вижу что?

— _Наблюдай_ , Джон, — от этого шепота по телу Джона пробегает дрожь, и Шерлок подталкивает его: — та женщина.

Поначалу Джон не замечает ничего странного: все те же группки горожан, идущих по своим делам. Он видит мать с детьми, болтающих с кем-то невидимым (возможно, отцом, выкинутым за пределы Старого Лондона из-за того, что оказался слишком скучным для пришедшей мглы) и наркомана, спорящего с парочкой подростков. Все заняты своими делами: приветствуют друг друга и проживают один и тот же день, словно часовой механизм.

Но стоит ему прищуриться, чтобы различить детали в темноте, и Джон замечает.

Две женщины среди прохожих, прокладывающие себе дорогу по тротуару. Они держат голову глубоко опущенной, (судя по всему) избегая встречаться взглядом с кем угодно, кроме друг друга. Джон видит, что они склонились друг к другу, словно просто болтают на пониженных тонах — действие, попытка нормальности. Но небольшие промахи, когда они практически врезаются в других горожан (и почти полное отсутствие внимания на это со стороны последних) подтверждают, что на самом деле они не в ловушке.

— Посторонние… — шепчет Джон. — Но как ты узнал, что они будут здесь?..

— Я не знал, просто надеялся, что мы натолкнемся на них в оживленных районах города. Людям комфортно пребывать среди других людей в силу бессмысленных социальных позывов. А еще так безопаснее — можно избежать чрезмерного внимания Мориарти, полагаю, если получится смешаться… однако эти две кретинки даже не пытаются приложить усилия, — фыркает Шерлок.

Он ведет Джона вперед, придерживая за плечи, словно прикрываясь им, вот только не совсем. Шерлок держит Джона по левую сторону, ближе к зданиям, словно отгораживая его от мечущихся и умоляющих глаз прохожих.

— Прошу прощения, — произносит Шерлок, когда они оказываются точно позади двух посторонних.

Женщины продолжают идти. В их поведении не происходит ни малейшего изменения, как и в темпе шагов. Тогда Джон задается вопросом, насколько давно они здесь, так же захвачены в ловушку с людьми, с которыми даже не могут поговорить (и бродящими по ночам демонами), что настолько привыкли игнорировать звуки других человеческих существ.

Лицо Шерлока искажает хмурость, и прежде чем Джон успевает остановить его, Шерлок протягивает свободную руку и тянет женщину, что повыше, от ее подруги.

— _Прошу прощения_ , — рычит он.

— Шерлок. — Джон пытается оттянуть его назад.

Но женщина (высокая, с кожей оттенка корицы, карими глазами и кудрявыми волосами) бросает один взгляд на Шерлока и, взвизгнув:  
— Отвали от меня, урод! — тут же ретируется. У ее спутницы (брюнетка, и близко не настолько обеспокоена, но с настороженными из-за опасности рефлексами и бледной кожей) округляются глаза, и обе устремляются в какой-то переулок.

— За ними! — кричит Шерлок.

И вот его уже нет, он несется по улице: черное пятно на сером фоне.

— Эй, погоди! — кричит Джон, мешкая из-за группки скейтеров, направляющихся в парк.

Джон пытается преодолеть эту преграду, не сбив никого из подростков с ног, и чуть не спотыкается из-за хромоты. Он высматривает исчезающие силуэты посторонних и Шерлока Холмса, думая о преследующих его кошмарах и проклятых ограничениях.

Джон падает, резкая боль от неизбежного удара слишком реально пронзает кости и колени. Во мгле он не может найти свою трость. Люди проходят мимо, если они и замечают его, то слишком заняты мольбами о помощи, запертые в собственных телах. Он снова в пустыне, наблюдает, как накатывают облака мглы, пожирая мужчин и женщин, зовущих его присоединиться к ним и…

— Джон!

Он поднимает взгляд и видит Шерлока («он вернулся, он вернулся, он вернулся») в нескольких футах от себя — лицо наполовину скрыто черной тканью, рука протянута.

— Давай же.

Джон ничего не говорит (нет сомнений, нет боли, нет ничего, кроме приказа). Лишь фокусируется на удивительном человеке перед собой, встает, тянется к этим длинным пальцами и потом…

Следует за ним.

Они мчатся сквозь тени, в ушах стучит кровь, полностью заглушая напевы мглы. Они усмехаются, словно… словно безумцы, перебрасываясь дерзкими комментариями, когда теряют из вида свои цели, но все это неважно, потому что внезапно появляется ощущение, словно вся серость ускользает, Джон впервые видит _цвет_ , взглянув на ткань, закрывающую глаза Шерлока, и представляет себе оттенок, который может оказаться за ней.

Он хочет нарисовать этот цвет, воспеть в стихах, бежать, пока ноги не подведут, и никогда не останавливаться, пока Шерлок не скажет ему, пока Шерлок не прекратит существовать (но тогда Джон прекратит, и когда он начал…)

— Добро пожаловать в Лондон, — выдыхает Шерлок, когда они, влетев в очередной квартал, видят, как две женщины скрываются в темном проеме дверей.

Джон неосознанно тянется к своей трости, но в итоге сдвигает руку так, чтобы она не болталась в железной хватке Шерлока, чтобы их пальцы переплелись.

— Лучшая экскурсия в моей жизни.

— Узнаешь это место?

В пустоте их голоса отдаются эхом тяжелого дыхания. Джону приходится прищуриться, чтобы различить расплывчатые очертания входа в лондонскую подземку. Он не видел ни одного не заколоченного досками и гвоздями с тех самых пор, как был маленьким мальчиком, когда родители взяли его и Гарри в Париж на неделю (это было до того, как образовалась Парижская Мертвая Зона, ему тогда было тринадцать).

Входы метрополитена в Новом Лондоне перекрыты. Подземка и канализация — два пути, соединяющие Старый Лондон с Новым. От миссис Тернер Джон слышал о нескольких инцидентах и несчастных случаях с полицейскими, которые пытались закрыть спуски в метро, а в итоге были сожраны прятавшимися там демонами. Правительство принимает жесткие меры, обеспечивая уверенность в том, что линии подземки останутся закрыты.

Довольно странно вот так всматриваться во входной проем, обещающий лишь еще большую темноту. Даже мгла кажется спокойной, прислушивающейся к глухому свисту пустоты глубоко внутри.

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — снова бормочет себе под нос Шерлок, дергая Джона вперед и жестикулируя. — Майкрофту пришлось заблокировать их, а ты никогда в жизни не бывал в Лондоне.

— Как ты…?

— Твоя полная покорность, позволение мне вести тебя по улицам, то, как ты разеваешь рот на каждое встречное здание — любое, вероятно, имеющее историческое и/или экскурсионное значение, — стоит лишь нам подойти достаточно близко, чтобы ты его увидел. Очевидно.

— Фантастика, — Джон трясет головой, задаваясь вопросом, почему не подумал об этом раньше. Он размышляет, что это, должно быть, обескураживает — так много видеть и задаваться вопросом, почему обычные люди не могут просто _подумать_. После доходчивых объяснений из уст Шерлока, Джону кажется, словно у него открылись глаза, и это просто восхитительно.

Заминка. Они на середине ведущей вниз лестницы.

— Ты же понимаешь… что сказал это вслух?

— О, — Джон не уверен, что ответить. — Ну, я просто честен. Я мог бы прекратить, если хочешь… — предлагает он, но потом думает о Шерлоке, годами бродящем во мгле, разговаривающем с неизменно молчаливым туманом, — …но не стану.

Слышится какое-то движение, но вокруг слишком темно, чтобы он смог увидеть. Что-то горячее (дыхание, наверное) опаляет его щеки, прежде чем Джон снова чувствует лишь тянущий холод, и Шерлок живо говорит:  
— Именно здесь, судя по записям, мне случалось наблюдать других посторонних. Но я не думал, что именно здесь, из всех возможных мест, они могут прятаться… Что должно происходить в их крошечных мозгах?

Джон хмурится.  
— Вне часа ведьм демоны обитают именно здесь, так ведь? По крайней мере, в Новом Лондоне так. Пришлось заблокировать станции, чтобы не выпустить демонов наружу. И это не то место, где я искал бы безопасности.

Это самоубийство, с тем же успехом можно залезть в яму с голодными волками. Что могло побудить хоть одного постороннего жить там, где кишат демоны? 

— …Джон… — Шерлок останавливается, его голос звучит отрешенно. — Это может быть опасно…

— Ну что ж, — кивает Джон, вытаскивая пистолет и спускаясь еще на ступеньку, — тем больше причин идти дальше.

Он не видит выражения лица Шерлока: они оба скрыты оттенками серого и черного, пеленой пара и шепота. Но он чувствует собственную усмешку, слышит гул в ушах и, по мере продвижения вглубь тоннелей, думает, что Шерлок, должно быть, чувствует ту же эйфорию.

Они спускаются.

Непрерывный звук падающих капель — звук того рода, что всегда доводит Джона до ручки. Из-за этого ему приходится трижды проверять окружение, задерживать дыхание так долго, что он практически забывает, как дышать.

Непонятно как, но тут даже темнее, чем наверху, чернота лишь слегка оттеняется серым. Темнота здесь практически настолько же угнетающая, как перед часом ведьм, и только уплотняется по мере того, как они спускаются по ступеням.

Джон не может сказать, совсем ли пустынно это место. Но он различает слабые огоньки там, где должны были проходить линии метро до формирования мертвой зоны. Слишком темно, чтобы увидеть что-то еще, но у него есть Шерлок, направляющий его своей рукой.

Шерлок движется словно хищник — движения плавные, но все же есть в нем что-то кричащее об опасности. Именно это в первую очередь заставляет Джона очертя голову следовать за ним, и он думает, что, должно быть, родился совершенным безумцем и просто не знал этого до сих пор.

Неровные, но скорые шаги практически ревут эхом в туннеле. Это они — посторонние.

— Погодите! — зовет Джон. — Мы просто хотим задать вам пару вопросов! Вернитесь!

Шерлок шипит и другой рукой зажимает Джону рот.

— Заткнись, ты что, хочешь, чтобы демоны нас услышали?

— Ммммф! — «Они спят», — вот что он пытается сказать.

— Не во мгле. Во мгле — никогда.

Джон застывает. Хотелось бы ему увидеть лицо спутника, разглядеть выражение (но изменило бы это хоть что-то?).

— Шерлок…

Раздается треск, визг и движутся несколько огромных силуэтов, форму которых Джон помнит даже слишком четко с самого первого вхождения во мглу.

— Демоны. — Джон инстинктивно загораживает собой друга, браунинг направлен прямо в черноту. — Беги, Шерлок! Я прикрою тебя, все в порядке…

— Нет. — Руки на его лице, плечах, спине, отталкивают его обратно к выходу. — Нет, они не за тобой, а за мной… Боже, я потерял счет времени, уже почти час ведьм…

— _Что_? Но… — сколько же времени прошло с утра и до этого момента? Как много часов впустую потрачено на сон и за последующими пробежками вслепую по Мертвому Лондону под его жутким источником освещения? Неужели секунды бежали так быстро или…?

— Здесь все по-другому, Джон. Мориарти может менять любой фактор, как ему заблагорассудится. И он меняет. Он снова ускорил день, черт его возьми, он вмешивается, отсюда мы даже не можем слышать часы, и я ведь еще не решил ежедневную головоломку…

Джон спотыкается на ступеньках, его подталкивают в сторону асфальтового покрытия, как только черный плен подземки остается позади…

— Шерлок, что…?

— Возвращайся на Бейкер-стрит, Джон. Сейчас же. Я не могу остаться, я… Мне нужно… — руки Шерлока прочерчивают в воздухе какой-то сложный ломаный жест.

— Должен идти? Это проклятие? Шерлок? Шерлок! Шерлок, вернись, _погоди_ …!

Но Шерлока уже нет, он смешался с темнеющей мглой, словно его тут никогда и не было.

«Ты уже понял, как играть, Джон Уотсон?» — шепчет вокруг него мгла.

— Отвали, — отвечает он. — Отвали и _оставь меня в покое!.._

Хромота вернулась, и Джону приходится жаться к зданиям до тех пор, пока не найдется что-нибудь, способное сойти за импровизированную трость. Он горько корит себя за то, что вообще подумал, будто его раны, его ограничения в принципе могут быть исцелены.

Сосчитав удары колоколов с часовой башни, Джон понимает, что сейчас только одиннадцать часов, еще не время для часа ведьм… но уже скоро. Он размышляет, что Шерлок имел в виду под «головоломкой». Какой бы она ни была, Шерлок явно разгадал ее вчера, прежде чем позаботился о ранах Джона.

(Он задается вопросом, почему раны не болят, за исключением того времени, когда мгла становится совершенно черной.)

— Он хочет, чтобы ты ушел, — раздается позади него голос.

Джон резко разворачивается, пистолет направлен в голову Молли. Она мрачно улыбается, белый халат выделяется на фоне тумана и полиэтиленового мешка с частями тела, лежащего у ее ног.

— … Боже милосердный, Молли, я же мог тебя убить! — выдыхает он. — Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? Час ведьм… 

— Кусочкам не позволено умирать, Джон Уотсон, — зловеще говорит она, — только игрокам… и тогда они сами становятся кусочками.

— …я… я не понимаю.

Молли лишь снова грустно улыбается.  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты ушел, — повторяет она.

Он морщит лоб.  
— Кто? — спрашивает Джон, и в этот момент его наполняет смятение ( _«Я посланник, предупреждение»_ ). Он уже знает ответ.

— Мориарти передает свое восхищение тем, что ты зашел так далеко…

— Но я не заходил, я даже не знаю, как пережил первую зону вывода демонов… я не сделал ничего, чтобы участвовать в его больной _игре_ , — еще нет, ведь он пообещал Шерлоку разрушить проклятие, несмотря ни на что, — так почему…?

— …но его больше не развлекают твои глупые мелкие выходки, — цитирует Молли в монотонной манере, совсем ей не подходящей. В речи проскальзывают шероховатости, выдающие ее собственные эмоции, но она твердо справляется с задачей. Джону хочется обнять ее.

— Ты можешь какое-то время пытаться играть скромную героиню, прежде чем поймешь… Шерлоку нет до тебя дела. Он лишь использует тебя, чтобы сломить проклятие. Но ты неизбежно наскучишь ему, как все остальные люди, и когда это произойдет, у тебя больше не будет его защиты. Демоны Мориарти найдут тебя… и тогда тебя выжгут изнутри.

Его наполняет гнев.  
— Это не правда. Шерлок — хороший человек…

— Держись от него подальше, — повторяет Молли, когда мгла вокруг них, кажется, густеет до черноты. — Ты уже потерял то, что пришел здесь найти. Все кончено. Покинь это место.

Но прежде чем Джон успевает ответить, темнота, кажется, поглощает Молли. Джон кричит, тянется к ней, но она только качает головой. Потом лишь чернота.

И рычание вокруг.

Джон чувствует, как сжимается горло, и подвигается так, чтобы прижаться спиной к стене. Он слышит их со всех сторон.

Час ведьм.

(«Мориарти может изменить любой фактор, как ему заблагорассудится. И он меняет. Он снова ускорил день», — голос Шерлока эхом отдается в мыслях.)

Это ловушка — все это. Молли выступила одновременно и как предупреждение, и как отвлечение от наступающей темноты, а Джон вел себя прямо как наивный дурак, кем он и является (всегда, постоянно, почему он просто не может отключить свое сердце?).

Его сейчас разорвут на части, и Джон знает, что пистолет может лишь вывести из строя как можно больше этих существ, прежде чем они восстановятся. Но по крайней мере, он умрет, сражаясь (разве не так он всегда хотел уйти? придать жизни какой-то смысл?).

— Прости, Шерлок, — словно тихую молитву произносит Джон. — Я не вернусь на Бейкер-стрит.

Он направляет оружие прямо перед собой и начинает палить, как никогда раньше, на каждый звук он стреляет, не заботясь проверить, достигла ли пуля цели. Только глухие звуки падения и болезненные визги подтверждают попадания, и даже тогда Джон не может остановиться. Он продолжает стрелять, благодаря миссис Хадсон и 221Б за боеприпасы. Он едва понимает, что есть, а чего больше нет.

Реальны ли монстры? Или они лишь в его голове? Он слышит их всюду, словно они неотделимы от его дыхания, и все же не видит их, едва может двигаться, опасаясь натолкнуться на одного из них и оказаться разорванным на куски.

— Будь все проклято! — кричит он, ощущая сомкнувшиеся на руке зубы, прежде чем стреляет во вцепившееся в него нечто и начинает ковылять от стены.

Теперь у него нет никакого прикрытия, приходится поглядывать за плечо, высматривая существ, которые могут быть, а могут и не быть позади…

Мгла хихикает, совершенно отличным от прежнего голосом поет высокую насмешливую песенку, посмеивается фальцетом и язвительно веселится.

«А можешь пристрелить их всех, малыш Джонни? Можешь найти их? Или тебе откусят руки, а оставшееся тело будет вопить, пока они будут пировать твоими внутренностями?»

— Заткнись! — кричит Джон, хотя не особо уверен, разговаривает в темноте с олицетворенным ли безумием, голодным дыханием монстров или взбешенным, размытым ревом ПТСР в собственных мыслях.

Что-то набрасывается на него, вспарывает швы на боку, и Джон прикусывает язык, чтобы не закричать. Он не доставит Мориарти такого удовольствия. Джон уверен, что ведьмак наблюдает откуда-то из темноты. Он отказывается быть картонной фигуркой в этой игре.

Джон вцепляется в существо, кажется себе карликом рядом с огромной тушей монстра и, оказываясь практически погребенным под его весом, выворачивает руку и прицеливается туда, где по его прикидкам должна быть голова чудовища. Раздается громкий выстрел, но существо едва вздрагивает, в пылающей агонии заливая его слюной и пригвождая к земле.

— Нет! — Джон пытается высвободиться. За приливом адреналина и страха он едва ощущает, как из бока хлещет кровь. Пистолет выскальзывает из руки, но нужно его удержать…

«Вот так ты и закончишь, малыш Джонни — словно беспомощное существо, кем ты и являешься», — туман окружает его.

— Нет! — скрежет зубов. Он дал обещание ( _Гарри, Майк, Молли, миссис Хадсон, Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок_ , все в ловушке). Он не может сдаться сейчас…!

А потом раздается вой.

Демоны умолкают, напряжение и очень ощутимый ужас пропитывают воздух.

Спустя считанные доли секунды существо сбрасывают с Джона.

Джон задыхается, хватая воздух ртом. Он слышит звуки раздираемой на куски плоти. Громкие задушенные звуки, вой, скорее скулеж, и панический удаляющийся топот (а могут ли демоны кричать?). Какие-то брызги окропляют тротуар, некоторые попадают на одежду и лицо Джона. Он не различает очертания, но потом…

Он видит сияющие серо-голубые, серо-зеленые глаза. Снова.

— …Сирадж… — это тот самый волк, Джон уверен. Они смотрят друг на друга, изучая, просто дыша. Глаза приближаются — единственный свет в этой мгле, и…

Раздается скрежет сдвигаемого металла (канализационный люк?), что-то хватает Джона за локоть. Сирадж испускает рык, устремляется к Джону, словно чтобы схватить его в качестве следующего блюда или забрать как некий приз и…

Джона стягивают вниз чьи-то руки.

Естественно, он не собирается сдаваться без боя. Джон пинается и отвешивает тумаков тем, кто пытается его удержать. Он знает, что наставил несколько роскошных синяков человеку, обхватившему его со спины, и женщине, держащей его за ноги.

— Отпустите меня, ублюдки! — кричит Джон.

— Успокойся, — раздается голос с ирландским акцентом, не принадлежащий ни одному из тех, кто скручивает его. — Мы друзья, а не враги.

Женщина молчит.

— Прекрати сопротивляться! Скажи спасибо, что спасли твою задницу, приятель, — саркастически выплевывает мужчина, теперь скинувший его на пол. — Мы могли оставить тебя на съедение зверю и ордам его демонов. Все веселее было бы.

Джон замирает, с подозрением посматривая на этих людей… у которых есть… свет? Откуда он исходит? Он пялится на трио, особенно на ирландца (держащего множество сумок), с пальцев которого изливается свет (его дар?). Джон не видел настолько яркого света с тех самых пор, как покинул свою квартиру и миссис Тернер, со времен электричества. Ему больно смотреть.

— Да кто вы, черт подери, такие?

— Посторонние, как и ты, — наконец заговаривает женщина. Джон, прищурившись от яркого света, видит, что она выглядит точь-в-точь как та брюнетка, за которой они с Шерлоком следили несколькими часами ранее. Он размышляет, куда делась вторая женщина. Та, что с кожей цвета корицы. — Мы живем в канализации и подземке, по случаю спасаем вот таких же, как мы, как ты, от съедения заживо.

— Это невозможно, — выдыхает Джон. — Вы не можете выжить тут, внизу; там, где _живут они_ …

— В этом очень помогает дар Морана, — женщина указывает на высокого крепкого мужчину, повалившего Джона на землю. Моран одаривает его мрачной усмешкой, и Джона пробирает озноб.

— Он делает нас невидимыми для демонов. Очень сексуальный дар, не правда ли, Себби? — ирландец собственнически поглаживает Морана по щеке. Тот спокойно ухмыляется, смотрит на сочащуюся из раны Джона кровь, словно это возбуждает его сильнее любой ласки. Джону это совсем не нравится. Он отводит взгляд, пытаясь не думать о том, что Моран выглядит куда более демоническим, чем любой встретившийся ему пока демон.

— Джим, — говорит женщина. — Хватит. Нам нужно осмотреть его раны.

— О, хорошо, Антея. — Джим бросает ей одну из сумок. Это аптечка, и Антея с легкостью ее ловит.

Опустившись на колени возле Джона, она стоически начинает стирать кровь. Джим говорит что-то насчет продолжения наблюдения, в то время как Моран присаживается, снова уставившись на кровь с голодным видом. Джон смотрит в сторону, все еще пытаясь сообразить, как умудрился вляпаться в это дерьмо, в мир, где правила неизвестны, а сам он провалился в канализационные трубы (в порядке ли Шерлок?).

— Ты один из агентов Майкрофта? — спрашивает Антея, начиная зашивать раны (она извинилась за отсутствие обезболивающих, но ему все равно).

Джон морщится, сдерживая стоны.  
— Прости? Кто такой Майкрофт? — Это имя, кажется, звучит знакомо, но вспомнить не получается…

Выражение ее лица снова становится нечитаемым.  
— А. Ты его не знаешь. Почему ты здесь, в Мертвом Лондоне? Еще один бродяга? Ищешь забвения?

— Нет, — Джон подвигается. — Ищу свою сестру. Гарри Уотсон, вы ее видели?

Антея застывает на месте, впервые за все это время на ее лице проступают неразбавленные эмоции, в то время как Моран, кажется, сейчас взорвется хохотом, его гортанные смешки эхом разносятся по туннелям подобно смеху дьявола перед падением. Джим, развернувшись, печально качает головой.

— О боже, — шепчет Джим. — Мне так жаль, приятель…

— Что? — требует пояснения Джон, сердце колотится в груди, а мысли кричат «нет, господи, нет!». — В чем дело?

— Ты пришел сюда за пустышкой, болван. Твоя _сестра_ , — усмехается Моран, всматриваясь прямо в сломленный взгляд Антеи, — мертва.

**Интерлюдия: миссис Хадсон**

Она помнит все, что произошло с момента прихода мглы, в этом проклятие избранных. Они могут помнить, они могут действовать. Другие тоже помнят, но никогда не смогут действовать. Они застряли в петле, повторяя один и тот же день, вечно.

Шерлок — другой. Он — центр всего этого. Он — тот единственный кусочек, который может свободно передвигаться и при этом никогда и ничего не помнит на следующий день.

Она это знает, и ей не позволено открыть хоть что-то ему, игрокам, пока они не дойдут до этого своим умом.

Это причиняет боль — быть заключенной с одной лишь 221Б в качестве компании. Они обе одиноки, хотят снова поговорить с другим человеком, кем-то, кто не будет день за днем забывать происходящее.

Миссис Хадсон не в силах наблюдать, как Шерлок борется с вопросами (Почему снаружи мгла, миссис Хадсон? Со мной никто не разговаривает, миссис Хадсон. Что происходит? Для чего здесь все эти заметки, миссис Хадсон?).

Долгое время Шерлок выказывает реакцию только на заметные изменения в собственном дне, или на имя Мориарти. С другой стороны, сейчас ему все безразлично, он продвигается сквозь проклятие и мертвый Лондон, словно все в порядке или, хуже того, восхитительно. Иногда он заговаривает с посторонними, но они никогда не заинтересовывают его на достаточно долгое время, чтобы пригласить их в квартиру. Никогда.

Шерлок живет лишь ради ежедневной головоломки, больше ничто его не привлекает, не говорит с ним. Он — пустая оболочка того, кем мог бы быть, хуже, чем был до мглы, хуже, чем когда сидел на кокаине (но теперь ему это совсем не нужно: ни еда, ни наркотики, лишь игра; и миссис Хадсон ненавидит Мориарти за это).

После наблюдения одного и того же поведения, месяц за месяцем, год за годом, без единого признака какого-нибудь постороннего или избранного, она боится, что Мориарти победит, в точности как и обещал. Она не знает, как сможет пережить еще один год, она продолжает попытки вырваться из дома, выбежать к мириадам демонов ночи, лишь чтобы освободиться.

Но 221Б утешает ее, это единственная константа, за исключением Шерлока. И миссис  
Хадсон не может их оставить.

А потом… однажды Шерлок возвращается. Кричит, отчаяннее, чем когда-либо раньше.

— Миссис Хадсон! Возьмите Джона и заприте внутри, вырубите, если понадобится! Мне крайне важно встретиться с ним завтра, _он посторонний_!

В дверь вталкивают невысокого человека — мужчину с добрыми голубыми глазами и лицом, расчерченным тревожными складками. Он выглядит хрупким и жестким одновременно, единение противоположностей, казалось бы невозможное (и все же вот оно). Джон бросается к двери, обеспокоенный (действительно обеспокоенный!) из-за оставшегося в одиночестве Шерлока.

И ей, и 221Б он сразу понравился.

Утром они наблюдают за взаимодействием Шерлока и доктора. Они никогда не видели своего консультирующего детектива настолько оживленным, настолько сосредоточенным на человеческом существе. Шерлок терпим к нескольким избранным людям, даже иногда расположен, но никогда не бывает настолько… настолько…

Настолько живым с кем-то.

Это дает миссис Хадсон надежду. Она думает, что Джон может быть тем самым, отпускает их обоих искать сестру доктора (но и она, и Шерлок знают, что в конце концов неизбежно случается со всеми посторонними без защиты). Джон освободит их от мглы.

Но во время часа ведьм… Джон не приходит обратно.

А утром Шерлок возвращается в одиночестве, говорит все те же слова, не помнит ничего об удивительном докторе, изменившем его.

Когда Шерлок спрашивает миссис Хадсон, почему она не отвечает, она лишь встает и запирается в собственной комнате внизу.

Это было слишком — надеяться, что Шерлок окажется способен позаботиться о другом человеческом существе. А теперь Джон Уотсон, вероятно, мертв.


	4. Зверь и трупы.

**Часть 4: Зверь и трупы.**

— Нет толку ни от слез, ни от печали, ни от вины из-за смерти пациента, — бесстрастно говорит ему отец однажды, когда Джон врывается на кладбище, падает в грязь после столь долгого бега. Прошло недостаточно много времени. И никогда не пройдет. Он все еще видит глаза маленького Бенни — стеклянные и округлившиеся, глаза фарфоровой куклы.

Теперь, когда мать умерла, отец не чувствует ничего, ни единой эмоции, и Джон знает об этом, но, не в силах справиться с собой, кричит на него, колотит кулаками в грудь Гордона Уотсона.  
— Да что с тобой? Это был маленький мальчик, и он умер потому, что ты решил вместо него прооперировать его мать!

Гордон даже не морщится, не двигается. Он словно мраморное изваяние, неподвижное, не подающее признаков жизни.  
— У нее было больше шансов выжить, — монотонно отвечает он — робот на месте его отца. — У мальчика была вероятность меньше десяти процентов.

— Это неважно! — кричит Джон. — Ты все равно должен был попытаться спасти его. Ты всегда должен пытаться, даже если нет шансов, ты должен…

— И тратить драгоценные силы и ресурсы на попытки вытянуть безнадежное дело, когда можно использовать это время для спасения большего числа жизней? — Гордон смотрит на него сверху вниз.

Кулаки замирают, Джон начинает дрожать, не в силах вернуть отцу такой же пустой взгляд. Он может лишь пристально рассматривать галстук отца, на глаза наворачиваются слезы, в горле стоит тугой комок безмерных криков и воплей, зародившийся в сердце. Это настолько _больно_ , что иногда ему хочется потерять способность сопереживать, но потом он вспоминает отца и берет это желание назад, рвет его надвое.

— Нельзя спасти всех, Джон.

Джон рвано выдыхает, отказываясь стирать с лица потеки.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он.

>Сопереживание — не преимущество. Сопереживание не вернет их. Сопереживание лишь замутнит твои навыки. Ты не можешь сопереживать, если хочешь стать врачом, иначе эмоции будут ослеплять тебя при каждой неудаче. Твои пациенты — лишь объекты операции, не более того.

Они не имеют значения.

Он знает это, в память въелся каждый здравый холодный довод, перед которым снова и снова ставил его отец.

— Но они имеют значение, — шепчет в ответ Джон. — Они имеют значение для меня.

Поэтому он продолжает сопереживать.

При каждой неудаче его сердце разбивается на куски.

— Это смешно, — но на самом деле уже нет ничего смешного, только не во мгле. Джон не в состоянии думать об этом прямо сейчас, — Гарри не мертва. Вы с ней даже не встречались, как вы вообще можете…

— О, она несомненно мертва. — Моран широко усмехается, опасно сверкая зубами в льющемся с рук Джима свете. Эти зубы напоминают Джону о демонах… и волке. Тени искажают черты лица Морана, заостряя подбородок, подчеркивая складки и морщины. Джон думает, что люди не должны так выглядеть, не должны называть своим домом тьму, не должны испытывать жажду увидеть, как сгорают другие.

Джон стискивает зубы.  
— Я вам не верю. — Он чувствует, насколько сухими стали губы — напоминание об адреналине, все еще бушующем в венах, кричащем бежать, прежде чем демоны снова доберутся до него.

Моран смеется, и этот смех не похож ни на какой другой из тех, что Джон слышал раньше. Фыркающий баритона, от которого дрожит каждая тень.  
— Гарриет Мари Уотсон… есть брат по имени Джон, постоянно умоляет о выпивке, ползает по туннелям в поисках выхода… Она больше не одна из нас. Чудо, что она вообще так долго тут прожила, редко кто из таких выживает. В любом случае, теперь она одна из них, мертва.

Слова эхом разлетаются по туннелю, пробегают по трубам, отскакивая от каждой поверхности, прежде чем снова ударить по перепонкам.

— Ты лжешь, — Джон пытается сесть, не обращая внимания на еще не законченные швы и кровоточащий бок. Он прикусывает язык, чтобы не показать боли, позволяет крови наполнить рот, чтобы почувствовать ее вкус (и вспомнить, что все еще жив). Острые спазмы держат в тонусе. Он инстинктивно оценивает расположение всех трех незнакомцев, их возможный уровень опасности и оружие, которое может быть у них.

Что-то в этих людях, особенно в Моране, тревожит. Мужчина все так же смотрит на Джона, как на кусок мяса, на то, что можно сожрать. Джон не доверяет ему, он не забыл предостережения миссис Хадсон насчет других посторонних.

(«Кроме того, — как подозревала другая его часть с самой засады, имевшей место несколькими минутами ранее, — что если один из них — ведьма?»)

— Мне не нужно оставаться здесь, я должен вернуться, — в 221Б, к миссис Хадсон и Шерлоку. Он встает. — Спасибо, что спасли, дальше я справлюсь сам.

Округлый потолок туннеля и бегущие вдоль него длинные металлические трубы начинают вращаться, стоит Джону сделать пару шагов. Он чувствует, как теплая жидкость стекает вниз по рубашке к штанам, пачкая ботинки и скапливаясь в оставленных следах. Он размышляет, как выглядели бы туннели, затопи их свет. Прогнало бы это демонов? Остались бы тут его запятнанные красным отпечатки ног?

Хромота никуда не делась, и Джон может лишь крепко сжимать пистолет. Он может ползти, если придется. Он не останется здесь, в месте, где рождаются демоны.

— Погоди!

Рука тянется к нему, и Джон разворачивается на месте достаточно быстро, чтобы предотвратить прикосновение, протестующе выбросив перед собой ладонь. Его окликнула Антея, ее загорелое лицо в тусклом освещении кажется серым, а каштановые волосы похожи на черную вуаль. Она выглядит усталой, но решительной.

— Ты не переживешь час ведьм, или даже ночь, здесь в одиночку. Тебе нужны люди, знающие туннели и способные держать монстров подальше, иначе тебя сожрут живьем.

Джон колеблется. Хотя во мгле не очень-то мудро доверять кому бы то ни было, кому угодно свободному от придуманной Мориарти игры, Джон понимает, что бродить одному по этим рождающим демонов землям — самоубийство. Он умрет, если в одиночку пойдет в темноту. Там может не оказаться волка, чтобы снова спасти его, особенно в этих подземных переходах. Он не знает даже, как выбраться наружу. Эти незнакомцы очень действенно заключили его в ловушку своей компании.

Антея вздыхает.  
— Пожалуйста. Я знала ее. Твою сестру. Мы с ней были… друзьями.

— Знаешь, — отрезает он, отчаянно желая оказаться как можно дальше от этих лунатиков, убежденных, что его сестра мертва (но что если так, что тогда делать Джону, но нет, нет, Гарри не мертва, он бы знал, он ее брат, _он бы знал_ …). — Ты ее _знаешь_ , вы с ней _дружите_ , — но если так, то где теперь Гарри? — и если не возражаешь, сейчас я уйду.

— Ты боишься? — наконец заговаривает Джим, выражение его лица нечитаемо из-за света в его руках. Джон думает, что это странно: все они тоскуют по солнечному свету и, оказавшись перед ним, становятся столь слепы. Ослепнет ли счастливо и скорбно вся человеческая раса, если снова увидит солнце?

— Прошу прощения? — Джон снова прикусывает язык. Все тело словно онемело, будто узлы, связывающие его с разумом, ослабли.

Тени снова дрожат, а свет разгорается ярче. Он едва различает лица — лишь размытые очертания на кричащей белизне, голоса истончились, будто во сне.

— Узнать, что она и правда мертва, приятель, — без обиняков отвечает Джим, в его голосе печаль и симпатия. Джон узнает этот тон — им пользовались те, кто пришел на похороны его матери, а позже ему не изменял и отец.

— Я не боюсь, потому что она не мертва, — отрезает он, чуть пошатнувшись. — Вы говорите не о той Гарриет Уотсон.

— Тогда ты ничего не потеряешь, если мы отведем тебя увидеть ее.

Свет жалит, и Джону приходится закрыть глаза. Темнота никогда не была настолько желанной, настолько умиротворяющей. Он не знает точно, когда упал на колени, или когда Антея снова принялась за очистку его ран, уложив голову себе на колени, шепотом советуя игнорировать Морана и думать только о доме (от этого ему хочется смеяться, потому что дома у него больше нет).  
— Ты имеешь в виду, ее тело?.. — бормочет он, отсветы танцующих огоньков вспыхивают и гаснут под веками.

— Нет, я имею в виду увидеть ее мертвой, — отвечает ирландец.

Именно в этот момент тревога должна бы снова вернуть ясность сознанию, но Джон, похоже, не может открыть глаза. Веки налились тяжестью, будто уже не принадлежат ему. Голоса в голове мерно убаюкивают, уговаривают расслабиться, задремать и думать о мирных вещах.

«Разве ты не устал? — вот она, старушка-мгла. — Отдохни, малыш Джонни, отдохни. Мы можем поиграть завтра, мой дорогой, завтра мы можем поиграть с новой игрушкой».

Он стонет, пытается сосредоточиться. Антея успокаивает его, продолжает зашивать раны. Ему кажется, что Моран снова рассматривает его с голодным видом, чувствует, как эти глаза прожигают плоть.

— Увидеть ее мертвой… — едва ворочает языком Джон. — Я не… я правда могу увидеть ее?

— О да, — голос Джима теперь кажется очень отдаленным. — Обещаю, вскоре ты увидишь свою сестру, и тогда ты узнаешь правду.

Ему хочется спросить, что Джим имеет в виду, что эти посторонние хотят от него и почему они лгут, играя с его разумом. Ему хочется знать, как долго они уже тут, словно сожранные укусами безумия, укусами галлюцинаций, того, чего никогда не было. Но голос теперь шепчет так мягко, так отлично от привычного его ушам хора.

«Теперь поспи, мой дорогой… мы можем снова поиграть завтра».

И он засыпает.

Вот он снова бежит через темноту, врезаясь в деревья, оставляя клочья одежды на ветвях. Они угрожающе хватаются за него, словно вознамерившись навечно заключить его в себе. Джон продирается через них и пытается догнать убегающую во тьму тень.

Он выкрикивает имя (и не может четко расслышать какое), но силуэт все дальше и дальше. Он кричит, пока не срывает голос, пока не появляется ощущение, словно плоть горла разорвется, случись ему заговорить. Но он все равно должен продолжать попытки, должен, должен…

_— Как ты можешь делать это, Гарри? Именно такой стала мама, именно это убило ее…_

_— Нет, убил ее этот проклятый дар, и меня тоже убивает он. Проклятье, Джон, просто дай мне найти избавление, пока сам с головой бросаешься в войны! Я надеюсь, ты подорвешься на бомбе, как всегда и хотел…_

_— Нет, нет, Гарри, я не этого хочу…_

_Грохот. Разбитое стекло под кожей и багряно-красный. Он хватает ее за руку…  
— Гарри, — отчаянно зовет он (ощущая неимоверную усталость)  
…и она отбрасывает его ладонь._

_— Не смей, блядь, трогать меня, Джон! Даже не подходи!_

_— Гарри, пожалуйста, послушай голос рассудка…_

_— Ты, вроде как, должен был быть моим братом! — кричит она. — Ты должен был спасти меня, когда я в этом нуждалась, ты должен был_ исправить _меня!_

— Теперь я здесь, — говорит он окружающим его призракам. Деревья толпятся, все вместе приближаются к нему, треща при каждом движении. — Гарри, пожалуйста! — вопит он вслед силуэту, едва различимому во мгле. — Вернись, Гарри! Я здесь, вернись!

Его окружают все теснее, пока ветви не вжимаются в кожу, прочерчивая шрамы и впиваясь все глубже. Он чувствует, как что-то вроде шипов врезается в горло, запястья, живот и рот удушающим объятием. Деревья приближаются, пока он не теряет способность дышать, даже держать глаза закрытыми.

И внезапно ветви становятся руками, а ствол позади — телом.

Она шепчет ему.  
— Ты не смог бы исправить меня.

На языке вертятся миллионы фраз («Прости» и «Как можно ждать, что кто-то вытерпит все твои ошибки?» и «Я просто хочу вернуть сестру»), но ни одна из них не обретает звучания. Лишь резкое дыхание, чуть ли не скулеж.

(Но и этого почти достаточно.)

Ее прикосновение взрезает кожу, оставляя на его руках аккуратные дорожки и шрамы — бессмысленные завитки и фигуры.

— Вернись, — просит Джон, чувствуя, как кровоточат порезы.

Она смотрит на него — наполовину печально, наполовину весело. Это ее сестринский взгляд — тот, который он не видел со старшей школы, когда у нее была привычка угрожать ножницами тем, кто его запугивал. Она одевалась в глупые платья и налысо брила голову, шаталась по грязи со своими куклами. Она сияла, пока выпивка (и дар) не поглотили этот свет.

— Я не могу вернуться, Джон.

Руки скользят по его щекам, оставляя шрамы, кровь из которых сочится вниз по шее. Он видит, как ее губы выговаривают еще какие-то слова, но не может их разобрать, несколько столь важных слов, а он не может увидеть… 

В отдалении раздается волчий вой.

Мир разбивается вдребезги.

— …не стоило вырубать его, Моран…

Он ложится на бок, чувствуя себя хмельным и вялым. Он пытается вспомнить, что ему снилось, но ничего не выходит. Сон ушел. В ушах звенит свет, соседствующий с жадными шепотками, снова пробравшимися в его сознание.  
«Доброе утро, — теперь ласково говорит мгла, и ее голос совершенно не похож на тот, что был во время часа ведьм, — с возвращением».

— …так и так отключился бы… — глумится голос, в котором Джон узнает Морана. — Я просто помог ему… кроме того, его травмы уже лучше, так ведь, шпионочка?

— Заткнись. Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам, — слышится холодный ответ Антеи.

Джон морщится и медленно приподнимается на локтях. Вокруг все еще темно, но свет от рук Джима и несколько сияющих сфер, парящих по туннелям, словно волшебные огоньки, разгоняют тени. Некоторые силуэты пересекаются, придавая противоречивые размеры одним и тем же объектам — длинные и высокие или широкие и приземистые.

Вдоль грязных туннельных проходов разбиты палатки из полиэтиленовых полотен и стоят запущенные мусорные баки. Полотна крепятся самодельными шестами-палками и металлическими прутками. Странно, но Джон замечает язвины от громадных когтей, пропарывающие кирпичи, на которых держится туннель. Некоторые палатки кажутся собранными на скорую руку, более потрепанными, и опираются на палки, заново связанные воедино. Кажется, будто это место подверглось набегу диких существ.

И Джон думает, что так, вероятно, и есть.

Маленькие костерки мерцают внутри старых ржавых кастрюль, вокруг них собралась небольшая группка людей. Джон щурится и видит, что люди одеты в неопрятные обноски, запятнанные грязью и сточными водами. Кожа и лица измазаны пеплом, отчего люди сливаются с темнотой.

Джон понимает: это другие посторонние, или то, что осталось от них в мертвой зоне. Он вспоминает, как Шерлок в первый час ведьм рассказывал, что демоны обнаруживают и раздирают посторонних, если те не успевают тщательно спрятаться. Во время прогулок по Новому Лондону или на годовщину формирования Мертвого Лондона, когда все солдаты выстраиваются в шеренгу и объявляются три минуты молчания, Джон видел длинные списки пропавших. В этих списках сотни имен.

А здесь он видит человек шесть.

— Ну естественно, вечно пялишься в свой телефончик, — взмахивает рукой один из людей, Моран, — надеясь, что сможешь послать сигнал своему ненаглядному нанимателю… Так очнись, мисс Безымянная, тебе никогда не позвонят! Он никогда не получит твоих сообщений. Ты застряла здесь, навсегда, пока кто-то не выиграет игру… а не выиграет никто, _никогда_.

Повисает молчание, и лишь срывающиеся с труб капли воды хоть как-то приглушают напряжение, ощущающееся в застоявшемся воздухе.

— Полагаю, это значит, что кто-то должен разрушить проклятие, — ответ Антеи звучит умирающим эхом.

Другая женщина — в ней Джон узнает вторую половину пары, которую они с Шерлоком преследовали по городу и туннелям, — фыркает.  
— Никто не разрушит. Нет ни единого шанса, что кто-нибудь, когда-нибудь… — Джон не слышит окончания предложения, словно его смахнули невидимой ладонью, — …этого психа. Мало того, что зверь нападал на наш лагерь последние две ночи, с тех пор как вы притащили сюда этого доктора. Не удивлюсь, если псих… — еще один прогал, Джон подвигается ближе, — …ради своего больного извращенного развлечения.

Слышится одобрительное бормотание, похоже, привычное, звучавшее уже не раз. Кажется, никто в этой маленькой группке не верит, что мгла когда-нибудь исчезнет.

Джон решает воспользоваться паузой и откашливается, отчего пять из шести голов разворачиваются к нему. Он садится, проглатывает болезненный стон из-за недавно зашитых ран и вымучивает деревянную улыбку.

— Привет. Кто из вас меня вырубил и притащил сюда против моей воли? — спрашивает он. В горле першит после столь долгого пребывания в беспамятстве. — Да и вообще, сколько я был без сознания?

Он не знает, как они отреагируют на его тяжелый взгляд. Но чувствует удовлетворение, когда видит на лицах виноватое выражение. На лицах всех, кроме Морана.

— О господи, мне стоит извиниться за этого идиота, — женщина с кожей оттенка корицы толкает Морана в плечо. — Я Салли, а это Су Лин, — она показывает рукой на неуверенно улыбнувшуюся женщину-азиатку.

— Привет, — говорит она, и Джону удается чуть скривить губы в ответ.

Салли оборачивается к нему.  
— По всей видимости, Джим хотел, чтобы твои раны получили должный уход, так что он приказал Морану не давать тебе покинуть туннели в одиночестве. Они принесли тебя в лагерь два дня назад.

— Два _дня_?! — Он думает о Шерлоке, бродящем по городу с задерживающимися лишь на день воспоминаниями. Хоть какая-то часть в нем все еще помнит Джона? Удастся ли Джону вообще снова найти дорогу к Бейкер-стрит из этих туннелей? Он понятия не имеет, где он и на что способны эти люди.

— Ты очень скверно истекал кровью, приятель, — кивает Джим. — Я не буду извиняться за спасение твоей жизни… кроме того… ты же хотел увидеть ее, не так ли?

— Теперь послушай меня… погоди, о чем ты? — с подозрением спрашивает Джон. — Кого увидеть?

Но Джиму не нужно отвечать. Не нужно, потому что встает седьмой сидевший у костра человек, и в отсветах пламени Джон может различить лицо.

— …Гарри…

_(— Я не могу вернуться, Джон.)_

Она не отвечает на звук собственного имени.  
— Гарри! — снова зовет Джон, вскакивая на ноги, несмотря на уговоры Джима и Антеи, что ему нужно отдыхать. Моран весело усмехается, а Салли и Андерсон выглядят так, словно предпочли бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Су Лин с нечитаемым выражением лица опускает голову.

Он не понимает. Его сестра отупело смотрит в пространство, словно вовсе не видит своих соседей или Джона. Она похожа на манекены в витрине магазина: ужасающе бледная, с жутким взглядом. Затем она разворачивается и уходит.

— Гарри, — Джон устремляется за ней мимо костра и хватает ее за руки. — Гарри, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Но она уходит прочь от него, от палаток, в сторону выхода из туннеля. Даже когда Джон пытается притянуть ее назад, она напоминает одну из тех фигурок в часовой башне, которым положено делать только то, для чего они были созданы. Джон встает перед ней, но она, продолжая идти, чуть не сшибает его с ног.

Ему удается заглянуть ей в глаза — зрачки бешено вращаются, во взгляде отчаяние, но тело продолжает действовать независимо от воли обладательницы. Она в ловушке, как один из описанных Молли «кусочков», заключена в собственной плоти и не способна ничего контролировать. Точно как Майк и Дойль.

В углу лагеря обнаруживается склад самодельного оружия: горка кухонных ножей, монтировки и два нелегально, как думается Джону, конфискованных пистолета.

Именно туда Гарри и идет.

— Нет, — шепчет Джон, наконец-то понимая, что происходит. — Только не Гарри… пожалуйста, только не моя сестра!..

Джон пытается не дать ей подойти к оружию, но Су Лин и Салли хватают его за руки, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, до крови.  
— Не дури! — кричит Салли, а Антея становится перед ним, качая головой. — Слишком поздно, ты не можешь это остановить…

— Это уже произошло, Джон. Она уже мертва, просто переживает это снова…

— Отпустите меня! — Джон скидывает с себя Салли и Су Лин.

Он отталкивает Антею, устремляется вперед, как раз когда Гарри хватает нож, приставляет к сердцу, умоляюще глядя на Джона, укоряя невысказанными словами ( _«Ты должен был исправить меня!»_ ). А сам он думает: «боже, нет, пожалуйста, я подвел ее во всем, но только не в этот раз, только не в этот раз!».

Он тянется к лезвию, хватается за него, чувствуя, как металл режет пальцы, пытается отнять его у Гарри, но теперь в ее взгляде что-то дрожит: мягкость, которую он не видел с детства, когда сестра была его единственным другом и они играли в салочки в полях.

Нож входит в ее сердце, глубоко рассекая руки Джона.

Гарри поднимает на него последний взгляд, заклятие ее тела разрушается, на щеку Джона ложится дрожащая рука. Шепот:  
— …Ты пришел…

Ее тело опадает — сломанная кукла из плоти и крови. И Джон падает тоже, баюкая в объятиях то, что когда-то было его сестрой.

Антея с Салли пытаются оттащить Джона от Гарри. Через какое-то время они сдаются, увидев, что единственным ответом на их усилия служат тяжелые ледяные взгляды и усиление сжимающей труп хватки. Он не оставит ее, не в этот раз. За всю жизнь он провел с ней недостаточно времени, поэтому он будет с ней в минуты посмертия.

Насмешки Морана едва ли привлекают внимание Джона. Он может сосредоточиться лишь на холодном теле в собственных объятиях и том, что всегда слишком опаздывает.

Единственной, кто приходит посидеть с ним, становится Су Лин. Она сохраняет молчаливое присутствие и не пытается влезть в еще свежее горе. На самом деле, у нее такой же болезненный взгляд (хотя и близко не настолько опустошенный, как был у Антеи), она бормочет какие-то буддистские молитвы, за что Джон ей благодарен. Он перестал ходить в церковь, когда умер отец, но, после того как его отправили из Афганистана обратно в Англию, нашел утешение в том, чтобы сидеть на церковных скамьях и вслушиваться в музыку. Тихие слова Су Лин так же успокаивают.

Он думает, что Гарри это понравилось бы, несмотря на ее недоверие к организованной религии. Он рассказывает об этом Су Лин, и она улыбается в ответ.

— Я рада быть полезной и облегчить твои печали, пусть и ненадолго, — она поднимает голову. — Я тоже потеряла брата во мгле.

Увидев подавленной выражение на лице Джона, она печально качает головой.  
— Нет, я пришла во мглу, чтобы сбежать от него… Он хотел меня убить… это личная история, из тех, которыми мне не хотелось бы делиться. Но я помню, как нашла его в городе, думая, что он собирается завершить свою работу… только чтобы его разорвали на куски невидимые духи прямо у меня на глазах.

Джон не знает, что еще сказать, кроме:  
— … как?.. И почему?..

Не самая связная фраза, но Су Лин все равно понимает, о чем он. Она обхватывает руками колени и говорит:  
— Любой посторонний, умерший во мгле, становится одним из этих — заключенных в собственных телах. Они снова и снова проживают день собственной смерти, в том же месте. И ничто не сможет остановить их… пока не уйдет мгла, если уйдет когда-нибудь.

Во рту пересыхает, и Джон сглатывает.  
— Это неправильно. Люди не должны… твой брат, моя сестра, неважно, кто они, никто не должен вот так переживать свою смерть день ото дня, вечно… боже, каково же это, наверное?..

Он и представить себе не может ту боль, которую видел в сломленном взгляде Гарри. Она была здесь всего несколько дней. А он даже не знает, когда именно она умерла.

Су Лин уныло пожимает плечами.  
— Это — судьба, ждущая каждого из нас здесь, во мгле. Мы последовали за шепотом и обещаниями темных духов и теперь подвергаемся наказанию.

— Мгла ничего мне не обещала, — признается Джон. — Она попросила меня войти, и я вошел.

Су Лин странно посмотрела на него.  
— Она никогда не пыталась заключить с тобой сделку?

Он качает головой.

— Никогда не предлагала тебе чуда, спасения от всех невзгод?

Он снова качает головой, задаваясь вопросом, что все это значит. Су Лин кажется обеспокоенной и старается не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Она просто… попросила? И ты пришел?

— Да, — отвечает Джон, вспоминая, как мгла напевала у него в ушах, как хотела, чтобы он пришел поиграть ( _и все еще хочет_ ), и как забрала его сестру только в надежде заманить его к себе… — Ты видишь в этом какой-то смысл? Ты знаешь, чего она хочет от меня? Она не прекращала шептать с того самого момента, как я пришел…

Она не отвечает, лишь медленно отстраняется от него, бормоча под нос что-то на китайском, и Джон узнает заговор защиты от зла. Су Лин скрывается в одной из разодранных палаток, не слушая возражения Джона. Она не возвращается.

— Ну и ну, смотрите, кто решил к нам присоединиться, — медленно произносит Моран, затягиваясь сигаретой, когда Джон подходит к костру, держа Гарри на руках. Он завернул ее в несколько полотен, которые нашел неподалеку, и закрыл ей глаза. Он заботливо очистил ее раны. Она прекрасна даже в смерти, завернутая в синие и белые покрывала, будто просто уснула.

Джим оживляется и с дружелюбной улыбкой хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Свет от костра и парящих вокруг сфер делают его лицо еще выразительнее.  
— Джон! Тебе теперь… лучше?

— Точно, ведь именно это люди и спрашивают у парня, который только что видел самоубийство сестры, — Салли смеряет его тяжелым взглядом. — Оставь его в покое.

Антея даже не замечает его. Она хмурит лоб в глубокой сосредоточенности и стучит по клавишам своего блэкберри. Джон знает, что техника во мгле не работает, и, судя по разочарованной гримасе на лице Антеи, смартфон все так же не принимает сигнал. Джон задается вопросом, проходит ли так каждый ее день во мгле — в надежде, что что-то изменится.

Джон, минуя условности, переходит сразу к делу:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь вывел меня из туннелей. Я не останусь тут с вами, ребята. Я собираюсь найти Шерлока и разрушить проклятие, а затем похоронить сестру.

И снова он оказывается под прицелом ошарашенных (и одного истеричного) взглядов.

— Ты свихнулся? — взвизгивает Салли, а Моран взрывается хохотом, бормоча что-то о сумасшедших и о том, какие у них восхитительные эмоции.

— Ты не можешь выйти отсюда. Уже почти час ведьм, он начнется всего через пару минут, — подмечает Антея, не отрывая взгляд от телефона. Она склоняет голову и пробует другую комбинацию клавиш.

— Мне плевать, — просто говорит Джон, крепче сжимая тело сестры. — Я собираюсь найти Шерлока, с вашей помощью или без оной. Мне плевать на мглу и плевать на демонов. Я найду способ избежать смерти, главное снова оказаться на улице, откуда вы меня похитили, тогда я смогу вернуться по своему следу.

— Нет. — Джим встает. — Ты не можешь уйти. Это слишком опасно.

— Да и чего тебе вообще так хочется найти этого психа? — Салли вздрагивает. — Он просто… — она открывает рот, но из него не вылетает ни звука.

Все сидящие у костра, за исключением Джона, застывают.

— Солдатик еще не знает, — хихикает Моран, — что скрывает его детектив…

— Детектив? — Джон хмурится. — Вы про Шерлока?

— Мы не можем сказать тебе. — Салли сжимает зубы. — Если ты еще не знаешь, даже пробыв во мгле так долго, тогда мы не можем тебе ничего сказать. Проклятие не позволяет.

Джон бросает на нее быстрый взгляд.  
— Ладно. Тогда, пожалуй, я пойду…

— Сдурел? — Голос Джима становится глубже, приобретает мрачные интонации. Он тяжело смотрит на Джона, в мягком свете раздувающиеся ноздри и расширившиеся глаза придают его лицу маниакальное, угрожающее выражение. — Тебе безопаснее с теми, кто одного с тобой рода. Сунуться наружу во время часа ведьм — это все равно что идти на смерть! И ради чего? Этого самого Шерлока? Что он для тебя значит? Этот безумец, которого ты знаешь всего пару дней. Ты думаешь, что ему вообще есть до тебя дело? Если и так, то он видит в тебе инструмент для разрушения проклятия, он не _заботится_ о тебе, он просто _не способен_! Он… — губы Джима двигаются, но он замолкает, поняв, что слова не обретают звука.

Джон пристально смотрит на него.  
— Я не отрекусь от Шерлока.

— Ну, он-то точно отречется от _тебя_ , как только ему станет скучно, — говорит Джим. И хотя его выражение лица не выглядит яростным, Джону кажется, будто эти глаза желают сжечь его.

— Он псих, Джон, он того не стоит, — убеждает его Салли. — Тебе лучше попытаться выжить.

— Слушай, он не псих, и я не собираюсь оставлять его одного в этой богом забытой мгле! — кричит Джон. — А теперь, если ни один из вас не собирается мне помогать, то я ухожу и никогда не вернусь.

— Ты вообще _слушаешь_? — Голос Джима звучит громко, отражаясь от стен туннеля. — Зверь пытался попасть сюда предыдущие две ночи. Он ищет тебя. И сегодня найдет. И сожрет. Полагаю, ты именно так хочешь умереть? В обнимку со зверем?

— Да о чем вы вообще говорите? — Джон вертит головой. — За все это время в мертвой зоне я не видел никакого зверя. Нет такой твари. Есть только демоны и чокнутые посторонние вроде вас, шатающиеся всюду и доставляющие неприятности. Отстаньте от меня, я сам найду дорогу.

Джон отворачивается от них, а Джим вопит:  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом! Ты не выживешь без нас. Ты погибнешь в секунды!

Моран все еще смеется (он хоть что-нибудь еще делает?), когда Джон, хромая, проходит мимо него. Этот хохот напоминает Джону нестройный хор органа в заброшенной церкви — резкий и мощный. Он все еще не понимает почему, но не может находиться рядом с Мораном. То, как этот человек смотрит на него… тревожит.

— Интересная ты душа, Уотсон. — Моран выдыхает облачко дыма прямо в лицо Джону. — Быть может, ты созреешь, а не сгниешь, как другие…

Перебарывая желание задрожать, Джон сердито смотрит на него.  
— Пошел ты, Моран.

Он уже собирается ухромать прочь, ощущая вес пистолета в кармане штанов, когда Антея подходит к нему, предлагая помочь нести тело Гарри.

— Я выведу тебя на поверхность, — говорит она, заботливо подхватывая руки его сестры. — В любом случае, мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой…

Антея не успевает закончить фразу.

Потому что они слышат отрывистый скорый бег, скрежет когтей, визг и среди всего этого волчий вой.

Мгла снова изменила голос. Она насмехается над ним:  
«Наслаждаешься игрой, малыш Джонни? Потому что финальный раунд начинается сейчас!»

«Еще ведь не час ведьм, — сначала думает Джон. А потом возникает другая мысль: — а что случилось с колоколами?». Но они под землей, возможно, перезвон часовой башни не проникает настолько глубоко под город. Сейчас — когда злобное рычание звучит все ближе — это едва ли имеет значение.

— Бежим! — кричит Салли, спеша к палатке за Су Лин. Ее предупреждение тонет в рокочущем и сотрясающем землю рычании. Мгла вокруг чернеет до такой темноты, что костер гаснет, а Джимовы сферы кажутся тусклыми светляками, пытающимися пролететь через плотные клубы тумана. Этого света едва хватает, чтобы видеть, куда бежать, но вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть черты лиц демонов.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Джон думает, что лучше было бы остаться в темноте, потому что эти создания — самые гротескные существа, что ему доводилось видеть. Он не думает, что сможет когда-нибудь описать, как они выглядят: сочетание красной плоти и костей вместо кожи, соединенное воедино — в зловещих и ужасных монстров с острыми зубами и горящими глазами. Даже мельком взглянув, он видит подобие скелетообразных конечностей, торчащих из демонов, словно они — олицетворение человеческих трупов.

А потом Джон моргает, и вот демоны уже выглядят иначе. Они змееобразные твари с черными жесткими чешуйками, напоминающими человеческие пальцы, их глаза источают багрянец. Когда он моргает еще раз, это уже человекообразные фигуры с лицами-черепами и составленными из человеческих голов телами. Кажется, что его сейчас стошнит от вспыхивающих противоречивых образов.

— Не смотри! — Антея дергает его за руку и силой поворачивает его голову. — Джим не может погасить уже зажженные огни, но если будешь смотреть слишком долго, то потеряешь рассудок!

Ему все еще кажется, что он сходит с ума, но его разум куда яснее, когда не отвлекается на вспыхивающие перед глазами образы демонов.

— Так, нам нужно бежать, Джон. Понимаешь? Не сталкивайся с ними лицом к лицу на свету. Просто беги. И помни, — она притягивает его ближе и шипит на ухо: — единственный способ убить демона или ведьму — воспользоваться оружием, коснувшимся их крови или слез. Не пытайся бороться с ними. Просто беги.

Она отталкивает Джона, и ему хочется спросить, откуда ей это известно и почему она не упомянула об этом раньше, при остальных, чтобы они воспользоваться жизнеспасительным советом. Но потом он видит неподалеку Морана, чей взгляд тоже источает багрянец… и Джон _понимает_.

— Найди Шерлока! — голос Антеи эхом отдается в дрожащих тенях и свете. — Найди его и разрушь проклятие!

— Антея…

Джон умудряется рассмотреть, как она бежит к складу оружия, берет в каждую руку по пистолету, надежно засунув телефон в бюстгальтер. Несколько существ ( _не смотри, Джон, не смотри_ ) обступают ее, но она в течение минуты последовательно отстреливает их, и Джон думает, что это не сработает. Демоны хватаются за нее, раздирают кожу, но потом деревенеют и… и…

И падают.

Джон впервые видит, чтобы демон падал без применения специального правительственного оружия (оружия, доступ к которому солдаты получают так редко, что утверждение, будто демоны бессмертны, будто их невозможно убить, принимается как данность).

_Оружие, коснувшееся крови или слез демона/ведьмы._

Они наступают на Джона, пока он отвлечен. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы избежать завороженности их обликами. Он спешит прочь от грохочущего топота, литании криков ( _и хохота, вокруг так много маниакального хохота_ ), рычания и раздирания чего-то, что — он очень надеется — не является плотью и кожей. Тело Гарри тяжелым грузом лежит на его руках, но он отказывается ее выпускать.

Демоны быстрее его. Джон больше чем когда-либо ненавидит свою хромоту, когда слышит их со всех сторон, окружающих его в третий раз за время его пребывания во мгле. Пальцы так и зудят дотянуться до пистолета, и он противится желанию поднять веки, посмотреть на красно-черный мир.

Джон решает, что если он должен прорваться через заслон этих созданий — тварей, — стоящих на его пути, да будет так. Но он не уйдет отсюда без Гарри.

Он хватается за края полотна, обернутого вокруг ног сестры, и швыряет его в демонов, на протяжении одного удара сердца слышит в воздухе шелест летящей ткани, а потом ее раздирают на куски, и вот он снова (всегда) бежит.

Но его сестры больше нет. Он ощущает, как уменьшается вес ее тела. Когда он бросает взгляд вниз, то с ужасом видит, что оно растворяется, куски ее лица и губ уже развеялись, словно песчаные дюны. Ее труп рассыпается облачками пыли — день подошел к концу, конечно, а мертвые в Старом Лондоне мертвыми не остаются, они снова возвращаются…

Ему кажется, что теперь он слышит их — колокола, чей звон льется со всех сторон и поверхностей, бессмысленно пытаясь привнести ритм в негармоничные звуки преследующих его монстров, монстров, которые щелкают челюстями за его спиной, когда он мешкает, лишь едва прищурившись, чтобы увидеть, куда бежит.

«И снова здравствуй, малыш Джонни», — хихикает мгла.

«Отвали, ¬— яростно выплевывает он, — отвали и верни мне сестру!»

Повсюду слышен шум. Звуки окружают Джона, и он не может сказать, где окажется следующее существо. Все эти проклятые туннели и отражающиеся звуки. Он не может сказать, какое рычание реально, а какое — отдаленный призрак отзвучавшего раньше. Выстрелы звучат глуше, но этого хватает, чтобы убедить Джона: Антея все еще жива. Когда он снова закрывает глаза, чтобы не сойти с ума от вида истинных форм демонов, он вспоминает Шерлока и его повязку.

Из-за этой отстраненной мысли Джон чуть не смеется в голос. Чего бы он только сейчас не отдал за Шерлокову поразительную способность двигаться, не используя зрение…

— Это зверь! — слышит Джон далеко позади себя вопль Салли, в то время как Су Лин выкрикивает в адрес монстров самые нечестивые ругательства на китайском. — Не позволяй ему коснуться тебя! Беги как можно быстрее…

«Зверь?» — он чуть не оборачивается, нездоровое любопытство выжигает разум, но солдат внутри него приказывает двигаться дальше.

— Джон, осторожно!

Его глаза удивленно распахиваются, его слепит танец теней и света, размытость демонических силуэтов прямо перед ним. Но он сосредотачивается не на этом. Они не имеют значения, они — размытое пятно, потому что…

Волк воет, когда стремительно прыгает к нему, и следующее, что помнит Джон — как он смотрит в пасть Сираджа, на опускающиеся зубы.

— Слухи не стихают, — говорит Джон миссис Тернер на третий день после заселения. — О мертвой зоне.

Домовладелица напрягается. Джон впервые поднял тему купола черной мглы, поглотившей центр города. Джон вспоминает: домовладелица все еще ждет, что он с минуты на минуту передумает и съедет.

— Мне просто любопытно, — быстро добавляет он. — Я не слишком много слышал о Старом Лондоне, пока был в армии.

Она тянет время, провязывая еще два ряда очередного свитера.  
— Ну, полагаю, никого вреда от этого не будет. Что вам хотелось бы узнать?

— Зверь, — тут же говорит Джон. — Люди перешептываются о нем… и я никогда не слышал сообщений о звере в других мертвых зонах. Почему в Лондоне? И откуда нам знать, что он там?

Миссис Тернер оглядывается, с подозрением осматривая каждый угол, словно там могут притаиться любители подслушивать. Ведьмы коварны, и учитывая крохи известной о них миру информации, вряд ли суеверия и предрассудки можно осуждать.

— Потому что зверь пришел первым, — шепчет она. Ее щеки еще сильнее западают.

Он широко распахивает глаза.  
— Простите, что?

Она начинает яростно вязать. Ее голова трясется, когда она отвечает:  
— Я больше ничего не скажу, но именно так все говорят. Зверь появился до мглы, и говорят, что он блуждает там и по сей день. Люди, жившие в том районе, говорили о вое в ночи… демоны не воют, не так, как воет зверь. Это жуткий звук, не пробуждающий ничего, кроме самых темных тварей. Это все, что мне известно.

Он медленно кивает и благодарит за рассказ.

— А с чего вам вообще захотелось узнать о звере, дорогой? — Спицы замирают.

— Да ни с чего, — отвечает Джон. — Просто услышал чей-то разговор во время прогулки.

Есть кое-что, о чем он ей не говорит: иногда мгла шепчет до тех пор, пока он не начинает кричать. Иногда шепота мглы так много, что единственным звуком, который, кажется, может это прекратить, становится леденящий кровь вой, эхом проносящийся в его снах.

Волк держит его в пасти: подкидывает в воздух и ловит за куртку сзади, так что Джон свисает из его зубов как детеныш. Джон задыхается, воротник неудобно впивается в шею, а ноги болтаются в нескольких дюймах от земли.

— Сирадж, — тяжело дыша, зовет он. — _Сирадж!_

Но волк не отвечает на данное ему Джоном имя (да и вряд ли вообще знает, что его прозвали Сираджем) и вместо этого рычит на ряды демонов, блокирующих оба выхода из туннеля. Джон все еще слышит хохот Морана, помнит сверкающие, как у кошки, глаза этого мужчины…

А потом Сирадж внезапно прыгает вперед, на пути к призывающей тьме сшибая с ног существ. Одинокие сферы света Джима остаются далеко позади. Джон с волком снова оказываются в темноте, но Сирадж, похоже, отлично ориентируется, потому что через несколько секунд Джон снова дышит свежим воздухом. Спертый привкус сточных вод пропадает изо рта, и Джон чувствует, что мгла здесь сильнее, она плотно прижимается к коже.

Она все еще смеется над ним, хихикает как безумный шляпник.

И Джон ничего не видит сквозь мглу. Все вокруг кромешно-черное, за исключением серых/голубых/зеленых глаз волка.

Они все еще бегут. Сирадж быстро поворачивает: налево, направо, снова направо, налево. Джон все так же слышит неотступно преследующих демонов, все так же с легкостью может представить, как они выглядят ( _нет, не смей, не смей снова об этом думать, Уотсон, или ты выцарапаешь себе глаза…_ ). Он задается вопросом, удалось ли выжить Су Лин, Джиму и Салли. Он задается вопросом, как далеко сможет убежать Антея, пока не кончатся пули. И Гарри ( _нет, не думай о ней, просто найди Шерлока, найди_ Шерлока, _он обещал…_ ).

Джон снова закашливается — воротник натягивается, когда Сирадж на очередной извилистой улице прыгает влево (зловещий путь) — и кричит:  
— Стой! Стой, Сирадж, стой!

Волк не слушает, или, может, просто не расслышал, поэтому Джон изворачивается и тянет за шерсть, в ответ получая рычание.

— Отпусти меня, — хрипит Джон. — Я не волк, как ты. Если ты так и будешь меня нести, мне грозит нечаянно повеситься на собственной куртке!

Сирадж еще раз поворачивает налево, его рычание звучит глубже в том, что Джон принимает за узкий переулок. Тяжело быть уверенным, учитывая все эти скачки во тьме. Джон думает, что мог бы снова попытаться поговорить со своим спутником, когда волк скидывает его на кучу мягких мусорных мешков.

Шум и демоны становятся громче, подбираются ближе.

Как только Джон откашливается, волк подталкивает его носом к своей спине. Когда Джон изумленно разевает рот, Сирадж смеряет его тяжелым взглядом и резко лает, пихая его головой, насколько это вообще возможно, в нужную сторону. Погоня приближается.

Джон поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с глазами волка, ошеломленный их странной окраской. А потом забирается.

Ехать верхом на волке — ощущение не похожее ни на что прежде им испытанное. Сирадж бежит с такой скоростью, что Джону кажется, будто он крепко обнимает спину волка ради сохранения собственного рассудка, щекой прижимаясь к на удивление мягкому меху. Он чувствует, как пульс Сираджа совпадает ритмом с его собственным, стучит все быстрее и быстрее по мере бега. Джон едва успевает дышать, вокруг нет ничего, кроме черноты и звуков.

Единственной связью с реальностью служит волк, и Джон держится за него.

Он слышит знакомый скрип и стоны деревянных досок и металлических труб, когда Сирадж делает последний поворот направо. Джон узнал бы эти напряженные и осмысленные скрипы где угодно. Это 221Б, и квартира, кажется, напевает какую-то дикую смесь фуги Баха и пятой симфонии Бетховена. Каким-то образом странное сочетание скрипов и грохота кажется уместным и до странного успокаивающим.

А еще в голове возникает пугающее умозаключение, что волк сознательно привел его именно сюда, из всех возможных мест…

— Сирадж, — начинает он. Голос приглушен волчьей шерстью.

Но волк злобно рычит на что-то находящееся перед ними. Джон ничего не видит (и это убивает его — неспособность помочь, полная слепота), но все равно вытаскивает пистолет и направляет прямо перед собой, несмотря на всю его бесполезность.

Нет ничего, кроме тишины. Тишины и дыхания, и предупреждающего рычания Сираджа, а потом…

Оно атакует сбоку, с силой бьет Сираджа и этим сшибает как волка, так и человека, на землю. Джон шипит, крепко сжимая в кулаках шерсть своего спутника, прежде чем Сирадж вскакивает и снова бежит, но тварь, чем бы она ни была, устремляется следом.

Сирадж издает громкий вой, наполненный совершенно отличной от прежних интонацией, а потом Джон слышит, как распахивается дверь и миссис Хадсон кричит: «Шерлок, Джон, сюда!», в то время как 221Б издает самый громкий треск и грохот, какие Джон когда-либо слышал…

Они врезаются в пол, падают на ковры, сшибая небольшие столики с разнообразными вазами. Раздается звук ломающегося дерева — вероятно, перила на парадной лестнице, — а Джон каким-то образом оказывается распластанным под волком, скрытый от глаз, пока волк отбрыкивается от _твари/демона/существа/боже-что-это_ , пытающегося прорваться в прихожую, сдирающего куски обоев.

— Миссис Хадсон! — Джон видит, что домовладелица без сознания, вероятно, отключилась из-за упавшего на нее подсвечника (почему вообще в квартире горит свет?), когда пыталась отползти от схватившей ее за ногу твари. Он пытается подняться, нашарить пистолет, но волк рявкает на него, снова прижимая к полу лапами.

Кажется, вся квартира взбунтовалась — другим словом и не описать, потому что внезапно чуть ли не все перекрытия обрушиваются на демона. Кафель с пола поднимается и пригвождает демона к земле, оборачиваясь вокруг его (кожистого? чешуйчатого? покрытого шерстью? состоящего из свежей плоти?) тела и плотно сжимаясь. Джон слышит, как 221Б стучит и кричит, когда кафель отодвигает стреноженного демона к стене.

Он видит, как в воздухе пролетают ножи, сверкая в свете свечей, а потом…

Крики. Кровь. Но ничто из этого не принадлежит человеческому существу.

Дверь захлопывается, и квартира успокаивается — внутри остались лишь любимые постояльцы, только люди. 221Б, кажется, вздыхает, когда лезвия проплывают обратно в свои шкафчики, и спокойный напев, кажется, эхом отражается во всей квартире. Лишь тварь, пригвожденная к стене кухонными ножами и истекающая кровью, служит доказательством того, что их только что чуть не сожрал демон.

Джон вслушивается только в собственные резкие вдохи, изучая волка, бесстрастно смотрящего на него.

В свете свечей он может, наконец, рассмотреть, как в действительности выглядит волк.

Сирадж огромен, в точности как Джону и представлялось, мех черный, не клочковатый в буквальном смысле, но нечесаный и лежит непокорными знакомыми завитками. Джон видит, что эта морда может быть злобной, с резкими складками на лбу, ненормально огромными ушами и способна быстро перекусить демона напополам, разрывая его зубами на части. Из пасти сочится слюна, когда Сирадж обнажает свои сияющие белые ряды невероятно острых зубов.

Волк продолжает пристально разглядывать его, будто чего-то ждет, только Джон не знает чего. Джон поднимает руку — она больше не дрожит — и проводит по щеке волка, ощущая знакомые завитки. Он все так же не отводит взгляда от этих глаз. Они такие яркие и знакомые, и, неважно, насколько упорно Джон пытается закопаться в воспоминания: понять, где видел их раньше, у него не получается.

Он вспоминает Шерлока, скрытые под повязкой глаза и волосы того же оттенка, что и шесть волка. Он вспоминает, как Шерлок появился в 221Б тем утром, покрытый кровью, но по большей части невредимый ( _«Это не моя кровь, Джон»_ ), вспоминает, как Шерлоку пришлось выбежать наружу во время часа ведьм…

Горло пересыхает, и Джон может лишь облизать губы.

— …Шерлок?..

Волк вздрагивает и напрягается, в его горле уже застыл готовый сорваться рык. Но его глаза, ох его взгляд — настолько пристальный, что Джон чувствует себя перед ним открытой книгой.

— Это ты, — шепчет он, поднимая вторую руку. — Это правда ты, да?

Они смотрят друг на друга, между ними повисает какое-то напряжение, которому Джон не может дать названия, но затем…

Волк кивает, сгибает лапы, словно чтобы рвануть из квартиры при необходимости. Но Джон прижимается лбом к носу Сираджа, обхватывая руками его шею. Он думает обо всех проживающих заново один и тот же день — о Гарри, о защищающих от зла молитвах Су Лин, об Антее и предупреждениях Салли. Он думает о 221Б, миссис Хадсон и Молли. О ведьме, наблюдающей за всем этим ради собственной потехи.

— Все в порядке, Шерлок, все в порядке, — шепчет он. — Все хорошо.

Он чувствует, как волк деревенеет под таким нежным прикосновением, а потом слышит тихий скулеж, когда Сирадж (нет, Шерлок), словно защищая, сворачивается вокруг него. Так они и остаются лежать, пока не проваливаются в сон.

**Интерлюдия: Су Лин.**

— А теперь не смейте убегать, у меня есть для вас двоих задание… очень особенное задание, — ублюдок смеется, идя к ним. Демоны бегут за ними, всегда преследуют.

Су Лин и Салли не останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть назад. Любая участь лучше, чем стать кусочком в больной игре Мориарти.

Салли затаскивает ее в пустое ответвление, где канализационный сток ведет в Лондонскую Подземку. Они запомнили все пути много месяцев назад (хотя кажется, будто прошло несколько столетий) на случай засады демонов. Но им никогда не приходилось ими пользоваться — ведь дар Себастьяна Морана отводил тварей.

Су Лин снова бранит себя. Ей следовало знать. Не бывает такого дара, который заставил бы уйти прочь. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Глупо было доверять любому другому постороннему. Но когда Салли прикрывает ее спину, Су Лин отрекается от этой мысли. Не все посторонние здесь похожи на них.

Их дыхания смешиваются. Странно, насколько усиливается страх, когда не видно ничего, кроме черноты. Су Лин думала, что сможет привыкнуть к этому — к часу ведьм, — но так ничего и не вышло. Она слепа и напугана не меньше, чем в свою первую проведенную в Мертвом Лондоне ночь.

В руках она сжимает большой совок и раскладной нож. Больше они ничего не могут тут сделать. Только стоять во тьме и слушать.

Слушать и молиться.

_«Вокруг бродят демоны в человеческом обличье, — говорила им ее прежний босс Шань. — Вы не должны доверять никому. Никогда не знаешь, не является ли человек монстром под личиной, идеально подражающей человеческим эмоциям. Очень мало способов отличить демона от клиента-человека. Хорошенько запомните их»._

_«И как узнать?» — требовательно спросил ее брат (о, как же она любит и ненавидит его)._

_Шань жутковато улыбнулась.  
«У ведьм нет сердца, даже намека на сердцебиение. Демон… ну, у демонов нет никаких человеческих желаний. Они хотят лишь наслаждаться ужасом и болью»._

— Как ты это подделал? — глупо спрашивает Су Лин. — Как можно подделать пульс?

Ведьма цокает языком.

— Можно так много сделать, имея в союзниках демона, моя дорогая, даже… позаимствовать его сердце. Простейшее заклинание, на самом-то деле, все ведьмы им пользуются. Стыдно вам, люди, так и не додуматься до этого…

— Ублюдок… — говорит из-за ее спины Салли.

— Какой смысл во всем этом? — требует Су Лин. — Притворяться посторонним. Помогать нам выживать последние несколько месяцев. Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься. Твой посланник сказала нам, что мы были исключены из игры! Мы не победили тебя…

Но они проиграли, очевидно, хотя Су Лин и не особо понимает, в чем они проиграли. И как проигравшие, они бегут от демонов, пока те в конце концов их не убьют. Но насколько было известно Су Лин, ведьма никогда сам не участвовал в погоне.

Он смеется, высоко и ликующе. Это напоминает ей Генерала Шань, то, как глаза женщины загорались удовольствием при криках Су Лин.

— Какая же еще может быть причина? — тянет он, прежде чем внезапно крикнуть: — _Мне было скучно!_

Су Лин направляет нож в сторону звука, пораженная неистовством в голосе ведьмы.

Что-то скользит по ее ногам, и Су Лин наотмашь бьет ножом вниз. Лезвие пропарывает лишь воздух. Салли точно так же атакует лишь пустое место.

— Чего ты хочешь, подонок?! — кричит в черноту Салли.

— О, ничего особенного, — ведьмак вздыхает фальцетом, — просто использовать вас для уничтожения последнего игрока, для убийства Джона Уотсона.

— Но почему? — выдыхает Су Лин, вспоминая разговор с бывшим военным врачом, его отсутствующий взгляд. — Ты пригласил его играть. Я думала, что тебе было весело с ним, еще одним дружком-демоном.

Ее ослепляет вспышка света, и Су Лин хватает ртом воздух, когда ведьма вцепляется в ее горло. В его глазах маниакальный жестокий блеск.  
— Я _не приглашал его_! — ревет он, в то время как Су Лин едва успевает осознать собственное удивление («Что? Но мгла… тогда кто…?»), когда он швыряет ее на пол.

Салли кричит, пытаясь заколоть ведьму, а единственной мыслью, возникшей голове Су Лин, прежде чем что-то бьет ее по лицу, становится…

_«Ведьма боится Уотсона»._

А потом темнота.


	5. Бесконечная игра

**Часть 5: Бесконечная игра.**

— Никогда не позволяй ведьме приближаться к себе, Джонни, — шепчет Гарри, когда они лежат, свернувшись под одеялом и переплетясь обутыми в носки ногами. Свет выключен, и Джон не может различить ничего, кроме пухлой округлости щеки Гарри в тусклом сиянии серебристого лунного света. Висящая над ними деревянная музыка ветра начинает свою песню, когда наползающий бриз касается открытой створки окна.

Джон обхватывает себя руками, прижимая к груди плюшевую собачонку, подаренную матерью. Игрушку зовут Глэдстоун, потому что мех у нее серый, словно мелкая речная галька, которую ему нравится собирать, а еще ему нравится думать, что его друг счастлив. В укрытии клетчатого покрывала он едва видит что-то кроме блеска глаз Гарри.

Дождь спокойный, не более чем легкая изморось, попадающая в ритм их дыхания.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Джон, потому что Гарри уже шесть, она на два года старшу и куда мудрее его самого. — Ведьмы плохие? — размышляет он, потому что замечал, как напрягаются родители при упоминании этих созданий. Кажется, никому не нравится, когда упоминают ведьм. — Мы разве не можем с ними подружиться? — Ему кажется, что это было бы восхитительно — завести дружбу с тем, кто может левитировать предметы или менять цвет твоих глаз.

В окно снова врывается ветер, принося с собой моросьбу, легким слоем оседающую на волосы.

Гарри наклоняется вперед, шепча с приглушенной убежденностью:  
— Нет. Ни в коем случае не заводи дружбу ни с кем из них.

— Но почему? — Он еще крепче обнимает Глэдстоуна, находя успокоение в мягком мехе под щекой. — Я не понимаю.

Сестра наклоняет голову, так что они почти касаются лбами.  
— Потому что они украдут твое сердце, Джон, и… _съедят его_ для собственного блага.

Джон отшатывается назад, маленькие ноги чуть не свисают с края кровати.  
— _Съедят?!_

— Да, — уверенно кивает Гарри.

Он ежится, обнимая себя руками, словно это может защитить его. Глэдстоун так крепко прижат к груди, что плюшевая собачонка наверняка смогла бы услышать, как дрожат его кости.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь съел мое сердце, Гарри. С чего кто-то может захотеть творить подобное?

Сестра подвигается поближе к нему, кладя руку поверх его, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я не знаю, Джон, — говорит она, а дождь начинает бить по крыше тяжелыми каплями. — Может, потому что у них нет собственного сердца.

Он ощущает обернутое вокруг него тепло, дыхание, попадающее в такт с его сердцебиением. Это приятно. Он окружен легким запахом сигарет, пота и шампуня с сосновой отдушкой. Есть что-то освежающее и бодрящее в этом сочетании, сплетающемся с нотками аромата мужской кожи. Ему ничего не снилось — только ровная темнота вокруг, успокаивающая и нисколько не пугающая, в отличие от мглы. Он уже много лет не спал так хорошо.

Джон сонно подвигается. Губы проезжаются по чему-то гладкому и прохладному. Окутывающее его тепло теснее сжимается вокруг, и Джон слышит, как куда-то ему в макушку знакомый баритон бормочет:  
— Смотрю, ты проснулся.

Инстинкты приказывают отстраниться, но как только Джон открывает глаза, то видит Шерлоков высококачественный плащ, обернутый вокруг них обоих согревающим коконом. Одной рукой Шерлок собственнически обхватывает Джона за талию, а второй пристально изучает ладонь Джона.

Или, во всяком случае, слово «пристально» можно было бы употребить, если бы Джон мог видеть глаза Шерлока.

Он в замешательстве моргает.  
— Прости, что ты сказал, Шерлок?

— На тебе мои перчатки, — невпопад отвечает Шерлок, его голова наклонена так, словно он рассматривает Джона. На щеках Шерлока красуются шрамы, рубашка разодрана, видны следы когтей демонов.

Накатывает знакомое заполняющее вены ощущение, словно Джон снова в Афганистане, в пальцах зажата игла, а дар волнами стекает с рук и в воздухе звучат выстрелы.  
— Гм, да. Ты отдал их мне. Вчера. Постой, прости, полагаю, это было пару дней назад… — Он хмурится, события последних нескольких дней медленно всплывают в памяти, хотя он и притормаживает спросонья. Непривычное ощущение. Обычно Джон просыпается моментально. — Хочешь забрать их?..

— Нет! — внезапно громко вскрикивает Шерлок, и мягкое прикосновение к руке Джона моментально сжимается до мертвой хватки. — Нет, — повторяет Шерлок уже знакомым сухим тоном, хотя пальцы не ослабляет. — Я дал их тебе по какой-то причине. Ты… ты нечто совершенно иное, если я отдал их тебе.

В какой-то степени Джону интересно, всегда ли Шерлок задает такие вопросы тем, с кем просыпается. Но сама мыль о Шерлоке, лежащем с кем бы то ни было, беспокоит Джона, и он отбрасывает ее. Его разум цепляется за подтекст слов Шерлока, и Джон отклоняет голову подальше (во всяком случае, пытается: Шерлок слишком силен для такого сухопарого субъекта).  
— Ты помнишь меня?

Ему кажется, будто он различает едва уловимое поскрипывание слушающей их 221Б — квартира дышит в одном с ними ритме. Джон думает, что никогда в жизни так не надеялся на утвердительный ответ.

Но Шерлок говорит:  
— Нет, — и слово рассеивается, словно выпущенная струйка дыма.

— О.

Джон пытается не поникнуть. Он чувствует, как все треволнения и заботы прошедшего дня стремительно возвращаются. Он был ранен, подвергся атаке демонов, познакомился с посторонними и… (что же еще?)

— Ты разочарован, — шепчет Шерлок. Слова щекочут щеки Джона, но он не пытается отстраниться.

— Полагаю, да, — небрежно, насколько возможно в такой позиции, отвечает Джон. — Когда человека забывают, такое может случиться.

Объятие Шерлока становится напряженным.  
— Ты знаешь меня.

— Ну да.

— Нет, ты _знаешь_ меня. Ты должен знать, что я такое, если я отдал тебе эти перчатки. То, как ты разговариваешь со мной, подразумевает знакомство с моей личностью, с моими недостатками. Тебе достаточно комфортно со мной, чтобы старые военные травмы не давали о себе знать, пока ты не расстроишься или не вымотаешься. И несмотря на эти знания обо мне ты все еще здесь и смотришь на меня так, словно… Вот только _что ты такое_?

Вопрос повисает между ними. Джон ощущает себя пришпиленным к стене, бабочкой с подрезанными крыльями. Он приоткрывает рот, пытается придумать остроумный ответ, но в памяти наконец стремительно всплывают события прошлой ночи.

Джон резко садится, во всяком случае пытается. Шерлок крепче сжимает объятие, но Джон качает головой, отталкивается от груди Шерлока и кричит:  
— Миссис Хадсон! Она в порядке? Я видел, как она упала… боже, я такой идиот, нужно было сразу ее осмотреть… но, — он вертит головой, путаясь в мешанине конечностей, — где она? Я видел, что она была там…

Но вокруг пусто. Ни единого признака миссис Хадсон. Все приведено в порядок — ни единой нитки из ковра не торчит. Свечи снова на каминной полке, каждый дюйм виднеющегося пространства очищен после пожара. На самом деле, без следа пропало и тело демона, словно испарилось, и только глубокие отметины от ножей на стене служат доказательством того, что в здании присутствовало нечто чудовищное.

Джо слышит какой-то судорожный вздох и осознает, что является его источником. На этот раз, когда он пытается подняться, Шерлок обвивает его руками так, что оказывается на нем.

— Куда ты собрался? — требует ответа разъяренный Шерлок.

— Шерлок! — Джон практически шипит. — Ну же, надо найти миссис Хадсон. Она ранена…

— Нет, она по большей части в порядке — пара синяков. Но 221Б уверила меня, что миссис Хадсон полностью восстановится. 221Б перенесла ее в спальню наверху…

— Ну, тогда мне нужно увидеть ее, я могу помочь. — Джон поворачивает голову в сторону кухни, находящейся дальше по коридору.

Шерлок обхватывает лицо Джона обеими руками, чтобы тот снова посмотрел на него.  
— Не говори чепухи, Джон. 221Б позаботится об этом…

— Я могу _исцелять_ , это мой дар! Она будет на ногах, если ты только позволишь мне исцелить ее и… — Джон замолкает, удивленно открыв рот. — Ты назвал меня по имени.

Безумец фыркает.  
— Конечно, назвал. Даже я знаю, что обычно к другим людям обращаются по именам, данным им при рождении.

— Но ты не помнишь меня, а я так и не представился тебе… в этот раз.

Джон чувствует, как лежащий на нем Шерлок напрягается всем телом. Джон видит, как губы безумца приоткрываются в безмолвном «о», а потом Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, притягивая Джона за запястья. Пальто сваливается с них, и Джон ежится. В квартире гуляют сквозняки, прохлада мглы прокрадывается из-под двери. Это навевает мысли о темных тенях, о Гарри, взглянувшей на него, прямо перед тем как нож… нет, стоп, нет.

Температура в помещении сама собой повышается на несколько градусов. Джон наскоро благодарит 221Б, прежде чем его утаскивают к лестнице.

— Вот оно! — взволнованно бормочет Шерлок. На его плечи кое-как накинуто пальто, из которого на пол падают скомканные куски бумаги с написанными на них словами «Мориарти», «мгла» и «проклятие». Джон предполагает, что только из-за них Шерлок не напал на него, как только проснулся. Должно быть, он увидел перчатки, заинтересовался и покопался в карманах в поисках подсказок. Шерлок знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы предусмотрительно разложить подсказки в самом доступном месте. Джон не может не подивиться настолько простой гениальности.

Он ковыляет за безумцем, который тащит его за запястье. Джон чуть не спотыкается на последних ступеньках, едва успевая обогнуть комод и сшибая вазы с засушенными веточками.

— …я проглядел свои записи, — говорит Шерлок, направляясь к покрытой газетами и записками стене, — но в них нет ни единого упоминания твоего имени. И все же я знал, имя Джон Уотсон просто казалось… _правильным_ , почему-то естественным для тебя. Когда я проснулся, то чувствовал себя рядом с тобой непринужденно, несмотря на то, что ты выглядишь очень заурядно и приземленно... о, не смотри так на меня. Ты сам знаешь, что это правда, учитывая этот твой свитер…

— Мне _нравится_ этот свитер, Шерлок. — Миссис Тернер душу в него вложила. И Джон горд его носить. Но не в том суть. — Разве нам не нужно пойти к миссис Хадсон?...

— …пока нет, Джон, — продолжает Шерлок, отмахиваясь от вопроса Джона.

Но Джон слышит в голосе Шерлока обещание, поэтому решает подождать. Если Шерлок и 221Б говорят, что у миссис Хадсон нет опасных для жизни повреждений, тогда Джону стоит послушать объяснения Шерлока.

— Проклятие достаточно сложное. Похоже, состоит из двух одновременно работающих заклинаний. У меня есть подозрение, из каких именно, но не понимая, какую ежедневную «загадку» нужно решить, я не могу знать точно. По этой теме нет никаких записей. — Шерлок раздраженно поджимает губы, падая на диван. При этом он не убирает железной хватки с запястья Джона, так что тому в итоге приходится неловко примоститься рядом с головой Шерлока.

— Погоди, — хмурится Джон. — Откуда ты знаешь, какие могут быть задействованы заклинания? Я не думал, что кому-то известно хоть что-нибудь достоверное о магии ведьм.

— Не будь глупцом, — рявкает Шерлок, хотя его ответ заглушается красными плюшевыми подушками. — Множество газет публиковало то, во что не посвящены широкие массы. Да и без этого довольно легко додуматься и понять, как работает магия, если просто наблюдать и знать, куда смотреть. Еще до проклятия я был консультирующим детективом, работал со Скотланд-Ярдом. Я посчитал обязанностью превратить собственный разум в хранилище информации, необходимой для раскрытия дел, и знания о магии были необходимостью. Довольно легко распознать проклятие, если можешь увидеть признаки.

Джон снова разевает рот.  
— Гениально, — честно говорит он, наслаждаясь восхитительной возможностью снова быть рядом с Шерлоком. Он мог бы часами слушать этот баритон. — И это, — теперь, когда он задумался над этим, — куда более обширная информация, чем ты мог мне рассказать, когда мы виделись в последний раз. Как думаешь, что это может значить?

Шерлок замолкает, носом почти прижимаясь к носу Джона.  
— Правда? Значит, действие проклятия уже начинает ослабевать… моя память, сила правил… Джон, ты понимаешь, что это значит? Ты можешь быть тем самым, можешь. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, если моя гипотеза верна, это… — Но Шерлок замолкает, оживленные жесты замирают на полувзмахе. Он хмурится. — Но ты не знаешь, что я такое, да?

Джон наклоняет голову.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что ты — тот, кого называют зверем?

Джон не знает точно, как работает проклятие. Но он подозревает, что Шерлок оборачивается в волка во время часа ведьм… что, возможно, даже охотится. На демонов или посторонних… ну, Джон не уверен. Его разум зависает на последнем предположении, отказываясь верить. Шерлок не может быть тем, кто вышвыривает части тела на другую сторону мглы, он не может быть тем, кто пожирает, поглощает души. Ведь он спас Джона.

Он охотится на демонов. (Так должно быть.)

Но Джон не спрашивает.

Шерлок обвивает пальцами руку Джона. Он кажется погруженным в глубокие размышления, хмурит лоб, и Джону снова хочется, чтобы проклятая тряпка не закрывала глаза Шерлока. Быть может, тогда он смог бы прочитать этого человека.

Шерлок невесело смеется.  
— Они называли меня зверем задолго до проклятия… Это неважно. Пойдем, нам нужно позаботиться о миссис Хадсон. — Он встает, снова тащит за собой Джона, но тот упрямо остается на месте.

— Ты не зверь, — выдыхает он (верит, так сильно в это верит), — и любой, кто говорит иначе, — мудак.

Хватка на его запястье сжимается.

— Это потому, что вам не известны все данные, доктор, — бесстрастно отвечает Шерлок. — Знай ты все факты, не делал бы таких скоропалительных выводов обо мне.

— Тогда похер на факты, — рявкает Джон. — Они не имеют значения. — Он игнорирует Шерлока, негодующе раскрывшего было рот. — Я знаю тебя. — Говорить так — самонадеянно, если знаком с человеком всего пару дней, но он чувствует это в своей крови. Он _знает_ Шерлока. — И я знаю, каково это — быть среди настоящих зверей. Да бога ради, я воевал в Афганистане! Монстры — это демоны и ведьмы, а еще люди, наслаждающиеся убийствами и пытками. Не ты.

Губы Шерлока сжимаются в тонкую полоску.  
— …в тебе слишком много веры в меня. Лучше бы тебе забыть о ней.

— Ну, этого не будет, — отвечает Джон.

Они стоят рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом Шерлок соскальзывает пальцами вниз, чтобы переплести их с пальцами Джона. Теперь их разделяет лишь ткань перчатки.

— …сюда, — говорит Шерлок осипшим голосом. — Не стоит заставлять миссис Хадсон ждать.

Джону так много хочется сказать. Он просто не знает как.

Комнату миссис Хадсон украшают расставленные на расшитом шелке вазы, заполненные тканевыми лепестками и розами. Они кажутся почти живыми и представляют собой приятную перемену в цвете после мрачности внешнего мира. Ее комната проще в сравнении с Шерлоковой, наполнена фотографиями обитательницы и ее друзей. Джон видит на одной из них Шерлока с сердито скрещенными руками. На другой детектив усмехается, приобняв домовладелицу одной рукой.

К собственному удивлению, Джон также мельком замечает фотографию миссис Тернер и задумывается: случись ему спросить, рассказала бы миссис Тернер о своих старых знакомствах в Старом Лондоне? Шерлок не обращает внимания на фотографии, бормочет что-то о сантиментах, прежде чем опуститься на колени рядом с кроватью миссис Хадсон. Хранительница дома лежит под горой мягких вязаных пледов. Белые подушки собраны вокруг ее головы подобно защитной ограде от всего на свете.

Джон не может не вспомнить своих родителей, лежащих в белизне гроба, словно спящих.

— Пульс ровный, дыхание стабильное, — говорит Шерлок, хотя оскаливается, когда пальцы касаются темных синяков на руках миссис Хадсон. Именно там демон ее схватил, отчего она и упала.

Джон молча наклоняется, кладет свободную руку на кисть миссис Хадсон. Он чувствует, что Шерлок пристально за ним наблюдает, чувствует, как стены 221Б дрожат в предвкушении. Это должно бы потревожить его, нарушить сосредоточенность, но Джон находит в этом успокоение. Словно в трансе, вслушиваясь в напевы собственного дара, он касается пальцами кожи.

Он чувствует каждую вену, каждую артерию и капилляр, несущие кровь по телу пациентки. Он чувствует уровень ее гормонов, что она толком не ела последние несколько дней (а ей стоило бы, и Джон корит себя за то, что не оказался здесь раньше). Его дар разливается и находит поврежденные кровеносные сосуды, синяки, едва начавшие исцеляться. Они такие путаные, в каждое пятно вплетены красные линии. 

Джон видит оборванные концы каждого сосуда, словно шрамы на собственном сердце, и тянется (нет другого слова, чтобы описать это) своим даром, чтобы вновь соединить разорванные кусочки. Его дар нежно упрашивает частичку за частичкой снова соткаться воедино.

Он шепчет. Он всегда так делает — говорит успокаивающие глупости и шепчет слова ободрения. Его дар не принуждает что-либо исцеляться без согласия пациента. Скорее наоборот, он лишь подбадривает процесс исцеления, уговаривает его поторопиться, придает ему энергию (свою) для восстановления. Для него это так же естественно, как дышать.

Никому не нравилось, когда он разговаривал с травмами. Кто-то в конце концов находил это успокаивающим, но большую часть времени его буравили тяжелым взглядом.  
— Тебе обязательно всегда… вот так шептать? — спрашивали его, особенно в медицинском колледже, когда он был уверен, что так делают все.  
— Целители не шепчут, Уотсон, — сказал профессор, — они лишь заново соединяют вены.

Поначалу студенты принимали это за зловещий знак, большей частью избегали Джона, но поскольку он был чертовски хорошим врачом, им не оставалось поводов для жалоб, кроме «он шепчет, как ведьмы». В армии это не имело значения. В армии солдаты _нуждались_ в шепоте, нуждались в том, чтобы чей-то голос удерживал их на земле.

Сестра смотрела на него с ужасом, когда он проделывал это, впадая в транс, с нежностью разглядывая царапину и шепотом уговаривая ее затянуться.

— Такое ощущение, будто ты куда-то пропадаешь, Джонни, мне это не нравится, — объяснила она, когда впервые запретила исцелить ее.

(Смог бы он закрыть рану от ножа, если бы подоспел вовремя? Смог бы он спасти Гарри, если бы искал достаточно тщательно, если бы не был очарован Шерлоком, если бы попытался… «Прекращай, Уотсон, сосредоточься на пациенте, — говорит ему дар. — Нет ничего, кроме пациента».)

Конечно. Джон, насколько это в его силах, прогоняет все мысли о прошлом вечере, о посторонних и ведьмах, о демонах и проклятиях, о сестрах и остекленевших взглядах в самые дальние углы подсознания.

Он исцеляет. Это все, что он может сделать.

К тому моменту, как он заканчивает, ему кажется, что пролетели годы. Но Джон по предыдущему опыту знает, что прошло всего несколько секунд. Он разглядывает чистую кожу миссис Хадсон. Он ощущает под собой восхищенный трепет половиц: 221Б безмерно счастлива. Джон слабо улыбается. Усталость просачивается его движения, как бывает всегда после применения дара, но облегчение превосходит всё, Джон резко оседает на застеленный коврами пол.

Вот только он не падает, а оказывается прижат к Шерлоку, который снова и снова панически зовет его по имени.

— Все хорошо, я в порядке… — И что более важно, миссис Хадсон в порядке, жива, в отличие от его сестры, бродящей во мгле, идущей и потом… Джон сглатывает. — Просто последние несколько дней выдались трудными. — Он вспоминает о собственной ране на боку. Вся немногая остававшаяся у него энергия ушла к миссис Хадсон. Чашка чая была бы очень кстати.

Ставни распахиваются и закрываются по меньшей мере десяток раз.

— Ты не в порядке, доктор Уотсон, — рявкает Шерлок, и на какое мгновение Джону чудится волк, рыком приказывающий отойти к нему за спину. Он вспоминает глаза переменчивого цвета. _«У тебя такие большие глаза… такие грустные…»_ Такая досада, что приходится их прикрывать.

— …мне жаль… — говорит Джон, скользя рукой вверх, чтобы провести по щеке Шерлока. Тот застывает под прикосновением затянутой в перчатку ладони.

Шерлок наклоняется, а потом снова отстраняется, на языке будто застыли невысказанные слова.  
— …Джон?.. — Голос странно тихий, неуверенный.

— …мне так жаль, что ты проклят… Жаль, что я, похоже, не могу понять, как разрушить…

— Нет, нет, Джон, это не так, ты… ты… — Шерлок раздраженно вздыхает, подвигаясь, чтобы обхватить Джона за плечи. Джон роняет руку и смотрит на него. — Что случилось? — сдержанным, нейтральным тоном спрашивает Шерлок.

Отсутствие эмоций должно бы ранить Джона, заставить чувствовать отчуждение. Но нет. Бесстрастный голос Шерлока оказывает самое успокаивающее действие на уставший разум Джона. Позволяет откинуться назад и выпустить мысли, и Джон думает, не должен ли сделать то же самое для Шерлока. Но тот нетерпеливо хмыкает, и Джон рассказывает ему.

— Я пришел сюда, чтобы найти свою сестру. — Он смаргивает жжение, поселившееся на внутренней стороне век. — Теперь она мертва.

Это не похоже на сеансы у психотерапевта.

Джон рассказывает Шерлоку все, начиная с того дня в Афганистане, когда его подстрелили, и заканчивая моментом, когда волк пришел за ним в подземку, чтобы спасти его от участи быть сожранным демонами. Часть его понимает, что Шерлок не вспомнит всего этого уже на следующее утро. Шерлок _забудет_ , как забывает каждый раз с наступлением часа ведьм, если только Джон не сможет воссоздать то, что произошло на второй день во мгле, когда воспоминания Шерлока о предыдущем вечере каким-то образом вернулись. Но Джон понятия не имеет, как это случилось.

Но этот Шерлок, именно этот, похоже, доверяет ему. Он слушает, даже не отпускает язвительные комментарии, хотя Джон и чувствует, что ему очень хочется. Пальцы этого Шерлока больно сжимают запястья Джона, когда тот рассказывает о своих травмах, о демонах и стычке с Мораном и Джимом. Губы этого Шерлока опасно кривятся во время рассказа о том, как была ранена миссис Хадсон. Но он позволяет Джону говорить свободно и открыто, наверняка раскладывая всю информацию по полочкам разума для дальнейшего осмысления.

Джон не плачет, ничего подобного, хотя ему и хочется. Он не боится признать это желание. Шерлок не предлагает никакого другого утешения, кроме тела, к которому можно прижаться.

Они — двое людей, сидящих во тьме, льнущих друг к другу, вдыхающих невысказанные слова. А 221Б поскрипывает и слушает.

Когда Джон доходит до той части истории, где обнаружил, что зверь и волк — это Шерлок, тот взвивается — отчего Джон чуть не бьется головой о стену — и принимается расхаживать по комнате.

— Я не _понимаю_! — выкрикивает он, запуская пальцы в волосы. Квартира кидает в него несколько подушек. — Заткнись, 221Б, я знаю, что миссис Хадсон спит! Все нормально. У нее крепкий сон. — Он не прекращает расхаживать. — Ты нелогичен Джон. Совершенно нелогичен.

Джон недоуменно смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
— …прости?..

— _Нет_ , идиот, не извиняйся! Просто объясни, объясни, что ты такое. Почему, где, что, _как_ так получилось, что ты пришел ко мне и… и ты _тот самый_ , но не можешь быть им, потому что никто не примет зверя, как это возможно? Как можешь ты? И даже если можешь, исключено, чтобы ты принял…

— Шерлок… — Джон пытается встать.

— Прекрати, болван! Сиди, ты вымотан! И не пытайся жалеть меня. Мне не нужна жалость. Мне ничего не нужно. Ты должен злиться. На меня, на проклятие. Именно из-за всего _этого_ твоя сестра _мертва_.

Джон замирает. Он не уверен, способен ли еще дышать. Вены заходятся криком, эмоции свирепым потоком затопляют разум ( _«Гарри, Гарри, вернись, ты не ушла на самом деле, правда?..»_ ). Даже 221Б замолкает, не слышно ни скрипов, ни подрагиваний.

— …не слишком приятно, правда?

— Шерлок, это не твоя вина, — возражает Джон. — Это вина ведьмы. Вина Мориарти. Я бы никогда не обвинил тебя, ведь ты сам жертва всего этого. Мы найдем способ разрушить проклятие. Разве ты не говорил, что оно уже слабеет? — отчаянно добавляет Джон. — Что еще можно сделать, чтобы оно пропало? Как ты думаешь?

Они в безвыходном положении, так близки (вот только к чему?). Шерлок сжимает зубы, подается к Джону…

А потом звонят в дверь.

— Кто это? — Джон тянется к пистолету. За дверью могут быть только посторонние (но они не знают, где эта квартира, только не во мгле), избранные (но разве им, за исключением миссис Хадсон, позволено приходить сюда?), или же… ведьма.

На секунду в Джоне поднимается нелепая надежда, что это ведьма: ведь тогда он сможет засадить пулю в мозг Мориарти и насладиться удивленным выражением его лица. Но потом ведьма просто вернется. У Джона нет правильного оружия (пока нет).

Шерлок выбегает из спальни миссис Хадсон и спускается по лестнице быстрее, чем Джон успевает заговорить. Джон неотступно следует за ним, прикрывая спину, а позади плывут каминная кочерга и разные острые объекты. 221Б, судя по всему, не собирается рисковать, впуская еще одного демона на их территорию.

Джон чуть не врезается в спину Шерлоку, когда тот внезапно останавливается. Шерлок разворачивается, подталкивая его обратно на лестницу.

— Оставайся внутри, Джон.

Прежде чем Джон успевает возразить, Шерлок одним прыжком оказывается у двери. Он быстро смотрит в глазок, хотя в данной ситуации это практически бесполезно. Вне мертвых зон, в те хорошие дни, когда «почти солнечно», кто-то может рассмотреть черты лиц своих гостей. Но в плохие дни в глазок видно лишь размытое пятно, зловещую тень. Джон думает, что в мертвой зоне все должно быть еще темнее.

Но Шерлок бормочет:  
— Мужчина, примерно метр семьдесят восемь, по всей видимости, не имеет при себе ничего тяжелого. Отчаяние в движениях. Возможно, ищет убежища или помощи. Погоди, я узнаю очертания этого силуэта… — Он кричит: — Инспектор? Это вы?

Они ждут, и вскоре, полвдоха спустя, слышат приглушенный крик:  
— Да, черт подери! Уверен, ты наверняка пока не знаешь, что происходит, Шерлок, или, может, знаешь, ты же гребаный гений, но ты должен впустить меня. Через Лондон прямо сейчас идет ад!

— Откуда мне знать, что это не хитрость? Что вы не замаскированный Мориарти? Или не запуганы и не помогаете ему получить доступ в дом?

— Да какого хера, Холмс! Твоя чокнутая квартира сожрала бы меня, будь я ведьмой, хотя она уже пыталась утопить меня однажды, ты же помнишь последнюю конфискацию наркотиков. А теперь прекрати строить из себя мудака и открой гребаную дверь!

Шерлок хмурится, поворачивает голову к Джону. Не имея возможности уловить взгляд, Джону приходится быстро прошептать:  
— Мы можем ему доверять? Он один из избранных?

— Мои записи указывают именно на это. Их всего трое: миссис Хадсон, Молли и инспектор.

— Но мы не знаем, не использует ли ведьма двух других, поскольку миссис Хадсон в 221Б под защитой, — заключает Джон. Раньше Молли определенно использовалась в качестве отвлечения, чтобы поймать его в ловушку. Она называла себя «Предупреждением», но Джон не может не задумываться, какова ее истинная роль во всем этом… — Давай узнаем, что ему нужно.

Шерлок не двигается.  
— Мы можем сыграть на руку Мориарти.

— Ну, это лучше, чем сидеть здесь и жалеть себя, а в моем случае еще и не знать, какого черта я мне делать. Не особо интересно. — Джон снимает пистолет с предохранителя, наводит его на дверь. Позади него 221Б держит в подвешенном состоянии свои ножи и каминные кочерги.

Шерлок качает головой, на его губах появляется ухмылка.  
— Так и быть.

Он открывает дверь.

Им не приходится ни на кого нападать: инспектор, только ступив на порог, сразу же машет рукой на улицу.  
— Смотри. Просто заткнись и _смотри_.

Сфера света, парящая над городом, опустилась вниз. Кажется, будто она застряла на какой-то башне, возможно даже на Биг Бене, но Джон не может сказать точно. Теперь… темнее, хотя до часа ведьм еще далеко. Мгла сейчас спокойна и на несколько оттенков темнее прежнего. Джон больше не видит даже через улицу.

Зато слышит.

Люди, все те люди, которые застряли в своих телах, снова и снова проживая один и тот же день. Они…

Ну, они бегут, бегут и кричат.

Джон не может отчетливо различить фигуры — лишь мутные пятна и определенно человекоподобные силуэты, бегущие единой тесной толпой. И весь этот сумасшедший дом движется под аккомпанемент клаксонов и бьющегося стекла.

Некоторые пытаются докричаться до своих детей, бормочут, что нужно найти границу мглы и бежать. Другие настаивают на том, чтобы найти свои старые дома и оградить их так, чтобы демоны не могли пробраться. А еще есть те, кто кричат, вопят и плачут, потому что не знают, как еще реагировать. Годы в ловушке, а теперь внезапная возможность выплеснуть всю подавлявшуюся агонию? Джон не может их винить.

И есть несколько человек, требующих, кричащих, что нужно сначала кое-что завершить. Им нужно выбраться, выбраться, каким бы то ни было способом…

— Найдем ведьму! — кричит кто-то. — Ведьму и зверя! Сожжем обоих!

— Убьем зверя!

— Убьем ведьму!

_— Сожжем обоих!_

Инспектор захлопывает за собой дверь, как раз когда Джон различает жуткое блеклое свечение огня, зажженного на темных палках.

— Теперь видишь, в чем проблема? — требовательно спрашивает инспектор.

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок.

— Ладно. Тогда какого черта происходит?

— Все это означает, инспектор Лестрейд, что заклинание начинает слабеть… и Мориарти собирается нанести ответный удар.

Они идут наверх. Джон за это время успевает разглядеть инспектора. Лестрейд выше Джона на несколько дюймов, на вид лет сорок пять или около того. У него серебристые волосы и честный взгляд, а это уже больше, чем Джон может сказать о большинстве людей. На первый взгляд Лестрейд держится вполне обыденно, но Джон видит груз на его плечах, мешки под глазами.

Это уставший мужчина, слишком долго остававшийся на посту.

Когда они входят в гостиную, у 221Б уже готов чай на подносе. Поднос подплывает к Шерлоку, который напрочь игнорирует чай и, схватив сахарницу, опрокидывает ее прямо в рот, а потом как-то по-волчьи вытирает губы рукавом.

— Это никогда не станет менее жутким. — Лестрейд с подозрением следит за парящим подносом, а потом тянется к чашке. Поднос счастливо вздрагивает, и Лестрейд слегка отпрыгивает назад, чуть не врезаясь в Джона, стоящего на верхних ступеньках.

— 221Б просто радуется, что хоть кто-то здесь решил поесть, — осторожно говорит Джон.

Лестрейд оборачивается к нему, словно только что заметив его, и выпаливает:  
— А это кто?

Джон выпрямляется, протягивает руку.  
— Привет, я…

— Он мой врач, — влезает Шерлок, срывая со стены записки и перебирая их, словно это подтолкнет его мозг, поможет найти связь. Наверняка так и будет (во всяком случае, они на это надеются).

— Джон Уотсон, — представляется он, чтобы инспектору не было неловко.

Но Лестрейд не пожимает ему руку. Напротив, с раскрытым ртом рассматривает его, переводя взгляд с Джона на Шерлока.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты… ты _тот самый_ посторонний? На тебе лежит ответственность за все это?

Джон колеблется:  
— Ну, на самом деле я не…

— Инспектор, — рявкает Шерлок, — расскажите нам, насколько далеко на данный момент все зашло, в подробностях.

С раздраженным, но уже совершенно привычным к такому поведению видом Лестрейд бросает на Джона последний подозрительный взгляд, а потом подходит к окну. Джон, решив, что вполне может выпить чашечку чая, садится на диван. Шерлок ждет, замерев, как манекен в магазинной витрине.

— Ну, — начинает Лестрейд, — я не знаю, как много ты помнишь, Шерлок, или что у тебя записано…

— Предположим, что я знаю все о заклятиях.

Лестрейд снова раздраженно хмурится и делает могучий глоток чаю.  
— Я избранный, один из них. Каждый день я привожу тебя к месту головоломки и присматриваю за… — он снова мельком бросает взгляд на Джона и хмурится, — …зверем, слежу, чтобы… он… не попытался завершить игру до того, как будут исполнены все требования проклятия.

Лестрейду, кажется, неловко признавать свою роль, хотя Джон знает, что сложившееся положение ничуть не зависит от решений инспектора. И все равно Лестрейд с ненавистью рассматривает собственные ноги. 

— В общем, — продолжает он, — последние несколько недель все было _нормально_ , во всяком случае, нормально для мертвой зоны. Я не могу покинуть свой офис, кроме как чтобы препроводить тебя до местонахождения головоломки, или еще во время часа ведьм мне нужно находить зверя. Но последние несколько ночей зверь… ну, не являлся мне. Я не мог найти его, где только не искал, а сегодня, этим утром, я увидел людей, двигающихся свободно, кричащих, бегущих. Именно тогда я попытался выйти из своего офиса… думал, что вырублюсь, или превращусь в лягушку, или еще _что-то_ , но… ничего. Я просто… вышел.

Инспектор вновь медленно поднимает голову, усталые морщины на его лбу выделяются сильнее некуда.  
— Мгла все еще там, и свет, ну, меркнет. Я подумал, что это плохой знак, и пошел искать тебя.

Джон чувствует, как пересыхает горло и испаряются остатки желания попить чаю. Лестрейд кажется очень искренним в своих мотивах. Но есть что-то еще, что-то, чего инспектор не говорит. Джон не знает наверняка, но чувствует, что это личное и что это преследует инспектора, как Афганистан (и Гарри) всегда будут преследовать Джона. Может быть, из-за этого Лестрейд кажется настолько решительно настроенным помочь Шерлоку.

— Ты знаешь, какова головоломка? — без обиняков, бесстрастно спрашивает Шерлок.

Инспектор открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова.  
— Проклятье! — Лестрейд со звоном отставляет чашку на стоящий рядом комод. Несколько безделушек и чашек Петри падают на пол. — Не могу сказать.

— Похоже, проклятье держится сильнее в центре этой головоломки. Если ты не можешь рассказать нам о ней, при том что нарушил сегодня другие правила, то это говорит мне, что головоломка может быть ключом. — Шерлок хмурится.

— Что ж, тогда нам нужно отправляться и решить ее, — заключает Джон.

Лестрейд с Шерлоком поворачиваются к нему, у Лестрейда глаза на лоб лезут, а Шерлок сердито хмурится.  
— Ты не думаешь, что я бы уже решил ее за прошедшую тысячу дней заключения здесь? В этой головоломке что-то есть, она не простая. Иначе это было бы слишком скучно для Мориарти, слишком скучно для меня. Он должен был придумать нечто исключительное, что-то такое, что совершенно разрушит меня, загонит в угол…

— Вот для этого мы и нужны. — 221Б соглашается со словами Джона, скрипя трубами. — Джокер, нечто, чего Мориарти не ждет…

— _Недопустимо!_ — ревет Шерлок. Джон с Лестрейдом ошеломленно смотрят на него. Шерлок подрывается к Джону, ворох бумаг и стеклянные сосуды падают, разлетаются осколками по ковру, но ему плевать. Он хватает Джона за плечи. — Ты разве не понимаешь? Он именно этого и хочет. Хочет, чтобы ты увидел это. Хочет, чтобы ты увидел это и ушел, а я не позволю этому случиться. Должна быть альтернатива, какой-то другой способ победить, и я найду его, клянусь, найду…

— Шерлок, _я могу помочь_ …

— Если он тот самый, — вставляет Лестрейд, — то ты должен позволить ему…

— Я не хочу вашей чертовой помощи!

Джон понятия не имеет, что делать, что говорить, как снова наладить все между ними. Шерлок не позволит ему помочь, не расскажет, что в головоломке Мориарти беспокоит его на самом деле. Или, вероятно, он _не может_ сказать, но Джон знает, что не в этом дело. О, Шерлок смог бы сказать ему, если бы захотел.

Но выбирает молчание.

— Шерлок… — Джон кладет ладонь на грудь Шерлока, — …пожалуйста, просто…

— Нет, Джон, — следует мягкий ответ. — Я отказываюсь играть в игры Мориарти. Я не собачка у него на побегушках. Нет, мы заставим его прийти к нам.

От этой перемены в планах Джон застывает, кровь, подгоняемая адреналином, устремляется по венам.  
— …Как?..

Его детектив снова скалит зубы, и Джон видит волка.  
— Правила Мориарти распадаются из-за тебя, Джон. Он не может заставить меня снова решать эти головоломки, ведь Лестрейд здесь, а у Мориарти больше нет никого, чтобы добраться до меня. Нет, он может прийти к нам…

Шерлок проводит пальцем по щеке Джона.

— Мы подождем.

— 221Б, — командует в воздух Шерлок, — убедись, что наша защита все так же сильна. Я не хочу, чтобы в ней были хоть какие-то дыры, через которые сможет пролезть и напасть Мориарти. Проверь ловушки в прихожей. Они могут быть повреждены после вчерашнего вторжения демона.

Лестрейд вскакивает на ноги.  
— Вторжение демона? Но к тебе не вторгаются!

— А вчера вторглись, — рявкает Шерлок. — И не беспокойся, демон мертв.

На возражениях Лестрейда, что демонов нельзя уничтожить — во всяком случае доступными человеку средствами, — Джон хмурится.

— Прошлой ночью… как 221Б убила того демона?.. Я думал, что только… — Он ждет, не будучи уверен, что ему стоит повторять слова Антеи. _«Лишь оружие, смоченное в крови ведьмы или демона, может убить их»_. — Если вдуматься, — вспоминает он, — я полагал, что с 221Б может общаться только миссис Хадсон. Откуда у тебя способность понимать, о чем говорит квартира?

Кажется, Лестрейд хочет что-то сказать, но Шерлок резко взмахивает в его сторону. Лестрейд замолкает и, одарив Шерлока тяжелым взглядом, возвращается к поглядыванию в окно с интервалом в пять секунд.

Шерлок снова улыбается той горькой улыбкой ( _«Как так получается, что ты знаешь, куда мы идем? Без обид, но твоя повязка…»_ ), только на этот раз она кажется более зловещей. Но, быть может, Джон просто больше не видит Шерлока в отрыве от Сираджа, быть может, даже не хочет этого.  
— Между нами — мной и 221Б — есть связь. Она — особенное жилище, для которого подобная связь необходима, вот почему я способен понимать ее.

— Ясно, — наверняка это имеет куда большее отношение к изучавшимся Шерлоком заклинаниям. У Джона в голове возникает нелепая картинка: Шерлок, наливающий в пробирку разнообразные химикаты, а потом скармливающий их трубами, только бы из-за его выходок квартира ожила. Забавный сценарий, Джон даже чуть не начинает хихикать. 221Б — живая квартира, есть определенный смысл в том, что ее обитателям понадобилось что-то вроде магической связи с ней.

— Что за квартира 221Б? — спрашивает Джон. Ему неловко и кажется несколько грубым говорить о 221Б в ее присутствии, но возможности самому спросить ее нет. Наверное, она могла бы писать на зеркалах или что-то в этом роде. — В смысле, не каждый же день натыкаешься на разумную квартиру, так ведь?

И тут Джон ловит себя на мысли, а не заполнен ли Лондон — как Новый, так и Старый –разнообразными живыми зданиями. Это город с богатой историей. Теперь Джон бы не удивился, если бы и вправду было так.

Он думает, что Шерлок собирается ответить, должен бы. Вот только внезапно раздается ровный стук в дверь.

Тук-тук-тук. Пауза. Тук-тук-тук. Пауза. Тук-тук-тук. Тишина.

Они напрягаются — все трое, — а потом одновременно шипят: «Мориарти». Потом, перепрыгивая через барахло и стопки книг, спешат к окну, чтобы отдернуть шторы. Лестрейд опережает Шерлока и Джона, оставив их далеко позади. 

Мгла приветствует их из-за стекла. Но тени, силуэты людей и _тварей_ , собравшиеся перед дверью дома номер 221 по Бейкер-стрит, невозможно перепутать ни с чем.

Тук-тук-тук.

— Эй, зверек, эй, зверек, — поет из мглы голос ведьмы, — …позволь мне _войти_.

Джону никогда так не хотелось что-то пристрелить, как в этот момент. Палец на курке дергается. 221Б бряцает ножами. Они окружают трех людей защитным барьером и, как подозревает Джон, теснятся напротив двери.

— Ладно, что нам делать? — шепчет Лестрейд. — Он здесь, прямо перед твоим парадным входом!

— Не открывать дверь, — приказывает Шерлок, — и окна. Просто спросить, чего он хочет.

Лестрейд кивает и прислоняется к стеклу. Он кричит:  
— Скажи, чего ты хочешь?

С минуту не следует никакого ответа. Мгла по другую сторону становится глубже и начинает скользить. Она шепчет Джону, но сейчас у него не получается разобрать слова. Возможно, к тому же кровь стучит в ушах слишком громко, чтобы он сейчас мог расслышать что-то еще, кроме голоса Шерлока.

Раздается пронзительный смех — тот самый, навязчиво знакомый Джону. Он хмурится, идет к окну, чтобы прислушаться получше, но Шерлок оттягивает его обратно к себе за спину.

— На самом деле, все довольно просто. Кое-кто _рушит_ мою игру. Я действительно ненавижу, когда кто-то вмешивается. Это ужасно грубо. — Ведьма смеется, хотя звук приглушается стенами 221Б. У Джона по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь от того, насколько нормальным кажется ведьма, и все же на грани этого смеха слышится нотка безумия, которую Джон никогда раньше не встречал в человеческом существе.

— Ближе к делу! — рявкает Шерлок.

Ведьма замолкает.  
— А твоя зверушка определенно притупила тебя, Шерлок, дорогой. Не думаю, что мне это нравится. Не думаю, что он мне вообще нравится. На самом деле… Я могу сделать что-нибудь очень плохое. Что-нибудь, что может причинить боль городу, который ты так отчаянно пытаешься спасти…

— О, да какого хера, не тяни уже! — бормочет Лестрейд под молчаливое одобрение Джона.

— Отдай мне Джона Уотсона, Шерлок, — вежливо говорит Мориарти. — Отдай мне этого проныру, и я позволю твоему городу прожить еще один день.

Джон давится воздухом. 221Б гневно трясет полы, а Лестрейд шипит, что они никогда не согласятся с такими требованиями. Шерлок лишь поднимает два пальца, сложив их в подобие пистолета, и направляет в сторону Мориарти.

— Боюсь, ответ отрицательный.

Сначала они не слышат ответа. Лишь тишину, такую прозрачную, что Джону кажется, будто это мгла задерживает свое дыхание, свои жалобы, всего лишь на секунду.

— О, дорогой, ты меня разозлил. Тебе не понравится, когда я разозлюсь… — Ведьмак хмыкает. — Отлично, полагаю, мне придется отправить своих кукол вызволять мой приз… tenete corda eorum.[more=*] _(лат. Держать их сердца)_ [/more]

Шерлок напрягается.  
— Это заклинание! — Он оборачивается к дверному проему, бешено хватаясь за Джона. — Уходи, немедленно…

Джон едва успевает запротестовать, когда к ним оборачивается Лестрейд со спрятанным до этого в рукаве ножом. Лезвие рассекает кожу на груди Шерлока — ярко-красная метка, тянущаяся за раной.

— Шерлок! — кричит Джон, бросаясь к нему. Ему нужно исцелить его, снова собрать воедино.

— НЕТ, Джон! Не подходи _ни на шаг_! Они под другим проклятием, все избранные. Я должен был предвидеть это, я должен был знать… — Шерлок болезненно шипит.

«О чем ты?» — хочется спросить, закричать Джону. Он думал, что хотя бы тут все под контролем. Он думал, что Избранные на стороне Шерлока. Они казались старыми знакомыми, даже друзьями Шерлока, еще до мглы.

Но когда Лестрейд пытается схватить Джона, засадить нож ему в бок… Джон видит.

Там (точно как было с Гарри в момент ее смерти), в глазах Лестрейда, виднеется неподдельный страх и ненависть к самому себе. Его губы движутся, складывая безмолвное «мне жаль», пока он пытается сдержать движения собственного тела.

Его руки дрожат, сжимаясь так крепко, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Лестрейд борется с собственной челюстью, пытается что-то сказать — что угодно, кроме слов, которые приказывает произнести Мориарти.

— …Сзади… тебя… — выталкивает Лестрейд через непослушные губы, — …сзади…

Джон разворачивается, направляет пистолет перед собой, готовый выстрелить. Но не может.

Потому что там миссис Хадсон (ее нельзя ранить, нет, невозможно), и от одного вида ее, держащей одну из своих вязальных спиц, чтобы прорезать его рану, больная нога подкашивается. Это лишь секундное колебание, но ей-то большего и не нужно.

Она выбивает пистолет из его рук, чтобы надеть на него наручники, но не может перестать плакать. В ее глазах то же остекленение.

— Я заставила Клару поцеловать меня, — однажды рассказывает ему Гарри, когда он уже на последнем курсе медицинского университета, когда шепот все еще тянется за ним (но в эти дни он уже различает, принадлежит он его соученикам или же приходит из его снов).

Джон оживляется, улыбка возникает на усталом лице.  
— Это прекрасно! Я-то все удивлялся, в смысле, учитывая, как ты на цыпочках вокруг нее ходила, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, переть напролом… Полагаю, она из-за этого весь день улыбается?

Гарри непривычно молчалива, и от этого Джон начинает нервничать. Гарри настолько тиха (точно как их мама) только в те моменты, когда размышляет о даре, о выпивке. К этому времени она не пьет уже больше года и очень похожа на маленькую девочку, которая когда-то держала его за руку и рассказывала истории на ночь. Он неимоверно боится снова ее потерять.

— …Джонни? — шепчет Гарри. Она не отходит от кухонного стола. И есть что-то такое — потерянное, душераздирающее — в выражении ее лица, что Джон поднимается и подходит к ней, позволяет склонить голову на свитер. Кажется, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как она делала то же самое для него.

— В чем дело? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Сестра протяжно выдыхает.  
— Как думаешь, все то, что мы умеем… дар… не делает ли он и нас кем-то вроде ведьм?.. Как думаешь, может, мы просто склонны к узколобости, насилию и садизму, потребности ранить других, потому что на самом деле не являемся людьми? Потому что мы ведьмы?

От удивления Джон чуть не отпрыгивает назад. Но не делает этого, потому что нужен ей, чтобы опереться.  
— Не говори так! Это неправда. Кто тебе такое сказал? — Он выбранит их как следует: никто не может говорить такое его сестре. Боже, он знал, что люди боятся способностей Гарри, но ее никогда раньше не донимали…

— Но это так! — кричит Гарри. — Я _заставила_ Клару поцеловать меня. Я посмотрела ей в глаза, захотела этого, и не знаю, захотела ли она! Но я подумала об этом, подумала «поцелуй меня», и она поцеловала! Разве это не делает меня таким же чудовищем, как те твари? Мы думаем, что обладать даром очень полезно, но дар — лишь знак наших прегрешений. Мы ведьмы…

— Нет! — Джон крепко обнимает ее и утыкается головой в плечо. — Нет-нет-нет-нет, это неправда. Я говорил с Кларой. Мы друзья. Она уже давно хотела тебя поцеловать. В этом случае, даже если ты и воспользовалась своим даром, то лишь помогла решиться. И я знаю, что ты не собираешься применять его для того, чтобы мучить других. Именно это делает тебя такой хорошей, Гарри. Ты моя сестра. Я бы знал, будь ты ведьмой.

Он тараторит. И понимает это. Но ему нужно найти способ убедить ее, показать, что все в порядке.

Джон тянется к ее запястью, нащупывает пульс, его ровное биение.

— Вот видишь? — отчаянно говорит Джон. — У тебя есть сердце. Я бы знал, не будь его у тебя. Я бы _знал_.

— Мы не можем позволить этому чертовому дому вмешиваться, — слышит Джон голос Мориарти с улицы. — Сожги его до основания.

— Но Шерлок, он все еще внутри. И что насчет Джона, Грега… — Молли, она там.

— О, Шерлок не сгорит. Он _не может_ , — ведьмак смеется.

Мориарти ни словом не упоминает остальных.

Джон чувствует, как плывущий к ним дым становится насыщеннее, пробирается в каждую комнату и жадно глотает весь воздух. Жар становится сильнее, окутывает лицо совсем не ласково. Джон думает, что у них осталось не больше пяти минут, до того как всю квартиру охватит пламя.

221Б визжит. Ножи дрожат. Они были готовы пронзить сердце Лестрейда, но не миссис Хадсон, только не ее… Шерлок хрипло кричит на квартиру, приказывает убираться, прежде чем разрушатся чары и защита, прежде чем все откроется, но квартира упорно собирает всю доступную мебель и окружает ею миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда.

Избранные все еще не владеют собой. Они пытаются вырваться, но 221Б быстрее. Половицы вырываются вместе с гвоздями и обвиваются вокруг обоих. Все больше и больше досок, стульев, тарелок, образовывающих защитный купол.

Пытающегося снять наручники Джона оттаскивает в сторону. Он поднимает безнадежный взгляд и видит, как Шерлок бешено стучит по стенам.

— Убирайся отсюда, глупая квартира! — кричит Шерлок. Огонь уже начал выглядывать из-под двери, его изголодавшиеся конечности оранжевым растекаются по стенам. — Ты не можешь защитить их от заклинания Мориарти, под его влиянием они в итоге поранят сами себя, что бы ты ни делала. Тебе нужно убираться отсюда, или все будет разрушено!

Но 221Б не слушает. Они скрипит, и стоны — подобие ответа, пепел падает хрупкими клочьями, только бы последний раз провести по волосам Шерлока.

Глаза Шерлока широко распахиваются.

Он резко разворачивается.  
— Джон. Джон, тебе нужно выбираться…

Именно в этот момент Шерлок Холмс падает, хватаясь за грудь.

Это словно снова видеть смерть Гарри, и Джон даже не знает, насколько быстро рванул к Шерлоку. В горле расцветает саднящая боль, но почему? О, он кричит, кричит так сильно, что натягиваются голосовые связки.

Руки шарят по рубашке Шерлока. Джон видит кровь от пореза Лестрейда — ярко-красную, но что-то ее затемняет, примешивает черный. Яд?

(«Все поправимо, Шерлок, все будет в порядке, — шепчет он разрушенным клеткам и сосудам. — Я сошью тебя обратно, вот увидишь…»)

Джон зубами (дурацкие наручники!) срывает перчатки. Он нащупывает запястье Шерлока — как раз когда тот кричит: «Нет!», — только чтобы почувствовать пульс, только чтобы знать, что Шерлок _жив_.

Кожа касается кожи.

Глаза Шерлока расширяются, не столько в ужасе, сколько от _воспоминаний_ : память, память о последних нескольких днях с Джоном Уотсоном возвращается стремительным потоком.

Джон смотрит на него, в немом шоке, пытаясь осмыслить, как такое возможно.

Потому что он держит руку Шерлока, он врач, его учили это делать. Потому своими собственными глазами видит, как Шерлок все еще дышит, несмотря на дрожь и удушье.

Но _пульса нет_.

**Интерлюдия: Лестрейд.**

Лестрейд помнит. Он помнит все.

— Вы же не можете всерьез собираться нанять этого… этого психа на работу в Скотланд-Ярд. — Салли скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну, он же нашел убийцу? — спрашивает Лестрейд. — С его помощью мы закрыли дело как минимум в три раза быстрее. Конечно, он странный и с ним совершенно нестерпимо работать, но он делает свое дело.

— Но… но он знает всякое, — возражает Салли.

— Да, о твоей интрижке с Андерсоном, мы все знаем это…

– _Не только это!_ — Она скрипит зубами. — Я имею в виду заклинания. Для обычного парня он знает до ужаса много о проклятиях, вам не кажется? Разве это не странновато и подозрительно? Никто ничего не знает о ведьмовстве, но вот же он, ходячий эксперт по теме.

— Ну, может, он был правительственным исследователем. Ты же знаешь этих ребят из правительства. Им необходимо знать все. Они наверняка знают больше, чем рассказывают широкой публике. — Лестрейд пожимает плечами. — Не вижу в этом ничего дурного.

— Вы же не серьезно, сэр. Что вы увидели, когда пожали ему руку? — требует она ответа.

Лестрейд хмурится и отставляет кружку. Закинув ноги на стол, он ворчит:  
— Ничего такого, чего не видел бы обычно. Мальчишкой что-то стащил в магазине. Не оплатил аренду. Все в таком духе.

— Ты всегда видишь в людях хорошее, — качает головой его первая жена, когда он застает ее в постели с другим мужчиной. — Я просто не понимаю этого. Как ты можешь доверять мне, доверять любому, к кому чувствуешь склонность. Нет больше хороших. Только не во мгле. Ты не должен смотреть так, будто тебя предали, дорогой. Это было неизбежно.

Может быть, и так.

Не раз это доводило его до ранений, почти до смерти. Лестрейд может многое почувствовать в людях, коснувшись их рук. Он может увидеть самые ужасные вещи, которые они когда-либо совершали (магазинные кражи, ложь, аферы, убийства…), но всякий раз не хочет в это верить. Раньше — в детстве — он думал, что все это просто кошмары, но теперь знает точно. Это преступления прошлого, настоящего и будущего.

Едва только встретив свою первую жену, Лестрейд увидел, как она изменяет ему. Но он убедил себя, что это трюк, ложь, какой-то побочный эффект безумного дара, который никогда не понимал и о котором не просил.

Для Лестрейда в этот момент все встает на свои места. И он уходит.

Он солгал Салли о том, что видит, пожимая Шерлоку руку.

Лестрейд ничего не видит, вообще ничего.

Вместо того чтобы обеспокоиться этой аномалией, Лестрейд радуется, что может нормально общаться с другим человеческим существом, не зная его самые темные секреты.

И все равно это странно — насколько детальные познания Шерлок обнаруживает в некоторых наиболее загадочных проклятиях, что Лестрейд видел за всю свою жизнь. Правда странно. В глазах Шерлока виден нездоровый блеск, когда он говорит о распростертых на земле жертвах, возбужденно, почти…

Шерлок — просто чудак, вот и все. Невыносимо странный человек.

Лестрейд уже устал стучать в дверь, не получая ответа. Он входит без разрешения (игнорируя протестующий скрип дверных петель, чуть не спотыкаясь о нагроможденную перед дверью мебель. Шерлок наверняка проводит очередные опыты).

Взбегая по ступенькам, Лестрейд удивляется, как Шерлок может жить в таком захламленном доме. Все стены и шторы темных, багряных оттенков. Кажется, ткань шелестит, когда он проходит мимо, но это лишь его воображение.

— Эй, Холмс, у меня есть дело для тебя! — кричит он, приготовившись взломать и следующую дверь, если потребуется.

Но она и так едва притворена. 

Лестрейд хмурится и входит в гостиную. Невпечатленно фыркнув по поводу беспорядка, он поднимает взгляд. И видит.

Шерлок, согнувшись, завершает на полу огромный круг, нарисованный красным — тот самый, знакомый Лестрейду по столь многочисленным делам и убийствам. Это круг заклинаний, применявшийся только ведьмами, чтобы накладывать наиболее могущественные проклятия. Есть даже свечи, а Шерлок бормочет что-то на латыни. Электричество выключено, поэтому освещение предоставляют только огоньки свечей.

Позади Лестрейда что-то падает, он пятится. Именно в этот момент Шерлок вскидывает голову и смотрит на него. В жутких серых глазах дикий блеск. И почему он не замечал этого раньше? Того как глаза Шерлока меняют свой цвет. 

— Инспектор?

— Не приближайся ко мне! — кричит Лестрейд, практически выбегая из квартиры.

С тех самых пор он сожалеет об этом решении.

…Потому что мертвая зона образовалась позднее в тот же день.


	6. Ведьма

У солдат есть игра. По ночам, когда в палатках нечего делать, кроме как пялиться в пространство и думать. Размышления — очень опасная территория, после того как видел бесконечные груды расшвырянных по песку трупов. Размышления повергают в шок многих людей Джона, кого-то доводят до психушек и больниц, где они шепчут себе под нос что-то о демонах и ангелах. 

(Но это глупо. В этом мире нет никаких ангелов.)

Карты, немного пива (если у кого-нибудь есть). Они пытаются игнорировать жалобные стоны ветра на улице. Пытаются не думать о непрестанном страхе, что следующие ветра могут принести с собой больше демонов, больше заклинаний (или, того хуже, мглу). Но сейчас это лишь песок, песок, липнущий к пальцам, чтобы попробовать на вкус человеческую кожу. Закрыв глаза, Джон думает, что слышит в ветре стенания пустыни.

Они молча отыгрывают несколько конов — тела напряжены, хотя на лице каждого улыбка, — прежде чем кто-то скажет:  
— Как думаете, на кого похожи ведьмы?

Новички медленно моргнут — они никогда особо не задумывались. Ведьмы — это размытые фигуры в их воображении, нечто, что существует в рассказываемых на ночь сказках и мертвых зонах. Они существуют в проклятьях, но никто из попавших под проклятие так и не смог предоставить описания более точного, чем «яркие, меняющие цвет глаза, окутывающие тело тени».

— Демон с зубами льва, — скажет один из них.

— Скелет с тянущимися по ногам органами.

По мере игры описания становятся все более и более бредовыми. Это помогает смеяться — представлять как можно более странные жизненные формы, лишь бы отогнать страх. Джон никогда не принимает в этом участие, никогда не добавляет своих комментариев. Львиную долю вопросов он, когда был моложе, задал своим родителям и сестре. Они всегда отвечали историями (невыразительными взглядами или историями).

Но однажды Мюррей поворачивается к нему и подталкивает плечом.  
— А ты, Уотсон? Что думаешь, как они в действительности выглядят?

Все поворачивают головы и выжидающе смотрят на их капитана, предполагая, что он поддержит смешливую природу игры.

Джон смотрит на свою бутылку.

— Не знаю, — пожимает он плечами.

— О, — шутят они, — так не интересно. Давай же, капитан, на что они похожи, как думаешь?

Он бросает взгляд за спину, за пределы палатки — туда, где ждет распростершаяся за пустыней мгла. Он думает о докторе Хардвике, пытаясь не сломаться, говоря очередному пациенту, что с проклятием ничего невозможно сделать. Он вспоминает собственные размышления о том, как мог кто-то быть настолько глуп, чтобы по собственной воле взглянуть в глаза ведьме, как мог кто-то осмелиться посмотреть на них, если те выглядели как монстры.

— Как любой из нас. Полагаю, они просто скрывают любые свои уникальные черты.

После этого игра не продолжается. Еще несколько недель никто не смотрит ему в глаза.

Все вокруг объято пламенем, но Джон не в силах перестать рассматривать сжатое в руках запястье, пытаясь почувствовать нечто, чего там просто нет. Он снова в том дне, когда впервые коснулся трупа, ощутил его холодность и жесткость — кости, которые никогда больше не двинутся. Легкие замерли в ожидании удара, который никогда не раздастся. А потом отец сказал ему дышать, и Джон понял, что ожидал услышать пульс.

Но это не труп. Эти руки теплые и…

Нет, его дар ошибается. Должно быть другое объяснение, какая-то проблема с циркуляцией, или, быть может, Джону лишь чудится, быть может, вмешивается тремор в руке (хотя руки не дрожат, совсем нет, только не при таком стрессе), но… _«Когда отбросишь все другие вероятности, то, что останется, и есть правда»._

Зрение размывается. Джону кажется, что он сошел с ума, но все равно не может не цепляться за Шерлока, не касаться его лица. 221Б трещит и трещит, стены рушатся, распадаются пылью и укутывают все вокруг сажей. Она падает на лицо Шерлока, покрывая бледную кожу, и дождем осыпается на спину Джона. И ему кажется, будто он слышит, как смех Мориарти раздается все ближе и ближе.

(Он смеется, словно мгла во время часа ведьм.)

Джон моргает, выныривая из тумана мыслей. Им нужно выбираться. Найти воду. Затушить огонь. Но на первом месте безопасность Шерлока, Шерлока нужно вытащить отсюда. Джон осматривается, пытаясь найти булавку, хоть что-то, чтобы избавиться от наручников. Их нужно снять.

Шерлок скрючивается, так тесно сжимая запястье Джона, что оно могло бы сломаться.  
— Джон, — задыхается он.

— Все будет хорошо, — громко отвечает Джон, высматривая, непрестанно высматривая.

— …Джон… прекращай, не глупи! Выбирайся, идиот, я в порядке…

— Нет, не в порядке! — кричит Джон, выкручиваясь из хватки Шерлока. Руки детектива, кажется, застывают в воздухе, словно потерявшись без опоры. — Ты… в твоей крови какой-то яд, который я не могу опознать, да еще и сильная слабость из-за кровопотери. Я не могу исцелить тебя, мой дар даже работать нормально не может. И… и еще я не чувствую твой пульс, мои руки, должно быть, дрожат, или…

— …Джон…

— Нет, Шерлок, просто дай мне позаботиться об этом. Мне нужно, — он кашляет, дым пробрался в легкие и теперь отравляет изнутри, — мне просто нужно…

— Не тупи, Джон, — слышит он низкое бормотание.

— Что? — Джон ошеломленно смотрит на Шерлока, чье лицо сильно исказила хмурость. 

— Не нужно больше притворяться, — продолжает Шерлок, его голос тут же становится резче, — теперь ты знаешь, что я такое. Ты как все остальные. Ты можешь сложить два и два, не так ли? Или это слишком сложно для твоих крошечных мозгов?

Джон отдергивает руку, ощущая, как слова Шерлока клубком колючей проволоки неуютно сворачиваются внутри.

— Но нет, ты не можешь быть… это ложь, недопонимание или…

 _«Когда отбросишь все вероятности, то, что останется, и есть…»_. Нет, стоп, это неправда. Просто ошибка. Медицинская подготовка требует проделать первичные реанимационные действия, как-то вернуть пациента к жизни, но глаза видят, что Шерлок дышит… дышит… и все же Шерлок настолько неподвижен, что Джон уже не уверен, не галлюцинация ли это… какие-то трюки воспаленного сознания…

Его тянут вниз за воротник рубашки.  
— Не будь идиотом, Джон! — практически ревет Джону в ухо Шерлок, кажется, дым проник и в его голос. — Ты это _видишь_ , и теперь ты _наблюдаешь_ , ты знаешь, что я такое. Не отбрасывай свои инстинкты!

С потолка падает лампочка, разбиваясь между ними, окатывая обоих мельчайшими осколками стекла и оставляя порезы. Но Джон не может отреагировать. Он может лишь смотреть на Шерлока. Мысли накатывают, каждая требует внимания.

Теперь ему нужно бежать, да?

Огонь лижет обувь, воздух вокруг кипит, к этому моменту он уже должен был сжечь их живьем, но 221Б, видимо, защищает их, все еще пытаясь использовать собственную магию, чтобы уберечь своих людей. Джону остается лишь не рухнуть в жар и сажу, но он не может (не хочет) уходить с этого места.

— О, да включи ты уже свою тупую голову, — рычит Шерлок, поняв, что Джон отказывается реагировать. — Я твой враг. Я все это сделал. Я создал мертвую зону!

Джон отшатывается, руки упираются в половицы, когда он подсознательно отползает назад. Наручники врезаются в запястья, он шипит. Осколки впиваются в кожу, а пальцы касаются забытых на полу перчаток.

— Нет, нет, это не ты. Ты не стал бы… — Горло пересохло, забилось дымом и этим, этим _чувством_ , продирающимся через грудь, голову, которое так не хочется ощущать. Ему так хочется не _чувствовать_ , и тогда, возможно, было бы не так больно…

— Я знаю тебя, — предпринимает новую попытку Джон. — Ты не стал бы делать это, создавать это, этот _ад_. Ни за что…

— Что ж, ты _не знаешь_ меня, Джон Уотсон. Ты и понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, что я сотворил с этим городом, — интонации Шерлока мрачнеют, пока тот медленно поднимается — тень на фоне яркого пламени. — Тебе стоит бежать, пока есть возможность.

— Ты ведьма, — ловит себя на произнесении этих слов Джон, удивляясь, что вообще может так много сказать. _Очевидно_. Весь Лондон может быть сожжен дотла в любой момент, а он все так же сидит тут, глупо ожидая ответа, который и так знает.

Кажется, будто повязка темнеет, несмотря на все засыпавшие ткань осколки. Губы Шерлока кривятся, будто готовясь сказать что-то еще… но потом…

Огонь прекращает движение. Он все еще здесь, неимоверно настоящий, но уже не прыгает жадно на очередной источник топлива. Он тянется в воздух, а скрипы 221Б внезапно пропадают с заднего плана.

— Как же это грубо и невежественно с твоей стороны, малыш Джонни, — тянет голос за его спиной. Кажется, будто на этих словах пламя замирает, ждет команды. — «Ведьма» — такой обобщенный термин, не находишь? Нас называли колдунами, потому что мы мужчины… хотя «ведьма» звучит действительно приятно и леденит кровь, мне нравится. _Ведьма._ Одно лишь слово, чтобы довести человека до слез. Да, я понимаю, почему люди предпочитают этот термин…

Он замолкает.

— ВЕДЬМА! — ревет Мориарти, наслаждаясь этим звуком.

Джон быстро оборачивается, закованными в наручники руками умудрившись достать до пистолета. Он готов выстрелить. Но потом видит, кто стоит позади него, и удивленно распахивает глаза.

— …Джим?.. — шепчет он. — Но я думал… Моран…

Но упомянутый мужчина стоит рядом с ведьмой (не с Шерлоком), крепко держа за запястье бедняжку Молли. Девушка дрожит, но упорно смотрит прямо перед собой, игнорируя держащего ее демона. Моран опасно улыбается Джону. Он смотрит на Джона с налетом безумия, облизывает губы. Кажется, что тени в том же безумии волнами покачиваются вокруг него. Джон подавляет порыв вздрогнуть. Моран совершенно не изменился.

Изменился Джим. Прежний воспитанный и любезный мужчина одет в дорогой темный костюм и галстук. И хотя он кажется скромным, спутать его со среднестатистическим деловым человеком просто невозможно («Смерть в костюме», — приходит в голову Джона истерическая мысль). И в то время как глаза Морана пышут безумием, глаза Мориарти оглядывают застывшее в пожаре здание, подсчитывая и веселясь. В его глазах есть и безумие, тут Джон даже не сомневается, но оно очень умно спрятано в адресованном Шерлоку одержимом взгляде.

(И ярко-красном его свечении.)

— Мориарти, — рычит за спиной Джона Шерлок.

Джим (Мориарти, ведьма, тот, кто вызвал все это, _но что насчет Шерлока?_ ) склоняет голову набок.  
— Привет, — кричит он. Пламя слегка вздрагивает, но остается неподвижным. Все остается неподвижным, застывшим, любая жизнь, за исключением двух ведьм, демона и Джона, замерла в ожидании.

— Ты пропустил наше последнее свидание, — дуется Мориарти, но затаенная угроза как нельзя более реальна. Пламя снова вздрагивает и замирает. — Я _так_ расстроился, Шерлок, дорогой.

— У меня теперь есть куда более важные занятия, чем участие в твоих глупых играх, — рычит Шерлок. На этот раз дым, кажется, сужает круг скольжения, зачерняя пространство между двумя ведьмами.

— Да неужели?.. — Мориарти подходит ближе, красный оттенок его пристального взгляда становится ярче. — И почему же это, интересно? Ты нашел партнера для игры умнее меня? В этом все дело? Нет, это невероятно. Я знаю, что в этом жалком мире нет никого более гениального, чем ты и я. Я тебе наскучил? Да? — мягкие, приятные интонации Мориарти переходят в крик. — Или, быть может… — он переводит взгляд на Джона, — …ты думаешь, что нашел _того самого_.

Джон злобно смотрит на Мориарти и направляет пистолет прямо в грудь ведьмы. Его рука никогда в жизни не была так тверда. Он не может убить никого из _них_ , не окропив пули демонской или ведьмовской кровью, зато убедится, что это причинит боль.

— Отойди от нас, — говорит он, — или я пристрелю тебя.

— Джон, — предупреждающе тянет Шерлок.

— Ой, помалкивай, Шерлок, дорогой, а то испортишь мне все веселье. — Мориарти щелкает пальцами. Огонь возобновляет выполнение своего задания, жадно пожирая стены их квартиры, взбираясь все выше и выше. Джон с Шерлоком протестующее вскрикивают, и тогда Мориарти поднимает руки, чтобы присмирить пламя. — Если только не хочешь, чтобы 221Б была полностью уничтожена сейчас, а не позже. В противном случае я бы на твоем месте заткнулся.

Шерлок чертыхается себе под нос, но замолкает. Джон поднимает на Мориарти тяжелый взгляд и сплевывает под ноги.

Мориарти смеется. Его смех отличается от смеха Джима (очень высокого и мелодичного), теперь это ленивый, размеренный тенор.

— О, ты такой миленький щенок, не правда ли? Такой преданный. Такой _послушный_. Вы, люди, действительно те еще невежи, всегда думаете, будто знаете все, особенно ты, малыш Джонни. Жалкая ты, потерянная мелкая тварь.

Джон не реагирует на насмешку, старается держаться бесстрастно.

— Пытаешься строить из себя храбреца-героя, — хмыкает Мориарти, — но так ни разу и не смог никого спасти. О, ты пытался. Да, пытался. Ты услышал, что твоя сестра пропала. Ты искал… и искал… так упорно пытался найти ее. Ты даже пошел в гадкую мглу. Так благородно с твоей стороны. Но, — Мориарти ухмыляется, — может быть, в конечном счете, не так уж и благородно. Глупая плакса Гарриет, без конца твердящая и твердящая о том, какая она _несчастливая_ , насколько _ужасна_ ее жизнь.

Джон чуть не роняет пистолет.  
— Ч-что?..

— «О, Джонни!», — Мориарти строит гримасу, передразнивая, но голос — другой. Голос, который слишком хорошо знаком Джону. — «Зачем нам эти мерзкие способности? Почему я не могу найти человека, который полюбит меня без моего дара? Почему Клара порвала со мной? Почему ты так ничего и не сделал, Джонни? Почему не отнял выпивку? Почему? Не уходи в армию, Джонни. Останься со мной. Сделай меня лучше, Джонни. Сделай!»

Не стой Джон уже на коленях — обязательно бы упал.  
— Гарри?

— «Ты отвернулся от меня, когда у тебя был шанс! Это ты во всем виноват, Джонни! Только ты виноват в том, что я мертва!» — заканчивает Мориарти, прежде чем дать волю сдерживавшемуся ликованию. — Какая прелесть, все эти отношения между родственниками: постоянно говорят о любви, в то время как только и делают, что ненавидят. Разве она не жутко раздражающая баба? О, — Мориарти видит, как Джон сжимает кулаки, — я тебя разозлил. Мне так жаль. Но я прав, конечно же. Разве ты не сбежал, чтобы стать игрушечным солдатиком, чтобы убраться подальше от нее, от ее нытья и пьянства? Разве ты не убежал от нее? Не оставил ее? Не убил?

— Прекрати! — кричит Джон. — Просто прекрати!

Он стреляет — или почти стреляет, — но вмешиваются тренированные инстинкты и он восстанавливает контроль над рукой. Его пальцы снова немного дрожат. Даже сейчас он слышит _ее_ обвиняющий голос.

«Гарри, Гарри, мне так жаль».

— О, — тянет Мориарти с надутым видом и, наклонившись ближе, успокаивающе говорит: — кажется, я задел за живое. Давай-ка я немного исправлюсь. _Конечно, ты не убивал ее, малыш Джонни._ Ты лишь хотел, чтобы она умерла, исчезла. Но какая разница? В конечном счете, ты получил, что хотел. Она сбежала во мглу, и тогда ведьмы довели ее до смерти. Шерлок создал здесь мертвую зону. Я создал демонов. Все это идет рука об руку, неудивительно, что она сошла с ума. Неудивительно, что она умерла. Хм, похоже, мы оказали тебе услугу.

Что-то внутри Джона (что бы там ни сдерживало его, сохраняло спокойствие, своего рода стойкость) ломается. 

— Заткнись! — кричит Джон, роняя пистолет. — Просто заткнись, заткнись, _заткнись_! Я не хочу иметь никакого отношения к твоему роду. Вы разрушили этот город, похерили столько человеческих жизней. Гарри мертва из-за вас. — Но мертва ли? Или, быть может, ее довели до… до… _Нет, держись, Уотсон, соберись…_ — Почему я должен пощадить вас?

У него перехватывает дыхание, вся его ненависть и горечь выплеснулись в этом последнем взрыве. Все погружается в молчание, и Джон закрывает глаза, уверенный, что сейчас Мориарти растеряет все свое спокойствие, сожжет их, но…

Мориарти начинает смеяться. Только на этот раз в его смехе слышится необузданное веселье и триумф. Это смех безумца, выигравшего джек-пот (безумный шляпник, женившийся на безумной королеве червей, _головы с плеч, головы с плеч…_ ).

— Слышишь, Шерлок? Видишь? Он точно как остальные.

Джон задыхается, резко разворачивается, видит, насколько бледным стал Шерлок, как пальцы сжимаются и впиваются в кожу, как истончилась линия рта.  
— Нет, нет, погоди, Шерлок, я не… — «но он создал мертвую зону», — я не имел в виду…

— О, нет, _имел_ , и теперь, полагаю, я дам всему _сгореть_! — ревет Мориарти. — Теперь Шерлок _мой_!

— НЕТ! — кричит Джон, вскакивая, чтобы схватить ведьмака.

Огонь возвращается. Как и крики.

— Если бы была возможность убить ее, как бы вы это сделали?

Это происходит спустя несколько месяцев после памятной ночи с картами. Кое-кто из его солдат — обеспокоенные честностью, которой всегда придерживается Джон — все еще кидает на него пугливые взгляды. «Люди не любят разговаривать о ведьмах», — вспоминает он слова Гарри из тех времен, когда один из преподавателей выбранил его за чрезмерное любопытство по поводу «презренной чертовщины». Когда он спросил, почему так, Гарри ответила: «Ну, потому что проще притворяться, будто их не существует, если не желаешь признавать их реальность».

Джон резко поднимает взгляд, сурово рассматривая рядового.  
— Прошу прощения?

Рядовой Коллинз, застенчивый парень, который любит перед сном почитать Шекспира, вспыхивает, но смело продолжает:  
— В смысле, если бы вы смогли схватить ее, ведьму. Вы бы хотели заставить ее страдать? Запечатлеть в своей памяти ее смерть, заставить ее _вспомнить_ , что она не может _мучить_ нас, словно каких-то насекомых…

— Я бы застрелил, — резко обрубает Джон. — Если бы она напрямую угрожала мне или другому человеческому существу, тогда я бы застрелил ее, а потом бежал, потому что невозможно убить ведьму, рядовой. И даже если бы был способ, то, о чем ты говоришь, — это _пытки_ , понимаешь?

Молодой человек разглядывает Джона, словно перед ним демон во плоти. Он шипит, наклоняясь к Джону:  
— Но они не такие как мы. Они не заслуживают милосердия. Невозможно _пытать_ нечто, не являющееся человеком! Они заслуживают наказания!

— Да, что ж, возможно, я просто устал повсюду во мгле наблюдать пытки, ты об этом не думал? — требует ответа Джон. — Они порождают столько отчаяния, заставляют страдать столь многих. Нам не нужно еще больше всего этого, особенно если мы называем себя _людьми_ , как ты говоришь.

Коллинз сжимает кулаки.  
— Только не говорите, что никогда об этом не размышляли. Не задумывались.

Джон удерживает взгляд, ладонь ложится на рукоять прикрепленного сбоку пистолета.

— Не о чем тут задумываться. Просто стреляй и беги. Это все, что ты можешь сделать.

На этот миг (всего лишь один дурацкий, безвольный и ужасный миг), когда 221Б начинает рушиться, а пол проседает на нижние этажи (в самое сердце жара и пламени), когда он слышит, как Молли кричит его имя, слышит, как Моран громко требует больше крови, а Мориарти просто дышит… На этот миг он задумывается.

Затем Джон бьет Мориарти рукоятью пистолета и откатывается, не проверяя, в сознании ли тот. Стекло вжимается в щеки, потом Джон вскакивает на ноги и одичало ищет взглядом Шерлока. Искры прыгают на свитер. Он не может дышать из-за дыма и жара, давящего (набрасывающегося) на его тело.

Кажется, будто огонь манит его голодными острыми всполохами углей. Пожар уже охватил все стены. Джон не знает, где миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд. Он лишь надеется, что 221Б сберегла их достаточно надежно (но квартира все еще кричит, визжит, держится так отчаянно, что он _уже ничего не знает_ ).

— Шерлок! — кричит Джон, закашлявшись, оттого что дым вторгается в рот. Теперь вокруг лишь пламя — яркое, яркое пламя. Оно жжет глаза, душит. Ему кажется, будто он уже горит, хотя огонь пока так его и не лизнул. Ему хочется вернуться во тьму, во мглу, где было прохладно, где был шепот. Этот свет слишком яркий, слишком…

— Джон, — раздается голос где-то рядом.

Внезапно что-то хватает его за лодыжку. Джон, всполошившись, пинает неизвестное нечто, а потом руки притягивают его вниз, и он снова прижат к знакомой груди.

— Шерлок…

Детектив (ведьма) прихлопывает его рот ладонью, заглушая. Джон пытается что-нибудь сказать, пытается бороться, но ничто в повязке не выдает выражения лица Шерлока. Лишь рык и раскатистое «не дергайся» намекают на гнев Шерлока, пока он сует что-то в руки Джону, что-то кожаное, мягкое… погодите, что?

Джон пялится на перчатки, теперь прикрывающие его руки, — перчатки Шерлока. Он бросает еще один отчаянный, вопросительный взгляд на Шерлока, но тот лишь рявкает:  
— Теперь ты можешь бежать!

— Но…

Шерлок отталкивает Джона в пламя. Джон кричит, пытается пробраться обратно к Шерлоку, но кто-то еще хватает его за свитер, тянет…

Это Мориарти, кровь сочится из раны на лбу — там, где ударил Джон. Багряные полосы блестят в диком свете пламени, возводя ненависть в его взгляде в абсолют. Он — пламя безумия, заключенное в человеческую форму, — поднимает Джона над полом.

— Думаю, хватит с тебя этой игры, малыш Джонни. — Мориарти улыбается, зубы запятнаны ярко-красным. — Самое время взрослым поговорить наедине.

— Поставь его! — вопит кто-то. (Молли? 221Б внезапно заговорила по-человечески? …Шерлок?)

Мориарти медленно смаргивает, когда кровь заползает на белки его глаз.  
— Хорошо, поставлю.

Пол обрушивается в жадное пламя нижнего этажа. Оно взвивается вверх, щиплет Джона за ботинки. Потрескивание длинных оранжевых языков наполняет уши Джона. Он видит оттенки рыжего, желтого и насыщенного багряного, сверкающие вокруг, закручивающиеся, тянущиеся, невероятно _жадные_ до пищи…

И Мориарти швыряет его туда.

Джон больше не знает, кто кричит.

Ему всегда было интересно, каково будет ощущать свет солнца, если мгла и темнота когда-нибудь уйдут. Он часто задавал этот вопрос родителям («Что такое солнце? Что такое солнечный свет?») и получал путаные ответы, меняющиеся раз от раза.

Говорили, что солнечный свет это просто тепло — как тепло от камина, как тепло, когда завернешься в кокон из одеял, как тепло от хорошей чашки чая, когда снег касается земли. Отец предположил, что солнечный свет — он как слой такого тепла на коже, ничего феноменального или особенного.  
— Бесполезно задумываться об этом, — говорил Гордон Уотсон. — Таков мир, в котором мы живем. Мы должны принимать его.

Но Джон всегда задумывался. Обняв своего плюшевого пса Глэдстоуна, он сворачивался в клубок рядом с камином, закрывал глаза и просто _представлял_.

— Это солнечный свет, — говорил он сам себе, — именно так он ощущается.

И теперь он падает в огонь, вспоминает историю об Икаре, взлетевшем слишком близко к солнцу — глупая душа, неспособная ценить крылья, которыми обладала, глупая душа, позволившая им расплавиться.

Может быть, именно так ощущается падение в солнце — адские взрывы, жгущие кожу, пожирающие плоть, пока от него не останется ничего, кроме неопознанной головешки. Может быть, это наказание за его любопытство, за нескончаемые _вопросы_ , за тягу к солнцу (потому что теперь оно у него есть, теперь он может сгореть и превратиться в дым из-за _слишком сильного_ жара).

«Шерлок, — думает он. Даже теперь он может вычленить в своих мыслях лишь это. — Шерлок».

Пламя жадно обвивает его, лижет конечности и грудь.

Оно теплое. Очень… очень…

Мгла еле шепчет, ласково касается щек, прежде чем ее заменяет треск огня.

— Сюда! — кричит знакомый голос. — Я нашла его и, боги, он жив!

Он стонет, боль пронизывает все тело, требует внимания. Повсюду тьма, или, возможно, так только кажется, потому что он так и не попробовал открыть глаза. Веки тяжелые, слишком тяжелые, чтобы приподнять их. Кажется, будто на них давит столько всего — слои и слои веса. Он пытается пошевелить ногами, но они в ловушке, как и пальцы.

— Подойди! Поможешь мне выкопать его!

Вес становится немного легче, сдвигается. Джон слышит, как другой голос, тоже знакомый, чертыхается:  
— Блядь. Тяжелая хрень, — второй человек тяжело дышит. — Вот нельзя было обзавестись даром, который тут пригодился бы, да?

— Мой дар в мертвой зоне бесполезен, — отвечает первый голос, — а Су Лин тоже не может нам тут помочь.

— Ладно, тогда возвращаемся к каторжным работам. Весело-то как, — ворчит второй.

Вес снова начинает сдвигаться, и Джон предполагает, что люди возобновили работу. Он хмурится, пытается вспомнить, что с ним произошло. Он солдат (или целитель?), а теперь он никто. Он ищет свою сестру (но теперь ее нет), и он встретил… встретил кого-то… кого-то важного… был свет, так много света, пытавшегося сожрать его, но тепло…

— Не беспокойтесь, доктор Уотсон, — уверяет его второй голос. — Мы вытащим вас отсюда.

Он знает их. Да, точно. Это… Салли? И… и Антея — первый голос. Они нашли его. Он встретил их во тьме, они бок о бок сражались с монстрами… он…

_И был зверь._

Не зверь, совсем не зверь. Просто кое-кто, кого он…

Пламя все еще трещит со всех сторон, но тепло ушло. Мир все еще в огне? Джон превратился в пепел?

— …Уотсон… Доктор Уотсон… вы меня слышите?.. Уотсон… давай же…

Джон открывает глаза и вдыхает холодный воздух.

Он закашливается, почувствовав, как в легкие возвращается дым. Чья-то рука поддерживает его, хлопает по спине, чтобы прочистить дыхательные пути. Это не особо помогает избавиться от яда в горле и только вырывает из него сухие хрипы. Две пары рук хватают его за плечи и тянут вверх, чтобы он смог вытащить ноги из-под кусков обугленного дерева и гипса.

— Спокойно, Уотсон, — говорит стоящая справа Салли. — Ты был погребен под этими руинами с самого начала пожара. Передохни. Ты в безопасности.

По крайней мере, пока. Но этого Салли не упоминает.

Джон медленно моргает, видит усталую улыбку Антеи и обеспокоенное выражение на лице Салли. Они стоят на основании 221Б, или, во всяком случае… том, что от нее осталось.

— …О боже…

Со сдавленным вскриком Джон вырывается из рук Антеи и Салли. Он падает на колени, зарывается руками в слой пепла и битого стекла. Но не чувствует ничего. Эти проклятые перчатки, все такие же безупречные целые и измазанные, не дающие возможности прикоснуться к останкам квартиры. Ему хочется содрать их, хочется кричать и орать, но ничего не выходит. Не появляется ничего, кроме этого тупого ощущения в голове…

221Б все еще визжит в его разуме. Звук корябающего классную доску металла, выкрученный на максимальную громкость. Перепонки пульсируют.

— Я должен быть мертв, — говорит Джон, видя, сколько огонь забрал (почти все) и сколько оставил (почти ничего). — Я должен быть пеплом, так почему… почему я все еще жив, в то время как?..

— Ой, не говори так! — Салли дергает его за рукав. — Ты радоваться должен, что жив, хотя один бог знает, как ты вообще выжил.

— Так в том и дело! — Джон пытается кричать, но голос хриплый от дыма. — Я не должен быть живым. Этот огонь не был обычным, его создал Мориарти. Каким-то образом это пламя _убило_ 221Б. Предполагалось, что у нее сильнейшая защита против магии. Ей полагалось быть единственным местом, в которое не мог войти Мориарти!

— …ты говоришь так, будто эта квартира живая или вроде того… — бормочет себе под нос Салли.

— Ну, так она и есть! — крик срывается, и Джон неровно шепчет: — …была…

И теперь ее нет. Точно как Гарри, еще одна жертва колдовства, мглы…

Кто-то опускается на колени рядом с ним и вкладывает что-то ему в руки. Джон поднимает голову и натыкается на печальный взгляд Су Лин.

— Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, — говорит она.

Опустив взгляд на то, что она дала ему, Джон чувствует, как болезненно стягивает горло, когда видит золотистые цифры, раньше висевшие на кирпичной стене квартиры. Сложенные стопкой цифры «два», «два» и «один», плюс заглавная буква «Б» отблескивают в его ладонях. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает добродушные поскрипывания квартиры, то, как она дребезжала трубами, чтобы выразить свое раздражение или привязанность.

— Мне тоже, — признается он.

— 221Б защищала тебя, до последнего вдоха… — поясняет Су Лин все тем же успокаивающим тоном. — Вот почему мы нашли тебя погребенным под руинами. Даже когда у нее была возможность сбежать, покинуть Бейкер-стрит и устроиться в другом доме, она ею не воспользовалась.

«Ей стоило бы, — думает он. — Глупая, благородная и чудесная квартира. Ты должна была уйти».

Но он может лишь представлять, как ответила бы квартира. Наверняка она потрясла бы половицами, чтобы напомнить, что защищает своих людей только потому, что сама того хочет. (Потому что она была так привязана к ним.) Наверняка она заставила бы его сесть и отдохнуть, прежде чем он снова бросится в очередную опасность. Сейчас Джон почти может чувствовать ее, в своей голове, стучащую кастрюлями и наказывающую беречь их детектива и домовладелицу.

Он сжимает цифры, пока их грани не прорезают ладонь через кожу перчаток Шерлока. Он целует первую цифру «два», испачканную его кровью, и благоговейно кладет их все в карман куртки.

«Я остановлю его, — обещает он квартире, — и приведу Шерлока обратно к тебе, 221Б».

Затем он встает, помогая подняться и Су Лин. (Кажется, она схлопотала перелом лодыжки. Джон на автомате мысленно делает себе пометку потом это исцелить.)

— Где Шерлок? — спрашивает он.

Ответом ему болезненное молчание.

Салли сердито отворачивается, но в ее взгляде видно страдание. Антея хмурится и снова утыкается в экран своего смартфона. Су Лин разглядывает свои ноги, а потом говорит:  
— Мориарти его забрал. Мориарти забрал их всех.

Джон почти прекращает дышать.

— Не может быть. А миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд? Ведь 221Б их защищала. Вы их нашли?

— Нет, Мориарти забрал и их, — говорит Салли. — Они нужны ему для игры.

— _Какой_ игры?!

— Просто посмотри вокруг, Уотсон, и скажи, сам-то как думаешь?!

До Джона доходит, что теперь светлее и виднее, чем обычно во мгле. Как правило, было на несколько оттенков темнее. Ему всегда было сложновато различить даже собственную руку — она казалась тенью, когда он протягивал ее вперед, чтобы что-то найти. Он неплохо видит пуговицы на куртке Салли и клавиатуру смартфона Антеи, даже с расстояния. Су Лин, опирающаяся на самодельную трость, кажется поблекшей черно-белой фотографией, медленно обретающей цветовые оттенки.

Кажется, будто мгла слабеет, утекает в какой-то другой мир, мир, из которого пришла. Но Джон знает, что это неправда. Он все так же чувствует мглу, как она щекочет кожу, губы. Он слышит отчаянный (но теперь отдаленный) шепот в своей голове, едва различимый.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но закрывает, когда видит линию зловещего рыжего сияния, поднимающегося над соседней улицей.

Лондон охвачен огнем.

— О боже мой.

Он видит те самые голодные языки злобного оранжевого, взбирающиеся выше всех башен и строений на улицах. Они светят сквозь мглу, почти затмевая круглую луноподобную сферу, все еще висящую в центре города.

Слышатся отдаленные крики ужаса — он не замечал их в своем оцепенелом горе. Они повсюду, эхом проносятся вокруг, побеждая умирающий шепот мглы. Задушенные крики сопровождаются рычанием и звуками раздираемой плоти. Джону даже кажется, будто он видит красные потеки на асфальте, еще какую-то одинокую часть тела, выглядывающую из-под брошенной машины.

— Он превратил все это место в ад, — безжалостно чеканит Салли. — Бежать некуда. Мы бы оказались среди тех людей, если бы Антея не спасала нас весь последний час ведьм. Су Лин очень сильно повредила ногу, когда мы бежали от Мориарти. Он просто отпустил своих демонов, позволил им разбежаться повсюду и жрать всех, кто приглянется. Теперь неважно, игрок ты или посторонний, или же просто пешка. Демоны приходят за всеми, и мы ничего не можем сделать.

Джон в ужасе раскрывает рот.

— Тогда нам нужно найти Шерлока, спасти его! Мы не можем позволить Мориарти это делать. Мы должны остановить его! — кричит Джон, осматриваясь в поисках оружия. Может быть, его пистолет тоже пережил пожар.

— Спасти _психа_? — восклицает Салли, уперев ладони в бедра. — Мне жаль, если никто тебе до сих пор не сказал, Уотсон, но этот человек — один из _них_ , он ведьма!

— Я знаю, что он ведьма…

— Тогда какого черта, по-твоему, ты делаешь? Почему все еще пытаешься спасти его? Из-за него случилось все это. Он создал мертвую зону. Он наверняка сейчас хохочет на пару со своим приятелем Мориарти, наслаждаясь вызванными им разрушениями, и ты еще хочешь _высвободить_ его?

— Нет, Шерлок не такой. Он не Мориарти, он…

— Они все такие! — орет Салли, хватая его за плечо и встряхивая. — Все до последнего! Они одинаковые. Они хотят видеть твои страдания. Эти больные ублюдки кайфуют от этого, _наслаждаются_ этим. Они отбирают людей, которых ты любишь, заставляют тебя смотреть на их страдания… — Ее голос спотыкается. — Они забирают у тебя все, пока ничего не останется! Все ведьмы одинаковы, и все это знают!

— Значит, я неправильный! — ревет в ответ Джон. — Всё, что я, что _мы_ знаем о ведьмах, — неверно, и нам нужно смириться с этим, освободить Шерлока, остановить Мориарти, остановить проклятие… остановить…

Су Лин обнимает Джона, прижимает его голову к своему плечу и шепчет тихие слова на мандаринском. Ему хочется отстраниться, но он этого не делает. Вместо этого он дивится влажному пятну на ее свитере, размышляет, откуда мог взяться дождь.

Боже, он плачет? Он не думал, что еще на это способен.

— …Я знаю, что он ведьма, — соглашается Джон, — …но это не значит, что ему нет дела.

— Ему нет дела. Шерлоку ни до кого нет дела.

«Но ведь есть».

Шерлок спасал Джону жизнь больше раз, чем тот может вспомнить. Он вместе с Джоном искал Гарри, а ведь хотел, чтобы Джон сначала сломал проклятие. Он пытался спасти 221Б, и миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейда… Он держался за Джона так много часов назад…

Вот только…

( _«Я создал мертвую зону»._ )

— Салли, — тихо зовет Антея. — 221Б была не единственной, кто защищал Джона от пламени.

Салли вопросительно изгибает бровь.

Антея указывает на перчатки. Салли замирает, недоверчиво разглядывая их, словно на ее глазах только что превратили свинец в золото.  
— Он _отдал_ их Джону.

Джону хочется спросить, о чем они говорят, но по загадочному кивку Су Лин он понимает, что сейчас не стоит вмешиваться. Салли дрожит, кажется куда более уязвимой, чем Джон когда-либо мог ожидать от этой сильной женщины.

Она стискивает зубы и кивает.  
— Ладно, Уотсон. Отлично. Я помогу тебе. Но я делаю это не для _него_. Это расплата. Мориарти получит по заслугам.

Он не знает, что ответить на эту перемену мнения, кроме как…

— Спасибо. Огромное тебе спасибо.

Их прерывает очередной вой, и Салли вытаскивает пистолет.  
— Нужно двигать отсюда.

Свет пламени, пожирающего здания на параллельной улице, отбрасывает на их лица безжалостное оранжевое сияние, придает им одержимое выражение.

Джон замечает, что все женщины вооружены пистолетами, вероятно, из хранилищ подземки. Он размышляет, всё ли оружие заряжено пулями, обмакнутыми в кровь ведьмы, будут ли они убивать демонов. На его вопрос Антея лишь улыбается.

— Ты из британского правительства, да? — Ведь Джон помнит слухи о ком-то из Парламента, готовом заплатить миллионы фунтов добровольцам, которые согласятся пойти в мертвую зону. Шерлок упоминал кого-то по имени Майкрофт, нанимающего людей, чтобы найти его, Миссис Тернер шептала что-то о ведьмах в правительстве…

Кто еще мог знать, как убить ведьм, кроме них самих?

На это Антея снова улыбается и протягивает ему браунинг.

Джон не спрашивает, как она его нашла.

— Где будет Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон.

Антея указывает на сферу света, висящую в центре города. Джон может различить рой темных туманных созданий, летающих вокруг этой луны. Демоны.  
— Выслеживая тебя, мы видели, что Мориарти и Моран вместе с заложниками направились именно туда. Мы думаем, что это центр заклинания, раз уж раньше нельзя было добраться до нее пешком.

Джон вспоминает. В первый день в Мертвом Лондоне он пытался дойти до этой сферы, но она всегда оставалась на одном и том же расстоянии, неважно как долго он шел.

— Но сейчас проклятие ослабело… — добавляет Су Лин.

— …и теперь можно туда дойти, — понимает Джон.

После того как Джон исцеляет лодыжку Су Лин, они все вместе быстро идут по улицам. Салли замыкает цепочку, поглядывая по сторонам в ожидании атаки сзади. Су Лин поддерживает Джона, обхватив его за плечи, поскольку ему трудно дышать (проклятый дым), а руки не прекращают дрожать. Не лучший из него стрелок, если он не может заставить свое тело держаться ровно.

Антея возглавляет группу, ее шаги тихи и осторожны. Кажется, будто все они двигаются в ритме собственного сердцебиения — быстро, насколько возможно, а затем что-то нападает.

На их счастье они замечают темный (неописуемый) силуэт, тварь, _монстра_ , выпрыгивающего на них из оранжевого зарева. Джон кричит девушкам уходить, но Антея вытаскивает из сумки автомат («АК-47», — оцепенело подмечает Джон. Он не видел таких с самой войны) и выпускает пулеметную очередь, поражающую демона в самую грудь.

Демон ревет, одна огромная рука бьет в их сторону, прежде чем тварь падает на дорогу, истекает черным и красным, красным и черным. Цвета закручиваются и меняются, завихряют зрение Джона.

— Не смотри, — приказывает Антея. — Ты сойдешь с ума, да и тварь еще не совсем мертва.

Су Лин тянет его за руку, а вооруженная охотничьей винтовкой Салли подталкивает обоих вперед, прикрывая их спины. Они спешат по улице, не обращая внимания на стоны оставшейся позади твари, твари, пытающейся нашарить их и воющей им вслед.

«Не смотри. — Джон думает о бесформенных существах, существах слишком гротескных, чтобы можно было их описать, и просто закрывает глаза. — Не смотри».

Стрельба. Антея пугающе умело обращается с армейским оружием. По ее лицу невозможно прочесть ничего, пока она отстреливает всех попадающихся на глаза демонов. Ее пули застревают и не вылетают проходят насквозь. Их небольшая группа оставляет монстров корчиться на дороге — разметавшихся на куски и ошметки или беспомощно ползущих вслед за ними. Иногда Джону кажется, будто он видит, как части демонов, разорванных надвое, все еще тащатся за несостоявшимися жертвами.

(Они видят женщину с ребенком, которые не могут сбежать от монстров. И чудовища кричат, когда их раздирают на куски выстрелы Салли и Антеи.)

Он старается не думать об этом.

Когда Су Лин бросает нож в очередную крадущуюся к ним тень, Джон может думать только о беге.

— Ты сказала, что Мориарти вас тогда поймал, — между хрипами выговаривает Джон, когда они бегут уже в двух кварталах от сферы. Это громадная сфера жуткого света, ярче луны. Разбегающиеся от нее лучи кажутся туманными нитями жемчужной мглы, касаются лица. Сфера висит над Госпиталем Святого Варфоломея (именно его, из всех возможных мест), паря над крышей.

Ему приходится отвести глаза, чтобы не дать себе оказаться в плену этой туманной сферы.

Все демоны собрались на крышах зданий — орды и орды демонов, извивающихся и меняющих формы черного. Они спрыгивают на тех немногих горожан, которые не успели убраться отсюда. Пятна крови и части тел покрывают улицы. Здесь нет огня — лишь монстры. Огонь теперь остался позади, освещая весь город адским пламенем.

Антея заводит их за какой-то магазинчик, и они пытаются составить план.

— Да. — Су Лин вздрагивает, вспоминая о лодыжке. — Я вырубилась, но Салли тоже была со мной. Нас освободила Антея.

— Как вам удалось выбраться?

— Почти не удалось, — ворчит Салли. — Я помню, как отбивалась, когда Моран пригвоздил меня к полу. Они пытались дать нам какие-то таблетки. Я не знаю, на кой хрен они были нужны, но Мориарти все продолжал твердить, что это поможет нам убить тебя и что он заполучит Шерлока в единоличное пользование, наконец-то выиграет… А потом совершенно внезапно Мориарти застыл. Он заорал Морану прекращать, что что-то пошло не так, что проклятие начало слабеть или что-то в этом духе. Именно в этот момент явилась Антея со своей пушкой и отвлекла их. Я вынесла оттуда Су Лин, и мы все сбежали.

У Джона расширяются глаза. Проклятие слабело? Джон не мог вспомнить, что вообще такого случилось во время часа ведьм, чтобы ослабить заклятие. Он узнал, что Шерлок был (и является) Сираджем, и сказал, что все в порядке… а потом заснул…

— Они не послали за вами демонов? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Нет. — Салли качает головой. — Думаю, они были слишком отвлечены чем-то там, что было неладно с проклятием. Именно тогда Антея предложила нам попробовать найти тебя. Численное превосходство и все такое… — Она бросает взгляд на крыши, где рыщут орды демонов, выжидая возможности наброситься на любого, кто попытается подступиться к госпиталю, — …но выступить вчетвером против сотен демонов — самоубийственная миссия. Нам ни за что не удастся это осуществить!

— Что ж, придется кое-что сделать, — настаивает Джон. Он перебирает в уме несколько различных планов ведения боевых действий и тактик, ни один из которых в данных обстоятельствах нельзя успешно осуществить. Ему хочется, чтобы Шерлок был рядом, пусть даже чтобы просто обозвал его сущим идиотом.

— Что? — Салли вскидывает руки, а Су Лин хмурится. — Нам что, просто выйти туда и бежать изо всех сил, в то время как с неба будут сыпаться монстры, только чтобы разорвать нас на куски? Не знаю как вам, а по мне, так это глупый план.

— Тогда что нам…

— Тихо, — приказывает Антея, напрягаясь всем телом.

Они растерянно смотрят на нее. Но Антея прикладывает палец к губам, а потом указывает на вход, откуда она следила за демонами на крышах.

Джон, Су Лин и Салли медленно выглядывают наружу и видят.

Все демоны на окружающих Бартс зданиях замерли. Они совершенно неподвижны, словно черные чернильные статуи, сотканные из все еще принимающих ужасные формы силуэтов на фоне мглы и огней. Но они не двигаются, не воют и не рычат в пространство. Они абсолютно безмолвны.

Джон и девушки наблюдают за демонами. А демоны наблюдают за ними — каждая голова склонена в их сторону.

Антея заряжает винтовку.  
— Так. — Она похлопывает карман, в котором лежит ее драгоценный блэкберри. — В конце концов нам придется выйти отсюда.

И они выходят.

Демоны просто наблюдают за ними. Их жуткие сверкающие взгляды будто прошивают Джона насквозь. Кажется, демоны выдыхают резкое тихое рычание, жаждая плоти. Джон думает, что твари могут наброситься в любой момент, окружить и сожрать. Даже до Бартса не дадут дойти.

Но этого не происходит.

Монстры просто наблюдают за ними… просто дышат ими…

Су Лин обхватывает плечо Джона, поддерживая его, насколько возможно, а Салли прижимает руку к его спине, настороженно рассматривая небеса. Антея снова идет во главе и приказывает не отходить друг от друга, не отводить взгляда от монстров, наблюдающих за ними.

— …Чего же они ждут?.. — тихо шипит Салли. Кто знает, что может их спровоцировать.

Джон не отвечает. Его руки слегка дрожат на рукояти пистолета. Он пытается не смотреть на демонов слишком долго. В его голове достаточно собственного безумия.

— …Они ждут приказов ведьмы, — предполагает Су Лин. — Возможно, ведьма хочет разобраться с нами лично, потому что мы сбежали и бросили ему вызов.

Несмотря ни на что, они идут дальше.

Монстры же просто наблюдают.

Вот и все.

Они наблюдают.

Они всего в паре метров от парадного входа, когда все монстры возвращаются к жизни и начинают бросаться вниз — темные тучи оголодавшей саранчи.

— Бежим! — орет Салли, и они кидаются к дверям. Стреляют, кричат и жмутся друг к другу. Джон чуть не спотыкается, но Су Лин поддерживает его.

Каким-то образом они добираются до дверей, но те заперты. Антея стреляет в замок, и они вчетвером вваливаются внутрь, захлопывают двери, хотя понимают, что толку от этого никакого.

— Где лестница? — спрашивает Салли.

— Сюда, — вспоминает Джон, ведя за собой Су Лин.

Они быстро минуют холл и подбегают к лестнице. Они слышат доносящийся снаружи скрежет и отдаленное рычание. Двери падают, и теперь демоны пробираются в здание, быстрее, чем могут бежать человеческие ноги.

— Блядь! — кричит Салли, отстреливаясь, пытаясь не подпустить тварей к Су Лин и Джону. — Бегом отсюда!

Им не нужно повторять дважды. Джон бросается вперед, поскольку лучше знает планировку, и показывает на выход на лестничную площадку.  
— Туда! — Антея на автомате распахивает дверь, а затем кричит Су Лин и Джону бежать вперед. Салли следует за ними, крича, как сумасшедшая.

Антея закрывает дверь, но когда оборачивается… они не на лестнице.

Они на крыше… и Мориарти покачивается на каблуках, в его глазах невероятно опасная краснота.

— Приветствую, леди и малыш Джонни… так мило с вашей стороны присоединиться к нашей последней игре.

— Как, как мы сюда попали?! — Салли оглядывается вокруг. С такого расстояния сфера даже ярче. Она зловеще парит в нескольких футах над крышей, растянув туманные побеги по всему горящему городу. ( _Иди ко мне._ ) Вблизи Джон слышит шепотки, словно они переговариваются у него в голове, кружат по черепной коробке. Ему хочется подойти поближе, протянуть руку и…

Демоны летают вокруг света, вопя, когда попадают к особенно мощный поток. Они держатся на расстоянии, хищно наблюдая.

Лестрейд, Молли и миссис Хадсон стоят в стороне, словно статуи в парадном зале. Их Они смотрят прямо перед собой, но Джон видит их перепуганные взгляды — взгляды людей, запертых в собственных телах. Перед ними стоит стол, напротив каждого Избранного лежит пара таблеток.

Мориарти с Мораном стоят прямо перед парящей сферой, тени закручиваются вокруг них, особенно вокруг Морана.

— Магия, — отвечает Су Лин, тяжело глядя на Морана. — Демоны.

— Где Шерлок? — требовательно спрашивает Джон, не видя вокруг ни намека на присутствие детектива. Он заставляет себя сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица, но вот внутри… внутри все вопит, кричит имя Шерлока, а шепот сферы… теперь он чертовски _громкий_. ( _Иди ко мне._ )

— О. — Мориарти пожимает плечами. — Шерлок? Ну, давай-ка посмотрим… он спрыгнул.

Лицо Джона теряет все краски.  
— Ч… что?

Нет, он просто не расслышал. Не может быть, чтобы Шерлок… (в его голове возникает жуткая картинка: Шерлок, стоящий на крыше Бартса, в мире с голубым — действительно голубым — небом. Его безумец говорит в телефон что-то насчет записки, его безумец заставляет смотреть на него, а сам говорит: «Я лгал»; а потом — в худший момент своей жизни — Джон видит, как его безумец падает…)

Но нет, это невозможно. Этого _не было_ …

Мориарти усмехается.  
— Ты слышал меня, малыш Джонни. Шерлок решил, блядь, СПРЫГНУТЬ, а это значит, что его больше НЕТ, и это. Всё. Из-за. Тебя.

— Ты лжешь…

— О нет, — качает головой Мориарти. — Шерлок не хотел больше играть. Он не хотел больше играть НИКОГДА. Из-за ТЕБЯ. Так что вместо того, чтобы последний раз позволить себе поразвлечься вместе со мной, он решил СПРЫГНУТЬ, и теперь он не ВЕРНЕТСЯ!

Никто не произносит ни слова, все лишь наблюдают, как ведьма расхаживает туда-сюда, в его движениях ощущается что-то нечитаемое. Джон почти распознает это, как нечто… нечто такое…

— О, но у меня есть план… Вообще я собирался отдать вас на растерзание Морану и его родне, но теперь у меня есть куда лучшее применение для тебя, малыш Джонни. Я собираюсь заставить тебя заплатить. Я собираюсь заставить Шерлока вернуться, чтобы попытаться _спасти_ тебя, когда ты начнешь кричать… о да… и у меня есть прекрасный способ заставить тебя страдать…

Мориарти подходит к ним, Салли и Антея поднимают оружие, приготовившись стрелять, но потом Мориарти снова произносит заклинание. То самое, что и прежде…

— Tenete corda eorum!

Антея и Салли внезапно застывают. Джон обеспокоенно кладет ладонь на руку Су Лин, встряхивает ее.  
— Что происходит? Что это?  
Глаза Антеи широко распахиваются, словно она понимает, в чем дело. Она делает шаг вперед. Но Су Лин лишь качает головой и медленно поднимает свой нож…

Джон отпрыгивает назад, вспоминая, как до этого Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон обернулись против них с Шерлоком. Это то же самое заклинание, но Су Лин и Салли — не Избранные, не одни из пешек. Они посторонние, разве они… если только…

— Ты заставил их проглотить таблетки, — начинает сопоставлять факты Джон.

— О да, — хихикает Мориарти. — Очень умно, малыш Джонни. Я наложил заклинание, заставил их думать, будто они все еще сопротивляются, чтобы у меня получилось выманить маленького агента нашего Большого Брата, но потом вмешался ты, Джонни. Ты просрал все проклятие Шерлока одним своим _существованием_. Мне это не слишком нравится, нет, я не… а теперь вот что произойдет…

Он щелкает пальцами.

Салли, Су Лин, миссис Хадсон, Молли и Лестрейд берут кинжалы, прижимают их к собственному горлу. Антею хватает Моран, скручивает в крепкой хватке. Джон гневно вскрикивает.

Мориарти хихикает.  
— О, я собираюсь отменно _повеселиться_ , наблюдая за тем, как Моран будет разрывать тебя на куски, малыш Джонни… но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня, иначе все твои друзья умрут.

Джона трясет от ярости. Статья, о которой говорили Майк и Дойль, все эти серийные самоубийства — такие нелепые и невозможные. То, как Гарри пыталась взглядом объяснить ему, что произошло на самом деле…  
— Ты контролируешь их с помощью этих таблеток. Вот как ты заставил Гарри убить себя.

— Дзыньк, дзыньк, дзыньк! Еще одно очко преданной зверушке. А теперь приступим к веселой части… если только ты не хочешь, чтобы твои друзья сейчас же последовали примеру малышки Гарриет.

Он чувствует на себе умоляющие взгляды всех пятерых своих друзей, говорящих ему не делать этого. Но он не может позволить им умереть… просто _не может_.

— Чего ты хочешь? — вырывается у Джона.

— Ну вот, — поет Мориарти, — не так уж и сложно, правда? А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты привел ко мне Шерлока. Притащил его, как лунатика, если потребуется. Верни его обратно ко мне, и твои друзья смогут прожить чуть дольше, прежде чем я позволю Морану поиграть с тобой.

Джону становится дурно.  
— Но ты сказал, что он спрыгнул… что его нет…

— О да, он прыгнул туда. — Мориарти указывает на сферу. Кажется, она мерцает еще сильнее. ( _Иди ко мне._ ) — Очень умно с его стороны, правда. Но, опять же, чего еще мне было ожидать от своей второй половины. Человек сойдет с ума, если пойдет за ним. Я буду наслаждаться результатами. Твое безумие заставит его поспешить оттуда, обратно, ко мне…

Джон снова смотрит на сферу. Она зовет его, кажется, все больше сверкающих туманных полос тянутся к нему (но, возможно, это лишь его воображение). Она устало поет и поддерживает его созвучием дрожащих скрипичных струн по ночам и успокаивающего ноктюрна перед сном.

«Именно отсюда исходит мгла, — думает он. — Из чего-то настолько яркого…»

Он подходит к сфере, отгораживаясь от монологов и насмешек Мориарти. Он протягивает пальцы. Он слишком невысок, чтобы достать до нее, до этой сферы. У него не получится коснуться ее, а затем…

Джон горит, кричит. Он выгорает изнутри, нет ничего, все вокруг белое, красное, голубое, а потом… все эти образы, и их так много, так много…

Джон Уотсон прыгает.

Джона Уотсона нет.

**Интерлюдия: Салли.**

Изучение (а потом и применение) колдовства — вот что убивает маму, заставляет ее разрушать себя в бесконечной жажде большей силы, больших знаний, большего, большего, большего…

— Темные искусства — это не то, чему можно просто… научиться, — однажды скажет отец, отвечая на вопрос Салли, почему мама покинула их, почему мама изменилась. — В них есть нечто злое. Ты изучаешь их… потом хочешь экспериментировать с ними, хочешь опробовать их, а потом начинаешь накладывать заклинания. Проклятия. Хочешь большего…

Салли ненавидит это слово.

Она помнит, как тянула маму за юбку, спрашивала, не могут ли они заняться чем-нибудь вместе. Может быть, поиграть в шашки или посмотреть телевизор. Но ее мама была слишком погружена в свои магические тексты.  
— Минутку, дорогая, мне нужно узнать побольше об этом заклинании допроса… оно заставляет внутренности жертв взрываться, если они лгут… гениально… представь только, если бы мы могли использовать его в полиции… насколько эффективной стала бы работа…

Салли в ужасе отшатнулась. Но становилось только хуже. Ее мать начала приносить домой выкопанные из могил скелеты. Она доставала кровь свиньи и сердца коз, чертила красным круги в свете свечей и произносила странные слова.

Салли вспоминает, как вечером, когда отец был на смене, услышала нечеловеческие вопли из подвала. Она тогда закрыла глаза и шептала, что мамочка просто экспериментирует, в этом нет никакого вреда. Мамочка бы не сделала ей ничего плохого, никогда…

Но Салли всегда могла видеть странные цвета (ауры) вокруг людей. Они словно нимбы, расцвеченные разными оттенками. У большинства людей ауры голубого и зеленого цветов, перемешанных в зависимости от степени нравственности.

Цвет ее матери неуклонно становился черным.

Однажды мать попросила у Салли ее сердце. Салли сказала, что отдаст его маме, конечно же отдаст (потому что маленькие дети наивны, маленькие дети так слепо _доверяют_ ).

Однажды мать попыталась убить ее зазубренным ножом, чтобы достать это сердце.

И делала все это с благоговением во взгляде.

Отец ворвался и остановил ее, были вызваны власти и полиция. Салли несколько недель не могла спать. Тогда она и возненавидела магию. Возненавидела ведьм, за то, что изменили ее маму, возненавидела все, что имеет отношение к колдовству.

_Магия — зло._

— Я стану офицером полиции, точно как папа, — решает она. — Я буду защищать людей от ведьм.

И вот она — поймана заклинанием, нож у горла — с ненавистью буравит взглядом Мориарти. Она должна была увидеть черноту в его ауре, но он скрыл это, как скрыл свой так называемый не-пульс. Но теперь она видит сплетение красного и черного вокруг него.

Это странно.

Раньше она ненавидела и Шерлока Холмса. Так сильно ненавидела его за изучение темных искусств, вопреки всем ее предупреждениям ( _«Мама, мамочка, что ты делаешь?.. Почему ты так держишь нож?.. Мамочка?.. МАМА!»_ ). Ненавидела его за то, что приобрел эти темные оттенки, подкрепляя ее неустанные подозрения.

Ну, она была права, не так ли? Шерлок Холмс — ведьма. Но…

Не он заставляет пятерых людей совершить самоубийство. Не он прямо сейчас угрожает жизни Салли. Не он с демонами охотился на нее.

Она больше не знает точно, что за ведьма Шерлок. Она всегда думала, что они одинаковые. Но она знает, что означают перчатки. Она видит ауру Уотсона — гораздо больше голубого и зеленого, чем ей когда-либо встречалось. Если такой человек доверяет Шерлоку, то…

_Магия — зло._

Может, так, а может, и нет. Но в этот миг Салли с ненавистью смотрит на Мориарти. Она ненавидит этого человека. Она ненавидит все, что он собой олицетворяет. Все, что напоминает ей о…

( _«Салли, дорогая, можно мне взять твое сердце?..»_ )

С приливом отвращения Салли прикусывает язык, позволяет крови заполнить рот и отводит нож от горла к плечу. А потом оттаскивает клинок, сплевывая красным.

Мориарти разглядывает ее с выражением, которое она самодовольно определяет как удивление.

Салли поднимает свой пистолет и направляет на Мориарти.

— Ты не можешь контролировать меня.

Она стреляет.


	7. Chapter 7

  


**Часть 7. Его сердце**

— Ведьму в реке топят! — слышит Джон, когда они с Гарри играют в салочки возле холма.

Мэри чуть не падает, стремясь добежать до них. Ее лицо раскраснелось от усталости, а косички почти окончательно растрепались. Она цепляется за Гарри со слезами на глазах. Его сестра всегда брала на себя роль телохранителя других маленьких девочек, защищая их от хулиганов.

— Эй, тише, не плачь, — Гарри отводит челку с лица Мэри, — а теперь, дорогая, вдохни и расскажи, что случилось.

Всхлипывая, Мэри тараторит сквозь слезы:  
— Они поймали мальчика-ведьму со светящимися глазами. Другие мальчишки, они… они пошли его топить!

Гарри ахает.  
— Но это глупо. Их не… Ты, должно быть…

Но Мэри не может лгать. В этом ее дар. Она всегда говорит правду. Если она попытается соврать, у нее язык распухнет. Все это знают.

Мэри даже теперь мотает головой и судорожно тычет пальцем в сторону реки, прочерчивающей их город. Джон видит толпу мальчишек примерно одного с Гарри возраста, собравшихся у самой кромки воды. Слышны всплески и вопли. «Урод!» «Монстр!» Ему кажется, что среди этих криков можно различить сдавленный плач.

Тогда Джон даже не задумывается.

Еще не успев осознать, что творит, он бежит со всех ног, отпихнув на самые дальние задворки сознания панические крики сестры. А потом прыгает в воду.

_Мы уже встречались прежде. Помнишь?_

Воздух. Воздух, где же воздух? Джон пытается вдохнуть, но закашливается. Вот только и кашлять он тоже не может, потому что это лишь позволяет черной вязкой жиже еще обильнее заполонить легкие, глаза, нос. Жижа (мгла/сфера/нечто) пытается овладеть его венами, выместить его кровь, и именно так ощущается утопление. Совершенно чуждое естество влезает в твое тело, когда все, чего ты хочешь, это глоток драгоценного, священного воздуха…

Он слышит скрипку.

 _Ведьма,_ — насмехаются над ним задушенные струны, — _ведьма, ведьма, ведьма, ты знаешь, что мы делаем с ведьмами?_

Визги всё ползут и ползут вокруг тела Джона, сковывая его своим крещендо, перед глазами всё плывет, сменяясь белыми точками на черном полотне. Он замечает, что скрипка, струна, кажется, поднимает его все выше и выше, ведь Джон ощущает, как давление заполняет уши, жижа душит, а потом…

_Мы топим их, глупенький. Мы топим их всех!_

Скрипичные струны вгрызаются в плоть, и его утягивает все глубже, глубже…

Он тонет.

_Ты уже делал это прежде._

В его руке маленькая ладонь (была ли там ладонь?), и все вокруг — синее, волны качают и кружат. Нырнув в воду, он не видит там ничего. Вода способна ослепить, вымыть прочь зрение — точно так же, как разрушает любые картины, за исключением акварелей. Руки двигаются. Как и ноги. Но они скованы, словно плывешь в чане клейкой смолы, вот только плотность воды и близко не настолько высока.

Джон дергает ногой вниз, пытаясь задеть что-нибудь необычное, но поток продолжает играть шутки с его зрением. Поток заставляет все тени покачиваться и наклоняться подобно жутким ползающим тварям. Словно они живые. Но Джон пинками прокладывает себе путь, надеясь, что они не решат схватить его.

Он все еще не может разглядеть мальчика-ведьму. Его легкие в груди бьются, истерически моля о воздухе, но Джон продолжает крепко сжимать губы. Он должен найти ведьму, должен!

«Но почему? — протестующе вопят легкие. — Что он для тебя сделает?»

Джон хмурится, и из его рта вырываются пузырьки. Заткнитесь. Он не может вот так думать. Только плыть. Глубже, глубже.

«Почему?» — кричат его легкие. Заткнитесь. Заткнитесь.

Но тело живого человека по собственной воле может погрузиться не дальше этого. Джон не припоминает, чтобы река была такой глубокой, хотя его уши сжимают воздух, подобно пулям в мозгу, а его руки больше не способны пробиваться сквозь поток. Он слишком мал. В его легких слишком много воздуха. Его тело желает всплыть на поверхность, но Джон хочет лишь нырнуть еще глубже.

«Я должен найти его. Боже, пожалуйста».

Он думает о том случае, когда мама чуть не утонула в ванне, захлестнутая множеством эмоций, исходивших от ругающихся соседей. На следующий день соседний дом окружила полиция. Отец убил все семейство, а потом покончил с собой. В ванне.

«Я должен его найти его. Я должен его найти…»

Вот! Он видит тень, падающую все дальше. Две странных точки, две сияющие серо-зелено-голубые- _какие-то_ сферы, неуклонно пустеющие по мере того, как начинают исчезать в синей глубине.

— Нет! — глупо выкрикивает Джон, драгоценный воздух сбегает на поверхность. Он сглатывает воду и работает ногами из последних сил, размашисто гребет к двум сферам, пока его руки не касаются какой-то ткани. А потом Джон плывет наверх, все выше, и выше, и…

Над поверхностью он хватает ртом воздух, едва замечая, что Гарри бьет кучку мальчишек, а Мэри завороженно смотрит на нее. Его пальцы кажутся потными. Скользкими. Но он пока не может отпустить. Минутку, мальчик-ведьма… Он тут? Он в безопасности?

В спешке Джон чуть не ударяет лбом в лицо мальчика-ведьмы. Откашлявшись наконец, он замирает, пойманный напряженным (и жутким) серо-зелено-голубым- _каким-то_ взглядом, контрастирующим с темными кудрями и бледным лицом.

— Ты будешь проклят, — говорит мальчик-ведьма.

Тогда Джон почти отпускает.

_Возможно, тебе стоило так и сделать._

— НЕТ! — наполовину выплевывает, наполовину кричит Джон, его мозг все переворачивается из-за воды-мглы-черноты-жижи- _субстанции,_ в которую он погружается. Джон барахтается на поверхности, пытаясь найти какую-то опору, чтобы удержаться, но струны тащат его обратно в воду-черноту-жижу-нечто, и он сопротивляется. Рывками гребет вверх, словно пытающаяся взлететь рыба, но струны стремительно дергают его назад. Вниз. Вниз.

Вода-чернота-жижа-нечто заползает в уши, и Джон поддается панике. Его руки раскинуты насколько это возможно далеко, и Джон едва успевает увидеть лишь жуткое белое небо (какого черта, _какого черта, где мгла_ ), освещающее его все тем же светом, что и сфера над Мертвым Лондоном. А еще он видит странную фигуру, состоящую из более грязной и густой белизны.

Тонкую, как кости. Но потом она поворачивается к Джону, и приходит осознание, что вся она _сделана_ из костей. Но не как человек. Нет. У этой фигуры есть рога, словно у оленя или дьявола, а пустые глазницы раскрашены ржавой краснотой. Все кости размещены не на своих местах, связаны воедино красными струнами, словно какой-то ребенок, разбив макет скелета, попытался склеить его обратно. Кости ног свисают из-под ушей, а кости рук заменяют ступни. Фигура подплывает, пока не оказывается нос к носу с Джоном, а потом, к его ужасу, улыбается и толкает его в воду-черноту-жижу-нечто.

— Здесь, в моем разуме, тебе не рады, Мориарти. — Джону кажется, что он слышит смех исковерканной костяной фигуры. — Наслаждайся пребыванием в моей реке Лете.

_Ты знал, посторонний, что в греческом Подземном мире протекали шесть рек? Вся эта вода для мертвых и немертвых. Для богов и богинь. Для тех, кто даже пить больше не может, и для тех, кому это не нужно. Какой смысл? Ах, смерть — это так скучно!_

Джон чуть не отталкивает мальчика-ведьму, но, осознав, что хватка соскальзывает, лишь бросает со злостью:  
— Ну и ладно. Прокляни меня. Только заткнись и плыви!

Кажется, это застает ведьму врасплох. Мальчик смотрит так, будто никто и никогда прежде не кричал на него, но Джон знает, что это не правда. Мальчика-ведьму чуть не утопили другие городские мальчишки. Это почти наверняка сопровождалось криками. И все же мальчик-ведьма лишь отворачивается и позволяет Джону тянуть себя к берегу, потому что сам, похоже, плавать не умеет.

Джон утаскивает их подальше от того места, где находятся Гарри, Мэри и мальчишки. Он не думает, что кому-то из них захочется поговорить с мальчиком-ведьмой, и не желает, чтобы они снова попытались его утопить. Нет, Джон утаскивает мальчика за собой к изгибу русла, прикрытому высокими елями. Ветви над головами переплетаются, предоставляя тень, укрывая темных тварей в лесу.

Но Джон не боится. С ним мальчик-ведьма.

Выбравшись на берег, они оба дрожат и пытаются выжать воду из одежды. Ну, Джон пытается. А мальчик-ведьма, вымокший до нитки, просто-напросто усаживается на землю, скрестив ноги, и пристально наблюдает за ним. Эти глаза словно пришпиливают Джона к месту, пока он не вздрагивает и не отводит взгляд.

— Гм. — Поскольку мальчик-ведьма продолжает пялиться, Джон адресует это земле. — Ты замерз?

Вот правда, глупый вопрос. Насколько ему известно, ведьмы не мерзнут. Но Джон не может не смотреть на мальчика в мокрой одежде, который похож скорее на принца, чем на ведьму. Его одежда кажется шикарной. Шелковая белая рубашка и длинные черные брюки. Даже манжеты скреплены золотыми запонками, а ботинки, хотя один и отсутствует, сшиты из блестящей кожи. И только его глаза, подобно осколкам разбитого витражного стекла, разрезают на куски образ юного избалованного принца.

Кажется, будто эти глаза видят всё. Цвета в его глазах… они не стабильны. Они _двигаются._ Щепотки облачных красок, скованные в стекле.

Мальчик-ведьма, к удивлению Джона, лишь хмурится.  
— Я только что сказал тебе, что ты будешь проклят. А ты спрашиваешь меня, не замерз ли я?!

— Совсем не обязательно грубить, — выпаливает Джон, не успев себя остановить. Он чуть не прикрывает рот рукой. Чем он думает? Взять и оскорбить _ведьму!.._

 

У мальчика-ведьмы отвисает челюсть.  
— Я не _грублю,_ — говорит он обиженным тоном и кажется при этом настолько похожим на любого другого ребенка, что Джон не может не буркнуть:  
— А вот и грубишь.

Глаза мальчика-ведьмы сужаются, и Джон вдруг чувствует себя так, будто только что пнул спящее морское чудище и теперь смотрит прямиком в его желудок.

— Нет, — уж слишком тихо произносит мальчик-ведьма. — Не грублю.

Джону нужно отступить. Сейчас же. Но у него никогда особо не получалось сбегать от чего-либо вообще, потому что он говорит: «Как скажешь». Резко и без веры.

Мальчик-ведьма поднимается на ноги.  
— Не грублю! А ты грубишь! Потому что ты… Ты ненормальный! Я действительно прокляну тебя, если продолжишь повторять то, что постоянно говорят Майкрофт и мамуля!..

В сердце Джона поднимается страх, крепко сжимая. Он почти слишком напуган, чтобы дышать, но все равно лишь стискивает кулаки и отвечает сердитым взглядом.

— Тогда давай, сделай это, раз ты так зол!

Губы мальчика кривятся, зубы опасно блестят.  
— Отлично. Раз ты так _настаиваешь._

Его пальцы дергаются (вот только это не совсем правильное слово, его пальцы не дернулись…), и Джон летит спиной вперед (нет), падает на землю. Что-то обхватывает его горло (нет, этого не было), и Джон, подняв взгляд, видит, как мальчик-ведьма с ухмылкой смотрит на него сверху вниз (нет, нет, нет, этого _не было_ …)

— Прекрати! — Джон борется с удушающим захватом, видит, как мальчик над ним мерцает, представляясь то мальчиком-ведьмой, то былой Белой фигурой _(мглой, Мертвым Лондоном, Шерлоком, Сферой)._ Джон поднимает руки — снова длинные, а потом маленькие. Длинные, потом маленькие. Взрослые, а потом детские.

Но перчатки все еще на месте, перчатки Шерлока, черные как мгла в час ведьм, и Джон впечатывает кулаки в бок Мальчика-Ведьмы-Не-Мальчика-Ведьмы-Белой-Фигуры.

Что-то трещит. Джон чувствует, как его тянут наверх. Его конечности, прежде такие неуклюжие, расчерченные красными шрамами — там, где его держали струны, — теперь взметаются, разрывают оковы и…

_Нет, нет, проще забыть. Лучше. Безопаснее. Возвращайся, Джон Уотсон. Возвращайся в свою мглу._

Джон снова приходит в себя посреди черной-похожей-на-ил воды, молотя руками и отплевываясь. Он должен выбраться отсюда. Найти Шерлока. Он щурится на ослепляюще белое небо. Такое яркое. Если именно так небо выглядело до мглы, если оно было таким белым и ярким, тогда остается только удивляться, как люди умудрялись даже прямо ходить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы функционировать как общество.

Позади Джон слышит всплеск, и по позвоночнику пробегает холодок. Белые фаланги больших пальцев ног ложатся ему на плечи, и Джон чуть не смахивает их прочь, чтобы рвануть кролем к ближайшему берегу. Но какому берегу? Нет никакого берега. Лишь черное пространство ужасного океана (словно космос), которое соприкасается с бесцветной белизной, такой же жуткой, как Сфера над Мертвым Лондоном…

Джону хочется рассмеяться. Он такой идиот. Он сам — в сфере, не так ли?

Белая фигура плывет быстрее. Возможно, рыча. Ее кости-пальцы хватают Джона за лодыжку, но он отбрыкивается и, сильнее молотя ногами, плывет прочь.

«Не смей меня касаться, — думает он. — Прочь от меня. Отвали!..»

Но он так занят оглядыванием назад, что совершенно забывает проверить, что там впереди.

Джон врезается в твердый тазовый сустав и в ужасе таращится на еще одну костяную фигуру. Ее голова держится на плече — ненормально огромная. Возможно, это череп льва, умощенный на двуногом скелетообразном собачьем теле. Она склоняет голову набок, с ее зуба подобно слюне свисает красная нить, костяные руки толкают Джона вниз, в черную, илистую воду.

— Нет! — Джон вскидывает руки, отталкивая прочь другую костяную фигуру. Черные перчатки Шерлока похожи на татуировки, оставшиеся от черной жижи, пятнающие скулу фигуры-скелета. Раскалывающие ее лицо.

Он слышит еще всплески. Другие фигуры-скелеты поднимаются повсюду вокруг. Тянут свои искривленные руки, чтобы похоронить его в жиже.

А у Джона нет пистолета. Или даже если бы был, он боится, что проверка карманов позволит жиже обрести собственный разум и поглотить Джона. Поэтому он лишь вскидывает кулаки, беззвучно, шепотом извиняется перед Гарри, перед остальными пойманными в ловушку Мориарти, перед Шерлоком. Если ему придется умереть здесь, он умрет, сражаясь…

Но костяные фигуры не нападают.

Они стоят неподвижно, склонив головы в его сторону. Пустые полости их глазниц ничего не говорят об их мыслях.

Джон задерживает дыхание, словно само действие выдоха может разрушить заклинание. Но нет, когда ему все же приходится выдохнуть, фигуры все так же не двигаются. Они — молчаливые белые статуи в море черноты.

Джон медленно подтягивает руки к себе.

Как по команде, все головы поворачиваются единой волной, прослеживая движение его рук, и Джон застывает.

Как застывают и они.

Джон тихо сглатывает и снова вытягивает ладони вперед. Головы скелетов по обе стороны поворачиваются за ближайшей к ним рукой.

— …перчатки… — шепчут они голосами такими же пронзительными, как крики одинокого сверчка, и все же с оттенком низкого баритона, — …у тебя есть перчатки…

— Гм, — слабо откликается Джон. — Да.

И вдруг они встают на колени, _действительно преклоняют колени,_ вокруг него. Некоторые даже подползают ближе, заставляя Джона снова вскинуть кулаки, но их _слишком много, нет!.._

Руки скелетов мягко опускаются на его плечи, и это все, что они делают. Касаются его плеч, пристально смотрят на перчатки. Это заставляет присмотреться и самого Джона.

Он ощущает острое желание убраться подальше от коленопреклоненных скелетообразных тварей, от того, как они пресмыкаются перед ним, сковывая его плечи клеткой своих рук. Но Джон слишком занят тем, что разглядывает перчатки, мысленно пытаясь уговорить их выложить свои секреты. Это уже третий случай, когда в разговоре всплыли перчатки. Мориарти назвал их защитой. Су Лин и Антея указали на них Салли. А теперь еще эти костяные фигуры в Сфере.

— …Какого хрена здесь творится, Шерлок?.. — шепчет перчаткам Джон. — Ты знал, что это произойдет?

Нет ответа. Конечно, нет. Теперь это чертовски типично.

— Послушайте, раз уж никто из вас пока не пытается меня убить, вы не могли бы подсказать, как найти Шерлока? Высокий такой парень? С повязкой на глазах?

Кажется, никто из них не двигается, но хватки на плечах Джона сжимаются сильнее.

— Тебе нужно уйти, — говорят фигуры все хором. — Здесь не безопасно. Ты сойдешь с ума.

«Разве мы все тут не сумасшедшие?» — так и подмывает Джона сказать, но он этого не делает.

Ему все еще не известно, что эти твари могут сделать, или что они такое. Одно то, что сейчас они не нападают, не означает, что не нападут позже. В конце концов, они пытались изменить его воспоминания. Кстати об этом, Джон не припоминает, чтобы когда-то прежде встречался с мальчиком-ведьмой… не в том возрасте…

Должно быть, это очередная манипуляция. Если эта черная жижа сродни Лете, тогда, возможно, люди и правда сходят тут с ума. Сходят с ума от того, что их воспоминания переписывают снова и снова…

«Что ж, — думает Джон, — Шерлок вполне может быть в порядке».

Этому человеку каждый день стирали воспоминания…

— Тебе нужно уйти, — снова прерывает его мысли костяная тварь. — Здесь не безопасно. Ты сойдешь с ума.

— Да… гм, да, я вас и в первый раз слышал. Но мне нужно найти Шерлока. Если бы вы мне только позволили, если бы…

— Нет. Тебе нужно уйти. — Они обступают теснее, их костяные пальцы впиваются в кожу Джона. — Здесь не безопасно. Ты сойдешь здесь с ума.

— Эй, что вы…

— Нет. Тебе нужно уйти. Здесь не безопасно. Ты сойдешь с ума. — Они склоняются ближе, пустые глаза почти касаются щек Джона, и Джон брыкается, отталкивает их в черную жижу.

— Отвалите! Мне нужно идти! — Он гребет мимо них, впервые за многие годы радуясь собственному невысокому росту, когда получается поднырнуть под кости рук тварей.

Кажется, они раскалываются или разбиваются под прикосновениями Джона, куски раскрошенных костей и нити медленно оседают на поверхность черной жижи. Сама черная жижа словно бы плотнее вцепляется в Джона… жидкость словно пальцы, замедляет движения, но Джон обнаруживает, что если ударить по жиже перед собой перчатками Шерлока, она рассеивается и становится больше похожей на неплотную, хорошо знакомую воду.

Найти Шерлока. _Найти Шерлока._ Джон пригибается, и уворачивается, и проплывает между костями.

«Но уверен ли ты? — спрашивает предательский голосок внутри. — Это то, чего хочет Мориарти. Шерлок».

Да, Джон это знает. Если он найдет Шерлока, тогда Мориарти, наверное, сможет выиграть (это справедливо только в том случае, если Шерлок вообще является его целью). Но какой у Джона выбор? Если он не найдет Шерлока, то навечно останется в ловушке этого места. И все те, кто оказались в тюрьме мглы, проведут остаток вечности, повторяя один и тот же день, снова и снова… или их разорвут на куски демоны… они станут игрушками Мориарти… Как Джон может одобрить такое решение? Как Джон вообще может сделать выбор?

«Ты всегда убегаешь, — кричала на него прежде Гарри, когда Джон с отвращением вылетал за дверь после их споров по поводу ее пьянства и его идиотских рискованных хобби. — Обернись, посмотри на меня, разуй глаза!»

Нет. Дома Джон никогда не вставал лицом к лицу с проблемами. Он никогда не пытался добиться, чтобы к Гордону Уотсону вернулось сострадание (потому что, возможно, Гордон Уотсон мог бы сострадать, даже если отдал свое сердце, но Джон просто не пытался достаточно усердно), и он никогда не разговаривал с Гарри о том, что она чувствовала, или о том, что чувствовал сам. Как он мог так с ней поступить? С ними обоими? Вместо этого Джон сам себя отправил в медицинский университет и при первой же возможности сбежал на войну.

Вместо того, чтобы поговорить с Гарри после ранения, он сбежал в самое опасное место, на окраины Мертвого Лондона. У себя в мыслях Джон как только ее ни называл. Сварливая баба. Сука. Раздражитель. Он даже желал, чтобы она исчезла.

_Ты всегда сбегаешь._

(«А теперь я мертва», — шепчет ему призрак Гарри.)

Джон зажмуривается.

«Прости, мне жаль».

Слезы падают в черную жижу.

Костяные фигуры нависают над ним с визгом скрипки, но Джону уже нет никакого дела. Гарри мертва. Джону не удалось. А теперь Мертвый Лондон пылает, и Шерлока нет. Что еще он может сделать? Капля за каплей, слезы соскальзывают в черную жижу, и сама жижа, кажется, шепчет.

— …Не плачь, — звучат голоса, все хором, фигур-скелетов, и черная жижа поглощает его колени, отдаваясь эхом.

— Да вам-то какая, блядь, разница? Вы же все равно собираетесь меня убить, так что отъебитесь! — кричит Джон. Что за дурацкий момент для слез. Он это ненавидит. Слабость. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы вода на его лице загорелась и паром ушла в белое небо.

— Не плачь, — снова говорят они. — Мы отведем тебя к нему.

Джон едва может в это поверить, его сердце застряло где-то в горле. Возможно, он умер. Возможно, он вскоре начнет видеть Гарри, потому что никто во мгле (или, будь она проклята, в этой Сфере) не стал бы делать для него что-то просто так. Миссис Хадсон хотела, чтобы разрушилось проклятие. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон спас его, но у Джона не получилось. Эти фигуры не станут помогать ему бесплатно.

— Какого черта вы хотите? — Джону мерзко от того, что его голос почти дрожит. Этого не случится с ним здесь, черт подери. Он провел… сколько, неделю? Три дня? Больше?.. во мгле, и не собирается сломаться сейчас.

Но они лишь повторяют «Не плачь, мы отведем тебя к нему» в унисон, постепенно подбираясь все ближе и ближе. Те, кто сжимал его плечо, вдруг надавливают вниз, и Джон бьет ближайшего. Вот только другой скелет перехватывает его кулак. Костяные пальцы со всех сторон хватают его за руки и туловище. Толкают его обратно в черную жижу.

— Б-блядь, нет! Нет! Нет! — Джон пытается отбиваться, но их слишком много. Слишком много. Черная жижа снова подступает к подбородку.

— Не плачь, — повторяют они. — Мы отведем тебя к нему. _Не плачь._ — Черная жижа касается носа, Джон крепко жмурится. — _Мы отведем тебя к нему._

Черная жижа смыкается над головой Джона. У него появляется ощущение, будто он спит в бассейне, заполненном костями.

— Н-нет! — Джон падает в тот же момент, когда обретает способность двигаться.

Он ошеломленно открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что может дышать. Крутит головой, осматривая незнакомую обстановку. Черной жижи больше нет, если не считать места под ногами Джона. Но теперь это больше напоминает стеклянный пол с движущейся под ним черной жижей. Если бы Джон смог подпрыгнуть и остаться зависшим в воздухе, чтобы не приходилось снова касаться черной жижи (пусть даже скрытой за стеклом), он бы так и сделал.

Джон медленно подтягивает ноги и хмурится, рассматривая длинные коридоры, покрытые темно-синими викторианскими обоями, заканчивающимися белыми панелями такими же гладкими, как мрамор древнегреческих статуй. Синие обои поначалу кажутся просто полосатыми, но Джону удается различить вытравленных чудовищных волков, бегущих вверх и вниз по каждой полоске, волков, напоминающих Джону о Сирадже. Ну... о Шерлоке.

Кстати о волках. Все двери вокруг выглядит так, словно их разодрало на части какое-то чудовище. Возможно, не волк, но, определенно, нечто злое. Джон видит выщербленные деревянные щепы, торчащие из растерзанных стен, дающие возможность заглянуть краем глаза в любую комнату, какую бы он ни выбрал. Но его поле зрения заблокировано фигурами-скелетами, стоящими рядом.

Блядь. Скелеты. Джон пытается попятиться, но фигура позади просто удерживает его на месте за плечо.

Теперь рядом всего три костяных фигуры, а не десятки.

Эти костяные фигуры, кажется, исправились в своем строении. Кости рук снова на положенном месте, как и кости ног, так что скелеты теперь приобрели гуманоидные формы, вот только черепа животных остались вместо голов. Стало больше красных лент, тонких, напоминающих вены, которые оборачиваются вокруг каждой кости беспорядочной и неразборчивой паутиной. Все три костяные фигуры возвышаются над Джоном, словно создавая трехстенную клетку из переплетенных костей.

— Я… — говорит Джон, когда высыхают дорожки от слез, и костяные фигуры не делают ни единого движения, чтобы снова его задушить. — Что это за место?

«Куда нас, черт подери, занесло? — не добавляет он. — Мы все еще в Сфере?»

Потолок белоснежный, и это заставляет Джона думать, что да, они все еще в Сфере.

— Чертоги разума, — говорят три скелета, их голоса наскакивают друг на друга и отдаются эхом в, кажется, бесконечном коридоре. Джон может видеть лишь темноту в каждом его продолжении. Темноту и зияющие дыры на тех местах, где должны быть двери.

Даже страшно, насколько это теперь успокаивает (темнота), в сравнении с белым небом и потолком. Джон вдруг чувствует острое желание пройти до конца этого коридора и узнать, что скрывает в себе эта темнота.

Но что более важно…

— Чертоги разума? — Джон хмурится. Он никогда не встречал этот термин.

Он задумывается, а не тюрьма ли это, которая держит в заточении разумы. Если исходить из слов Мориарти о Сфере и людях, которые сходят с ума при прыжке туда, Джон бы не удивился, если бы Чертоги Разума оказались всего лишь эвфемизмом для красивой птичьей клетки, заполненной сотнями разодранных в клочья умов.

— Это опасно? — решает спросить Джон, когда костяные фигуры вполне предсказуемо не отвечают на первый вопрос. Он не знает наверняка, почему больше не убегает от них. Гарри всегда говорила, что у Джона совсем дерьмовые инстинкты, когда дело касается опасности. Но скелеты больше не нападают на него (пока), и их, кажется, притягивают перчатки. Возможно, ему удастся вытащить из них побольше информации, прежде чем бежать искать Шерлока…

На какой-то момент ему кажется, что они снова не ответят, но потом он слышит:  
— У тебя есть перчатки.

Джон хмурится. Чем больше он слышит о перчатках, тем меньше ему это нравится.  
— Точно. Так вы и говорили. Но что насчет других, кто падал сюда? Людей вроде Шерлока? Они в порядке?

— У тебя есть перчатки, — повторяют костяные фигуры. Джон уже готов свернуть им шеи, но от этого бы не было никакого проку.

— Точно. Спасибо. Наверное. — Джон все еще очень насторожен, ведь они пытались его убить (утопить? манипулировать?), поэтому делает шаг, чтобы уйти.

Стоит ему двинуться с места, и костяные фигуры двигаются за ним, сохраняя вокруг него некое треугольное образование, и каждый шаг Джона в точности повторяется ими. Джон замирает на полушаге. Они замирают на полушаге. Джон пытается пройти мимо них, они тоже перемещаются вперед. У него словно появилось три дополнительные тени, обретшие физическую форму. Тени, без которых Джон бы прекрасно обошелся.

— Послушайте, вы не могли бы уйти? Спасибо, что привели меня сюда, где бы это ни было, но я должен найти Шерлока, и мне бы удалось увеличить площадь поиска, если бы я все же мог видеть, куда иду!

— У тебя есть перчатки, — говорит одна фигура, в то время как вторая добавляет: — Это не безопасно. — А последняя позади него отзывается эхом: — Мы должны тебя сопровождать.

Джон чувствует, как по позвоночнику пробегает холодок.  
— Да как я вообще могу вам доверять? Вы пытались изменить мои воспоминания! Кто знает, что вы натворили у меня в голове, когда утопили в жиже, а теперь вы ожидаете, что я просто позволю вам таскаться за мной, пока я пытаюсь найти Шерлока?!

Они едва удостаивают его взглядами (или он думает, что они так делают, учитывая пустоту их глазниц).

Джон тратит слишком много времени на потворство этим… этим… черепным тварям! Он должен найти Шерлока, и если его так и будут преследовать костяные монстры, которые могут в любой момент на него наброситься, то да будет так. Он побежит, а им просто придется поспевать за ним.

Игнорируя повторяющиеся туманные «У тебя есть перчатки», «Это не безопасно» и «Мы должны сопровождать тебя», Джон бежит по коридорам, засовывая голову в каждую зияющую дыру без двери (с тремя костяными головами, заглядывающими внутрь вместе с ним).

Первые несколько комнат, кажется, не представляют из себя ничего, кроме все того же того же повторяющегося дизайна. Те же обои. Колыбель. Возможно, где-то есть ребенок, но когда Джон пытается заглянуть в колыбель, откуда слышится легчайший намек на плач, костяные фигуры тянут его назад, увлекают к следующей комнате.

Еще колыбели. Еще шум от детей. Но каждый раз, когда он приближается, костяные фигуры оттаскивают его назад.

В следующих нескольких комнатах колыбели нет. Зато есть огромная двуспальная кровать с красными шелковыми простынями, смятыми сорочками совсем маленького размера и покачивающимся креслом-качалкой, в котором никто не сидит. Джон чувствует себя так, словно застрял в кукольном домике и наблюдает за призрачными фарфоровыми куколками, которых не существует.

Но потом он слышит голоса.

— …нельзя и дальше играть с банками сердец на полу, Шерлок! — слышит Джон.

И в этот момент все внутренности Джона пытаются выскочить через горло.

— Шерлок!

Джон подныривает под изгибистые конечности костяных фигур. Проносится мимо их неуклюжих царапающих пальцев.

Он подходит к ближайшей зияющей дыре, слышит тонкий (скорее капризный) голос, который фыркает:  
— Кресла — это скучно.

Джон чуть не спотыкается, стремясь побыстрее добежать до обладателя этого голоса.

Еще один звук. На этот раз вздох. Женщина. Пожилая.  
— Дорогой, люди могут считать нас чудовищами, но это не позволяет тебе вести себя как дикарь. Сядь на диван, или я отниму у тебя твою коллекцию пальцев ящериц.

Джон влетает в зияющую дыру-без-двери, как раз когда маленький ребенок с жуткими голубыми-серыми-зелеными-какими-то глазами бросает на пол банку с (пожалуйста-только-не-человеческим) сердцем и, хмуро плюхнувшись на ковер, скрещивает руки на груди. Джон почти тянется вперед, чтобы попросить ребенка не уходить, но он все еще ошалело таращится на точную копию мальчика-ведьмы из своих (фальшивых?) воспоминаний, стоящего в одной с ним комнате и почему-то не способного его увидеть.

Женщина, высокая, элегантная, с такими же черными вьющимися волосами и жуткими глазами, кажется, тоже не замечает Джона. Нет, она просто проходит мимо него, и ее рука проскальзывает сквозь его тело.

Если это — призрачный кукольный домик, тогда призрак здесь, наверное, именно Джон. Но он не знает точно, чем являются эти две фигуры. Мальчик-ведьма и его мать, скорее всего.

Костяные пальцы снова касаются руки и тянут назад.  
— Уходим, — шепчут они, пока Джон отчаянно пытается прислушаться к тому, что говорят друг другу женщина и мальчик-ведьма. — Это место не для тебя.

Джон чувствует себя марионеткой, которую направляют на сцену и уводят с нее. Но он настолько онемел, настолько озадачен, что почти позволяет им. Он наблюдает, как мальчик-ведьма сильнее надувает губы, когда женщина пытается погладить его по волосам. Мальчик-ведьма совершенно по-детски отворачивается, но его выдает легкая улыбка на лице…

— …Шерлок… — Глаза Джона округляются.

Костяные фигуры замирают.

— О боже мой, это… это Шерлок! Там! Точно как в моем воспоминании в жиже! — Джон пытается вырвать руку из хватки. — Шерлок! Шерлок, это я, Джон! Ты должен пойти со мной!

Но маленький Шерлок ни шагу не делает от дивана. Он говорит что-то своей матери, которая тихо смеется в ответ. Они представляют собой счастливую картинку, клишированный образ из далекой давности. Джон пытается не вспоминать те редкие счастливые моменты, которые были у них с его собственной матерью (он пытается не вспоминать, как она чуть не утонула в ванной, чуть не умерла в автомобильной аварии, как нашел ее умершей от алкоголя).

«Мы все здесь сходим с ума…» — кажется, шепчут комнаты, белый потолок и отсутствующие двери.

— Уходим, — шепчут костяные фигуры. — Уходим, уходим.

На этот раз Джон не спорит.

— Я… — Джона немного трясет. Костяные фигуры просто стоят рядом. Они не двигаются. — Я не понимаю, что происходит. Это… там был… там был Шерлок, но он… он меня не узнал.

«Снова», — не добавляет он. Шерлок — гениальный человек, которого снова и снова стирают начисто. Хуже всего то, что Джон даже не уверен в том, кто его на это обрек: Мориарти или сам Шерлок.

— Не плачь, — говорит один скелет, в то время как второй отзывается: — Здесь не безопасно, — а последний добавляет: — Чертоги разума.

Джон проглатывает смех.  
— Вы это уже говорили. Чертоги разума. Так значит, там разум? Или память? Возможно, он именно поэтому не мог меня увидеть… он застрял в переживании собственного прошлого… одному богу известно, как работает эта колдовская хрень. Это мог бы быть я. Все мои воспоминания, разложенные по множеству комнат.

— Нет, — словно бы настаивают костяные фигуры. — У тебя есть перчатки.

— Хватит уже про эти перчатки! — Джону теперь хочет сорвать их с рук, но они принадлежат Шерлоку, они — единственная защита Джона против того, что эта Сфера делает с пришедшими сюда людьми. — Что, если бы у меня их не было? Я тоже оказался бы там? Мы бы с Шерлоком вместе застряли в ловушке? Все вокруг неустанно говорят мне про перчатки, и игры, и избранных людей, но я не хочу в это играть. Я никогда об этом не просил! Я просто… Я просто хочу!..

Просто хочу чего?

Но прежде чем Джон успевает продолжить, одну из костяных фигур прочерчивает болезненная трещина, разбивая ее на кусочки — белые осколки и мел, целующий покрытую стеклом черную жижу.

— Какого черта? — Джон двигается, выхватывает пистолет из кармана, а оставшиеся костяные фигуры встают перед ним, вытянув руки. Они наступают на прах и пыль своего товарища-скелета.

Низкий смешок эхом доносится из глубины коридора впереди. И впервые за время с момента попадания в Сферу Джон слышит его. Шепот. Не такой, какой был в черной жиже или в его собственных мыслях, но жуткий, зыбкий (завораживающий) шепот. Такой шепот, который закручивается и касается уха, задерживаясь дольше дыма. Шепот мглы.

Но почему у Джона ушло так много времени на понимание, что он заполнял молчание собственным шепотом, шепотом черной жижи, и почему его плечи расслабляются при звуке шепота мглы, черт подери, почему?..

— О, хнык-хнык, ты все ноешь и ноешь, так много, малыш Джонни, — проявляется дублинский акцент.

Джону кажется, будто ему в глотку запихали лед.  
— Нет.

— О, я разочарован. Разве я не произвел на тебя хорошее впечатление там, снаружи? — Мориарти выходит из темноты на другом конце коридора. — Позор на голову другого меня. В смысле, я, может, и ведьма, но у меня есть манеры! В отличие от остальных вас, людей. Никакого уважения к правилам…

— К-как ты… Я думал, ты… Почему ты здесь?! Ты… ты послал меня сюда! Я думал, что ты не можешь?.. — Джон давится словами, в то время как костяные фигуры теснее обступают его. Джон думает, что если бы кости могли обернуться своими угловатыми формами вокруг другого человека наподобие доспехов, то эти скелеты именно этим бы и занимались.

Мориарти снова смеется, и когда это происходит, наполняющий коридор свет (приглушенный, размытый на обоях, словно призрачные мазки краски) словно бы тоже дрожит.  
— Не будь глупцом. Это — Чертоги разума Шерлока! С чего бы мне посылать грязного человечишку в этот божественный разум, когда я мог бы отправить вперед себя? О нет, Джон. Я прыгнул сюда задолго до тебя. Я просто оставил там часть себя, точно как Шерлок, еще в самом начале.

Джон отшатывается.  
— Ч-что?..

Мориарти усмехается, его губы растягиваются будто от края до края.  
— Ты видел доказательства, болван! Комнаты. _Воспоминания._ Скелеты. _Охрана._ Что-то вроде стильных антител, если по сути. Которые нападают на незваных гостей, посторонних в восхитительном разуме Шерлока. Очень изобретательно. Он глубоко погружался в мифологию, всегда думал, что это все мусор, но человеку нужно потакать своим грязным удовольствиям. В смысле, у меня есть мои яблоки… я обожаю хорошие яблоки…

— Я… н-нет, не может?.. — Джону вдруг хочется протянуть руку и коснуться обоев. Интересно, смог бы Шерлок это почувствовать? Как это может быть разумом Шерлока? Шерлок каждый день бродил во мгле, пока сфера висела над Мертвым Лондоном, и тот Шерлок, с которым познакомился (и познакомился заново) Джон слишком гениален, чтобы быть человеком без разума.

Джон хмурится и нацеливает пистолет. Мориарти лишь играет в свои игры — глупые, дурацкие психологические игры, — а Джон не будет в них играть.

Но костяные фигуры не дают прицелиться, подходят так близко, что кожа Джона могла бы коснуться кости.

— Аргх, для избранного игрока Шерлока ты слишком скучный. Отвратительно нормальный. — На одну краткую секунду лицо Мориарти кривится, тени вокруг него искажаются, подобно длинным когтям игольчатых чудовищ, царапают стены. К глубочайшему удивлению Джона, тени и в самом деле оставляют зазубренные шрамы на темно-синих обоях. Тени украшают стены деревянными увечьями.

Костяные фигуры перед Джоном начинают вибрировать — не так же, как человек дрожал бы от страха, но с едва сдерживаемой яростью. С абсолютным желанием помешать. Руки Джона сами тянутся, чтобы коснуться кости плеча одной из костяных фигур, когда он себя останавливает. Что он творит?

— О? Ты злишься? — обыденно говорит Мориарти скелетам, всецело игнорируя Джона. — Ты всегда так сильно расстраиваешься, когда я играю с твоими вещами. Разве мамуля и старший братец не учили тебя делиться? Тебе это не подобает, перенимать человеческие манеры, дорогуша. Мне это не нравится, но ладно, хорошо, я побалую тебя и твою зверушку.

Джон сглатывает. Он чувствует, как его нога подгибается без трости, и ненавидит проклятую конечность за дрожь такую сильную, что появляется ощущение, будто ботинок сейчас свалится.

— Не подходи ближе, я выстрелю, — предупреждает Джон, когда Мориарти вроде бы скользит в его сторону, а скелеты еще плотнее обступают костяной клеткой. Теперь Джон против этого почти не возражает.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это не сработает. А теперь… — Мориарти взмахивает пальцем, и пистолет выпадает из рук Джона на пол, разлетается на кусочки. Джон болезненно ворчит, когда осколки попадают ему на ступни, а фигуры-скелеты бросаются вперед, их дрожащие конечности щелкают словно зубы в ледяную стужу, готовые, наверное, утопить Мориарти, вот только…

— Нет! — Джон пытается оттащить скелетов назад.

Глаза Мориарти сияют этим жутким серым-нет-зеленым-нет-голубым-нет цветом, и скелеты взрываются крошевом так же просто, как это произошло с первой фигурой, их бледные костяные пальцы тихим разрушением тянутся к Джону. Джон почти падает на колени, в нем поднимается стремление собрать белый прах и исцелить, _исцелить, исцелить,_ пусть даже они изначально были всего лишь костями, так что от этого не было бы никакого толку…

Вокруг горла Джона смыкаются холодные руки. Лишь касаются. Не сжимают, как и не пытаются как-либо травмировать. Пальцы держат шею Джона так, словно он — хрупкая стеклянная кукла, но холодная отстраненность во взгляде Мориарти выдает, что тот хочет сделать на самом деле. Нет. Мориарти играет. Просто он пока не может нарушить правила.

— Позволь мне рассказать тебе историю, — мурлычет Мориарти.

Джон плюет ему в лицо, и Мориарти, как ни удивительно, просто смеется, и _смеется…_

— Однажды, давным-давно, — напевает Мориарти, неспешно идя вперед и утаскивая Джона за ухо, в то время как тени следуют позади, — жили ведьмы.

Его голос эхом проносится по коридору, убегает во тьму.

— Они могли видеть все, _знать_ все, если отдавали свои сердца Мгле. Великая сделка. Вся сила мира за человеческое сердце. Кто бы отказался? В конце концов, всегда можно подделать обладание сердцем, если одолжить его у демона, но это уже совсем другая история. Вот только знание всего на свете спустя какое-то время сильно наскучивает, Джонни. Проклясть нескольких смертных там. Поэкспериментировать с какими-нибудь проклятиями здесь. Монотонность. _Люди_ все одинаковы. Одинаково реагируют. Скукотища. — Мориарти останавливается, не поворачиваясь лицом к Джону.

Тени вокруг Джона своим мерцанием напоминают дикие черные языки пламени, впитывая тот немногий свет, который наполняет коридор.

— Только представь себе, — тихо говорит Мориарти. — Представь десятилетия невыносимой скуки.

Джон не дрожит. Его нога без трости болит, а рука без пистолета не перестает трястись. Он вспоминает дни, когда хотел вечно лежать в кровати, дни, когда не чувствовал ничего и лишь вслушивался во мглу, и воспоминания о Билле, и выстрелы в Афганистане.

— Представляю, какой это ад. — Он не собирался этого говорить.

Мориарти даже не двигается, но тени вокруг Джона замирают. Они зависают над шеей и кожей.

Свет начинает мерцать, а пол снова трясется, когда гребаный Мориарти опять разражается смехом (вечно смеется), сгорбив плечи и утирая ладонью глаза.  
— О да, да. Ад. Можно подумать, что спуститься в Ад было бы волнительно. Весь этот огонь. Но вопли боли начали бы надоедать, тебе не кажется? Да… вот почему мы, ведьмы, так много играем. Если мы должны _сгореть,_ этим вполне можно насладиться.

А потом Мориарти вдруг улыбается, и из-за маниакального блеска в его глазах, который так напоминает о Шерлоке, нога и рука перестают дрожать, и Джон вспоминает, что они оба — ведьмы, и они оба — одинаковые, но нет, нет, Шерлок бы не стал вредить людям. Шерлок не такой. С чего еще Шерлок стал бы помогать ему найти Гарри? 

_Чтобы использовать тебя для заклинания, чтобы заставить тебя его освободить._

Он слышит, как царапины продирают стены, мельком поднимает взгляд на Мориарти — тот невероятно широко усмехается ему, а темные следы (тени) царапают поврежденную дверь, цепляя когтями (разрезая) дверную ручку.

— Ах, он все продолжает ставить двери на место. А я так усердно работал над интерьером. — Мориарти дергает головой, и тени вдруг раздирают дверь на куски, обрывают лохмотья обоев, и штукатурки, и дерева. — Вот, малыш Джонни, давай посмотрим историю. Посмотрим, как Шерлок погружает мир в пламя.

— Что…

Мориарти кладет ладонь на спину Джона и проталкивает его в дыру.

Джон падает в знакомую гостиную 221Б и на мгновение по его глаза атакует болезненный жар.

«Это не по-настоящему, — напоминает он себе. — Это комната. Одно из воспоминаний Шерлока».

Но это не останавливает его от того, чтобы прикоснуться к креслу, от желания обнять череп.

Тень скользит вокруг руки Джона и тянет его назад. Когда он оборачивается, Мориарти прижимает палец к губам и покачивает этим пальцем туда-сюда.  
— Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал… игра сейчас начнется!

— Ты…

От окна раздается шорох, и нога Джона чуть не подгибается при виде Шерлока, его Шерлока (но не совсем), завернувшегося в длинное одеяло. Его черты все те же, хотя на лице меньше морщин, а повязки нет. Джон чувствует себя как-то странно, видя Шерлока без этой полосы ткани, словно Шерлок перед ним обнажен, выставлен напоказ.

Джон чуть не опускает голову — возможно, из уважения, — но Мориарти подцепляет пальцем подбородок Джона и заставляет его смотреть.

Вдруг входит женщина — та самая, из другого воспоминания. Хотя теперь она кажется старше, глубокие складки под глазами, высокие скулы, но элегантна как никогда — если не считать сильной хмурости, въевшейся в кожу.  
— Шерлок, — говорит она.

— Мама.

Он не смотрит на нее, лишь плотнее заворачивается в одеяло и упорно таращится в окно. Одеяло черное, как повязка, словно лоскут, вырезанный из неба Мглы.

У нее тонкие губы, и что-то из ее одежды шуршит по полу.  
— Ты должен прекратить переписываться с этим… этим… персонажем, Мориарти, Шерлок. Он — худший род ведьм…

— Мы с ним довольно похожи, тебе не кажется?

— Вы _ничем_ не похожи, — огрызается она. — Ты не начинал экспериментировать с людьми. — Она не говорит слова «пока», но даже Джон слышит этот невысказанный подтекст. — У тебя все еще есть надежда. Пойдем со мной. Присоединяйся к брату в его деле. Позиция Майкрофта куда больше подходит твоим талантам, я буду тобой гордиться…

— Да, потому что именно этого я _всегда и хотел,_ — фыркает Шерлок. — Присоединиться к тебе и идеальному Майкрофту в вашем заигрывании со смертными.

— Шерлок…

— Почему бы тебе не посмотреть, что у меня под столом? Нет, погоди, 221Б все принесет. Вперед, узри собственными глазами, мама. — В этот момент он поворачивается к ней, его взгляд сверкает, а 221Б послушно подвигает половицами коробку, каждый скрип дерева и шорох ковра напоминает храп спящего гиганта.

Глаза его матери вспыхивают в ответ. Но она не делает ни движения в сторону коробки.  
— У меня нет времени на твои игры…

— Все — игра, мама.

— В последний раз говорю, человеческие жизни — не шахматные фигуры…

— Открой коробку, мама, — снова говорит Шерлок, вставая рядом со шторами. Ткань такая же черная, как его одеяло — 221Б словно держит его в своих зубах.

Строгий взгляд женщины не меняется, но Джон успевает уловить легкую дрожь ее большого пальца, когда она открывает коробку. Ее лицо бледнеет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— …Скажи мне, что ты этого не делал, Шерлок. Скажи мне, что это из морга, от той женщины, Хупер, или что ты просто нашел это на улице. Скажи мне, что ты этого не делал!

Шерлок не двигается. Шорохи вокруг платья миссис Холмс вспыхивают сильнее, словно голодные языки змей, потревоженные в их покое. И все равно Шерлок не двигается.

— …Я не буду лгать, мама.

Она отталкивает коробку прочь и подлетает к нему, и вид у нее такой, будто вот-вот ударит, но шторы взметаются вверх, защищая. Даже если она его мать, 221Б не позволит навредить своему жильцу. Миссис Холмс хмуро смотрит на шторы, но шипит:  
— Ты мне не сын. Не после такого. Я не стану помогать тебе, когда Мгла заберет свою оплату.

Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
— Мне это не понадобится.

Она вылетает прочь, и дверь с грохотом захлопывается за ней. Мориарти подталкивает Джона вперед, чтобы он смог заглянуть в коробку.

Внутри лежит пара гладких рук, аккуратно отделенных по запястьям и все еще дергающихся на подушках, напоминая пытающихся выбраться пауков.

Джон издает слабый звук, его уши безразличны к веселым улыбкам Мориарти, глаза прикованы к Шерлоку, который достает телефон и пишет сообщение (Мориарти необходима театральность, и он щелкает пальцами теням, чтобы они образовали слова).

«теперь твой ход, М. покажи мне что-нибудь интересное. —ШХ»

Нога Джона подгибается, щелкнув, словно тонкая конечность сломанной куклы. Его рука тянется к чему-то, чтобы удержаться и не упасть, но рядом есть лишь коробка, и ползающие руки, а Джон — не часть этого воспоминания, поэтому его собственная рука проваливается через предметы, а Шерлок улыбается, читая пришедшее сообщение!..

«Отлично сыграно. Но ты не победишь в следующей игре. —М»

«Тогда сделай так, чтобы твои игры соответствовали твоим словам, а иначе Лондон никогда не сгорит дотла. —ШХ»

— Нет. — Джон качает головой. — Это неправильно. Ты что-то меняешь!

Мориарти дует Джону в ухо и качает головой.  
— Я оскорблен, Джонни. Говорил же тебе, я играю по правилам. Я могу время от времени пытаться немного их искривить, но не в моих силах вмешаться в воспоминания Шерлока. Он куда интереснее, когда его разум невредим, согласись? Это самая сексуальная его часть. Нет-нет-нет, ты просто напуган… _боишься,_ что он может не оказаться тем героем, каким ты мечтал его видеть. Да и потом, что тебе вообще известно о Шерлоке Холмсе? Ты с ним только познакомился. Ты всего лишь человек. Ты бы никогда не смог понять его, — Мориарти хватает Джона за воротник, поднимает, — _узнать_ его.

Джон чувствует себя мешком с костями, болтающимся на крюке руки Мориарти, а Мориарти мурлычет в предвкушении.

— Почему бы нам не посмотреть еще одно воспоминание?

Тени разрушают очередную стену, и Мориарти толкает Джона вперед.

Он видит Шерлока, пишущего Мориарти. Глаза горят возбуждением при виде пришедших сообщений, и пальцы с огромной скоростью набирают ответы.

Он видит Шерлока, фыркающего на людей и интересующегося, какой цели служит существование такого множества медлительных созданий. Он видит Шерлока, отрезающего конечности и выбрасывающего ненужные остатки, создающего кровавые круги и светящегося возбуждением, когда трупы грудами возникают посреди Трафальгара в формах иссушенных деревьев, бормочущего про М.

— Каждый день должно быть убийство, это словно Рождество, — тихо говорит Шерлок 221Б.

Люди перешептываются про Шерлока. Называют его психом, и монстром, и чудовищем, но Шерлоку, кажется, нет до этого дела. Его взгляд всегда выверенно нечитаем, но Лестрейд попадает в опасные ситуации, отец Салли чуть не умирает в «Теско», а кожа Андерсона становится мертвецки синей. Они начинают шептать, что Шерлок — ведьма. Все, кроме Лестрейда, который пытается сдерживать слухи. И все же, в нем есть сомнения, и Шерлок отворачивается.

— Люди такие скучные, — говорит он 221Б и слышит, как дом скрипит и трещит в ответ.

Сердце Джона надкалывается, и Мориарти утаскивает его в следующее воспоминание.

«Твои игры начинают повторяться. Что же случилось с показать мне «Величайшую Игру, какую видел этот мир»? —ШХ»

«Это твои ставки повторяются. Мы не можем играть в игру за мир, если ты не ставишь на кон СВОЙ мир, не так ли? —М»

Джон наблюдает, как пальцы Шерлока играют на экране телефона, проворные, как у пианиста.

«Тогда я поставлю мир. —ШХ»

— Пожалуйста, нет!..

Мориарти утягивает его в очередное воспоминание.

Люди умирают от странных самоубийств, и Шерлок переполнен возбуждением, а _Джон больше не хочет этого видеть, пожалуйста, пусть это закончится._ Но тени Мориарти блокируют все пути отхода, заставляют смотреть прямо перед собой…

— Гениально, — шепчет Шерлок так громко, что Джону не под силу сбежать от этих слов. — Как ты это делаешь, М? Какое проклятье используешь? Как мне остановить тебя, не дать тебе выиграть?

Он расхаживает по комнате, где всюду пришпилены заметки и вырезки из газет. Джон даже видит книгу заклинаний с начертанными в ней кровавыми кругами, изображениями отделенных конечностей и надписями на странном языке. Если бы только все это было реально, Джон смог бы дотянуться и встряхнуть Шерлока, узнать, что происходит… увести его прочь от М… но нет, нет, Джон может только смотреть…

Шерлок даже не замечает, что в коридоре тенью маячит миссис Хадсон с искренне обеспокоенным видом, возможно, даже испуганным. Но Джон понимает: это Шерлок, и, вероятно, он все же замечает, но ему просто не под силу беспокоиться о том, чтобы разбираться с одними и теми же (скучными, _человеческими)_ реакциями.

— Шерлок?.. — тихо зовет миссис Хадсон.

Он продолжает бормотать себе под нос, разговаривать с М, пусть даже М нет рядом.

— Шерлок… — пытается она снова.

Бормотание становится громче, пока миссис Хадсон не хмурится, не поводит рукой в сторону пола, и вдруг все книги и газетные вырезки оказываются погребены под половицами, или креслами, или обрывками обоев, а трубы 221Б гремят злобным шипением, чтобы Шерлок обратил внимание на свою домовладелицу.

— Верни все обратно! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени я потратил на решение этой головоломки? — кричит Шерлок в потолок.

На него потоком осыпается пыль, и миссис Хадсон резко вскрикивает:  
— Достаточно, Шерлок! Ты должен прекратить эту игру, сейчас же! Твоя мать предупреждала, что ты можешь увлечься этой чепухой с Ведьмовскими играми…

— О, моя мать, да? — Шерлок вдруг разворачивается к ней, рыча ей в лицо. — Сколько она вам платит, миссис Хадсон? За слежку. Именно это — источник ваших успокоительных травок? Что ж, можете сказать ей, что я не остановлюсь, даже если она обзавелась шпионом в моем собственном доме… 

— Мы с 221Б беспокоимся за тебя. Мы, определенно, не шпионы!..

— 221Б не может быть шпионом матери, она — мой связанный демон, я одалживаю у нее сердце. Конечно же, она не может быть шпионом, но вот вы…

— Да солнца ради, Шерлок, 221Б рассказала мне об этом человеке, М, и мне не нравится, на что ты играешь в этот раз! Ты должен прекратить эту игру, сейчас же. Все эти бедные души, которые умерли, чтобы вы двое могли повеселиться, и…

— Какой смысл, — рычит Шерлок, концы его шарфа дико развеваются, подобно когтям, — беспокоиться, умрут ли какие-то люди, с которыми я никогда не встречался? Люди умирают ежедневно, по всему миру, тысячами, а мы и глазом-то не моргаем. А от этих смертей хотя бы есть польза. Цель. — Он разводит руки так широко, что сшибает с места банку с законсервированными ушами, и жидкость пятнает ковер 221Б.

Откуда-то сверху слышатся стоны и шипение, и Шерлок просто пинает половицы, а миссис Хадсон становится белой как полотно.

— Заткнись, заткнись! Я знаю, что вы обе думаете. Прекратите _думать._ Вы обе слишком _громкие,_ это раздражает! Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, 221Б, ты все же демон, а _вы,_ миссис Хадсон, ваш муж был убийцей, и вы можете разговаривать с демонами, что это говорит о _вас?_ Нет, мне _безразлично,_ кого убивает М…

Миссис Хадсон сжимает в кулаках складки платья. Что-то блестит в ее кармане.  
— Шерлок…

Но он ее не слышит.  
— …М создает нечто уникальное, он собирается показать мне секреты Мглы. У нас нет времени на это — на банальные споры!..

Полка раскалывается надвое, окна распахиваются.

221Б ворчит, еще больше пыли падает на волосы Шерлока, а тарелки в буфетах стучат друг о друга.  
— 221Б права. — Миссис Хадсон выхватывает телефон Шерлока, поднимает его высоко. — Мы не можем позволить тебе и дальше слушать М. Ты больше не ты, Шерлок…

Она размахивается, чтобы разбить телефон, но глаза Шерлока вспыхивают, и трубы 221Б скрипят так, словно какое-то металлическое существо обрело жизнь и корчится в агонии первой боли.  
— Нет! — кричит Джон, но миссис Хадсон все равно падает. Роняет телефон, ее руки взметаются к ушам. Она перекатывается и пытается успокоить 221Б. Шепотом усмирить квартиру. Смягчить ее боль. А Шерлок хватает телефон ровно за секунду до того, как тот падает на пол.

— Вы думали, что это сработает? — ревет он на них, его взлохмаченные волосы делают его еще более похожим на зверя, чем когда он был Сираджем. Его рев заставляет скрипы труб и полов 221Б звучать пронзительнее, заставляет миссис Хадсон плотнее прижаться к полу. — Я начал эту игру, и я собираюсь ее закончить. Ничто меня не остановит, миссис Хадсон, даже вы, даже 221Б.

Миссис Хадсон содрогается на ковре, слезы капают на пол 221Б.  
— Но люди…

— Пусть горят, миссис Хадсон. Они не имеют для меня никакого значения.

— Нет, — сипит Джон, ноги снова его подводят. — Нет. — Он пытается дотянуться до Шерлока, пытается вымести этот неприкрытый гнев и ярость, горящие в дурацких глазах Шерлока. — Это не ты… это не взаправду, ты не делал, ты этого не делал, пожалуйста…

Мориарти смеется (проклятье, проклятые ведьмы вроде него, проклятый смех, пусть он прекратится!..) и пытается снова утянуть Джона, но тот выпаливает:  
— Не смей, блядь, меня трогать! — и выбегает через зияющую дыру в стене. Обратно в коридор с его синими обоями, и приглушенным светом, и длинной чередой зияющих дыр и дверей.

Ну, дверь только одна. Единственная дверь, которая выглядит неповрежденной. В самом конце коридора. Плотно запертая. Остальные двери разодраны, даже те, которые медленно восстанавливаются на своих местах. Джон сомневался, что у коридора есть конец, но не это важно. Ему нужно выбираться отсюда. Он не может… больше не может войти ни в одну из этих комнат. Ни в одно из этих _воспоминаний,_ если это вообще воспоминания…

— О, это все настоящее, — подкрадывается со спины Мориарти. — Я пребывал в этом разуме больше трех лет, пока другой я присматривал за Мглой. Это все — очень реально. Похоже, твой Шерлок — совсем не герой, каким ты его считал. Какая жалость. Но и этого тоже следовало ожидать. Он лучше тебя. Мы с ним думаем одинаково.

— Зачем?.. — тяжело выдыхает в стену Джон. Все вокруг дрожит, и ему едва удается стоять на ногах. — Зачем ты мне все это показываешь? Какой в этом смысл?

— …Зачем? — тянет Мориарти с нечитаемым выражением на лице. На какой-то миг Джону кажется, будто у него по плечам бегут пауки, выжидая, пока не настанет правильный момент, чтобы укусить. Когда Мориарти ничего не отвечает, Джон ощущает потребность сбежать.

Тени тянутся и толкают Джона к стене, чтобы Мориарти встал к нему нос к носу. Не касаясь.

— Потому что ты должен знать свое место, малыш Джонни. Я видел тебя глазами другого себя. Ты думаешь, что можешь спасти всех, но ты не можешь. Шерлок не хочет быть спасенным. Шерлок не нуждается в том, чтобы существовать.

Руки Джона дрожат, но он борется за то, чтобы держать их ровно. ( _Уотсон, Уотсон,_ — зовет кто-то из мертвых солдат, — _почему ты не заштопал нас быстрее? Почему? — Труп Гарри улыбается ему. — Ты всегда слишком опаздываешь. Почему ты не пришел вовремя?)_

— Нет, — бросает Джон. Но сейчас он разговаривает с Гарри, и Биллом, и мамой, и папой, не с Мориарти.

И все же Мориарти вжимает пальцы в шею Джона.  
— О? Разве ты самолично не видел доказательства, зверушка? Шерлок ненавидит человечество. Он использует тебя, чтобы выиграть в игре. Ему все равно, кто погибнет в процессе. Ему было все равно, когда он заманивал твою сестру сюда, во мглу, и ему будет все равно, когда ты умрешь.

 _Такой бесполезный,_ — порой поддразнивают его собственные сны, — _бесполезный и незначительный мусор._

— Ты это уже говорил. — Джон прикусывает язык. — Мне казалось, ты выше самоповторов.

Глаза Мориарти вспыхивают, и Джон думает, что вот, наверное, и конец. Теперь Мориарти взорвет его. Но Мориарти не произносит никаких заклинаний, и Джон вспоминает о перчатках. Он больше не знает, что происходит, все повторяется, снова и снова, во всем этом нет никакого гребаного смысла, какая разница, безразличен Джон Шерлоку или нет, ему просто хочется домой!..

 _Но у тебя нет дома,_ — шепчет ему мгла, возможно, Мориарти. — _Ты совсем один. Шерлок тебя не хочет._

— Я это знаю, черт вас подери! — Джон отталкивает от себя Мориарти, его перчатки оставляют шрамы в тенях и заставляют Мориарти отойти. — Я _знаю,_ что я ему безразличен! Вы уже донесли свою мысль! Но я… Я…

«Но почему это так важно?»

Джон замирает, его дрожащая нога неподвижна. В кои-то веки Джон чувствует, как его накрывает странной волной спокойствия — того, которого он не ощущал с тех пор, как исцелил своим даром миссис Хадсон. Оно кажется чужеродным, особенно здесь, во мгле, но в то же время Джон крепко цепляется за это ощущение.

«Наблюдай», — однажды сказал ему Шерлок. И Джон так и делает.

— А почему ты меня до сих пор не убил?

Улыбка Мориарти бьет подобно внезапной вспышке молнии в зеркале — но застывшей, застрявшей между осколками стекла и зеркал, мечущейся между ними без возможности вырваться.

— Ты не устаешь говорить о том, насколько я скучен. Но ты не можешь меня убить, не так ли? — Джон следует своим словам, удерживаясь за кружащееся в памяти «наблюдай, наблюдай», отчаянно желая не дать Мориарти заговорить. — Только не когда на мне эти перчатки. И даже если бы ты мог меня убить, я нужен тебе, чтобы _выманить_ Шерлока. Другой ты так и сказал. Ты послал меня сюда. Сказал, что мое безумие вытащит Шерлока наружу, но это тоже не сработало. Те скелеты, твари, которых ты назвал иммунной системой Шерлока, они не свели меня с ума. А вот то, что ты делаешь… это не безумие… ты хочешь, чтобы я… что? Показать мне, насколько ужасным может быть Шерлок?

Джон вдруг ощущает холод. Крошечным осколки льда щекочут позвоночник, впиваются в грани перчаток. Он смотрит вниз и видит мглу, дымчатую темную мглу, которая еще прежде пришла вместе с Мориарти. Внутри теней и облачков холода, касающихся его рук, Джон видит остатки жутких улыбок и когтистых рук, _голоса, голоса, нет, сфокусируйся!_

— Разве ты не слышал, дорогуша? Все ведьмы ужасны. Чем раньше ты это осознаешь, тем лучше.

Белые кончики пальцев (не кончики пальцев, всего лишь дыхание мглы, голоса, лица, _там…_ ) проводят по запястьям Джона острыми ногтями, идеальными для того, чтобы порезать тебя, мой дорогой…

— Прекрати! Прекрати самоповторяться! Ты таким не занимаешься, все это… театр, драма! Ты играешь со мной в игру, а я не буду играть. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Выманить Шерлока? Ты бы смог сделать это, пытая меня, но с этими перчатками такая возможность отпадает. И теперь ты показываешь мне воспоминания, но не просто любые воспоминания, а лишь те, где Шерлок ведет себя с тобой как настоящая ведьма, — бессвязно бормочет Джон, размышляя, не для этого ли существа вроде Шерлока и Мориарти так много разговаривают — чтобы оттянуть время.

Но нет, Мориарти и Шерлок находятся на совершенно другом уровне. Слишком гениальные. Слишком умные. Они должны говорить, чтобы слышать собственные голоса. Джон чувствует, как в горле пересохло. Словно мгла прокралась внутрь и там трет наждачкой, пытаясь закупорить, запечатать его легкие.

— Мне с трудом верится, что ты делаешь это из скуки или потому, что считаешь меня интересным, — продолжает Джон. — Нет, ты чего-то хочешь от меня.

Мориарти почти касается рукой подбородка Джона, мгла затемняет весь свет в коридоре, пока только глаза Мориарти не остаются сиять, словно сфера над Мертвым Лондоном. Но сейчас они и есть в сфере. В сфере Шерлока. В разуме. ГдетыШерлок…

— Ты… — тихо произносит Мориарти, — …ничто. Всего лишь способ убить время, пока я не побью Шерлока в его игре…

— Так почему не побьешь? — рявкает Джон, потому что на хуй все это дерьмо. На хуй эти повторения, а его разум все еще кричит ему _наблюдай, наблюдай, оттягивай время_ (но для чего? Какой к чертям смысл во всем этом, почему он вообще должен дальше слушать…) — Если ты действительно застрял здесь в самом начале игры, пока другой ты или что он там такое расхаживает по Мертвому Лондону, это значит, что у тебя было… сколько… три года или около того, чтобы обыграть его. И все же у тебя не получилось. Ты топчешься на месте. Повторяешься. Постоянно повторяешься. Ты застрял, точно как жители Мертвого Лондона. Проживаешь один и тот же день, то и дело, не в силах разгадать…

Слова Джона замирают в горле. Холод пробрался внутрь, и это не может быть ответом. Так просто. И все же это имеет смысл. Эти люди могут быть гениями, но они такие жалкие, так склонны к театральности, так настроены выиграть, что…

— Так в этом все дело, да? — Джон опирается спиной на стену. — Ты… вы двое играли в игру, и один из вас… один из вас был близок к победе, а цена была слишком высока, и поэтому вы… один из вас заставил игру _повторяться,_ раз за разом, пока…

Все эти люди. Все эти повторяющиеся дни. Пешки. Игроки. Избранные. Час ведьм…

— Пока один из вас снова не выиграет, тот, кто наложил заклинание повторения…

Его тошнит. Но он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел, и ему нечем тошнить, за исключением собственных внутренностей, да и они сейчас зачем ему вообще нужны?

Руки Мориарти опускаются. Поднимая взгляд, Джон тянется к пистолету, которого нет на месте, потому что мгла выливается из того места, где раньше были глаза Мориарти. Черная мгла, н при этом жутко светящаяся на гранях, осколки закупоренных молний снова ползут по краям тумана и воздуха.

— Он нарушил правила… — говорит Мориарти. — Я бы выиграл.

Руки Джона дрожат. Перчатки цепляются за кожу — такие липкие и ограничивающие.

— Ясно…

— Но ему обязательно было стать СКУЧНЫМ. Ему обязательно было сыграть в труса. Застопорить все. Оттянуть время. И ради чего? Ради каких-то пешек, которых он бы все равно потом выбросил? Он знал ставки. Он поставил свой МИР. А теперь, когда я настолько близок к тому, чтобы сломать его, он цепляется за какого-то ПОСТОРОННЕГО. А я даже не могу свернуть тебе шею, Джонни, о, у меня нет обыкновения марать свои руки _человеческой_ кровью, но ради тебя я бы сделал исключение. Твоя кровь, скорее всего, ничто.

Джон осторожно отходит, держась за стену, потому что если он ее отпустит, то упадет. Ноги подведут его, все в нем кричит, что ему нужно убираться. Вне зависимости от наличия перчаток.

— В-вы двое поставили на кон мир, чего ты ожидал?.. Что у Шерлока не будет запасного плана? — Джон хватается за слова. Продолжает отвлекать. Продолжает говорить. Подбирается ближе к гладкой двери в конце коридора. — В смысле, я был бы совсем не рад, если бы мне пришлось лишиться мира из-за какого-то дурацкого пари…

— Дурацкого?! — Мгла из глаз Мориарти исторгается подобно тяжелому ливню из муравьев и мух, жужжащих в воздухе. — Ты хоть знаешь, откуда ведьмы берут свою силу, Джонни?

Джон содрогается, пока черная мгла гладит его запястья, тянет за рукава.

— …Нет.

— Мы играем в игры. Мы ставим на кон наши МИРЫ. А потом мы пожираем Мглу друг друга.

«Что?» — почти говорит Джон.

Он отдергивает руки от черного тумана и чуть не падает, неровно дергаясь к двери.

— Шерлок поставил свой Мир, свою Мглу. Он должен был позволить мне забрать ее, и тогда мы были бы вместе… мы бы выжгли _Землю_ вместе, я и он… — мурлычет Мориарти, его голос похож на хор жужжащих мух, звучит все ближе и ближе, вот только Джон слышит в нем лукавые интонации, видит опустевшие черные вены, контрастирующие с бледной кожей, и думает: «этот человек — гений».

Джону это ненавистно, но именно так он и думает — ему никогда не удавалось избегать того, что может его убить.

Гений. Точно как Шерлок.

А значит…

— Ты… тебе одиноко, да?

Мухи, жужжание, черная мгла и Мориарти останавливаются.

Никто не дышит.

— …Что ты сказал? — прорывается голос Мориарти, медленно, тихо. Так сдавленно, что Джон понимает: он идиот. Ему стоило бы заткнуться. Ему стоило бы послушаться голосов. Но Джону никогда не удавалось игнорировать вещи, которые никак не относились к нему самому. (Разве не так сбегают хорошие люди? Разве они не убегают к дерьму других людей?)

— Тебе одиноко, — повторяет Джон. Никакой дрожи. Никаких колебаний. _Это_ Джон знает наверняка.

Черная мгла неподвижна на лице Мориарти — словно черные слезы-пятна и горькая улыбка.

— Я не знаю, что ты хотел ему показать. Но эта игра… ты подстрекал его, потому что думал, будто он такой же, как ты. Вот только он не такой. Ты сказал, что он нарушил правила, но… если ведьмы не нарушают правила, тогда он куда больше человек, чем ты думаешь…

— …Заткнись.

Слово прозвучало так же тихо, как биение крыльев мотылька.

Джон снова чуть не падает спиной вперед.

«Проклятье, что я делаю? — думает он. — Чего ради я это сказал?..»

Чернота, чернота, чернота бьет его по лицу, и Джон ахает, чувствует, как жужжание проникает в горло, пытается разодрать его изнутри, вот только не может, потому что, наверное, мешает какой-то барьер. Перчатки. И Джон пытается выплюнуть черноту, мглу, вот только как можно бороться с чем-то, что окружает со всех сторон подобно воздуху?

Он поворачивается спиной. Бежит. Спотыкается. К двери. Ему нужно добраться до двери…

— Мне не одиноко, — эхом разносится голос Мориарти, жужжит по всему коридору, и Джону не хочется оглядываться назад, не хочется видеть, во что превратился Мориарти. — А вот тебе — да, малыш Джонни. Брошенный своими мертвыми родителями. Неспособный спасти свою сестру. Без друзей. Все мертвы. И кто теперь захочет быть с тобой?

Мгла не выходит из горла. Как можно задыхаться, не задыхаясь? Джону хочется сорвать с себя лицо, но это не поможет. Только добраться до двери, добраться до двери (но Мориарти последует за ним внутрь), добратьсядодвери…

— Ты никогда не спасешь его, Джонни! — Что-то плетью бьет по ступням Джона, и только благодаря своей тупой удаче он лишь спотыкается, а не падает. — Он ведьма, и он сгорит вместе со мной!

Черные росчерки на лодыжках, и живот Джона чуть не пронзает острая дверная ручка.

— Откройся, давай же. — Дурацкие пальцы Джона дрожат, возясь с ручкой. Мгла тоже сгущается вокруг ручки, тоже дрожа. Насмехаясь над ним.

Мориарти смеется, жужжание повсюду вокруг ушей Джона, и все же он не осмеливается повернуться, не осмеливается посмотреть на то, что ждет его за спиной.

— Вот так. _Он_ и тебя не хочет видеть. Теперь понимаешь? Ты — ничто для него. Всего лишь пешка.

Пальцы так сильно вжимаются в швы перчаток, что Джон только удивляется, не увидев дыр. Его голова почти бьется о безупречно целую дверь. Почему, почему эта дверь не может открыться? Шерлок действительно там? Эта дверь в идеальном состоянии, потому что Мориарти тоже не смог войти? 

Потому что Джон не может войти?

— Пожалуйста, — слышит он свои мольбы там, в Афганистане. — Пожалуйста…

Билл падает. Мгла наступает. Он не может найти свою штопальную иглу, и сейчас он впервые слышит голоса.

— Никто не придет. Он мог бы прийти в любой момент, чтобы забрать тебя у меня, но не пришел. Ему все равно. Сдавайся, Джон Уотсон.

Руки зудят. Пальцы Джона тянут за перчатки, потому что ему просто хочется все это закончить, но… Салли, Су Лин, Антея, миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд, Молли и!..

Он смеется, потому что последнее, что увидит от него Мориарти — это слезы. Он такой _идиот,_ но…

— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса, — говорит Джон.

Лицо Мориарти становится белым как мел, черная мгла из его глаз перемигивается красным и серым, а потом…

Дверь со щелчком открывается, холод дергает Джона назад…

…и дверь захлопывается, прежде чем Мориарти успевает утянуть его обратно.

Он приходит в себя, ощущая прохладу и промозглость серого тумана всюду вокруг. Дымчатый лед замораживает каждую поверхность. Вверху, в небе, на потолке словно бы горят крошечные огоньки, которые то меркнут, то вcплывают в океане черного. Кажется, этому нет конца, и Джон не видит ничего, кроме тумана и черных покрывал точечных огоньков.

— Нет, — вскакивает, дрожа, Джон. Ногу пронзает болью. Он больше не сможет. Не надо больше мглы. Не надо. Не надо, пожалуйста…

— Тебе вообще не стоило сюда приходить, — раздается эхом низкий голос, а серая мгла темнеет до черноты.

Голос, кажется, скользит вокруг сердца, чтобы сжать, потому что Джон знает этот голос. Но он слышал его так много раз в этой сфере, в Мертвом Лондоне, что уже даже не уверен, хочет ли обернуться. Трюк. Очередное воспоминание или очередная амнезия. Конечности Джона ноют.

Но его предательское тело все равно поворачивается на звук.

— Шерлок… — выдыхает Джон, увидев позади себя человека, сидящего в кресле из костей, сотканных воедино. Черная повязка — желанное присутствие, она прячет глаза Шерлока и волосы Шерлока тоже, словно смешивается с чернеющей мглой, в то время как его бледные руки выделяются, сцепленные в замок под подбородком. Все, начиная от его костюма и до его повязки, будто подпитывает мглу, пока они не становятся взаимозаменяемы.

— …Джон.

Он никогда не осознавал, насколько человек может быть привязан к именам, к звукам, которые не должны ничего означать. Из груди вырывается смех. Сдавленный, и горький, и ликующий одновременно.

— Это ты. Это _правда_ ты. Послушай, я… не знаю, помнишь ли ты сейчас, кто я такой, но нам нужно уходить, Шерлок. Остальные… Мориарти, или другой Мориарти — блядь, я не знаю, — он держит их на каких-то таблетках, и они умрут, если мы не…

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок все тем же отстраненным, спокойным тоном. Его голос, кажется, отражается в каждой молекуле мглы. — Мы не можем уйти.

— Но Шерлок!..

Руки Джона тянутся вперед, чтобы прикоснуться, но мгла словно отбрасывает его прочь, жалит кожу и перчатки Шерлока.

— Нет.

— Шерлок, в чем дело? — Джон видит, как мгла пробирается в Шерлока, окружает его, отгораживает. — Если ты в ловушке, тогда мы можем…

— Нет. Не в ловушке.

— Тогда…

— Я здесь по собственной воле.

— Да, ты прыгнул внутрь. Мориарти так и сказал…

— Другой я прыгнул. Я — оригинал, тот, кто видит все. Другой я растворился, как только вернулся в мой разум.

— Я… я не понимаю… — Джон вздрагивает при виде того, как мгла то темнеет, то светлеет. У него такое ощущение, будто он под водой, будто он видит, как свет пытается достичь самых темных, глубинных слоев (ему это никогда не удастся).

_Наблюдай, наблюдай, наблюдай…_

То, как мгла проникает сейчас в Шерлока, сидящего на своем костяном троне. То, как другой Шерлок (был ли он действительно другим? он исчез?) мог видеть, несмотря на повязку. Как это может быть разумом Шерлока, единственным светом, который обеспечивал хоть какую-то видимость над Мертвым Лондоном? Как могут одновременно действовать два заклинания: Мориарти и Шерлока? Как Мориарти мог сказать, что поставил на кон мир, что ведьмы черпают свою силу, ставя на кон _миры_ и пожирая Мглу друг друга. Но если Мир похож на Мглу, тогда, возможно…

— Ты… Ты — это Мгла.

Тусклое сияние за повязкой Шерлока, два крошечных огонька — каждый там, где должны быть глаза, — вспышки, а мгла распадается и кружится вокруг шеи и волос Шерлока.

— Да, я — она.

— Я не понимаю… Как ты можешь быть мглой?..

Означает ли это, что каждая Мгла по всему миру — это ведьмы? Неужели Салли справедливо их ненавидит? Но Джон слышал и другие голоса, он не _понимает…_

— Мгла может быть чем угодно. Я попросил ее позволить мне видеть все, и она забрала мои глаза, — все так же бесстрастно говорит Шерлок. — И я стал ее частью. Во всяком случае, частью, которая покрывает Мертвый Лондон до Часа Ведьм. Мгла Часа Ведьм всецело принадлежит Мориарти. Все демоны — его антураж для драматизма.

Ну и какого хрена ему полагается на это ответить?

— Ладно. _Ладно,_ — говорит Джон и взмахивает рукой в сторону двери, или туда, где должна быть дверь, потому что они теряют время, и все это можно обсудить потом. — Ты — мгла. Мориарти — мгла. Вы оба ведьмы. Мгла живая или типа того и, технически, она не _совсем_ ты. Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Но теперь мы можем уйти. Вместе. Просто возьми меня за руку, Шерлок…

— …Я не могу.

Джону хочется выдернуть собственные волосы.  
— Почему нет? Очередное правило? Что ж, там люди умирают, Шерлок! Мы не можем просто ничего не делать!

— Я делаю кое-что, — говорит Шерлок, как никогда равнодушно, пока мгла затвердевает в черные, напоминающие стекло осколки, готовые градом просыпаться на голову Джона.

— Сидеть здесь…

— Если я уйду, — продолжает Шерлок, — Мориарти попытается разрушить мое заклинание. Он получит время на то, чтобы сделать новый ход. И он выиграет. Ты этого хочешь, Джон?

Мгла — молчание. Джон стискивает зубы.

— Значит, это — настоящий ты? — тихо спрашивает он. — Шерлок, который помнит? Тот, который забывал, не знал, какого хрена происходит, но хотя бы пытался помочь! Ну, знаешь, что? Пошел ты.

Трон из костей грохочет, и Шерлок шипит:  
— Уверен, именно этого и стоило ожидать от _ведьмы,_ Джон Уотсон, но так ею я и являюсь…

— Я знаю, что ты ведьма! И я знаю, что была игра. И ты чуть не проиграл и поэтому заставил дни повторяться, чтобы оттянуть время, но… знаешь что? У твоих действий есть последствия. Сотни людей застряли во мгле. Потерялись. Сейчас стоят на грани смерти, потому что Мориарти решил, что устал от этого. Ты говоришь, что не можешь больше ничего сделать, кроме как сидеть здесь. Ради чего? Я не знаю. Возможно, ты считаешь это способом победить в игре, потому что думаешь, что спасешь всех, но это всего лишь эгоизм. Ты ведьма. Ты можешь создать другие заклинания. Найти другой способ. Ты в любой момент можешь остановить это заклинание, потому что именно ты наложил _это_ заклинание. И кто знает, возможно, Мориарти просто наложил другие, извратил твое заклинание повторения в это… во все это… гребаное мглистое месиво. Возможно, ты стал частью заклинания, чтобы остановить его, но ничто из этого не работает, Шерлок. Ничто!

Что-то грохочет, мгла снова темнеет до черных осколков вокруг Джона и дико кружится вокруг фигуры Шерлока.

— Что ж, тогда я должен _извиниться,_ Джон, что я совсем не _герой,_ каким ты меня мнил…

— Нет, ты не герой, — тихо говорит Джон. — Ты всего лишь человек, как все остальные.

Трон из костей трещит, черепа у каждой ножки выплевывают беззвучные слова холодными зубами. И вот в одном из черепов словно бы виднеется раскол, но потом мгла снова скрывает за собой трон, и Джон может видеть лишь тени и Шерлока.

— Человек? — Шерлок презрительно усмехается, но Джон видит, как дергаются его пальцы.

— Да. — Джон шагает ближе. — Человек. Человек, который хочет остановить время, найти другой способ выиграть. Это не… это не плохо.

— Но и не хорошо.

Джон слабо смеется.  
— Думаю, нет. Кто бы захотел быть человеком? Но ты… Думаю, ты был в отчаянии. Мориарти был на пороге того, чтобы забрать твой мир, и я сомневаюсь, что ты предвидел, что после этого он отправится еще и за миссис Хадсон, Лестрейдом или Молли. Именно это и произошло, да? С теми странными самоубийствами? Он заставлял людей съедать эти таблетки, и, возможно, финальная часть игры подразумевала вовлечение этих троих… и ты… до тех пор ты даже не осознавал, что тебе _не все равно._

Он ждет, что мгла снова потемнеет, упадет. Но этого не происходит. Нет, мгла словно бы сторонится его, оттягивается к Шерлоку, а тот шепчет подобно потерявшемуся ребенку:  
— Как?..

И Джон сожалеет, что не знал Шерлока до Мглы. Сожалеет, что не мог быть рядом раньше.

— Потому что никто не пойдет на такой отчаянный шаг, как остановка времени, если только у этого человека не иссякнут любые другие варианты, если только на линию огня не попадут другие люди, _друзья,_ о которых он заботится. О которых ты _заботишься._ Ты можешь не знать, что с этим делать. Но это так.

— Да, и я проклял их на больше чем три года монотонности и страданий. Очень _заботливо_ с моей стороны.

— Не думаю, что у тебя были злые намерения… Зная тебя, могу предположить, что ты наверняка просто выпалил заклинание, которое пришло на ум, даже не задумываясь о последствиях. Это не делает твой поступок правильным. Но и неправ ты не был.

— И все же, мы возвращаемся в этот тупик. Я не могу снять заклятие, не дающее времени идти вперед, а Мориарти _выиграет,_ если заклинание продолжит свое действие. Мориарти заставит всех их желать смерти. Скажи мне, святой Джон, что я должен делать.

На этих словах Джон морщится.

— Ну… — его плечи опускаются, а голос звучит слабо, — …ты мог бы позволить мне помочь?

Тени и Шерлок не отвечают.

— Я знаю, что помощи от меня почти никакой. Тебе уже столько раз приходилось меня спасать… Я не могу сделать ничего… даже спасти Гарри. Но если бы ты просто сказал мне, что тебе нужно для победы над Мориарти, я мог бы…

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, — бесстрастно говорит Шерлок. — Мориарти хотел, чтобы я кое-что нашел, прежде чем он убьет всех. Чтобы разгадал серийные самоубийства и нашел невозможное. — Шерлок смеется, его смех процарапывает шрамы во мгле. — Я не смог найти. _Не могу_ найти. И никогда не смогу.

— Что…

— Я не могу сказать. — Шерлок выплевывает слова, его рот кривится от отвращения к ним. — _Правила._

Даже сейчас, в собственном разуме Шерлока, остаются правила.

— Тогда нам это не нужно! Должно быть что-то еще, что ты можешь сделать. Сними заклинание повтора, убери мглу, и мы сможем решить все вместе. Возможно, мы могли бы использовать какое-то другое заклинание. У Антеи, Салли и Су Лин есть оружие, смоченное в крови, оружие, которое может оказаться способным убить ведьму, если будем работать сообща. Ты не один, Шерлок.

Джон протягивает руку…

— Нет! — Мгла отбрасывает Джона прочь, снова обволакивает своими дымчатыми завитками грудь Шерлока, его руки, его ноги, привязывая его к трону из костей. — Нет-нет-нет-нет, ты мне не нужен. — И Джон пытается не поморщиться от болезненного укола внутри. — Мне никто не нужен! Одиночество меня защищает. Одиночество — это все, что я знаю!

— Шерлок! — Джон протягивает руки, но понимает, что его отталкивают назад, отбрасывают, словно его рука — полюс магнита, встретившийся с собратом. Они всегда отталкиваются.

«Перчатки», — думает Джон.

Должно быть, они — часть Шерлока, они отталкивают мглу, не дают Джону ее коснуться.

Не раздумывая, Джон срывает с себя перчатки зубами и бросается вперед, не обращая внимания на жалящие уколы на коже, на то, как мгла бьет его по лицу, как могла бы песчаная буря. Он держит глаза и рот закрытыми, шагает вперед, пока его руки не касаются чего-то крепкого. Чего-то материального.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста. — Джон вдыхает, мгла забивается ему в рот, режет язык и горло.

— Отпусти меня, — шипит Шерлок. — Тебя сейчас растерзают, _съедят…_

— Мне все равно, Шерлок. — Джон откашливается через мглу. — Я тебя не оставлю…

— Глупец, — шипит мгла, Шерлок, Мориарти, _все вокруг._ — Якшаешься с ведьмой!..

— Я убил свою сестру! — рычит Джон, слезы скользят по его лицу. — Я убежал, я бросил ее, и какая-то часть меня иногда ее ненавидела, а я заботился о ней только тогда, когда она могла подпитать мой адреналиновый приход, вот насколько я мудак! Я играю с вещами, играть с которыми глупо, я упрямый, и глупый, и порой полон предубеждений, и если бы у меня были такие же силы, как у тебя, как знать, не сделал бы я все то же самое?

Ревущая мгла замолкает, Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на него, раскрыв рот.  
— Джон…

— Мы все немного лажаем. — Джон качает головой, неуверенно кладя ладони на край трона Шерлока. — Но мы… мы могли бы лажать вместе?

Впервые за все время губы этого Шерлока изгибаются кверху.

— Я играю на скрипке в неуместные часы. Не даю соседям спать, искажая Баха и не попадая в ноты.

— Ну, а я прячу в брюках пистолет, а еще я чуть не застрелил кассира в «Теско», когда тот просто поздоровался.

— Я держу у себя в квартире конечности. Я позволяю людям самостоятельно делать выводы, потому что хочу, чтобы они от меня отстали.

— Я пялюсь в дуло своего Браунинга, когда меня мучают кошмары, а потом начинаю злиться, когда Гарри говорит мне, что беспокоится.

— Я грубый, и люди говорят, что я слишком наслаждаюсь убийствами, чтобы это было нормально. Я сведу тебя с ума, Джон Уотсон.

Джон тихо фыркает, наклоняется, так что его лоб оказывается всего в паре сантиметров от лба Шерлока.  
— Я слышу голоса с тех самых пор, как меня подстрелили. И я послушал их, когда они просили меня прийти сюда. Вероятно, я уже давно сошел с ума.

Плечи Шерлока дрожат, мгла шелестит вместе с ним, пока с его губ не срывается отчасти радостный, отчасти маниакальный смех. Он тянет руки вверх, чтобы накрыть уши Джона и столкнуться с ним лбами — кожа к коже, — пока они не начинают чувствовать пульсацию в головах друг друга.

— Думаю… Думаю, мне страшно, Джон Уотсон. — Шерлок замолкает. Снова смеется. — Страшно. Какое нормальное слово.

Ладонь Джона проводит по голове Шерлока, по черной ткани повязки, которая на ощупь напоминает шелк, и паучью паутину, и мглу, сотканные в единое полотно.

— Можно? — шепчет он.

Пару секунд Шерлок не двигается. Но потом кивает.

Без лишних слов Джон запускает пальцы в пряди кудрей Шерлока, в узел, удерживающий черную повязку. Он развязывает узел, и шелковая ткань легко соскальзывает, мазнув по тыльной стороне ладоней Джона, а потом падает аккуратной горкой на колени Шерлока, смешиваясь с темным костюмом.

Вместо ярких серых-зеленых-синих-фиолетовых- _каких-то_ глаз Джон видит две зияющие впадины, такие же бесконечные, как черные дыры, кружащиеся на лице Шерлока. Точно как впадины на лице Мориарти прежде. Мгла впитывается в пустые выемки лица Шерлока — маленькие создания, которые устроились в теле Шерлока как дома.

Дыхание Джона прерывается, а руки медленно тянутся вверх, к окаемкам дыр на лице Шерлока.

Губы Шерлока дергаются. Призрачное подобие ухмылки.

— Отвратительно, не так ли?

— Нет, — слышит Джон собственные слова, пока его палец проводит по краю того места, где раньше были глаза Шерлока. — Вовсе нет.

Джон наклоняется (молча, медленно, чтобы Шерлок мог оттолкнуть его при желании), так что его дыхание согревает пустые дыры в лице Шерлока, так что он может видеть глубины заплаченной Шерлоком цены. Его губы прижимаются поцелуями там, на краях обеих дыр. Тихо и мягко.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он в не-глаза. — Все в порядке. Обещаю, если ты этого захочешь, я останусь.

Пусть даже здесь, в этой сфере, в ожидании повтора дней до тех пор, пока Шерлок не найдет свой ответ. Джон останется.

Под губами что-то мокрое, но, прежде чем Джон успевает спросить, что это, Шерлок притягивает его близко, так что их лица снова оказываются на одном уровне, и говорит:  
— Я разрушаю заклятие.

Мгла вдруг светлеет, слишком белая… слишком белая, а трон из костей распадается. Джон думает, что он сейчас упадет, но Шерлок крепко держит его, а сверху льется сияние, свет слишком яркий, чтобы Джону было под силу описать. Его глаза жжет, когда он задирает лицо кверху, но Шерлок притягивает его к своей груди, шепчет ему, что все будет в порядке, потому что Джон гениальный, и вместе они победят Мориарти, и…

Они снова оказываются на крыше Бартса, слышат звуки выстрелов — Салли стреляет Мориарти прямо в рот. Непрестанно. Снова и снова, в одно и то же место, а по ее губам стекает кровь.

— Ты уже можешь прекратить стрелять, Салли, — тут же говорит Шерлок и этим больше напоминает того, знакомого Джону Шерлока. Менее равнодушного. Менее неуверенного. — Мы разрушили заклятие. Оба.

Салли, к ее чести, не вздрагивает, но вид у нее такой, словно она вот-вот направит свой пистолет еще и на Шерлока — на случай, если он всего лишь иллюзия. Ловушка. В конце концов, у него нет глаз. Как нет и повязки. Она все так же не сводит прицела с Мориарти, продолжая стрелять, пока не опустошает обойму. Когда она открывает рот, ее зубы тоже оказываются окрашенным в красный, и она сплевывает.

— Какого черта?.. — Она хмурится, глядя на не-глаза Шерлока, а потом ее взгляд устремляется к Джону. — Джон, что происходит?

— Я…

Похоже, остальные тоже обретают способность двигаться. Антея отшвыривает в сторону Морана, а Су Лин ошеломленно смотрит на собственные руки, которые теперь снова могут гнуться, а миссис Хадсон поддерживает изнуренный Лестрейд.

— Нет. Ты не мог. Ты заставил время идти вперед, и ты?.. — удается выговорить Мориарти, несмотря на то, что его губы и скулы представляют собой обрывки сухожилий и лохмотья багрянца.

Зубы Шерлока сверкают так же опасно, как когда он становится волком.  
— Ты сказал, что я не смогу его найти. Но я нашел. И он _выиграл в твоей игре,_ Мориарти. Даже не зная правил.

Мориарти качает головой, рычание готово сорваться с его губ.  
— Нет, таких людей не существует. Я — это ты, я бы _знал!_

Но все снова могут двигаться. И, к ужасу и восторгу Джона, мгла почти пропала. Сверху льется чистый свет, делая ярче все краски, все оттенки и здания. Он щурится из-за всего этого отражающегося от стекол на соседнем здании, от часов Мориарти света. Единственной оставшейся мглой кажется та, что кружится вокруг Мориарти и Шерлока (и Джона, все еще прижимающегося к Шерлоку, тоже).

— Твои силы, твоя _Мгла_ теперь мои, — продолжает Шерлок, но в этот момент Мориарти смеется.

Все напрягаются. Антея не сводит прицела с Морана, который лишь пожимает плечами с задорной усмешкой, а Су Лин направляет нож в сторону Мориарти. Салли заряжает в пистолет очередную обойму.

— О, Шерлок, дорогуша. Как наивно. Неужели ты думал, что у меня нет плана на такой случай? Кто угодно мог бы исполнить роль твоего спасителя, стоило только подтолкнуть тут да там. Малыш Джонни — всего лишь неудачливый парень, которому не повезло быть тем самым. Ничего особенного. И все же. В нашей игре я никогда не ставил на кон свою Мглу, не так ли? Я пообещал отдать ее тому, кто _выиграет в игре._ И, к счастью для тебя, малыш Джонни, этим победителем оказался _ты._

— Что…

— Джон, беги! — Шерлок пытается закрыть его своими руками. Джон видит, как вьющаяся мгла вдруг собирается и устремляется прямиком к его глазам, и вдруг он корчится на земле, вжимая пальцы в лицо, потому что оно так сильно болит, почему оно болит. Это как пуля в Афганистане, как утопление, как сжирание заживо и наблюдение за смертью родителей, за смертью Гарри — все сразу.

«Пусть это закончится, пусть закончится».

Но это не заканчивается. Мгла впивается в его глаза, в его рот, в нос и губы. Ей нужно стать им. Она хочет, чтобы он стал ею.

— Ублюдок, что ты наделал! — кричит когда-то знакомый голос.

— Он будет сожран заживо, ты же знаешь. Лучше скажи свои последние слова, _Шерлок._

— Нет!

Руки. Что-то. Должно быть, руки, касаются его лица (это его лицо?) и притягивают ближе.

— Джон. Джон, пожалуйста, слушай меня. Не слушай мглу. Не слушай…

_Мы уже встречались. Припоминаешь?_

— Нет, — шепчет он в ответ. — Нет, мы не встречались…

— Джон. — В голосе Шерлока слышится паника. — Джон, с кем ты разговариваешь? Кто говорит? Джон…

— Кто?..

_Ш-ш-ш, слушай._

И тогда он видит — бессчетные жизни, параллельные личности их самих, проживающие такие странные и различные жизни, которые все же очень похожи друг на друга. В одной жизни они находятся в викторианской Англии, и там происходит столкновение возле водопада. В другой Джон — женщина-азиатка в Нью-Йорке, пытающаяся разобраться в своем клиенте. В еще одной они оба — женщины в киберпанковом будущем, преследующие Мориарти по проводам. У них есть крылья. А потом нет. Иногда Джон женат на какой-то женщине. Иногда — нет. А потом он женат на Шерлоке, или, в некоторых случаях, Шерлок с Мориарти, в то время как Джон это либо принимает, либо восстает против такой идеи. Безграничное число возможностей или сожалений, так много, много…

Все они — он, и все же не он, во всяком случае, не _этот_ он.

— Да… — выдыхает Джон. — Да. Я помню…

— Нет! — кричит этот Шерлок, _его_ Шерлок, впиваясь пальцами ему в руку. — Не слушай голоса, Джон. Не уходи на другую сторону. Останься со мной, ты обещал!..

Снова раздаются шепотки. Теперь он их знает. Они говорили с ним в его снах; они говорили с ним во мгле (вместе с голосами Шерлока и Мориарти). Он знает их, и все же не знает. Голоса ведьм, которые все еще блуждают во мгле, других Шерлоков Холмсов и Джонов Уотсонов из других миров. Голоса с другой стороны, голоса из того, что могло бы быть и что будет. Голоса из ниоткуда.

Они говорят ему, что теперь пора спать. Он уже несколько дней бродил без еды, без нормального отдыха. Они хотят, чтобы он все отпустил.

 _Ты уже достаточно сделал,_ — говорят голоса. — _Просто закрывай глаза._

— Джон! Джон, не смей…

Всего лишь прикорнуть ненадолго, какой от этого может быть вред? Он выполнил свою задачу. Шерлок свободен. Все само собой образуется. Хороший сон кажется прекрасной идеей… и он так сильно устал. Голоса свиваются в его ухе, шепчут тихие пустяки, такие знакомые и милые, так напоминающие колыбельные, которые мама пела ему и Гарри во время грозы.

«Спи, малыш, не бойся гроз…»

— Мама?.. — одними губами выговаривает он, почти беззвучно. — Гарри?..

 _Ш-ш-ш,_ — шепчут они. — _Ш-ш-ш._

Он засыпает.

Однажды жили две ведьмы, которые заключили очень опасное пари.

— Я поставлю мир, если ты сможешь найти кого-то, кто примет тебя за то, какой ты есть, всецело, даже твою ведьмовскую суть.

Второй из ведьм был близок к тому, чтобы отказаться от пари, несмотря на свою соревновательную натуру. Кто согласится поставить собственную силу, собственный интеллект и _мир_ на такое невозможное условие?

Но он вспомнил свою мамулю (которой уже нет), и брата, и как они нашли себе место среди людей. Кроме того, кто сказал, что тем, кто примет его, должен стать обычный человек? У него был М. Этого было достаточно.

— Согласен, — сказал он. — Я ставлю мой мир.

Такое глупое желание, которое Мгла могла интерпретировать как угодно.

В конце концов, даже ведьмы являются объектом последствий проклятий. Даже у ведьм есть те, кого они любят.

**Интерлюдия: Молли**

Ей нравятся кости. Они ее слушают. Все мертвые тела, задерживающиеся внутри духи. Они слушают, и они отвечают, и они особо ее выделяют, в отличие от живых.

(Раньше она думала, что и Джим тоже особо выделял ее, но нет, Джим все это время играл с ней. Джим был М, а М был Мориарти, а Молли — ничто, лишь марионетка на веревочках, и она может только собирать кости и конечности и пытаться лишить ощущений куски плачущих детей, которые слишком рано лишились жизни.)

Джим слишком много разговаривает. Она знает его настоящее имя, настоящего его, конечно же. Но ей нравится звать его Джимом, потому что ей нравится фантазировать, будто его можно убить, как любого обычного человека. В Мертвом Лондоне Джим удерживает ее в морге, пока не настает черед ей играть свою роль. Джим насмехается над ней, незабываемой Молли, той, о которой Шерлок забывал, пока не стало слишком поздно.

(Ей очень нравился и Шерлок тоже, но он так часто ворчал на нее, заставлял ее плакать и чувствовать себя такой ничтожной, что Молли отступила и решила измениться. Она изменится. Ей не нужно одобрение Шерлока, нет, а потом Джим обратил на нее свой взгляд и она, _так глупо,_ снова влюбилась…)

Молли теперь почти не разговаривает, если не считать мертвецов. Но она видит. Слушает. Мориарти для ведьмы слишком много болтает. О Шерлоке. О заклинаниях.

«Если Шерлоку когда-нибудь вообще удастся найти того единственного, тогда я просто заставлю Мглу сожрать этот мусор, а потом мы с Шерлоком снова останемся единственными», — так любил говорить Мориарти.

И глядя на это сейчас, глядя, как облака, и туман, и чернота, и мгла проникают в тело Джона Уотсона, Молли впивается ногтями в кожу на ладонях.

Она так устала слушать крики. Кости и конечности в Мертвом Лондоне невероятно громкие. Они не могут (ну, не смогут, пока не разрушится заклятие) уйти. Все эти души, искаженные, кричащие, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал, пришел, освободил их, чтобы они могли упокоиться с миром.

Джим смеется, пока Шерлок трясет тело Джона, прижимается губами к его рту в тщетных попытках сделать искусственное дыхание. Ничего не происходит. Джон продолжает содрогаться, мгла продолжает пожирать его. Женщина с блэкберри кричит в свой смартфон, приказывает, чтобы приехали врачи. Женщина с азиатской внешностью и Салли трясут Мориарти, требуя остановить все это.

Так много голосов. Так громко.

Молли поднимает один из оброненных кинжалов и идет к Джиму, смотрит, как две женщины замолкают при ее приближении.

Джим улыбается ей, и Молли крепче сжимает кулак, держа кинжал в кармане.

— Ну, дорогуша, ты тоже пришла, чтобы умолять за Джона?

Она вонзает кинжал ему в грудь, смотрит, как лезвие пропитывается всей этой ведьмовской кровью.

— Ну же, это не поможет. — Джим пожимает плечами, его челюсть почти восстановилась. — Ты не можешь убить меня, если только…

— Если только не окунуть оружие в кровь ведьмы, я знаю, — говорит Молли.

Она отрезает ему голову.

Джим слишком много болтал.


	8. Chapter 8

  


**Часть 8. Сирадж**

Ему снится другая жизнь, другие Шерлоки, другие Джоны. Но по большей части ему снится ничто. Потому что когда нет ничего, нет и никакого давления.

Мы видим крышу и яркий свет над центром города _(Мертвого Лондона, так они его называют),_ в то время как остальной _(Новый новый новый)_ Лондон окутывает слабая _(ну что за слово)_ мгла. Мы видим людей, и мы шепчем им, но они не слышат или не замечают. Они заняты тем, что нависают над сотрясающимся телом, которое мы уже забрали себе. Неужели они не понимают, что это тело вскоре изживет себя? Будет утилизировано в земле? 

Тот-кто-продал-свои-глаза не прекращает трясти тело, крича на него. Есть и еще одно тело, того-кто-похож-на-паука, у которого отсутствует голова. Та-кто-разговаривает-с-костями без какого-либо выражения на лице смотрит на безголовое тело того-кто-похож-на-паука, упрямо сжимая в руках нож. Та-кого-любит-221Б и тот-кто-охраняет отупело сидят на земле, не зная точно, разрушены ли их оковы. А еще есть та-кто-видит-ауры, она стоит рядом с той-кому-видятся-миры. Они кажутся огорченными, хотя у той-кому-видятся-миры в глазах стоят слезы, в то время как та-кто-видит-ауры стискивает зубы, и нам любопытно.

Что думает та-кто-видит-ауры? Мы проскальзываем во мглу ее мыслей и слушаем.

В сказках поцелуй считается средством для пробуждения мертвых. Но в реальности поцелуй — это лишь соприкосновение двух пар губ. Возможно, обмен слюной при встрече языков, возможно, попытки протолкнуть вперед воздух. Но какой толк мертвому от воздуха?

Салли наблюдает, как Шерлок прижимается губами к губам Джона, снова и снова. Возможно, пытается высосать из него мглу, словно Мглу больше привлекают ведьмы, а не люди. Салли вспоминает шрамы, заработанные ею и Су Лин, вспоминает, как наблюдала смерть Гарри, и сжимает кулаки.

— Достаточно, Шерлок, — говорит она. Не для того, чтобы проявить жестокость, но потому что эти реанимационные действия не работают, и им нужно попробовать что-то еще. Возможно, допросить Морана, потому что кровь Мориарти забрызгала Салли, Су Лин и Хупер (которую Салли чертовски уважает — куда сильнее после обезглавливания ведьмовской твари; если кто и заслужил выстрелить в него, Салли отдает эту прерогативу Хупер), так что этот ублюдок еще какое-то время ничего не скажет.

Шерлок на нее не реагирует. Просто продолжает шептать заклинания. Прижиматься губами. Нажимать на грудь Джона.

— Это неправильно, — шепчет рядом Су Лин, непрерывно скользя взглядом, словно Мгла может вернуться в любой момент. — Это _так_ неправильно, почему я не могу увидеть _его…_

Салли хочется одного: взять Су Лин за руку и утешить ее. Этот проклятый брат Су Лин, наверное, все еще мертв — как, вероятно, и все мертвые игроки вроде Гарри. Даже разрушенное проклятие не может это исправить. Но прямо сейчас Салли должна сохранять спокойствие, а иначе Шерлок может магией угробить все здание.

— Послушай, давай просто спросим Морана, как отменить заклятие, — предпринимает новую попытку Салли. Она не пытается быть с ним мягкой, вовсе нет. Но кому-то нужно сохранять здравый рассудок, и кто знает, сколько осталось Джону?

Когда Шерлок встает, она почти ждет от него резкого «заткнись, Салли», как всегда бывало до Мертвой Зоны, но он едва заметно кивает ей, а потом подлетает к Морану, обхватывает руками толстую шею и рычит:  
— Заставь это прекратиться. Забери из него мглу Мориарти!

Моран, больной ублюдок, лишь улыбается и пожимает плечами. Он даже не обращает внимания на Антею, которая все еще вжимает дуло пистолета в его бок, а другой рукой печатает на своем блэкберри (раньше Салли думала, что Антея из тех людей, которые одержимы текстовыми сообщениями, но сейчас знает истину. Антея не может существовать без толики технологий рядом. Технологии вливаются в нее, разговаривают с ней. Пребывать в мертвой зоне, где не работает никакая электроника — для ее это должно было ощущаться сродни ампутированной конечности).

— И с чего мне это делать? Я всего лишь демон. Я не управляю Мглой, не заключаю с ней сделки, как ты. Пожелай этого, сэр Ведьма. Ты же ведьма, не так ли? Наложи заклятие. Исправь все.

Черные дыры на лице Шерлока вдруг выбрасывают черные побеги, которые взрезают воздух и рассекают лицо Морана. Словно глубоководное создание живет в не-существующих-глазах Шерлока. Салли чуть не роняет пистолет, а Су Лин хмурится и встает перед ней, настороженно глядя на черные побеги.

— Ах! — Моран усмехается через кровь, слизывает капли, стекающие с губ. — Восхитительно.

— Заткнись. — Тени из глаз Шерлока, похоже, готовы разорвать Морана на части, в то время как его бледные пальцы глубже впиваются в плоть.

— Шерлок, ты идиот. — Салли направляется к ним, чтобы растащить их, но Лестрейд успевает первым, выбрасывает руку между острыми, как нож, тенями. Он кричит, красные порезы пересекают его руки, и Салли стреляет в рукав Шерлока и ногу Морана (чтобы предотвратить попытки ублюдка сбежать, она _видела_ это намерение).

Антея обхватывает Морана за шею, чтобы сдержать его движения, а Су Лин спешит ей на помощь. Но сейчас именно Шерлок — тот, кто больше похож на демона, тени вихрями тянутся из его глазных впадин, он рычит на каждого, кто осмеливается подойти близко. Лестрейду едва удается сдерживать его, а Салли уже готова стрелять по ногам Шерлока, чтобы огранить его движения, если потребуется… но потом они слышат похожий на гром ( _настоящий_ гром?) рокот, доносящийся сверху.

Это?.. Такое возможно?

— Черт. — Салли разглядывает вертолет, с которого на них льется свет. Она испытывает искушение выстрелить в него, чтобы проверить его _реальность._

— Майкрофт, — шипит Шерлок, словно ему явился сам дьявол. — Нет. Нет-нет- _нет,_ ты не можешь быть здесь. Ты не можешь забрать меня от Джона, _он все еще жив, я знаю!_

Он отшатывается, его тени похожи на змей, которые отталкивают Салли и Лестрейда.

— Какого черта, Шерлок! — кашляет Лестрейд. — Не отбрасывай наше спасение!

Салли лишь хочется кричать. Вместо этого она подбегает к Шерлоку, пригибаясь и уворачиваясь от теней, которые преграждают ей путь. И отвешивает кретину пощечину.

Пораженный, напоминающий кролика перед удавом, вид Шерлока вызвал бы смех, если бы не черные дыры его лица, или то, как его аура вдруг начинает кричать «Джон, Джон, Джон» — так, как Салли никогда не слышала от аур. Что еще более странно, Салли до сих пор не чувствовала у Шерлока какой-либо ауры.

Но она проглатывает это ощущение. Утягивает Шерлока вниз за шарф, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Соберись. Блядь. В кучу. Холмс, — рычит она. — Если Уотсон жив, тогда окажи ему услугу и затащи его на этот вертолет, потому что сейчас ему нужна _больница_ или какой-то лекарь с магией вуду… если ты хочешь его вернуть. А теперь прекращай гневные вопли и прими на себя гребаную ответственность за все то дерьмо, которое заварил. _Вытащи нас из этого ада._

Он не двигается. Поначалу.

Но потом… побеги теней возвращаются обратно в его раскуроченные глазные впадины, и Салли ловит себя на том, что вглядывается в темноту, которая кажется странно… (уязвимо) пустой.

— Да… — Шерлок шатко отступает. — Да, мне стоит… — Он поворачивается к телу. Шепчет несколько слов, но Салли по красным жгутам от его губ может сказать, что это заклинание. Слова мамы всегда были такими же — красные жгуты, приветствия, замаскированные под экспериментальные заклятия. Салли всегда дрожала в том доме… 

Она закрывает глаза, чувствует себя приподнятой в воздух, к вертолету, вместе со всеми остальными из их компании. Вот так. Они — вне мглы. Но вертолет такой чертовски громкий, землетрясение, прикидывающееся помощью, и Джон, наверное, мертв, и Шерлок может в любую секунду обратиться маньяком Мглы, и они плывут по небу с демоном к механическому летательному аппарату, и вокруг _так чертовски холодно!.._

Кто-то проплывает рядом с ней и хватает ее за руку. Су Лин. Салли узнала бы эту ладонь при любых обстоятельствах.

— Можно поплакать, — шепчет Су Лин. — Я выслушаю.

Она подчиняется.

А мы… мы чувствуем… _нет._ Мы не можем _чувствовать._ Мы _не_ можем. Мы выскальзываем из той-кто-видит-ауры, мы ускользаем от ее мыслей и ищем выход наружу…

Металлическое устройство улетает, словно оно может улететь от нас. Если бы мы чувствовали веселье, как многие органические существа, мы бы посмеялись над человеческим высокомерием. Мы летим следом за металлическим устройством, обживаем его. Как же это по-человечески — предполагать, что если что-то невидимо, то этого и нет.

В этом мире мы всегда здесь. Невидимые и видимые. Наши дети это знают.

Моран наблюдает за нами, когда мы проскальзываем внутрь металлического устройства. Он улыбается. Другие внутри металлического устройства вздрагивают и отшатываются в отвращении, но мы считаем жажду крови нашего дитя утешающей. Такой приятный звук в сравнении с монотонностью органической жизни.

— Позволь мне попробовать его, Мать, только попробовать, — умоляет Моран (сколь же мало самоконтроля в наших детях). Бедняжка, весь в цепях, когда ему должно быть свободным, чтобы скитаться и питаться.

— С кем ты говоришь?! — требовательно спрашивает тот-кто-продал-свои-глаза.

Тот-кто-исцеляет-и-хромает теперь часть нас — так мы говорим Морану. Но тот-кто-похож-на-паука будет отдан тебе, согласно договору.

— Какая жалость, я был бы рад отведать его сердце. — Моран облизывает губы. Возможно, следующее дополнение тоже будет отдано ему. Такой прекрасный ребенок. — Солдатик тебе подходит, Мать.

«Да», — говорим мы, а тот-кто-продал-свои-глаза вдруг хватает Морана и начинает осыпать нашего ребенка оскорблениями. Его душа была (и есть) восхитительно вкусна.

Остаток этой человеческой драмы становится скучным. Мы отправляемся пожирать другие миры, другие города, вот только…

— Погоди. — Мы чувствуем рывок, что-то тянет нас назад.

Та-кто-видит-миры смотрит на нас. Как-то _удерживает_ нас. Нам нужно уходить, уходить, сейчас…

— Джон, — шепчет она. — Я тебя вижу.

Мы — _он_ (нет, не покидай нас, не покидай _меня)_ — приходит в сознание.

Нет. Мы тебя не отпустим.

Джон хрипит, хватает ртом воздух и чувствует себя так, словно он — податливая материя, завернутая в снежный шар мглы и неба.

— Какого хрена происходит? — пытается выдохнуть он. Или не-выдохнуть. Его легкие, они не… они не двигаются, и он ждет обжигающей потребности в кислороде, но вместо этого чувствует _отсутствие_ этой потребности, и ему нужно лечь обратно, закрыть глаза, прислушаться к шепоту…

— Джон, — тут же шепчет Су Лин.

— Что? — моргает он. Да. Су Лин. Погодите, разве тут прежде не было Мориарти? Почему он в вертолете? Это вообще вертолет? Моран связан, Шерлок кричит, охранники (а они откуда взялись?) удерживают его и…

— Прекратите! — пытается сказать им Джон.

Они оттаскивают Шерлока от Морана, приковывают его наручниками к сиденью. Шерлок почти выглядит как Сирадж — рычащий, с сочащейся из глаз темнотой, — но все же… Он не отвечает Джону. Никто не отвечает, кроме Су Лин.

И Мглы.

Теперь он чувствует ее повсюду. В дыхании каждого человека. В не-существующих венах. Словно шелест между молекулами воздуха в вертолете. Теперь она шепчет ему более отчаянно, говорит ему вернуться, поспать еще, все будет хорошо, и он снова будет принадлежать…

— Нет. — Взгляд Су Лин непреклонен. — Не уходи пока. Еще не твое время.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Джон тянется вперед, но его руки проходят через стену, через лицо миссис Хадсон, и он подскакивает (нет, взлетает, воспаряет). — Что это? Где я?

«Я призрак?»

Джон надеялся, что для него все просто закончится. Что ему больше никогда не придется _быть._ Или, возможно, что сможет снова увидеть свою семью ( _вина, вина, вина,_ ладно, возможно, больше _не_ видеть свою семью). Но он все еще _здесь._ Почему он все еще _здесь,_ он должен быть мертв, съеден, утащен…

 _Да._ – Мгла словно подманивает его ближе. – _Возвращайся ко мне, солдатик. В вечный покой._

— Прекрати ее слушать! — Су Лин тянет его вниз за запястья. Погодите, как? Он — призрак. К нему нельзя прикоснуться. Он не может нормально _умереть,_ не может _жить,_ ничего не может! Он просто… здесь. Всегда. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…

 _Это же невероятно больно, не так ли?_ — мурчит мгла, так нежно, так тепло, как мама рассказывала ему истории. Как мама целовала его в лоб по вечерам, когда ее не одолевали другие голоса. — _Мы можем все облегчить. Просто подойди ближе…_

Су Лин притягивает его вниз, пока они не касаются друг друга лбами. Она смотрит прямо на него — уверенно, решительно, — а потом начинает напевать.

И все просто… меркнет. Приглушается до фонового шума. Все, что он может слышать, это успокаивающее тепло напева Су Лин, пронизывающее его естество и привязывающее его к реальности (точно как ее рука). Мглу с тем же успехом можно было бы заглушить стеклянными стенами. Потасовка Шерлока и Морана может быть той же игрой теней на периферии его зрения.

Он словно… словно падает в пустоту воя и криков — десятки лет, но он не замечал, насколько это ужасно, пока не встретился с музыкой. Той музыкой, которая звучит мягко и одиноко, неуверенно и тем не менее двигается вперед. Тихий голос, мерцающий среди какофонии криков, предлагающий ему помощь, чтобы выйти наружу.

Как?..

— …она это делает? Прекрати это неумолчное пение!

— Эй, оставь Су Лин в покое!

Как он вообще может…

— …делает это иногда. Напевает мгле. Возможно, это часть ее дара. Я бы ее не трогал, Шерлок.

— Заткнись. Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, заткнитесь, все вы!

Моран смеется.

…достичь этого.

— Не слушай их, Су Лин. — Салли обвивает ее рукой, но Су Лин едва ее узнает. Лишь неотрывно глядит на Джона. Лишь продолжает напевать.

Мгла беснуется вокруг всех них, словно приглушенное басовое сопровождение песни Су Лин.

Вертолет. Посадка. (Лондонлондон _лондон_ — говорит Мгла.) Напевы. Напевы. Слушать напевы. Идти. Кабинеты. Люди в белых халатах. Крики. Человек с зонтом (тот-кто-управляет-Британией, по словам Мглы). Антея подходит к нему, чтобы отчитаться. Шерлок рычит на демона МОрАна, а потом люди в белых халатах их растаскивают. Решительные шаги. Коридоры. Окна. Снова серое небо, разве оно не было белым или голубым?

Джон хочет видеть, хочет улететь и быть одним из серых облаков, но Су Лин напевает старую колыбельную, и он остается рядом, парит, не обращает внимания на человека с зонтом, шипящего, что Шерлок только что пережил _создание_ мертвой зоны и должен быть благодарен, что проклятие вообще разрушилось…

Мимо него и Су Лин проносят носилки, пока они идут по коридору. Су Лин тащит его вперед, не отрывая от него взгляда, пытается прикоснуться к телу под белыми простынями, когда люди в белых халатах (врачи, да, это правильное слово) отгоняют ее в кабинет, а Джон так устал, ему так хочется спать…

Су Лин начинает мурчать слова себе под нос.

Майкрофт ( _ведьма,_ — шепчет Мгла, — _не хотим их рядом с тобой, солдатик)._ Так зовут человека с зонтом. Он — брат Шерлока, а еще он (вроде как) управляет правительством. Это все, что Джон успевает выцепить среди баюканья Мглы, уговаривающей лечь спать, и пения Су Лин о закупоренном в бутылке солнечном свете на дне океана.

Майкрофт говорит о предоставлении компенсации тем, кто так долго пробыл в ловушке мглы. Он говорит о том, чтобы организовать программу реабилитации. По сути, это всего лишь две ведьмы и шестеро (семеро, как настаивает Су Лин между слов своей песни) человек, набившихся в одну комнату. (И Мгла. Всегда есть Мгла.)

Шерлок все еще ни на йоту не сдвинулся с дивана в углу. Он выглядит хорошо. Выглядит живым. Его глаза опоясывает новая повязка. Ему не нужен будет Джон, так что Джон может просто закрыть глаза и уснуть, верно? Просто расслабиться и прислушаться к…

Су Лин встает, бормочет, что ей нужно в уборную, и вылетает в коридор. Как только за ней захлопывается дверь, она кричит-поет радостную народную песню на кантонском диалекте.

 _Ты не сможешь петь вечно,_ — шипит Мгла, — _точно как ты не смогла спасти своего брата._

Пение Су Лин лишь становится громче.

_Люди умирают каждый день. Таково их существование. Зачем держаться за одну конкретную душу? Позволь нам забрать солдатика, и мы не сожрем и тебя за компанию, та-кто-видит-миры._

Мгла гладит ее по волосам, как гладил бы любовник.

Су Лин начинает петь песню Рика Эстли с ютуба, и Джон не может не рассмеяться… она обнадеженно смотрит на него, но…

_Не смог спасти свою сестру. Это все, ради чего он оставался в живых. Его предназначение исполнено. Позволь ему умереть. Позволь ему присоединиться к нам. Ты тоже можешь к нам присоединиться, если хочешь._

Су Лин начинает изображать в воздухе непристойные жесты, удивляя нескольких шеф-поваров на кухне. Антея и Салли шепчут ей, пытаются всунуть в нее тайленол, а Джон колеблется на грани того, чтобы уснуть под звучание старых вальсов…

_Просто сдавайся. Он уже сдался._

Она бежит к частному крылу, закрытому для всех других посетителей, и падает рядом с дверью. Целых двадцать минут она проводит без сознания, а Джон знает, что ему полагается остаться (верно?), но ему так сложно держать глаза открытыми, а Мгла кажется такой приятной, такой успокаивающей, он не может…

Су Лин приходит в себя и начинает кричать-петь о крови.

Мгла, и гимны, и мгла, и гимны, и мгла, и мгламгла _мгла…_

— Извини, просто… Гм. — Салли краснеет во тьме. — У тебя прекрасный голос. Но… сейчас уже ночь. Ты можешь как-нибудь остановиться?

Джон немного приходит в себя. Когда они сюда добрались? В эту пышную спальню? Она напоминает комнату в отеле. Окна в том же стиле, что и прежде. Те же серые небеса… возможно, стоит ему только потянуться, и он сможет воспарить выше и просто…

Голос Су Лин немного надламывается.

— О боже, прости. Мне не стоило спрашивать. Ты бы не делала этого, будь у тебя выбор. Все же в этом твой дар. Могу я чем-то помочь? Ты хоть ненадолго прерывалась? Давай я принесу тебе воды…

Мелодия немного сбивается, а потом Су Лин качает головой. В отражении стекла Джон видит, что ее глаза налиты кровью из-за необходимости пристально смотреть на него весь день (всю неделю? как долго?..)

У Салли такой вид, будто она хочет сграбастать Су Лин в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

Но она этого не делает.

И вот Джон парит над ними, и пытается дотянуться, правда пытается, но возвращается Мгла, ревет ему в уши, что _Гарри ждет его, неужели он ничего не должен ей, Биллу, присоединиться ко всем ним…_

Утром глаза Су Лин невероятно красные.

— …он? Джон.

Что?

Джон моргает и осознает, что он в другой спальне, обставленной так же, как та, которую делят на двоих Салли и Су Лин. Вот только на кровати лежит тело. _Его_ тело. Подключенное к приборам, и капельницам, и кардиомониторам, и другим устройствам, которых Джон никогда прежде не видел.

Цепляющаяся за его тело рука…

— Шерлок, — шепчет он.

Су Лин устало улыбается.  
— Так и знала, что ты стабилизируешься, если сможешь снова его увидеть. Я всю неделю пыталась сюда пробраться. Но люди Майкрофта меня не пускали. Я, по всей видимости, та самая «жуткая поющая азиатка».

Джон почему-то чувствует себя виноватым. Но почему? Он был… мертв. А потом оказался на вертолете. В комнате отеля. А теперь он… разглядывает собственное тело? И Мгла, она… она продолжает шептать вокруг, закручиваясь, закручиваясь, закру…

— Прекрати! — резко бросает Су Лин и снова тянет его за запястье. Шерлок, который уткнулся головой в кровать рядом с Джоном (нет, с _его телом)_ вздрагивает, но не просыпается.

— Но… — Джон двигается (ко Мгле, к Шерлоку? Он не знает).

— У нас мало времени! Просто… просто _послушай_ меня. Хотя бы раз. А потом сможешь выбрать. Сделать то, что захочется. Просто _послушай!_

Хрипота в ее голосе заставляет его остановиться. Остановиться и _действительно_ посмотреть на нее — впервые с тех пор, как… как…

Ее глаза такие красные и тусклые, что Джону хочется спросить, не может ли он их исцелить. Но Су Лин лишь качает головой, ее щеки запали.

— У меня есть дар. Я могу видеть души, застрявшие во мгле. Даже миры. Если у них есть шанс на спасение, на притяжение обратно, мне под силу даже коснуться их. И я… я так старалась… удержать тебя привязанным к этому миру… но ты постоянно _возвращаешься._ Твое тело _прямо здесь,_ а тебе вообще все равно!

Джон не знает, что сказать. В кои-то веки вокруг стоит полная тишина. Не слышно даже шорохов Мглы.

Су Лин хмурится.  
— Я не… Я не знаю, какой была твоя жизнь до того, как ты вошел в Мертвую Зону. Я не знаю, через какой ад ты или мистер Холмс прошли… но, Джон, я не могу держать тебя привязанным… Н-не… только не тогда, когда это против твоей воли.

 _Конечно против,_ — отвечает за него Мгла. — _Разве ты не видишь, что его время вышло? Отпусти. Отдай его мне._

Су Лин вздрагивает.

— Погоди…

— Тебе нужно выбрать, Джон. — Она отворачивается. — Тебе нужно _продолжать выбирать._ Прости, но… если тебя не будет здесь через час, я тебя отпущу.

Она выходит из комнаты, а Джон остается разглядывать держащегося за его тело Шерлока Холмса. Остается прислушиваться ко Мгле, которая шепчет, что _они будут вместе вечно_ и _разве Джон не будет счастлив?_

— Я… — Джон смотрит на свои зыбкие руки, как они распадаются, когда он пробует прикоснуться к выключателю. — Я мертв.

Возможно, мертв не мозгом или сердцем, но всеми намерениями и целями… _мертв._

_Но ты можешь быть чем-то большим. Стань частью нас, и ты сможешь узнать все во всех вероятностях, всех плоскостях времени, всех мирах. Ты можешь быть всем и ничем. Ты больше никогда не почувствуешь горе или боль. Ты станешь частью нас, и мы будем тобой. Никакого одиночества, никогда._

Да. Это правильно. Быть частью Мглы было… даже чудесно. Он чувствовал себя важным. Частью чего-то большего, чем он сам, чего-то, что хотело его, и он мог отдыхать сколько угодно… лететь…

— Ты дал обещание, Джон Уотсон.

Он чувствует себя притянутым к этому голосу, точно как раньше было с песней Су Лин.

Шерлок садится, оглядываясь вокруг.

— …ты все еще здесь?

Джон не отвечает. Мгла ревет всюду и нигде.

— Умная она женщина, Су Лин. Наверное, она не может рассказать живым людям о душах, которые пытается привязать к этому миру. Часть расплаты за дар. И действительно, очень неудобно. Но вот почему она привела тебя сюда и разговаривала напрямую с _тобой,_ чтобы _я_ мог услышать.

Ничего.

Шерлок начинает нетерпеливо стучать ногой по полу.  
— Не уходи! — Хотя эта фраза больше похожа на приказ, чем на просьбу. — Просто… просто _останься._ Ты пообещал, что останешься, поэтому не позволяй Мгле забрать тебя у меня, Джон Уотсон!

— Но…

 _Джон,_ — шепчет Мгла, и, обернувшись, он видит Гарри. Невредимую. Улыбающуюся. Какой она была до его отправки в Афганистан. Какой она была, когда Клара согласилась выйти за нее.

_Разве мы не обещали заботиться друг о друге? Во что бы то ни стало? Почему ты позволил мне умереть?_

— Гарри…

Слезы подступают, туловище начинает распадаться, рассеиваться подобно дыму в объятиях Мглы, и…

— _Пожалуйста,_ — шепчет Шерлок. Резко развернувшись, Джон видит стекающие по его щекам слезы. — Ты мне _нужен._

…он вырывает себя. Это больно. Это жутко больно, словно его окунули в кислоту, или протащили по раскаленному песку, чтобы солнце могло выжечь его сердце, но он заставляет себя идти вперед, падает на свое тело, и он…

Он просыпается.

Десятью этажами ниже, под блоками из арматурной стали и бетона, Моран начинает хихикать в своей камере.

Поначалу он лишь хватает ртом воздух, словно человек, который был погребен под песком, а потом выполз на поверхность. Все приборы в комнате пищат беспорядочными, перекрикивающими друг друга звуками, словно трубят о конце света. А потом руки, гладкие прекрасные руки, срывают провода, сажают Джона прямо и проводят по его щекам.

— …Джон?

Он неловко улыбается.  
— Прости, что так долго.

— Ты… ты чудесный, идиотский, сияющий свет, если ты сделаешь так снова, я _прекращу_ твое существование!

Он не может сдержать смех. Кашель-смех. Все вместе.

Быстро подскочив, Шерлок подносит к губам Джона бокал с водой и принимается читать лекцию на тему вредных эффектов от прикосновения ко мгле (постоянная открытость шепоту, подверженность одержимости, ослабляющим заклятиям, склонность к галлюцинациям – вот лишь несколько симптомов). Он называет Джона идиотом — за то, что снял его специальные перчатки и лишился защиты. Он называет Джона удивительным — за то, что вернулся, прошел через все это. Наблюдение за тем, как Шерлок топчется на месте с этими своими идеальными длинными конечностями и дурацкими волосами, заставляет Джона подумать: «Боже, я по этому скучал».

Шерлок застывает посреди тирады, с поднятыми руками.  
— Ты плачешь. Почему ты плачешь. Ты только что очнулся. Ты должен быть счастлив. Ты свободен. Нам стоит послать Су Лин открытку. Или цветы. Или десятки букетов. Или целый сад. Ведь так делают люди? Что делают люди, чтобы сказать «спасибо, что спасла моего будущего соседа и партнера», Джон? Пожалуйста, прекрати плакать.

Он не может. Это отвратительно. Все его руки и воротник уже залиты соплями. Почему он думал, что сможет это сделать?

— Ты… — Шерлок колеблется. — Ты жалеешь о том, что вернулся?

— Что?! Нет, конечно нет! — Но Мгла не прекращает шептать ему на ухо, говорить, что однажды он вернется. Он принадлежит ей. — Просто… я не могу остановиться!..

«Не могу заставить Мглу прекратить говорить. Не могу перестать плакать. Прости. Прости. Мне так жаль».

Слова просто не выходят. Тот Джон, который разрушил проклятие, кажется незнакомцем.

Шерлок снова садится и медленно кладет ладонь поверх руки Джона.

— Я… говорил серьезно, знаешь ли.

Джон хмурится.  
— Эм?..

— Ты мне нужен. Я не… вряд ли я когда-нибудь перестану нуждаться в тебе. И если мне придется говорить тебе это каждый день, чтобы ты оставался рядом, чтобы Мгла просто… заткнулась — так и будет.

И подняв взгляд на Шерлока, который сидит так неподвижно (так уязвимо), Джон не может побороть желание поколотить любого, кто когда-либо смотрел на Шерлока, как на чудовище.

— Ты… ты знаешь, почему я назвал твоего волка Сираджем?

Шерлок выглядит раздраженным такой переменой темы, но и заинтересованным.  
— Нет. Не совсем. Я не могу сделать нужные выводы, основываясь на таком простом имени, хотя подозреваю, что у тебя могла быть старая собака по кличке Сирадж, или армейский приятель…

— Это значит «свет», — перебивает Джон. — Когда ты спас меня от тех созданий… твои глаза были такими яркими, и я поверил в тебя. Ты уже спасал меня так много раз — больше, чем я могу сосчитать. Тебе не нужно…

— Джон? — хмурится Шерлок. — Прекрати уходить от темы, заткнись и прими комплимент. Ты мне _нужен._

Он пытается спорить, действительно пытается. Но вспоминает слова, которые сказал Шерлоку в чертогах разума. _Чувствует_ напряжение, которое, должно быть, источают под повязкой затененные-чернильные-глаза Шерлока. Это… Он не знает точно, что это… но не хочет, чтобы оно прекращалось.

— Ладно, — шепчет он.

Шерлок прижимается поцелуями к каждой костяшке кулаков Джона.

И каждый поцелуй ощущается чем-то большим, чем благодарность.

Руки миссис Хадсон дрожат, когда касаются золотых цифр на ее коленях.

Джон подходит, чтобы обнять ее, и она не может перестать трястись.

Салли чуть не бьет Шерлока кулаком в нос, когда он пытается подарить Су Лин коробку с конфетами в форме сердечек (и какие-то бриллиантовые сережки… и настоящее золото) в качестве благодарности. Су Лин избегает ссорящихся и подходит к Джону.

— Эм. — Джон протягивает ей упаковку чая с имбирем и медом. — Я слышал, что это помогает, когда першит в горле. Извини за причиненные проблемы.

Губы Су Лин изгибаются кверху.  
— В следующий раз, когда кого-то коснется Мгла, петь будешь ты.

— О боже, нет. Я ужасен. Так я, наверное, только отпугну мглу. С другой стороны, возможно, стоит именно это и попробовать. — Он замолкает, когда смех Су Лин вырывается хрипом. — Я… мне искренне жаль.

Су Лин вскидывает руку.  
— Это не твоя вина, Джон. Кроме того… мы все любили Гарри. И кое-кто из нас сильнее, чем остальные. — Она бросает взгляд на стоящую в углу Антею. — И она бы никогда не захотела, чтобы ты умер за нее.

Джон чувствует, как в горле становится тесно. Он пытается сказать слова благодарности, но это кажется недостаточным. Су Лин, благослови ее боже, кажется, понимает — утешающе касается его плеча.

— Поговори как-нибудь с Антеей, когда будешь готов. Она лучше всех знала Гарри.

— Я… я подумаю об этом.

Если честно, перспектива разговора с _наисекретнейшим агентом_ Майкрофта (Джон теперь не может отделаться от мысленного представления Антеи как некого гибрида Джеймса Бонда и Кью, свергающего террористов и ведьмовские организации одним прикосновением своего дара) заставляет его нервничать. Зная, что ее миссией было освобождение Шерлока, что она застряла в Мертвой зоне почти на три года, Джону хочется вытягиваться рядом с ней по стойке смирно каждую минуту до самого конца своей жизни.

— Что ты собираешься делать теперь?

— Не знаю. Надеюсь, арендная плата за квартиру не повысится. Ведь Мертвый Лондон теперь не Мертвый? Сначала разберусь, что у нас с Шерлоком?

Су Лин смеряет его понимающим взглядом, и Джон вздыхает.  
— А ты?

Наступает ее черед смотреть неуверенно.  
— Раньше у меня была хорошая работа в музее… приглядывать за древностями. А еще я любила рисовать, так что, возможно, открою студию… — Она с тоской смотрит на Салли.

— Мы могли бы… Нам всем стоит как-нибудь встретиться снова. Пропустить пару пинт. Или вроде того. Ты, я, Салли, Антея.

Су Лин кажется удивленной этим предложением, но Джон понимает, что сказал это вполне искренне. Они вместе прошли через ад, и он совсем не против поддерживать знакомство.

Она медленно улыбается.  
— Я была бы рада.

Они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, пообещав обменяться письмами на электронную почту и сообщить Салли и Антее о намеченных планах. Шерлок возвращается к Джону, словно и не отходил никогда.

— Итак… что теперь? — спрашивает Джон, не обращая внимания на слова Мглы, что это долго не продлится. Он устал видеть одну и ту же обстановку в каждой комнате этого частного отеля. И вообще, сколько у Майкрофта зданий во владении?

Шерлок хмурится.  
— Майкрофт заставил меня подписать публичное соглашение, чтобы умиротворить общественное мнение в вопросах ведьм — а они даже не знают, что их правительством управляет один из нас, идиоты. Я должен расследовать преступления для государства, использовать свою магию на благо добра (такая деспотичность) и так далее и тому подобное. Я уже удалил большую часть требований. Но у меня останется доступ в морг, а Лестрейд все так же будет давать мне дела, если я не буду больше пользоваться магией…

— Это приемлемо… да? — Джон не слишком много знает о политике в отношении ведьм. Его разум все еще пугает осознание, что в мире существует куда больше ведьм, чем он предполагал. — Но, погоди, разве магия… ну, ты вообще можешь ею _не_ пользоваться? Она — вроде твоего дара? Разве тебе не навредит, если ты не будешь использовать ее… 

— Не глупи, Джон. — Шерлок закатывает глаза. — Мой дар очевиден. Я превращаюсь в волка каждую полночь и до рассвета.

Мозг Джона чуть не коротит.

— Погоди. Так это… это было вовсе не частью проклятия? Это просто твой дар? Э… слегка модифицированный?

— Да. Какие-то проблемы?

Джон лишь смеется.  
— Нет-нет, вовсе нет. Я просто думал, что мне будет не хватать твоей формы Сираджа. Лучше тебе не обзаводиться блохами.

— Я сожру все твои тапочки.

— Ужас!

Шерлок тащит Джона через двор. Но, прежде чем забудет, он надевает новую пару черных перчаток на руки Джона.

А конце концов, каждой ведьме нужно средство, чтобы защитить себя от прикосновений мглы. И это вполне естественно, что он отдает Джону еще один кусочек самого себя.

Майкрофт со вздохом разбирает бумаги. Ему нужно будет найти психотерапевта для разговора с тремя главными пешками в этой гнусной игре с проклятиями, в которую играли брат-идиот и Мориарти. Молли Хупер потребуется несколько месяцев на восстановление (хотя она настаивает, что готова вернуться к работе); Майкрофт собирается заполнить деньгами пенсионный счет миссис Хадсон. Лестрейд получит любой отпуск, где только захочет, лучший уход и самое большое повышение, какое Майкрофт сможет выбить ему шантажом официальных властей. 

Потом предстоит заняться рабочими местами. Сотни людей, чьи жизненные пути пересеклись с Шерлоком, и всем снова нужна работа. Майкрофт все еще не знает, почему некоторых проклятие отвергло. Скорее всего, потому что либо Шерлок ненавидел их (например: Андерсон), либо они ему были совершенно безразличны (например: миссис Тернер). Мориарти, мерзкая ведьма, был одержим потребностью увидеть, что Шерлоку _не все равно._

Равнодушие лучше. Но это не значит, что Шерлок не способен на заботу.

И все же, к чести брата, он нашел человека, которому не все равно. Человека, который ради него стал отмеченным Мглой.

Майкрофт вздрагивает, подумав о том, что это значит, о перспективе проживать каждый день, непрестанно слушая Мглу, нашептывающую в уши о слабостях, зовущую присоединиться. Знание, сила, которую можно получить… в обмен на утрату себя без остатка. Для ведьм получение даже крошечного кусочка силы Мглы означает утрату физического сердца. Заключение контракта с демоном, чтобы подделать его наличие.

Джон Уотсон может сломаться в любой момент. И Майкрофт боится того, какую Мертвую Зону создаст его брат, чтобы вернуть себе Джона Уотсона. Возможно, достаточно огромную, чтобы объять весь мир.

Лучше всего будет собрать сильнейших ведьм и ученых ради разработки лекарства. Чтобы помочь получить бóльшие знания (и силу) о мгле и сохранить человеческий рассудок Шерлока, удержать его _в этом плане реальности._

А еще нужно дать Антее величайшее повышение в ее жизни. Возможно, рассмотреть возможность собрать из нее, Салли Донован и Су Лин Яо специальный отдел по поимке/излечению ведьм?

А демон… всегда есть демон, с которым нужно разобраться. Майкрофт совсем не удивится, если демон уже сбежал, приняв иную форму. Демоны так и делают.

Вскоре демон откроет охоту на Джона Уотсона.

Но у Майкрофта уже есть десяток планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств наготове.

Все, что угодно, чтобы Лондон продолжал жить.

_Мы будем ждать тебя,_ — говорит Мгла, когда Джон задумывается, не стоит ли ему снимать перчатки на время сна.

Шерлок утягивает Джона за руку, и перчатки остаются на месте.

В такие мимолетные моменты Джон совсем не слышит Мглу.

И они жили.

(Это выбор.)

 

Конец.

**Интерлюдия: Моран**

Он находит прах Мориарти на улице. Ускользнуть из тюрьмы оказывается смехотворно просто. Большинство человеческих душ невероятно _слабы,_ не то что восхитительный солдатик. Большинство людей распадаются на части, как только Моран пожирает их и забирает себе их тела.

Мать поет с гордостью, прекрасно неблагозвучно. 

_Возьми прах, вдохни жизнь в другое дитя,_ — говорит она.

Он знает, что делать.

Сердце Джеймса Мориарти было одним из самых вкусных лакомств, каким ему довелось пировать, когда они много десятков лет назад заключили контракт. Моран все еще помнит пикантный вкус гордости и высокомерия, одиночества и _жажды причинить боль._ Его прах пахнет так же насыщенно, но Мать обещала Морану лучшее угощение. Солдатика.

Моран прижимает прах ближе к груди и ступает в тени. Он выходит на другой улице — в месте, которое люди называют «Новым Лондоном». Смешно, ведь этот Лондон пахнет так же хрупко, как тот, который поглотила Мать.

Ах. Он уже чувствует запах зрелости солдатика, настороженно идущего рядом с другой ведьмой. Один взмах — и он наконец сможет попробовать вкус крови солдата, разорвать это тело на части, чтобы у его души не было _никакого другого выбора,_ кроме как улететь в пространство между, улететь к Матери, и тогда…

— пРивЕт, бРаТ. — Знакомый голос перечеркивает его путь, отрезает голос Матери.

Моран поднимает взгляд на хрупкое, человеческое с виду существо. Женщина. Серые волосы. Сморщенная кожа. Щелкни Моран пальцами — и она развалится на части. Он смеется. Ничего страшного, если он перекусит перед главным блюдом…

Но в мгновение ока старуха отбрасывает его к стене, ее шишковатые запястья впиваются ему в шею.

Моран плюет ей в лицо и, _наконец,_ замечает золотые цифры, висящие у нее на шее.

— …2…21… Б… — рычит он. — Ну и сосуд ты украла для себя… и для твоего _любимца_ тоже… — Он давится, чувствуя, как усиливается давление вокруг шеи.

Ее глаза сияют.  
— нЕт. я еДинА. и Я нЕ пОзвОлЮ теБе ТроГаТь моИх лЮдеЙ!

Ночь наполнена кровью.


End file.
